Boire le calice jusqu'à la lie
by Im'gination
Summary: Severus Rogue a mystérieusement survécu lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Un de ses plus sombres secrets sera révélé, impliquant Harry Potter lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard.
1. Après la lecture du journal

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction poursuit l'histoire de J.K. Rowling, merci à elle pour nous avoir fait découvrir un univers si incroyable. La septième année de Harry Potter est née de mon imagination, mais tous les personnages sont de sa propriété uniquement. Je ne touche aucun profit sur cette histoire.

Une grande partie de ma fanfiction est née dans mon esprit, mais il est possibie de rertrouver une inspiration de la fanfiction écrite par la talentueuse Kelokelo "la vie d'un calice" que je recommande chaudement. Bien que des ressemblances interviennent concernant les caractéristiques du calice et du vampire, l'histoire est cependant tout à fait différente.

**Avertissement:** Personnes homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de quitter cette page. Vous n'allez pas aimer cette fanfiction incluant un couple homosexuel. Toutefois, je suis certaine que vous trouverez votre bonheur ailleurs.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. D'instinct, sa main tâta sa cicatrice. Mais aucun picotement ne survint. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de se remémorer son rêve. Mais les images, floues aux premiers abords, s'effacèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait à les maintenir dans son esprit. Un ronflement particulièrement sonore lui fit tourner la tête. Ron se retourna dans son lit sans se réveiller et ronfla de plus belle. Le vieux réveil à ses côtés indiqua 7h09. Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant. Voilà trois semaines maintenant qu'il se trouvait au Terrier, son refuge depuis le combat ultime mené contre Voldemort. Trois semaines depuis la fin de la guerre. Trois semaines entières où sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal et ne le réveillait plus. Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait malgré tout. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait un certain vide en lui. Il songea un instant à l'horcruxe qui l'avait accompagné depuis tant d'années, à son insu et qui avait subitement disparu lors de son affrontement devant Voldemort.

« Non, ce n'est pas l'horcruxe. Cela ne peut pas être à cause de l'horcruxe ! » pensa Harry.

Sans espoir de retrouver le sommeil, Harry soupira à nouveau et se leva. Malgré l'heure matinale, la maison était remplie de ses petits bruits habituels. La goule frappait la tuyauterie à un rythme régulier, un sifflement aigu émanait de la chambre des jumeaux, inoccupée depuis longtemps (Harry soupçonnait Mrs Weasley de penser à condamner la porte de la chambre à jamais depuis la mort de Fred) et la dernière marche de l'escalier couina d'indignation sous ses pas. Mr Weasley leva les yeux de son journal lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine.

"Harry, mon garçon, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu un de mes propres enfants se lever si tôt un jour de vacances !"

- Des nouvelles du Ministère ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise face à Mr Weasley.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de travail, soupira Mr Weasley. La guerre est finie, mais tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde d'avoir collaboré avec Tu-sais-qui. Brad Dickens du Département de la Justice Magique a reçu un jour 37 beuglantes l'accusant de laisser en liberté de potentiels Mangemorts. Et ce n'est pas tout, des objets ensorcelés sont envoyés auprès du personnel. Des théières mordeuses ont été envoyées en masse à l'Agence de Conseils Contre les Nuisibles. On a déjà assez de travail avec les moldus qui se doutent de quelque chose, mais en plus nous devons gérer les sorciers mécontents qui agressent le personnel du Ministère !

- Je croyais que le Ministre avait réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans son personnel ? Il n'y a plus de mangemorts au sein du Ministère n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh Kingsley a fait un travail remarquable avec les Aurors. Mais ça n'empêche pas la population sorcière de voir des Mangemorts partout. Ou des sorciers qui seraient encore ensorcelés, ou qu'ils ne soient pas véritablement humains. Regarde, même _la_ _Gazette_ soupçonne le Ministre d'être envouté !

Mr Weasley tendit le journal en disant ses mots. Une photo de Kingsley Shacklebolt trônait en première page avec comme titre principal « Notre Ministre serait peut-être la victime d'un envoûtement! _La Gazette _mène l'enquête ». Tandis qu'Harry lisait rapidement l'article, un hibou arriva à la fenêtre en même temps que Mrs Weasley passa la porte de la cuisine, vêtue de sa vieille robe de chambre élimée.

- Déjà un hibou ! Ils ne peuvent pas attendre une heure décente avant de réveiller les gens non ? bougonna-t-elle en envoyant la veille bouilloire sur la cuisinière qui siffla aussitôt, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit encore pour toi Harry, déclara Mr Weasley avec un petit sourire en regardant le hibou voltiger vers la table de la cuisine.

Harry leva à peine un œil de son article devant le hibou qui venait de se poser sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui, levant une patte, fier de lui.

- Les hiboux ne vont pas diminuer avec le temps j'ai l'impression, soupira Mrs Weasley qui s'activa à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Harry, mon chéri, retire lui au moins la lettre, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des fientes dans ma cuisine.

- Mmh ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux du journal. Oh. D'accord.

Le hibou s'envola immédiatement. Harry regarda la lettre, ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture, et l'abandonna sur la table. Il reprit la lecture du journal. Un article attira son attention. Il se figea instantanément en lisant le titre.

_« Survie miraculeuse de Severus Rogue »_

_Nous avons appris de source sûre que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, qui est aussi un des Mangemorts des plus proches de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait survécu à l'attaque dont il a fait l'objet à Poudlard. Pour rappel, Severus Rogue a été retrouvé étendu et inconscient à Pré-au-Lard, dans le célèbre lieu-dit « la Cabane Hurlante » le soir de la bataille de Poudlard. Il aurait été vraisemblablement attaqué par un serpent, vu les marques laissées à la base de son cou, amenant l'ouverture d'une enquête immédiate de la Brigade de la Police Magique. Les circonstances de cette agression sont encore obscures. Quoiqu'il en soit, les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste désignent le cas de Severus Rogue comme un miraculé. Les chances de survie à ce type de blessures sont minimes, voir mêmes impossibles si on tarde trop à donner des soins._

_Pour plus de détails, rendez-vous page 7._

_Pour tout savoir sur les morsures de serpent et les antidotes à leur venin, rendez-vous page 9._

_Pour plus d'informations concernant la Cabane Hurlante comme point d'intérêt touristique, rendez-vous page 12._

Harry feuilleta fébrilement jusqu'à la page 7 et survola rapidement l'article qui l'intéressa comprenant une interview d'un des guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Encore des hiboux ! râla Mrs Weasley en posant sur la table une assiette contant des œufs brouillés et une pile oscillante de tranches de bacon. Si ça continue, je vais devenir folle !

Harry leva les yeux à nouveaux. Deux hiboux s'étaient engouffrés par la fenêtre ouverte et un troisième heurta durement le battant fermé, provoquant un craquement sinistre qui résonna dans la cuisine.

- Je suis désolé Mrs Weasley, dit Harry gêné, tandis que Mr Weasley partit secourir le hibou assommé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon chéri ! J'aimerai juste que les gens témoignent leur affection à ce que tu as fait, à des heures plus décentes que de grand matin. Arthur, tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne peux pas empêcher les sorciers d'écrire du courrier Molly ! répondit Mr Weasley en déposant le hibou encore évanoui sur la paillasse de l'évier. Ferme les fenêtres, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Harry, que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? continua Mr Weasley en désignant les lettres qu'il tenait en main.

- Brûlez-les, dit Harry d'un air morose. Je ne veux pas les lire.

- C'est peut-être quelqu'un que tu connais, lança Ginny en arrivant dans la cuisine en chemise de nuit et les yeux encore endormis. Deux chouettes viennent d'arriver à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Hermione vérifie leurs expéditeurs.

- Et absolument rien d'intéressant ! s'exclama Hermione en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. Il y a encore suffisamment à faire pour réparer les dommages du monde sorcier mais non, les gens préfèrent envoyer du courrier encore et toujours radotant les mêmes imbécilités pour ce qui s'est passé il y a plusieurs semaines.

- Encore une demande en mariage ? demanda Ginny d'un air amusé en prenant place à la table de la cuisine. Hermione en a reçu trois depuis la semaine dernière, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine surprise de Harry.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais ses joues virèrent au rose soutenu tandis qu'elle laissa tomber ses propres lettres sur la pile de courrier devant Harry.

- Tu n'ouvres pas les tiennes ? demanda-t-elle tout en se servant de jus d'orange.

- Pas besoin. Elles sont destinées à l'Elu, pas à moi.

- Vous êtes les nouveaux héros du monde sorciers mes chéris, dit Mrs Weasley avec un sourire. Il faudra du temps avant que l'enthousiasme de la population sorcière ne se tasse.

- Plusieurs siècles probablement, soupira Harry. Savez-vous si l'inspection du Square Grimmaurd est terminée ? poursuivit-il avec espoir en se tournant vers Mr Weasley.

- Je ne pense pas. Kingsley prend cette histoire très au sérieux et aimerait passer au peigne fin chaque pièce de la maison.

Mr Weasley regarda sa montre.

- Merlin ! Il est temps que j'y aille. Molly, j'ignore quand je rentrerai. Bonne journée les enfants, lança-t-il à la cantonade en sortant de la cuisine.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda innocemment Mrs Weasley en resservant Harry de saucisses grillées. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à Londres jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard.

- C'est très gentil Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry en tenant vainement d'arrêter l'avalanche de saucisses dans son assiette.

Bien que n'appréciant pas trop la maison des Black, Harry attendait avec impatience d'y retourner afin de passer ses vacances loin des hiboux de tous les sorciers qui souhaitaient lui manifester leur joie de la fin de la guerre, ou des demandes en mariages, venant de parents désireux de lui présenter leur fille. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas exemptés de leurs propres hiboux quotidiens, bien qu'en nombre bien inférieur aux siens. De plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Mrs Weasley les couvait de plus en plus, craignant probablement qu'ils disparaissent du jour au lendemain comme il y a un an. Malheureusement, le Square Grimmaurd avait subi une visite des Mangemorts suite à leur épisode au Ministère l'an passée et des pièges étaient peut-être dissimulés dans la maison en vue d'un éventuel retour de Harry.

- Ça commence à bien faire les hiboux et chouettes qui viennent nous réveiller si tôt, bougonna Ron en entrant dans la pièce, une lettre à la main qu'il déposa sur la pile devant Harry. Une sorcière m'a écrit un parchemin entier pour me conseiller de changer la couleur de mes cheveux pour éviter de gâcher les photos où j'accompagne Harry Potter !

Tout en parlant et de manière innocente, Ron déplaça sa chaise doucement afin de se rapprocher de celle d'Hermione. Ron râlait à tout bout de champ sur ce courrier intempestif, mais Harry pensa qu'il était secrètement ravi de cette attention autour de lui, même si c'était pour des conseils capillaires. Il le vit jeter un œil vers Mrs Weasley qui lui tournait le dos et sa main plongea sous la table. Les joues d'Hermione rosirent aussitôt tandis que son bras bougea pour rejoindre sans aucun doute la main de Ron, cachée des regards.

- Tu n'as rien eu de similaire j'espère, demanda-t-il à Hermione sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'il rougit, probablement ravi de son audace vis-à-vis d'Hermione malgré la présence de sa mère dans la même pièce. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux.

- Oh non. Rien de particulier, répondit Hermione rapidement qui rosit de plus belle, sans savoir si c'était par la présence de Ron ou pour le rappel du courrier romantique qu'elle avait reçu le matin même.

- Ron, je vais avoir besoin de toi, lança Mrs Weasley tandis qu'un mouvement brusque sous la table indiqua que Ron venait de retirer sa main de celle d'Hermione. Il est temps que tu retires ce pyjama que tu as donné à la goule. Ça devient ridicule maintenant. Il n'est plus nécessaire de faire croire que tu as été atteint d'éclabouille.

- Oh. D'accord. Dommage, il me semblait qu'elle appréciait ce pyjama. Bon, mais à part ça, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? Nous sommes encore en vacances, il faut en profiter !

Ils décidèrent de jouer au Quidditch. Mais un orage menaçait et la pluie interrompit leur séance. En plus, Mrs Weasley réquisitionna Ginny pour s'occuper du déjeuner et rappela à Ron de récupérer son vieux pyjama auprès de la goule. Depuis, ils trainaient dans la chambre de Ron, la pluie tambourinant sur le toit. De temps à autres, Harry frotta machinalement sa cicatrice, comme il le faisait si souvent auparavant. Mais aucun picotement ne se manifesta.

- Harry, tu y penses encore, sermonna Ron. Tu avais promis qu'on n'en parlerait plus.

- J'essaie de comprendre, c'est tout, répliqua Harry mécontent.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry avait mis au courant Ron et Hermione que Rogue avait survécu à l'attaque de Nagini et raconta ce qu'il avait appris de _la Gazette du Sorcier_. Hermione semblait étonnée et perplexe. Ron, par contre, avait juré à voix haute et se lamentait sur le retour de leur professeur. Ils avaient émis des hypothèses ensemble sur ce fameux miracle, sans aboutir à de conclusions notables.

- Il était mort, j'en suis certain ! clama Harry. Mais il a trouvé un moyen pour revivre !

- Il n'existe aucun moyen pour faire revivre les morts, dit Hermione d'un ton lasse, à force de répéter la même phrase, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- En tout cas, je parie 10 gallions qu'on va le retrouver à Poudlard à la rentrée, grogna Ron. Moi qui espérait une année tranquille…

- Tu parles! C'est l'année des ASPIC ! rétorqua Hermione d'un ton virulent en fermant son livre d'un coup sec. C'est maintenant qu'il faut travailler le plus si on veut avoir accès aux métiers qu'on veut faire après !

- On a sauvé le monde sorcier ! Ce serait honteux si on ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut. On entrera probablement à l'école des Aurors directement après Poudlard. Harry a même été invité à l'intégrer cette année !

Harry avait en effet reçu la visite du directeur de l'école de Aurors afin de lui offrir la possibilité de sauter sa dernière année à Poudlard et de suivre la formation d'Auror directement. Il avait bien été tenté un moment de le faire, mais cette invitation ne concernait que lui. Il n'aurait pas pu étudier avec Ron qui souhaitait également devenir Auror et avait donc décliné l'offre.

- Harry est très bon en Défense, je ne le nie pas. Mais on a encore plein de choses à apprendre. Et plus on a d'ASPIC, plus on a de possibilités après nos études.

- Tu seras engagée où que tu postules, poursuivit Ron. Tu es la meilleure élève, ils seraient idiots de ne pas te prendre !

- Ne buvons pas la potion avant qu'elle soit préparée, dit Hermione sans réussir à masquer le rose de ses joues secrètement ravie des paroles de Ron. On verra ça en temps utile. Et pour le Ministère ? continua Hermione. Que faisons-nous ? Nous ne pourrons pas éternellement nous cacher ici. Il faudra bien faire face aux journalistes un jour.

Harry se renfrogna. Les quelques sorties à l'extérieur, notamment pour les funérailles des personnes à qui il tenait, avaient été particulièrement pénibles depuis son combat contre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas la tête à donner des interviews aux plus curieux. Il pensait que les journalistes se lasseraient à force, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la presse internationale se mêla et des médias du monde entier désiraient désormais obtenir ses déclarations sur la fin du mage noir. Mais le Ministère souhaitait également connaître sa version des faits. Savoir enfin les détails qui ont amené la chute de Voldemort à Poudlard quelques semaines auparavant.

- Kingsley nous a assuré que cela restera entre les Aurors et lui, ajouta Hermione, confiante. Pas de déclaration publique. Et puis, dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause. Les Aurors seront préparés au cas-où d'autres horcruxes viendraient à se révéler dans le monde sorcier.

- Aucun sorcier suffisamment sain d'esprit ne voudra faire un horcruxe, rétorqua Ron d'un ton suffisant. T'as vu la tête de Tu-sais-qui à la fin ?

- Mais cela reste de l'ordre du possible, énonça Hermione. Alors ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna Harry. C'est juste dommage que je n'ai pas de Polynectar. J'aimerai bien ne pas être moi de temps en temps.

* * *

Leur arrivée au Ministère fut ardue. Harry avait insisté pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui mais ils ne pouvaient se cacher à trois en dessous aussi aisément qu'avant. Ron devait se pencher plus que nécessaire, au risque sinon de voir ses pieds apparaître. Hermione, tellement confiante dans la lettre que leur avait envoyé Shacklebolt le matin même, leur assurant que les journalistes ne seraient pas présents lors de la déposition prévu dans son bureau, marcha d'un air naturel dans l'atrium. Ron avança nerveusement à ses côtés, Harry légèrement en retrait toujours caché par sa cape. Très vite, des sorciers se tournèrent vers eux et certains se précipitèrent pour leur serrer la main. Harry eut tous les malheurs du monde à ne pas marcher malencontreusement sur le pied de quelqu'un et heurta même du coude une sorcière qui chercha une plume dans son sac à main en vue de demander un autographe.

- J'y vais, marmonna-t-il rapidement à l'oreille de Ron. On se retrouve au bureau de Kingsley.

Ron hocha la tête mais ne put rien dire. La sorcière venant victorieusement de trouver sa plume dans son sac à main et l'agita sous le nez de Ron pendant que Harry s'éclipsa rapidement. Il se hâta vers les ascenseurs et monta dans le premier venu, en jetant un coup œil par dessus son épaule, mais il ne voyait que la tache orange des cheveux roux de Ron émergeant parmi l'attroupement de sorciers. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque les portes métalliques se refermèrent devant lui.

- …_L'Hebdomadaire des Elixirs_ manque d'idées. La dernière édition parlait encore des vertus de la salive de Botruc améliorant les effets de la potion de ratatinage. Cette découverte a été trouvée quand ? il y a un siècle ?

- Plus longtemps encore. Des chamans indiens utilisaient la salive de Botruc dans leurs remèdes.

Harry se figea. Il pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Son cœur battit plus fort, mais il n'osa pas se retourner pour voir le sorcier à qui la voix appartenait. Il entendit la conversation des deux hommes d'une voix distraite quand deux sorcières entrèrent dans l'étroite cabine, coinçant Harry entre un vieux sorcier tenant une pile de parchemin plus haute que lui et la cloison de la cabine. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de place et se tortilla à la recherche d'une posture plus confortable tout en évitant qu'on découvre sa présence. Mais en se tournant, il vit le visage tant redouté tourné dans sa direction, les yeux sombres de Severus Rogue fixés sur lui. Bien qu'il savait que la cape d'invisibilité empêchait quiconque de le voir, il avait la très mauvaise impression que Rogue savait précisément où il se trouvait. Ses yeux étaient vrillés dans sa direction, ses narines frémissantes. Harry aurait pu jurer, pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans ses cachots, que Rogue allait se mettre en colère et le punir pour être dans un endroit où il ne devait pas être. Son interlocuteur lui demanda de nouveau de l'attention et il se détourna à contrecœur pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Harry profita de cet instant pour l'observer plus longuement. Bien que toujours reconnaissable, il lui sembla que Rogue avait vieilli par rapport à l'image qu'il avait gardée de lui. Bien qu'il le croyait mort, Harry le regardait désormais bien vivant devant lui, mais il avait l'air faible et malade.

Arrivé à l'avant dernier étage, Rogue quitta l'ascenseur toujours en pleine conversation. Il jeta un œil vers la cabine et Harry jura l'avoir vu soupirer longuement en secouant la tête avant que les portes de la cabine ne se referment à nouveau.

- Harry ! Entre donc, et assied toi confortablement. Je suis à toi dans quelques minutes.

Harry entra timidement dans le bureau du Ministre. Il avisa un fauteuil en face du bureau en bois massif, surchargé en parchemins divers, et s'installa en laissant son regard errer autour de lui. L'espace était grand, les murs bordés d'étagères ou de bibliothèques avec quelques espaces remplis de portraits anciens, ronflants dans leurs cadres. Probablement d'anciens ministres. A quelques détails prêts, il se sentait comme dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Kingsley était assis dans un large fauteuil à haut dossier, richement décoré en train de dicter des informations à une sorcière assise sur un tabouret à côté de lui, qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur son parchemin. Il regarda les documents éparpillés sur le bureau qui lui faisait face et prit une brochure violette. Le titre clignotait magiquement avec de grosses lettres capitales « Nous ne voulons pas de créatures au Gouvernement ! » Il lit distraitement le contenu de la brochure vantant qu'un gouvernement administrant un monde de sorciers ne devait contenir que des sorciers dans ses équipes. Toute autre créature devant rester chez elle et ne pas profiter des avantages socio-économiques apportés par les sorciers dans le monde magique.

- Et vous avertirez Judith que je ne tolère plus ce comportement, lança Kingsley d'une voix plus forte, la main de sa secrétaire s'activant fébrilement sur le parchemin, risquant de le percer de sa plume. Le Ministère n'utilisera pas de catapultes à œufs de Doxys pour déloger des gobelins de chez eux. Qu'elle arrête donc de m'envoyer ses tracts et pétitions, faire une grève de la faim devant le Ministère ne va pas me faire changer d'avis ! Vous pouvez disposez maintenant.

Harry vit la jeune sorcière se masser le poignet en sortant du bureau, des rouleaux de parchemins coincés sous le bras.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies à eu subir ça Harry. Mais ce Ministère va couler directement si je n'agis pas rapidement.

Kingsley jeta un œil à la brochure violette que Harry tenait toujours à la main.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas toutes ces sornettes j'espère ? J'en ai mille dans mon bureau ce matin et certaines des brochures ont été ensorcelées pour circuler dans tous les bureaux et crier « non aux créatures nuisibles au gouvernement! ». Mais où sont Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ? Je croyais qu'ils devaient venir avec toi.

Harry expliqua en quelques mots leur arrivée au Ministère.

- Je vois. Vous êtes les trois véritables héros du monde sorcier, lança Kingsley en s'adossant contre le haut dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Et toi plus que les autres.

- Il y a beaucoup d'autres héros. Je n'étais pas tout seul, répliqua Harry. L'Ordre du Phénix était là et…

- Je sais tout ça, coupa Kingsley avec un sourire en levant une main devant lui. Mais le monde sorcier ne voit que vous trois dans la victoire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand des coups à porte l'interrompirent dans son élan.

- Oh ! Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, entrez donc et installez-vous et commençons si vous le voulez bien. Il se trouve que j'ai eu une explication avec le portrait de Dumbledore à Poudlard quelques jours après la bataille. Il m'a appris à peu près tout ce que je devais savoir sur le parcours de Vous-savez-qui et de son maintien au pouvoir. Mais il me manque encore des éléments pour bien saisir toute cette histoire. J'aimerais surtout savoir comment diable trois jeunes sorciers sans diplômes ont pu détruire des objets hautement maléfiques que sont les horcruxes!

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il se doutait bien que tôt ou tard, il devrait raconter tout ce qui s'est passé. Justifier pourquoi il ne s'est pas présenté à Poudlard en septembre l'année passée et s'est caché une grande partie de l'année. C'est ainsi qu'il expliqua toute l'histoire, avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione. Kingsley ne l'interrompit que rarement, posant quelques questions sur certains détails et prenant des notes de temps à autres.

- Et donc, tous les horcruxes sont détruits ? demanda-t-il avec espoir une fois qu'Harry eut repris son souffle.

- C'est exact. Voldemort ne pourra en aucune manière revenir. Plus aucun morceau de son âme n'existe.

Kingsley s'adossa à son fauteuil, songeur. Il se gratta le menton un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il faudra que j'en informe l'équipe des Aurors. Je doute fortement que les Mangemorts aient dans l'idée de créer leurs propres horcruxes, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. Bon sang, Vous-savez-qui était….divisé avec six horcruxes ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait été si difficile à achever !

- Sept horcruxes si on compte Harry en plus, ajouta Ron. Même s'il était un horcruxe involontaire.

- Sept horcruxes, pensa Kingsley tout haut. Et tu m'as dit que c'est Severus Rogue qui t'a révélé cet aspect de ta…euh…personnalité, c'est bien ça ? Et que Rogue a agit sur base des ordres de Dumbledore uniquement ?

Harry expliqua, toujours sur base des souvenirs qu'il avait reçu, que Rogue était chargé par Dumbledore de lui transmettre toutes ces informations.

- Et donc Severus a toujours été dans notre camp finalement, souffla Kingsley pour lui-même. C'est un élément de la plus haute importance. Vous pouvez y aller tous les trois dit-il brusquement en se levant. Je dois informer Julius Flynn avant qu'il soit trop tard, l'interrogatoire de Rogue a lieu à l'instant même.

- Rogue est interrogé ? demanda Harry surpris. Pourquoi ?

- Rogue est en effet interrogé, avoua Kingsley embarrassé, en prenant plusieurs parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau. Il n'a pas encore été jugé pour le meurtre de Dumbledore et son passé de mangemort ne l'aidant pas…Bref, il faut que j'y aille. Je ne pense pas que mon intervention change énormément, mais ça pourra au moins diminuer sa peine.

- Mais Rogue a tué Dumbledore à sa demande ! Il était de toute façon condamné à mourir !

- L'Avada Kedavra reste un impardonnable, Harry. Toute utilisation de ce sortilège entraine une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

- Mais il faut que….

- Je dois y aller Harry. Ne te préoccupe pas de Rogue. Profite de tes vacances au Terrier, tu les as bien mérité !

* * *

- Rogue va être condamné.

La vérité entra dans l'esprit d'Harry avec difficulté. Il repensa à tout ce que le Ministre lui avait dit, la mort de Dumbledore, la fin des horcruxes, les souvenirs de Rogue dans la Cabane hurlante. Il n'avait jamais aimé Rogue. Mais il n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il finisse à Azkaban non plus. Surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé. Après tout ce qu'il avait réalisé pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pour Dumbledore.

« Et pour toi, lança sournoisement sa conscience ».

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop vieux ? demanda Ron inquiet devant le visage livide de Harry. Rogue est un Mangemort. Il a peut-être aidé l'Ordre, mais qui sait ce qu'il a fait pour Tu-Sais-Qui pour maintenir sa position ?

- Mais il va être condamné pour le meurtre de Dumbledore, rétorqua Harry. Alors que c'est Dumbledore qui a demandé à mourir !

- Tout d'abord, il est interrogé. Il n'est pas encore condamné, pas _encore, _j'ai dit, fit remarquer Hermione alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Kingsley a entendu ce que te lui a dit. Il peut faire changer les choses, mais ça n'empêche pas que Rogue a lancé un impardonnable, Harry.

- Moi aussi j'ai lancé un impardonnable sur Lestrange et personne ne m'a condamné, lança Harry furieux.

Ils approchèrent des ascenseurs et des sorciers leur lancèrent des regards curieux en passant devant eux. Une sorcière sortit même la tête de son bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- On devrait être plus discrets, remarqua Hermione d'une petite voix. Et si on allait voir Percy ? ajouta-t-elle plus fort. Il serait content de te voir Ron.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? lança Ron. Il n'arrête pas de parler de contrats internationaux et d'échanges commerciaux à tout bout de champ.

- On devrait témoigner pour Rogue, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent interdits.

- On était là et j'ai vu ses souvenirs, expliqua Harry. Personne d'autre ne sait tout ce qu'a fait Rogue pour l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il a toujours agit sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il ne devrait pas être condamné alors qu'il n'a fait que suivre ses instructions depuis le début.

- Harry, c'est très généreux de ta part, tenta Hermione, mais tout ce qu'on dira ne changera pas le fait que Rogue a lancé un Avada Kedavra. Il sera punit pour cet acte.

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, s'entêta Harry.

Il s'avança résolument vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver à leur étage.

- On ne sait même pas où se trouve l'interrogatoire ! fit remarquer Ron en suivant Harry.

- Il est au Département de la Justice Magique. Je l'ai vu sortir de l'ascenseur.

- Tu as vu Rogue ? s'exclama Hermione surprise. Et…as-tu remarqué quelque chose…. de particulier ? Une attitude… différente ?

- Non, même s'il n'a pas l'air en très bonne forme. Pourquoi ? demanda Harry intrigué en se tournant vers elle.

- Rien de spécial. J'élabore des hypothèses qui expliqueraient sa survie. Mais je suis curieuse de le voir par moi-même maintenant. Allons-y, on devrait bien trouver la salle d'interrogatoire du département.


	2. Réception au Ministère

Ils avancèrent au hasard dans les couloirs, passant devant divers bureaux. Les avions en papiers ensorcelés semblaient plus nombreux à cet étage qu'à tous les autres. Les murs étaient par ailleurs recouverts de sorciers recherchés. Harry reconnut certains comme des Mangemorts encore en vadrouille. Mais son attention fut attiré par des éclats de voix de la dernière pièce du couloir. Il crut reconnaître l'écho du son grave de la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il semblait en colère. Avant d'atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement laissant passer le Ministre visiblement en fureur.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Julius ! Tu ne peux pas me mettre en dehors de cette affaire !

- C'est encore moi qui décide de qui peut intervenir ou non ! lança une voix depuis l'intérieur du bureau

- Je suis le Ministre dans cet établissement Julius! Ne te donne pas plus de pouvoir que tu….Oh. Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois ici, ajouta Kingsley d'un ton plus calme en jetant un regard à l'intérieur du bureau avant de reposer son regard sur Harry hésitant.

- Je pense que je peux apporter des éléments importants à la défense de Rogue, souligna Harry en regardant Kingsley.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Potter! lança une voix glaciale.

Harry entra dans le bureau sans y être invité, suivi directement par Ron et Hermione. La pièce devait être spacieuse, mais le bureau rempli de parchemins et de dossiers, les quelques fauteuils et ses occupants déjà présents rendirent l'espace plus exigu. Un sorcier, probablement le fameux Julius Flynn, aussi large que haut se tenait debout derrière le bureau, les mains posées sur la table. Sa moustache d'une taille impressionnante rivaliserait celle de l'oncle Vernon.

A ses côtés, Harry reconnut la jeune secrétaire qu'il avait aperçut dans le bureau de Kingsley. Son regard passa de Julius à Kingsley, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, se demandant si les échanges verbaux actuels étaient supposés êtres retranscrits dans ses notes. Assis en face du bureau, se trouvait Severus Rogue se pinçant l'arrête du nez en soupirant longuement avant de reprendre la parole : "Allez-vous en Potter. Ceci ne vous concerne aucunement."

- Potter ? Harry Potter ?

Flynn passa son regard de Rogue à Harry, puis revint à Rogue avant de se poser sur Kingsley.

- Par Merlin, puis-je enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai des informations que j'aimerais vous faire partager, reprit Harry. Le professeur Rogue m'a remis des souvenirs le soir de la bataille. Ces mêmes souvenirs expliquent tout ce que vous devez savoir, notamment sur la mort de Dumbledore qui l'a commandité lui-même et….

- Voilà une preuve vivante de ce que je viens de vous expliquer, souligna une voix avec ton malicieux.

Harry se tourna vers le fonds de la pièce qu'il avait jusque là, totalement négligé. Confortablement installé sur un chevalet, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! J'ignorais que vous étiez là !

- Quel meilleur témoin d'une affaire judiciaire que la victime elle-même n'est-ce pas ? Il me semblait nécessaire que j'explique par moi-même mon rôle dans ma propre mort, Hagrid m'a gentiment amené ici.

- Attendez une minute, intervient Flynn, son regard posé sur Rogue à nouveau. Vous avez remis vos souvenirs à Harry Potter. Est-il possible que ce sont précisément les souvenirs qui complèteraient vos trous de mémoire ?

- Probablement.

Le visage de Rogue était impassible. Il fixait Flynn qui se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, se massant les tempes.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu d'affaire aussi compliquée de toute ma carrière. Dumbledore, à ce que j'entends, vous n'avez pas choisi la manière la plus simple de quitter le monde des vivants.

- J'aime bien ne pas faire comme tout le monde, rappela Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable. Harry ? Aurais-tu conserver les souvenirs du professeur Rogue ? Je suis certain qu'il aimerait les retrouver et récupérer certains moments de sa mémoire.

- Euh… oui. Je les ai repris de la pensine le lendemain de la bataille.

- Parfait, lança Dumbledore tandis que Harry récupéra la petite bouteille pleine de volutes argentées de la bourse qu'il portait constamment autour du cou. Julius, je pense que ces souvenirs vous permettront d'avoir une déposition très complète et très détaillée de Severus Rogue et répondront à vos dernières questions. Vous éviterez ainsi d'enfermer un innocent à Azkaban.

- Même si vous étiez consentant, ça ne rend pas Rogue plus innocent, remarqua Flynn d'un ton sérieux en reposant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il a malgré tout utilisé un sortilège impardonnable. Vous connaissez la peine pour ce type de sort Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai jamais porté plainte.

- Normal, vous êtes mort !

- Ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Est-ce que ça vous aurait aidé si Severus m'avait poignardé ou m'avait empoisonné ? Mon consentement aurait été le même. Je lui ai expressément demander la mort la moins douloureuse, vous n'allez pas le condamner pour avoir soulagé un vieil homme agonisant tout de même ?

- Et pour tout le reste ? Tout ce que Rogue a fait auprès de Vous-savez-qui ?

- Et bien vous n'avez pas les preuves qu'il s'agit de Severus Rogue n'est-ce pas ? Sinon vous l'auriez déjà condamné dès sa sortie de Ste-Mangouste. Au lieu de ça vous l'avez convoqué pour quelques questions. Et il s'est présenté de lui-même, sans intervention d'Aurors, souligna Dumbledore malicieusement.

- Ce n'est pas rendre justice ça Dumbledore !

- Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'éléments montrant la culpabilité de Severus Rogue, je ne vois pas ce que la justice vient faire là-dedans.

Flynn fulmina depuis son bureau. La ressemblance avec l'oncle Vernon devenant de plus en plus frappante, Harry eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.

- Kingsley ! Faites moi sortir ces jeunes gens de mon bureau et amenez moi une pensine ! J'ai une déposition à réaliser et j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps. Dumbledore, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour déplacer votre portrait et surtout, ne revenez plus jamais me voir !

* * *

- Rien de nouveau aujourd'hui ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione était allongé dans l'herbe du verger derrière le Terrier, profitant des rayons du soleil. Hermione parcourait le journal distraitement, comme à son habitude, malgré les répétitions de Ron que cela devenait inutile maintenant que la guerre était finie.

- Les Faucons de Falmouth ont perdu le match d'hier, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit Hermione avec sourire en coin.

Ron s'étendit de tout son long avec un soupir de contentement, les bras derrière la tête.

- Tant mieux. Les Canons de Chudley ne vont pas gagner le championnat, mais ça leur offre une meilleure position.

- Rien d'autre ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Le prix du sang de dragon a explosé ce dernier mois, les gobelins de Gringotts menace de faire une grève générale si les sorciers ne leur laisse pas plus de droits et... Oh ! Rogue a été innocenté !

- Comment ? demanda Harry en arrachant le journal des mains d'Hermione.

- Alors il va forcément revenir à Poudlard cette année, gémit Ron.

- Aucune charge contre lui, confirma Harry en lisant l'article. Dumbledore a encore beaucoup d'influence...

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Rogue a quand même changé depuis l'année passée ?

- En plus hargneux et plus détestable que jamais ? suggéra Ron. Probablement.

- Quand on l'a vu au Ministère, il semblait… différent.

- Tu n'as toujours pas confirmé une des tes multiples hypothèses n'est-ce pas ? taquina Ron.

- Non, continua Hermione. Et elles deviennent de plus en plus folles les unes après les autres. Quoiqu'il en soit, Rogue est différent maintenant, affirma Hermione. Vous n'avez pas remarqué dans le bureau de Julius Flynn comme il semblait pâle ? Et j'ignore pourquoi, mais il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards vers toi Harry.

- Hein ? demanda Harry surpris en levant les yeux du journal.

Il tenta de se remémorer la scène du Ministère, mais sa concentration s'était focalisée sur la présence de Dumbledore et de Flynn. Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir vraiment prêté attention à Rogue.

- Oh oui, ajouta Hermione. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très heureux, mais c'est peut-être dû au fait que tu possédais ses souvenirs. Cela doit être très perturbant de remettre des souvenirs à quelqu'un, sans pouvoir te remémorer ce qu'ils contiennent.

- Oui, peut-être…, répondit Harry sans être convaincu totalement. Bon et cette réception au Ministère, on doit vraiment y aller ? ajouta-t-il.

Ils avaient reçus tous les trois une invitation pour une réception en hommages aux victimes de Voldemort. Harry avait tout d'abord pensé ne pas y aller, craignant qu'on exige de lui un discours ou des photos qui paraitront prochainement dans _la Gazette du sorcier_. Mais le regard de Mrs Weasley en regardant la liste de noms des victimes, comprenant le nom de Fred, l'avait incité à ne pas révéler le fond de sa pensée.

- Toi encore plus que nous, confirma Ron. C'est toi qui as porté le coup final, en vrai pro en plus. Le plus beau sortilège de désarmement de l'humanité.

- N'en fais pas trop Ron, grinça Harry.

- Je pense que c'est important d'y aller, lança Hermione. Ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour rendre hommage à toutes les victimes.

- C'est juste dommage que les journalistes ne peuvent pas interviewer les morts, dit Harry d'une voix amère.

- Bah ! la réception est dans deux semaines, s'exclama Ron détendu. Après tout ce temps, les journalistes auront trouvés autre chose à faire que de te poursuivre pour avoir l'interview de l'Elu en exclusivité.

* * *

La réception prévue par le Ministère de la magie rassembla beaucoup de monde. Bien plus que ce que Harry avait imaginé initialement. Il pensa avec nostalgie à sa cape d'invisibilité, restée au Terrier et regretta de ne pas l'avoir amenée. Kingsley les accompagna personnellement à travers l'atrium, son corps faisant barrière devant les journalistes qui se précipitèrent vers eux. Harry lança un regard noir à Ron qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse, et tenta d'ignorer les questions et les flashs d'appareils photos qui crépitaient en dégageant une épaisse fumée violette.

- Je suis désolé, dit Kingsley d'une voix contrite tandis qu'ils passaient une grande porte au fond de l'atrium. J'ai bien essayé de leur refuser l'entrée, mais c'est un événement public et je ne peux empêcher l'accès au Ministère.

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, le rassura Harry en passant l'immense porte de la salle de réception du Ministère.

Harry regarda autour de lui. La salle prévue pour la réception était un grand hall au haut plafond. Elle était majestueuse. De grands chandeliers flottaient au dessus des invités, éclairant l'assemblée d'une lumière douce et une mélodie émanait d'un piano à queue, qui jouait tout seul sans l'aide d'un musicien. Nombreux sorciers et sorcières s'étaient groupés et discutaient entre eux. Quelques uns jetèrent bien un regard à leur entrée et les murmures de conversations diminuèrent tandis que des visages les dévisagèrent.

Kingsley les conduisit vers le fond de la salle, où un grand buffet proposait des amuses bouches et des boissons. Une large silhouette familière se découpa dans la masse de monde.

- Hagrid ! Lança Harry ravi. Je suis content de vous voir !

- Moi aussi Harry, répondit le géant en l'étreignant à lui faire craquer ses vertèbres. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes lettres ?

- Oh, j'ai eu beaucoup de courrier ces derniers temps, rougit Harry. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout regarder.

- Je m'en doute bien, répondit Hagrid en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le héros du monde sorcier doit être fort demandé. Toutes les familles sorcières doivent t'écrire, voir même te proposer la main de leur fille.

- Quelque chose comme ça. Comment avance la reconstruction du château ? lança Harry préférant éviter le sujet du contenu de son courrier personnel.

- Ça avance. Mais on a encore beaucoup à faire avant la rentrée. Des murs se sont écroulés et les fondations proche du lac ont été fissurées, provoquant des infiltrations d'eau. Beaucoup d'armures ont perdus leur tête ou des membres pendant le combat et des tableaux doivent êtres restaurés. Le professeur McGonagall fait un travail incroyable. Elle reprend le poste de directrice comme tu t'en doutes.

- Qui va reprendre le poste de Métamorphose Hagrid ? demanda Hermione.

- Un certain Bailyn. Un Irlandais. Le professeur McGonagall a eu beaucoup de chances de le trouver, les enseignants manquent en Grande Bretagne. Travailler à Poudlard demande de vivre loin des familles. Après la guerre les gens veulent rester auprès des leurs proches.

- Et pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Ron avec espoir. Rogue est toujours enseignant?

- A ce que j'ai compris, il revient à Poudlard cette année. Il a été innocenté vous savez ? Grâce à Dumbledore. Un grand homme ce Dumbledore. Il m'a tout expliqué quand j'ai amené son portrait au Ministère. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup Rogue pourtant. Tiens, en parlant de l'hypogriffe, le voilà qui vient d'arriver.

Harry se retourna. Un groupe passa la grande porte de la salle, accompagné de Kingsley Shacklebolt. En tête se tenaient les Malefoy, leurs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étant clairement reconnaissable. A côté de Drago Malefoy se tenait sa mère, femme droite avec un air sévère et dont le nez retroussé donnait l'impression qu'elle respirait quelque chose de mauvais. Derrière elle, Harry reconnut la haute et fine silhouette de Severus Rogue, vêtu de son sempiternelle robe noire. Son visage était blanc et plus cireux que jamais, et Harry eut de nouveau l'impression qu'il avait vieilli. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry eut l'impression d'être transpercé en quelques secondes par ce regard noir avant qu'il se détourne tout aussi rapidement.

- Il n'a pas l'air en forme, dit seulement Harry.

Il regarda encore dans la direction de Rogue, mais celui-ci était en grande conversation avec un homme aux larges épaules que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

La voix amplifiée de Kingsley Shacklebolt résonna dans la salle, demandant l'attention des invités. Il était légèrement surélevé sur une estrade et dominait la foule. Sa voix grave amenant un silence quasi-religieux.

- Mesdames et Messieurs. Merci à tous d'être ici ce soir. Il y a plus d'un mois maintenant, le mage noir qui se dénommait lui-même Lord Voldemort a été défait.

Un frisson parcourut la salle à l'énoncé du nom. Kingsley patienta quelques secondes le temps que l'attention de l'assemblée revienne vers lui.

- Par cette soirée, poursuivit-il, nous voulons rendre hommage à tous, sorcier ou moldu, qui ont péris durant cette guerre, afin que leur mort ne soit pas vaine….

Harry écouta distraitement le discours du Ministre et erra son regard parmi la foule. Il aperçut Mrs Weasley qui tamponna ses yeux avec un mouchoir tandis que son mari lui serrait l'épaule. Il reconnu aussi les membres restant de l'Ordre du Phénix, Mr Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, ainsi que quelques professeurs de Poudlard.

- … C'est pourquoi je demande à tous de tenir une minute de silence en hommage à toutes ces personnes disparues.

Le silence se fit instantanément. Harry entendit quelques sanglots éloignés et une personne toussa. Il pensa un instant à Remus et Tonks, à Fred Weasley, à Colin Crivey et à tous ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ont lutté jusqu'au bout de la bataille. Sa gorge se serra. Il était prêt à mourir lui aussi, il s'est présenté devant la mort et pourtant, il se trouvait encore dans le monde des vivants. Frissonnant à cette réalité, Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. En regardant à droite et à gauche, il vit une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione et le visage de Ron était fermé par la douleur. Harry détourna le regard. Un bruit d'éléphant lui signala qu'Hagrid venait de se moucher dans son mouchoir à pois de la taille d'une nappe.

Kingsley reprit la parole, mais Harry l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il entendit son nom, cité plusieurs fois et dû faire face à de multiples applaudissements, mais heureusement, le Ministre ne l'appela pas pour faire un discours devant tout le monde. Harry garda en mémoire de le remercier ultérieurement. Kingsley clôtura son discours et des applaudissements polis remplirent la salle avant que chacun reprenne ses conversations.

- C'était un très beau discours, déclara Hagrid qui avait la larme à l'œil. Je suis certain que Graup l'aurait apprécié.

Hagrid s'éloigna en retirant son éternel mouchoir à pois de sa poche. Des invités sursautèrent quand il se moucha bruyamment et une sorcière le toisa d'un air mauvais.

- Je me demande quand même comment les Malefoy ont pu être invité à cette soirée, dit Ron en regardant Drago Malefoy serrer des mains autour de lui d'un air solennel. Ils n'ont absolument rien fait pour lutter contre Tu-sais qui et se considèrent comme des héros.

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup aidé pendant la bataille, admit Hermione. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'une partie de la fortune Malefoy a été versée à Ste Mangouste pour les blessées. Un nouveau service de recherche pour des remèdes contres les blessures de magie noire a également été inauguré grâce à eux. Le Ministère a peut-être voulu les remercier. A votre avis, qui est l'homme à côté de Rogue ?

Harry regarda dans la direction que lui indiqua Hermione. Rogue n'était pas très loin d'eux et conversait avec le même homme qu'il avait vu précédemment. Cette fois-ci, Rogue semblait furieux. Il parlait avec animation et lançait des regards noirs à son interlocuteur.

- Aucune idée, répondit Ron. Mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place maintenant. Et si on allait boire un truc ? Autant profiter du buffet gratuit au nom de tous les disparus non ?

- Ron ! S'exclama Hermione offusquée.

En allant chercher leurs boissons, Harry, Ron et Hermione rencontrèrent quelques connaissances. Le professeur Flitwick sembla ravi d'apprendre qu'ils comptaient revenir à Poudlard en septembre et leur avoua qu'il comptait changer son programme de cours afin de préparer les élèves à l'école des Aurors s'ils désiraient poursuivre sur cette voie. Neville les salua également, accompagné de sa grand-mère qui serra la main de Harry avec une telle force qu'il ne sentit plus ses doigts. D'autres invités virent les saluer et les féliciter en personne et Harry oublia leurs noms les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentaient. Pendant qu'Hermione était en grande conversation avec une sorcière de Ste Mangouste et que Ron faisait sembler d'écouter un vieux sorcier chauve, Harry prétexta un besoin pressant avant de s'éloigner hâtivement. Il évita l'atrium, où les journalistes attendaient probablement sa sortie pour le prendre en photo et se dirigea vers le côté opposé de l'entrée de la salle. Il passa une arche en pierre et cru un moment se trouver à l'extérieur, sur un large balcon, les toits des bâtiments de Londres s'étendant devant lui. Il se rappela qu'il était censé être sous terre, le panorama nocturne de Londres devant lui était probablement un résultat magique.

- Tiens donc,...l'Elu ne souhaite pas rester plus longtemps sous le feu des projecteurs ? railla une voix.

Harry se tourna vers une des extrémités du balcon. Subjugué par la vue devant lui, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'un invité dans l'ombre. Severus Rogue s'avança vers lui.

- Vous devez être très fier de cette soirée organisée rien que pour vous. En l'honneur de votre victoire, poursuivit Rogue.

- Je n'avais pas considéré cet évènement ainsi, répondit Harry sans s'empêcher de prendre un ton sarcastique. Il m'avait semblé que c'était surtout un hommage à toutes les victimes qui ont perdus la vie. Et je croyais que vous étiez dans cette catégorie d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce _la_ _Gazette_ m'informe du contraire.

- Vous n'avez rien vu le soir de la bataille, Potter, répondit Rogue en le toisant de son regard noir.

- Je sais exactement ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Harry.

- Comme d'habitude, vous avez manqué une part essentielle de l'histoire. Vous n'avez pas tout vu, Potter.

- Alors expliquez-moi ce que j'ai raté.

Rogue le regarda en silence pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Je ne pouvais pas mourir, finit-il par dire. Bien que j'ai été surpris d'avoir été attaqué de cette manière là. Je pensais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenterait d'un simple impardonable et non de me lancer son maudit serpent, ce qui m'a considérablement affaibli. D'où l'état où vous m'avez retrouvé, vous laissant croire que j'étais mort.

L'esprit d'Harry resta accroché à sa première phrase : « je ne pouvais pas mourir ».

- Il est impossible que vous…

- Severus !

Un homme aux larges épaules s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées. Harry reconnut l'homme qui conversait avec Rogue plus tôt.

- Je te cherchais. Il va falloir partir, je crains que le buffet prévu pour cette soirée laisse à désirer. Nous allons devoir chercher….

L'homme s'interrompit en voyant Harry. Ses yeux dérivèrent automatiquement sur sa cicatrice.

- Harry Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, poursuivit-il en tendant la main à Harry.

- Euh…de même, répondit Harry hésitant.

La main que l'homme lui tendit était étrangement froide. Harry examina l'homme devant lui. Il avait une large carrure, et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en catogan. Il regarda Harry avec des yeux sombres, montrant un vif intérêt. De prêt, Harry put voir également plusieurs anneaux en or à l'oreille, ainsi qu'une dent de dragon accrochée à un de ses lobes.

- Potter, voici Edwin Bailyn, le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard, expliqua Rogue.

- Poursuivez-vous l'étude de la Métamorphose pour vos ASPIC Mr Potter ? demanda Bailyn.

- Oui, mais n'espère même pas lui apprendre quelque chose, coupa Rogue acerbe avant que Harry n'ait pus dire un mot. Je n'ai jamais rien réussi à lui faire entrer quoique ce soit dans le crâne depuis qu'il est devenu mon élève.

Bailyn regarda Rogue surpris avant de sourire largement.

- Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons Severus. Peut-être que ses échecs en ta matière sont imputables à ton enseignement, que tu n'as jamais remis en question sois dit en passant.

Rogue lui lança un regard furieux.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excusez Mr Potter, poursuivi Bailyn avec un sourire aimable.

Il attrapa le bras de Rogue et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent sous les yeux de Harry hagards.

* * *

- Ah te voilà ! S'exclama Ron une fois qu'Harry l'eut rejoint dans la salle. J'ai dû supporter un type qui me vantait les bienfaits des relations entre gobelins et sorciers pour améliorer l'alliage des métaux pour la fonte de chaudrons. J'ai cru entendre Percy ! Et toi, où étais-tu ?

- J'ai rencontré le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, répondit Harry.

- Et comment le trouves-tu ? Il a l'air aussi sévère que McGonagall ?

Harry n'eut jamais la possibilité d'expliquer son impression à Ron. Un cri aigu résonna dans la salle. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'origine du cri. Un sorcier retenait le corps d'une femme évanouie, pendant qu'un autre sorcier minuscule rugissait en pointant du doigt Bailyn, Rogue à ses côtés. Celui-ci s'était raidi et toisa le sorcier de son regard venimeux qu'Harry avait vu tant de fois dans les cachots de Poudlard. Kingsley Shacklebolt s'avança et tenta de calmer les tensions des deux hommes.

- C'est une honte ! Je comprends mieux comment Vous-savez-qui a su prendre le pouvoir quand on voit comment le gouvernement dirige le pays !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il criait, le chapeau du petit sorcier vacilla dangereusement sur le sommet de son crâne et menaça à tout instant de tomber.

- Et notre sécurité ? continua-t-il à vociférer en direction de Kingsley, en rattrapant son chapeau qui glissa sur le côté. Comment allez-vous la garantir quand on sait que des… des créatures comme celles-là se promènent dans la nature !

Il avait clairement pointé du doigt Bailyn en prononçant ses derniers mots. Harry vit le Ministre parler et tenter visiblement de calmer le sorcier mécontent. Les sorciers curieux s'étaient approchés du groupe, formant une masse qui lui masqua la vue de ce qui se passait. Soudainement, des étincelles rouges partirent vers le plafond et le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Robards ! rugit la voix forte de Kingsley. Emmène donc Mrs Telkens à l'extérieur. Mr Telkens, je vous demande de vous calmer. Je veux bien parler et écouter vos arguments, mais je refuse de cautionner une prise d'opinions violente dans ce Ministère tant que j'en serai le ministre, est-ce bien clair ?

Les invités s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le Ministre, suivi directement du minuscule sorcier qui était encore rouge de colère. Les sorciers s'étaient écartés prudemment de Rogue qui était toujours accompagné de Bailyn. Ils échangèrent un regard. Rogue fit un signe de tête et ils quittèrent la salle sans un mot.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, les murmures autour des évènements s'amplifièrent.

- Telkens n'a pas tellement tort, raconta une sorcière d'une voix nasillarde à son voisin, non loin de Harry. Certaines de ces créatures sont difficilement contrôlables.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, répondit son interlocuteur. j'ai cru comprendre qu'un vampire et un demi-géant enseignent à Poudlard. Vous imaginez ? Et qui assure la sécurité de nos enfants ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui avait blêmit. Ils avaient aussi entendu ce que les invités se disaient.

- Tu crois que Hagrid risque quelque chose ? demanda Ron dans un murmure. Il n'a clairement pas la même définition de sécurité que celle du Ministère.

- Hagrid travaille à Poudlard depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde et personne n'en est mort, décréta Harry. Ils seraient idiots de le renvoyer.

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer, Hermione arriva prêt d'eux surexcitée. Elle les amena à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je sais pourquoi Rogue a survécu, dit-elle d'un air triomphant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir car il était déjà mort!

Harry la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ça dans une langue qu'on comprend ? ironisa Ron.

- Rogue n'est pas humain. Du moins, il n'est plus humain depuis un certain temps. C'est un vampire.

- Impossible, répliqua Harry interloqué. Comment on aurait pu rater ça ? Et Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté un vampire dans ses enseignants.

- Dumbledore a bien accepté Remus alors qu'il était un loup-garou, rétorqua Hermione. Pourquoi pas un vampire ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose, s'exclama Ron. Remus n'était dangereux qu'une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune. Un vampire représente un danger à tout instant, voilà pourquoi Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté que Rogue vienne enseigner s'il était un vampire ! Et comment le sais-tu qu'il est un vampire ? Tu t'es approché de lui et tu lui a demandé « Excusez-moi professeur, puis-je examiner vos dents? ».

- J'ai discuté avec une guérisseuse de Ste Mangouste. Elle travaille dans le service dans lequel Rogue a été administré après la bataille. Tu penses bien qu'ils ont découvert son état. Apparemment, il était tellement assoiffé lors de son réveil qu'il a bien failli agresser les membres du personnel de Ste Mangouste et a dû être isolé le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

- Parce qu'ils l'ont soigné ? s'étonna Ron. Ils auraient dû le tuer tant qu'ils en avaient la possibilité.

- Ron, les vampires arrivent très bien à vivre parmi les sorciers une fois qu'ils maitrisent leur soif ! La preuve, tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'un des professeurs de Poudlard en était un.

Ron et Hermione continuèrent à se chamailler. Harry n'écouta plus. Il repensa à ce que Rogue lui avait dit. « Je ne pouvais pas mourir ». D'une certaine manière, Rogue avait révélé son état, sans expliquer sa nature exacte.

- Attendez un peu, Ron, tu as entendu ces sorciers. Ils ont parlé d'un demi-géant et d'un vampire. Hermione a peut-être raison….

- Evidemment que j'ai raison, dit Hermione d'un ton surexcité. S'il y a un vampire à Poudlard, alors je parie dix gallions que c'est Rogue.

- Si Rogue est vraiment un vampire, cela voudrait dire qu'il risque de rester à Poudlard pour une éternité, déclara Ron horrifié. Je plains les futures générations d'élèves !

Ils n'eurent pas de nouvelles occasions de parler du cas de Rogue, car d'autres sorciers s'approchèrent pour les saluer. Ron soupira un instant, mais n'arriva pas à masquer le rouge de ses oreilles et le sourire ravi d'être reconnu dans la foule.

Au même instant, dans un petit appartement de Londres, un homme se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirai que tu as vieilli Severus, railla un deuxième homme qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Mais comme tu me connais bien, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Bien que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible. Quelle idée stupide de s'être rendu à cette fichue soirée, râla Rogue.

Bailyn ricana depuis la cuisine.

- Je vois que les soirées mondaines te mettent toujours autant de bonne humeur, dit-il en souriant.

Il revint avec deux bouteilles au liquide sombre à la main et en tendit une à son ami avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Rogue ouvrit la bouteille et bu une gorgée avant de faire une franche grimace.

- Malgré toutes ces années, je supporte de moins en moins ces ersatz.

- Moi aussi. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour vivre normalement, je continue.

Bailyn pencha la tête de côté en examinant Rogue.

- Quoi ? aboya celui-ci.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te contrôler à Ste Mangouste ? Dans ton état, ta soif devait être importante.

- J'ai eu du mal, avoua Rogue. Et malgré les ersatz et les potions, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible. J'ai dû changer de service. Rester auprès des blessés où je pouvais sentir l'odeur de leur sang était trop tentant.

- Ton humeur devait être encore plus irascible qu'avant, ironisa Bailyn. Je plains le personnel hospitalier.

Bailyn but une gorgée de sa propre bouteille en réprimant une grimace.

- Mais tu aurais dû reprendre des forces depuis ta sortie de Ste Mangouste. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te sois autant affaibli ? C'est comme si tu ne t'alimentais pas assez. Ou que tu étais privé de ton calice, mais ça ne peut pas être…

Bailyn s'interrompit brusquement et fixa Rogue quelques secondes, en attendant d'être interrompu. Rogue garda le silence et évita son regard.

- Bon sang ! Tu as trouvé ton calice !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua Rogue.

- Oh non, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités pour qu'un vampire s'affaiblisse ainsi. La privation de calice correspond à tous tes symptômes et….

- Je n'ai pas de calice, s'énerva Rogue.

Bailyn le regarda le sourire aux lèvres. Le silence s'éternisa entre eux.

- Mais tu sais qui est destiné à devenir ton calice, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que son odeur ou sa présence doit déjà te rendre fou. Ça explique peut-être beaucoup de choses sur ton humeur massacrante.

Le silence de Rogue dura trop longtemps et fit office d'aveu.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama Bailyn triomphant. Alors qui est-ce ?

- Je ne vais pas non plus tout t'avouer, maugréa Rogue.

- Oh, je vais bien finir par le deviner, assura Bailyn visiblement ravi de sa découverte. Tu ne tiendras pas éternellement avant de te déclarer.

- Je serai probablement mort avec un pieu dans le cœur quand ça arrivera, avoua Rogue.


	3. Protections diverses

Les évènements du Ministère furent étalés dans la presse, exagérés dans une dramatisation digne de cinéma moldu. Les journalistes parlèrent de plusieurs évanouissements et d'une bagarre sanglante entre des invités et le personnel du Ministère. Harry, Ron et Hermione apprirent de la bouche de Mr Weasley que de nombreux sorciers contestaient des mesures adoptées par le Ministère.

- Les gens sont inquiets. Ils ont peur de tout le monde, alors tu penses bien que voir un vampire, un loup-garou, ou un géant qui a bien plus de puissance te faire sentir tout petit. Les sorciers persistent à voir le danger dans les créatures plutôt que l'humain qui reste en eux.

Harry put rejoindre le Square Grimmaurd quelques jours après la cérémonie du Ministère, bien qu'il du promettre à Mrs Weasley de revenir régulièrement au Terrier, afin qu'elle s'assure qu'il ne meure pas de faim. Ron et Hermione l'accompagnèrent à Londres. Ron fut ravi de pouvoir vivre ses vacances loin de la surveillance constante de sa mère, et par conséquent, de profiter de moments d'intimité avec Hermione. Mais il déchanta très vite lorsque celle-ci leur concocta un programme de vacances pour se mettre à niveau avant la rentrée. Ils avaient improvisés un laboratoire de potions dans un coin de la cuisine et une des chambres fut transformée en salle de duel.

- Je ne vois tout de même pas pourquoi on doit s'entrainer encore en duel, grogna Ron un matin, en se massant le dos après avoir subit le maléfice du saucisson. La guerre est finie maintenant.

- Il vaut mieux être prudent, répliqua Hermione. Un nouveau mage noir peut apparaître à nouveau et il faut être prêt. Rappelle toi de Maugrey qui nous répétait « Vigilance constante ! ».

- Tant qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelle prophétie qui me concerne, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, rétorqua Harry en agitant sa baguette pour disperser les coussins sur le sol.

La maison du Square Grimmaurd était sous un nouveau gardien du secret, leur permettait de vivre loin des regards et du courrier incessant. Lorsque Harry sortait, il pouvait voir un défilé de chouettes et de hiboux passant au dessus de lui, incapables de localiser précisément le destinataire des lettres apportées. Ce qui arrangea considérablement Harry. Il vécu un moment si éloigné du monde sorcier que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte un grand matin, il sursauta. Ron se figea, un toast à la marmelade à la main.

- Qui peut bien venir ici ? demanda-t-il étonné sa main portant son toast encore à moitié levée.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry perplexe. Vous n'avez dit à personne que nous étions ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Personne, affirma Hermione depuis son chaudron au fond de la pièce. Hormis tes parents Ron, personne ne peut voir cette maison.

Elle déposa précautionneusement un ingrédient dans le liquide fumant et une épaisse fumée verte s'échappa la faisant froncer les sourcils.

- Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à voir qui ça peut-être, déclara Harry en se hâtant vers de sortir de la pièce afin d'éviter l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait désormais du chaudron.

Il eut la surprise de découvrir Mr Weasley et Severus Rogue dans l'entrée.

- Bonjour Harry, annonça Mr Weasley avec un petit sourire, désolé de débarquer ce matin chez toi, mais on doit vous parler de toutes urgence à tous les trois.

Harry les emmena dans la cuisine où Hermione avait réussi à calmer l'évaporation de son chaudron en utilisant la hotte de l'antique cuisinière. Ron et Hermione regardèrent les nouveaux venus surpris.

- A voir vos têtes, vous n'avez pas lu le journal ce matin évidemment, railla Rogue.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers son père. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Des Mangemorts se sont enfuis d'Azkaban, expliqua Mr Weasley. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

- Comment ? demanda Hermione interloquée, une main tenant des œufs de cafards en suspension au dessus de son chaudron. Je pensais que le Ministère avait mis en place un nouveau système de sécurité ?

- C'est exact, répondit Rogue avant de laisser le temps à Mr Weasley parler. Mais les rangs des Aurors ont été considérablement affaiblis durant la guerre et malgré son antipathie profonde pour eux, Shacklebolt a dû de nouveau avoir recours aux Détraqueurs pour Azkaban. Vos racines de chrysanthèmes maintenant Granger ! Et diminuez moi ce feu, la potion doit mijoter et non bouillir à gros bouillons !

- Certains Détraqueurs ont suivis les ordres du Ministère mais leur allégeance restait d'une certaine manière au Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Rogue pendant que Hermione obéissait à ses instructions, la fumée verte devenant rapidement qu'un simple filet d'évaporation. Les Mangemorts n'ont même pas du recourir à la magie, ils ont seulement convaincu les Détraqueurs de les libérer.

- Qui ? demanda Harry.

- La plupart ne sont que des Mangemorts de bas-rang, généralement ce sont ceux qui ont fuit une fois que la bataille tournait en leur défaveur, répondit Rogue en tendant_ la_ _Gazette du Sorcier_. Mais il y a aussi Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui est beaucoup plus inquiétant. A mon avis, elle mène le groupe et veut reprendre le flambeau de son Maître

Harry examina la première page du journal où s'étalait une photo de Lestrange, avec son habituel regard mauvais.

- Il est donc vital qu'une protection soit mise en place autour de vous.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Harry surpris en levant les yeux du journal.

- Potter, vous êtes l'unique raison de la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne vivait pour vous tuer. Il est évident que Lestrange veut continuer le travail !

- Quelles protections suggérez-vous ? demanda Hermione qui avait blêmit.

- Les plus élémentaires évidemment. Mais j'aimerai ajouter quelques unes de mon cru. Cela implique de la magie noire et il vaut mieux que le Ministère ne soit pas au courant.

- Je ferai celui qui n'a rien entendu, affirma Mr Weasley avec un sourire.

- Lestrange ne reculera devant rien, avertit Rogue. Et ses connaissances en magie noire sont larges, croyez-moi. Je ne proposerai pas cette possibilité si je ne pensais pas qu'elle est absolument nécessaire.

Il se tourna vers le chaudron au fond de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils.

- Il est temps d'y ajouter les pistilles d'égranthyme, Miss Granger.

- Oh, j'avais oublié, sursauta celle-ci.

Elle se hâta de retourner à la préparation de sa potion, gênée d'avoir été surprise dans un moment d'inattention.

- Tant que Lestrange est en liberté, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne vous montriez pas trop Potter. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, poursuivit Rogue en désignant Ron et Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'était pas enchanté de se retrouver coincé au Square Grimmaurd pendant les vacances, mais il avait encore sa cape d'invisibilité s'ils ressentait le besoin de s'éclipser.

- Mais il faudra bien que l'on sorte, rétorqua Ron. On ne peut pas rester enfermés jusqu'à la fin des vacances et on devra bien aller à Poudlard en septembre.

- Et Molly considère que le Terrier est un lieu sûr, ajouta Mr Weasley. Vous êtes d'ailleurs tous invités à nous rejoindre le 31 juillet, Molly veut à tout prix fêter ton anniversaire Harry.

- C'est justement en évitant de sortir le jour de son anniversaire pour faire la fête que Potter peut rester en vie, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

- Alors je vous laisserai le privilège de l'annoncer à Molly, Severus. Si elle apprend que vous voulez enfermer ce garçon à double tour, comprenant des sorts de magie noire, je ne voudrai pas être à votre place.

Rogue le foudroya du regard, avant de soupirer en signe de reddition. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la fureur de Molly Weasley pouvait décidémment effrayer n'importe qui, même Severus Rogue.

- Bien. Tant que vous ne sortez pas, sauf pour faire plaisir à Molly, dit Rogue en insistant sur le prénom de Mrs Weasley, tout devrait bien se passer. Pour Poudlard, nous verrons à ce moment-là. Nous pouvons espérer que Lestrange soit capturée avant la rentrée.

- Vous avez une idée où elle peut se trouver ? demanda Harry.

- J'en ai plein. Et avant que vous ne m'interrompiez de nouveau Potter, j'ai déjà informé Shacklebolt de tous les renseignements nécessaires. Mais Bellatrix Lestrange est maligne. Elle se terre probablement dans un endroit que nous n'avons pas même envisagé. D'autres questions ?

Harry le regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête.

- Bien. Arthur, rentrez au Ministère et prévenez Molly que je prend les choses en main. Potter et Weasley, ne trainez pas dans mes pieds, j'ai assez de travail à faire. Granger, surveillez-moi ce chaudron bon sang !

Hermione sursauta à nouveau avant de rougir violemment. Même en dehors de Poudlard, le professeur n'était jamais très loin. Mais Rogue ne faisait plus attention et se leva, avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que l'évasion de Mangemorts est particulièrement grave, surtout pour vous.

Harry hocha la tête, sans trop savoir où Rogue voulait en venir.

- C'est pourquoi j'insiste à ce que vous ne commettiez aucun acte inconsidéré. Il est temps que vous réfléchissiez un peu avant d'agir Potter.

- Je réfléchis toujours avant d'agir, rétorqua fermement Harry.

- Visiblement pas assez vu tout ce que vous avez subit pendant votre scolarité ! Si possible, évitez les ennuis pendant ces vacances.

- Généralement ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent !

Rogue le toisa et Harry soutint son regard. La brusque tension était palpable dans la pièce. Hermione se concentra sur son chaudron et Ron se perdit dans la contemplation de son toast.

- On verra bien, grinça Rogue. J'espère que les protections que je vais mettre en place suffiront, au moins jusqu'à votre départ à Poudlard. J'ai essayé de vous maintenir en vie pendant toutes ces années. J'aimerais que vous tentiez de rester sauf une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes ne furent guères heureuses pour Harry. Bien que Rogue et Mr Weasley l'avait prévenu de ne sortir qu'exceptionnellement de Square Grimmaurd, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'un Auror était en faction devant la maison et était chargé de l'accompagner lors de ses déplacements. Même le jour de son anniversaire, Harry eut droit à un cortège de gardes du corps pour l'accompagner au Terrier.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! râla à Harry. Quand Sirius était en cavale, je n'avais pas autant de protection. Et ne parlons même pas lorsque Voldemort me cherchait, le Ministère nous a complètement laissé tomber. Mais maintenant que la guerre est terminée, j'ai un Auror aussi collant que de la glue sorcière qui suit chacun de mes mouvements !

Il était entré dans la maison, sa litanie n'était pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement mais avait prit un timbre de voix de plus en plus élevé au fur et à mesure de ses mots, ayant pour effet de réveiller Mrs Black qui hurla depuis son tableau dans l'entrée.

- On sait tout ça Harry ! répliqua Hermione, qui tenta sans succès de faire taire la mère de Sirius.

- VERMINE ! VAURIENS ! VOUS DESHONNOREZ MA FAMILLE!

- Mais c'est injuste ! rétorqua Harry à travers les hurlements perçants. Pourquoi je n'aurai pas droit à de vacances tranquilles un jour ?

- On n'en aura jamais si tu continues à la réveiller à chaque fois que tu rentres, ajouta Ron en venant aider Hermione. TAISEZ-VOUS ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte à Mrs Black qui ravala son insulte dans sa gorge (SANG-DE-BOURBE !) tandis qu'Hermione referma les rideaux devant elle d'un coup de baguette.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, leurs oreilles encore sifflantes des injures de Mrs Black.

- Alors quelles nouvelles de l'extérieur ? chuchota Hermione.

Harry lui tendit _La Gazette du Sorcier, _qu'elle ouvrit directement. Harry se dirigea dans la cuisine où une odeur de tourte aux rognons lui fit gargouiller l'estomac. Kreattur était occupé de préparer leur déjeuner tandis qu'il se servit d'un verre de jus de citrouille. De temps à autre, l'elfe jetait un regard mauvais au chaudron fumant d'Hermione qui bouillonnait allégrement à côté de la vieille cuisinière. Hermione semblait vouloir passer toutes les potions des ASPIC avant le début de l'année.

- En tout cas, plutôt que vouloir me protéger à tout prix, le Ministère devrait peut-être s'occuper de Lestrange qui est en liberté et risque de tuer ou torturer, mais ça personne n'en parle !

- En réalité, ils en parlent aujourd'hui, énonça Hermione.

- Quoi ? Impossible ! J'ai lu le journal avant toi et je n'ai rien vu.

- Ils ne citent pas son nom dans l'article.

Harry arracha presque le journal des mains d'Hermione et parcourut rapidement le minuscule encadré qu'elle désigna, coincé entre la rubrique nécrologique et une publicité pour de la vente de chaudrons par correspondance.

_Cinq morts suspects à Broutil-des-Bains._

_La Brigade de la Police Magique est intervenue dans un village du Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre. Apparemment, une vieille dame déposait des œufs frais chez ses voisins, comme elle fait habituellement tous les jeudis matins, lorsqu'elle remarqua un serpent mort accroché à la porte d'entrée. Devant cette macabre découverte, elle appela la gendarmerie (la police locale moldue) qui arriva quelques temps après. Les gendarmes découvrirent les membres de la famille décédée : les deux parents et leurs deux enfants, ainsi qu'un chat, tous pendus dans le grenier. Aucune trace de lutte ou de cambriolage ne permet de soupçonner un meurtre sanglant de cette famille moldue, bien que l'hypothèse du suicide collectif soit peut concluante (surtout pour le chat). La Brigade de la police magique a ouvert une enquête afin de déterminer si la mort peut résulter d'un acte magique ou non._

- Le serpent mort serait une signature ? demanda Harry. Si c'étaient des Mangemorts, ils auraient laissé la Marque des Ténèbres non ?

- Je pense qu'ils auraient laissé la Marque si nous étions encore en guerre, répondit Hermione perplexe. C'est peut-être un peu trop voyant de laisser cette Marque derrière soi maintenant que Voldemort est mort. Il ne faut pas non plus trop attirer l'attention sur soi.

- Il y avait un serpent mort cloué à la porte des Gaunt, se rappela Harry.

- C'est une signature de Serpentard quand même, ajouta Ron. C'est étrange que l'article ne parle pas de lien avec les Mangemorts. Je demanderai à papa s'il en sait plus la prochaine fois qu'on le verra.

- Même si ce n'est pas Bellatrix Lestrange qui est derrière ces meurtres, il y a encore des sorciers qui poursuivent le travail de Voldemort. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout, affirma Harry.

* * *

La suite de l'été eut pour effet un assouplissement des mesures de sécurité entourant Harry. Vers la fin du mois d'août, les Aurors affectés à sa protection furent envoyés pour l'exécution d'autres missions. Harry fut ravi de cette liberté retrouvée. Il décida avec Ron et Hermione de se rendre le jour-même au Chemin de Traverse. Leurs listes de livres leur avaient été envoyées depuis longtemps par hibou et Hermione pestait pour son manque d'ingrédients pour ses potions depuis suffisamment de jours, énervant Ron chaque jour un peu plus.

- On devrait passer voir Georges, dit Ron en mettant une main en visière pour se protéger du soleil. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus vu.

Le Chemin de traverse était agréablement animé, sous un beau soleil éclatant. Malgré les nombreux commerces encore fermés, les passants parlaient et plaisantaient entre eux. La guerre appartenait bien au passé, la célèbre rue retrouvant petit à petit son animation d'antan.

- Il continue le magasin de farces et attrapes ? demanda Hermione surprise. Après ce qui s'est passé…à Poudlard.

- Il veut garder la boutique à la mémoire de Fred. Lee Jordan lui donne un coup de main maintenant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent chez l'apothicaire et la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ils durent aussi faire un nouveau stock de parchemins et de plumes. Ron eut besoin de Miamhibou pour Coq à l'animalerie magique et Harry regarda avec nostalgie les chouettes assoupies dans la vitrine. Ron lui demanda s'il comptait acheter une nouvelle chouette pour remplacer Hedwige, mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il se détourna mais il eut le temps de voir Hermione fusiller Ron du regard. L'humeur de Harry diminua encore lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch fermée. Une affiche violette marquait « commerce à remettre ».

- Tu pourras toujours commander un nouvel Eclair de Feu par correspondance, suggéra Ron avec enthousiasme pour se rattraper de sa bourde à l'animalerie magique.

- Oui, je pourrai faire ça, répondit Harry, sans entrain.

Il avait perdu son Eclair de Feu lors de son évacuation de Privet Drive des plus hasardeuses sur le side-car de la moto de Hagrid. Il repensa à son balai et à la joie de voler dessus, mais c'était aussi le cadeau que lui avait fait son parrain. Jamais un autre balai ne pouvait remplacer l'objet venant de Sirius.

Il fixait la vitrine vide du magasin, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux croisèrent son propre regard avant d'être attiré par une silhouette derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut au loin, un vieillard avec une canne qui le fixait du regard, avant de se détourner de lui.

- Ce sorcier là-bas, dit en Harry désignant le vieillard qui marchait un peu trop vite pour quelqu'un qui se déplace avec une canne, il nous regardait.

- Il était chez Fleury et Bott, remarqua Hermione. Et je pense l'avoir vu examinant le contenu d'un tonneau de l'apothicaire quand on y était.

- Il nous suit ? demanda Ron surpris. Harry, tu n'a plus d'Auror après toi n'est-ce pas ?

Harry continua de regarder le vieillard qui s'était arrêté devant la boutique d'astronomie. Deux sorcières passèrent devant eux portant une multitude de sacs remplis de leurs emplettes, cachant la vue de Harry quelques secondes. Quand la rue fut de nouveau dégagée, le vieux sorcier avait disparu.

- Où est-il ?

Ils tournèrent tous les trois leurs têtes de gauche à droite, sans voir le sorcier.

- Bougeons, décréta Hermione. Je n'aime pas rester immobile. Harry, tu as ta cape avec toi ?

Il lui fit signe que oui et caché par Ron et Hermione, il sortit la cape de son sac à dos.

- On va où ? demanda Ron. Chez Georges ?

- Tant qu'on ne reste pas ici, répondit Hermione.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry regarda les sorciers autour de lui, mais ne vit pas le vieillard. Le magasin des jumeaux Weasley attirait toujours autant de monde. La devanture illuminait la rue de ses couleurs vives et attiraient le regard en approchant. De nombreux sorciers entraient et sortaient de la boutique. Harry, Ron et Hermione profitèrent du passage d'un groupe de jeunes filles gloussantes, un boursouflet posé sur l'épaule, pour se glisser dans le magasin. Le bruit envahissant frappa les oreilles de Harry. Les objets autour de lui sifflaient, couinaient, hurlaient et riaient. Hermione et Ron furent repérés et emmenés dans les rayons par Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, des camarades de Poudlard. Harry, toujours invisibles faillit les suivre mais s'arrêta brusquement pour ne pas se faire repérer un jeune garçon passa soudainement devant lui. En passant par un autre chemin, il aperçut Lavande Brown qui jetait des regards mauvais à Hermione, Ron étant soudainement attirés par une collection de lacets auto-noueux _(« Plus besoin de faire vos lacets, il se font tous seuls ! »_). Il évita habilement la foule et s'éloigna vers les rayons de tours de magie moldu lorsqu'il se figea. Il vit à travers la vitre le vieillard qui examinait l'entrée de la boutique. Il n'osa tellement plus bouger devant cette apparition qu'il faillit crier de surprise quand une fillette minuscule le heurta de plein fouet, les boites à flemmes qu'elle portait s'éparpillant sur le sol. Elle regarda avec stupeur l'endroit où Harry se tenait invisible, effrayée, mais celui-ci n'attendit pas plus et s'éloigna rapidement. Il s'approcha de l'entrée et sortit du magasin, toujours habillé de sa cape, mais le vieillard avait déjà profité de la confusion pour s'éclipser. Harry regarda à droite à gauche, cherchant dans la foule la silhouette voutée.

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous assurez votre sécurité Potter ? murmura une voix glaciale. En vous promenant dans un magasin de farces et attrapes ?

Harry se retourna brusquement. Le vieillard s'était glissé derrière lui et regardait autour à gauche et à droite nerveusement.

- Comment savez-vous…

- Pas ici ! Suivez-moi !

Harry eut la tentation de ne pas obéir, il était encore protégé de sa cape d'invisibilité et pouvait aisément quitter ce drôle de sorcier. Mais apparemment il avait l'étrange pouvoir de déceler sa présence malgré la cape. La curiosité prit le pas et il se suivit dans la ruelle qui bordait le magasin. Des caisses en cartons étaient empilées. Harry put voir quelques unes avec une inscription « Attention danger ». Le vieillard clopina derrière une pile de boîtes, invisible depuis la rue bondée. Il s'arrêta face au vieillard et avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, ceui-ci lui arracha la cape d'invisibilité.

- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais-là ? demanda Harry surpris, se sentant nu sans sa cape sur lui.

- Quand on a une cape d'invisibilité, on l'utilise avec bon sens, rétorqua le vieux sorcier d'un air furieux en agitant l'étoffe sous son nez. Pour entrer dans un magasin bondé, c'est que vous n'êtes pas plus futé que votre père !

- Qui êtes-vous et comment vous…, commença Harry intrigué par le ton qui lui semblait étrangement familier.

- Pas maintenant ! Vous devriez être au Square Grimmaurd comme je vous l'avais dit. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Potter ? Un besoin de faire du shopping pour mieux sentir la sensation de danger ?

- Je devais bien chercher mes livres de cours, rétorqua Harry qui sentit le besoin de se justifier. Mais comment savez-vous que….

Soudainement, l'esprit de Harry s'éclaira devant le regard furieux qu'ii reconnut aisément.

- Professeur Rogue ? C'est bien vous ?

- Et à votre avis, qui d'autre ? aboya le vieillard avec des yeux qui lançait des éclairs comme ceux de Rogue dans ses mauvais jours. Vous ne savez pas rester sagement chez vous non ? Même en dehors de Poudlard, vous passez votre temps à désobéir.

Des éclats de voix surgirent et Rogue se tut avant de jeter un œil par dessus la pile de boîte en cartons. Harry remarqua qu'une des caisses à côté de lui frémissait furieusement et il s'en écarta prudemment.

- Sortir aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, souffla Rogue en tirant une flasque de la poche intérieure de sa veste et d'en boire une gorgée rapidement. Polynectar amélioré, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Harry. Rentrez immédiatement chez vous et ne sortez plus avant le 1er septembre !

- Vous me surveillez ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Ça ce n'est pas nouveau ! railla Rogue. Maintenant que vous avez cette information en tête, ça vous évitera peut-être de sortir à tout va, surtout quand des mangemorts cherchent votre tête.

- Le Ministère a levé la surveillance des Aurors, répliqua Harry vexé.

- Shacklebolt manque surtout de personnels et ses Aurors sont réquisitionnés à Azkaban. Il veut éviter à tout prix une nouvelle évasion. Quant à moi, j'aimerai prêter main forte pour retrouver Lestrange et je la trouverai peut-être plus facilement si je ne devais pas garder un oeil sur vous!

Rogue regarda de nouveau par dessus la pile de cartons.

- Allez-y maintenant, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant sa cape d'invisibilité. Rentrez au Square Grimmaurd et ne sortez plus avant la rentrée. Ça me fera enfin de vacances !

Rogue ne fit pas plus de manières et laissa Harry, marchant d'un pas juste trop rapide pour une personne avec une canne et sa main frémissait encore de fureur. Harry retrouva rapidement Ron et Hermione qui était devant l'entrée en parlant avec animation. Il fit bien sursauter Hermione en s'approchant.

- Chut ! C'est moi, rassura Harry

- Harry ! Où étais-tu marmonna Ron du coin des lèvres. On te cherchait partout mais à cause de la cape…

- J'ai vu Rogue, coupa Harry. Le vieux sorcier que j'ai repéré plus tôt, c'est lui. Il a prit du Polynectar. Mais rentrons d'abord au Square Grimmaurd, on risque de nous entendre.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement quand un groupe sortit de la boutique en se dispersant dans la rue.

* * *

Un poing heurta un mur dans une petite maison en briques dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Le propriétaire du poing jura à haute voix en massant ses articulations.

- Depuis des années que je te connais, c'est la première fois que je te vois perdre tes moyens, remarqua la voix d'un homme.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mes moyens justement, souffla Rogue en réponse. Si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas chez lui à cet instant précis.

Il repensa à toutes les difficultés qu'il avait ressenti pour se contenir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait sentit son odeur en allant chez l'apothicaire. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était trop attirant, il devait le suivre. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait repéré, sa conscience le nargua qu'il se faisait vieux comme espion. Mais c'est vrai que sa tête était trop occupée à chercher mille excuses à une éventuelle disparition pour s'occuper de sa propre couverture. Il avait finalement pu le retrouver et avait succombé à la tentation de lui remonter les bretelles pour son attitude. Alors que toute son essence le poussait à rester auprès de lui, il l'avait renvoyé au Square Grimmaurd.

- _Si_ il est bien rentré, susurra Bailyn en insistant sur le premier mot. Après tout, tu ne l'as pas suivi jusque là, je me trompe ?

- Oh je peux t'assurer qu'il est bien là où il est censé être. Je n'ai pas besoin de le suivre pour le savoir.

Rogue se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et serra l'arête de son nez en soupirant.

- Cette année à Poudlard va être pénible, je le sens.

Bailyn pouffa de rire et Rogue lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait fini par avouer l'identité de la personne qui le rendait fou depuis des mois maintenant. Bailyn avait bien montré une certaine surprise, mais il ne semblait pas offusqué comme Rogue semblait l'être.

- Je pense au contraire que cette année va être captivante, suggéra Bailyn avec un sourire en coin. Tu comptes le lui dire quand même ? Histoire qu'il soit avertit de sa…situation ?

- Pas directement. Je ne veux pas qu'il se borne contre moi. Je ne le supporterai pas. Et Merlin sait qu'il peut être têtu quand il le veut !

- Mais il aurait été plus simple de le faire avant la rentrée. Pourquoi avoir attendu ?

- J'étais trop pris cet été. L'évasion des Mangemorts, le Ministère qui m'a coltiné un procès et évidemment Minerva qui comptait sur moi pour la restauration de certaines parties de Poudlard. Quand je ferai de lui mon calice, je devrai rester au plus prêt de lui pour remplir mon devoir de protection. Je n'aurai jamais pu le faire cet été.

- Intéressant, commenta Bailyn d'une voix douce. Tu as dit _quand_ je ferai de lui mon calice… et non si je ferai de lui mon calice. Tu as finis par l'accepter ?

Rogue plongea son regard dans le feu sans répondre. Avait-il fini par l'accepter ? Que sa seule chance de bonheur et d'amour subsistait en ce gamin médiocre qui récoltait un maximum d'ennuis en un record de temps ? Son esprit tentait encore de temps à autre de bloquer l'évidence. C'est en regardant le feu devant lui qu'il admit, pour la première fois en lui-même qu'il avait enfin accepté que seul Harry Potter puisse le rendre heureux. Le vampire qui était en lui rugit de plaisir à cette idée.

* * *

Harry regardait le feu dans la cheminée du salon les yeux dans le vague. Pattenrond s'étira à ses pieds en baillant avant de se promener vers Ron qui lui donna léger coup de pied pour le faire déguerpir avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de Harry.

- Hermione est en panique, lança Ron fatigué en se laissant aller contre le dossier. Elle n'a pas encore terminé son livre d'arithmancie et elle est persuadée que ce sera son premier cours de l'année. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle lit tous ses livres _avant_ que l'année commence. On aura toute l'année pour les découvrir.

Ron prit un air accablé.

- Dis-toi qu'elle nous aidera mieux pour nos devoirs, répondit Harry.

- Mouais, marmonna Ron. J'espérais quand même qu'elle profite plus des quelques instants libres qu'il nous reste avant demain pour…tu sais…avant de devoir partager les dortoirs.

Ron rougit violement en disant ces mots. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés au Square Grimmaurd, Harry était désormais seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait d'ordinaire avec Ron. Celui-ci partageant une chambre avec Hermione.

- Tu pourras toujours utiliser la salle sur Demande à Poudlard, suggéra Harry. Enfin, si elle est encore utilisable.

Il s'était déjà questionné à plusieurs reprises sur le fonctionnement de la salle et se demanda si le Feudeymon l'avait endommagé. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que la salle fonctionne encore. Pour ses nombreux avantages et surtout, il voulait éviter autant que possible de surprendre Hermione et Ron dans son dortoir.

- Tu t'es décidé pour acheter un nouveau balai ? avança Ron pour changer de sujet. Tu ne peux pas reprendre l'équipe de Quidditch sans balai !

- Je n'ai pas encore commandé de nouveau balai, répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis ne sachant pas quoi dire, la referma dépité. Le silence fut maintenu entre les deux, seulement interrompu par le craquement d'une bûche. Ils restèrent longtemps plongés chacun dans leurs pensées.

- Papa ! s'exclama Ron en s'agenouillant devant la cheminée.

Harry leva les yeux et vit le visage de Mr Weasley flotter parmi les flammes, les sourcils froncés en regardant Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ron interloqué.

- Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles, puisque vous ne nous en donnez pas beaucoup, fustigea Mr Weasley.

- Oh. Euh, on a été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, expliqua Ron en rosissant.

- On va bien, dit Harry en sauvant son meilleur ami du regard de son père qui l'examinait.

- Je peux imaginer que vous avez profité de vos vacances, et ce n'est pas un hasard si tu étais si impatient de quitter la maison avec Hermione n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Mr Weasley en regardant Ron.

Mr Weasley semblait avoir rosi en disant ce mots ou alors c'était un effet dû aux flammes. Ron devint cramoisi.

- Ils vont bien Molly, cria Mr Weasley en se tournant brièvement vers la cheminée. Ta mère était inquiète, tu devrais envoyer Coq plus souvent. Et elle vous attend tous les trois demain à la gare de King's Cross. Et je vous en prie, soyez à l'heure, supplia Mr Weasley dans un souffle.

- On sera là, assura Harry. Le Ministère a retrouvé Lestrange ?

- Non pas encore, répondit Mr Weasley préoccupé. Par contre, j'ai du nouveau concernant les étranges meurtres de Broutil-des-Bains. La famille était bien moldue, sauf concernant la mère. Elle était une sorcière qui a choisi de s'exclure et de vivre parmi les moldus. La Brigade de la police magique a retrouvé sa baguette ainsi que certains livres de magies enterrés dans le jardin.

- Pourquoi enterrer sa baguette ? Elle aurait pu encore en avoir besoin ! s'exclama Ron.

- Sauf si elle ne voulait pas se faire reconnaître comme sorcière, ajouta Harry. Elle voulait oublier sa magie.

- C'est exact, confirma Mr Weasley. Et pour les Mangemorts, renoncer à sa magie est aussi grave que renoncer à son sang pur. Oui, Molly j'arrive ! Je dois y aller, ne lui répétez pas que je vous ai donné ces informations ! Les enfants je vous vois demain sur la voie 9¾.

Le visage de Mr Weasley disparu de la cheminée.


	4. Grande découverte

Harry ressentit une vive émotion en voyant l'antique locomotive rouge flamboyante émergeant dans une panache de fumée. Les voix des élèves surexcités, mêlées aux cris des animaux qui l'entouraient lui rappelèrent son premier voyage à Poudlard.

Rapidement ils trouvèrent Mrs Weasley qui leur remit des sandwichs maisons, des fondants aux chocolats et des recommandations que Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille. Ils prétextèrent de chercher un wagon pour y mettre leur valise afin de quitter ses multiples étreintes qui n'en finissaient pas. Ce n'est que dans le dernier wagon qu'ils trouvèrent un compartiment de libre. Harry s'y installa avec Ginny et Luna. Neville les rejoignirent rapidement, tandis que Ron et Hermione partirent vers le wagon des préfets. Au coup de sifflet de départ, Harry fit des grands signes à Mr et Mrs Weasley, celle-ci en larmes leur agitait un mouchoir tandis que son mari la tenait par l'épaule.

- Ça y est, dernière année à Poudlard, dit Neville paresseusement. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que j'irai si loin.

- Mais tu étais déjà en dernière année l'an passé, remarqua Harry.

- Oui mais c'était pas pareil. On apprenait rien et j'ai dû me cacher presque l'entièreté de l'année. Et ma grand-mère veut que je réussisse un maximum d'ASPIC pour entrer dans l'école des Aurors, bougonna Neville.

- Tu veux vraiment devenir Auror ? demanda Luna. Tu sais qu'il faut combattre un clamard malin pour entrer dans l'école des Aurors ? C'est très difficile.

- Non je ne… quoi ? C'est quoi un clébard malsain ? demanda Neville effrayé.

- Un clamard malin, expliqua Luna d'une manière sereine. C'est un esprit diabolique qui entre dans les oreilles et te donnent des mauvaises idées aux mauvais moments.

Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir son rire. Neville devint de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure de l'explication de Luna.

- Ne t'en… t'en fais pas Neville, tenta de le rassurer Harry après un hoquet. Il n'y a pas de clamard malin a combattre. J'ai été invité à rejoindre l'école cette année et je n'ai eu aucun test d'entrée.

- Ça c'est parce que tu es Harry Potter, déclara Luna sur le même ton rêveur. Ils savent déjà que tu te serais récuré les oreilles jusqu'à ce que le clamard malin parte.

Harry avait déjà sentit une de ses côtes se fêler à force de se retenir, quand il échangea un regard avec Ginny, il ne peut empêcher plus longtemps et son rire retentit dans le compartiment. Luna le regarda d'un air vaguement désolé.

- Tu as dû avoir des vacances pénibles Potter pour être obligé d'attendre Lovegood pour rire autant, remarqua une voix goguenarde.

Harry s'arrêta de rire et se tourna vers l'entrée du compartiment. Malefoy se tenait appuyé nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant d'un air moqueur. Neville glapit un son qui ressembla à un couinement et Ginny avait déjà sa main sur sa baguette. Luna regarda la scène de ses grands yeux intéressés, ne semblant pas consciente de la brusque tension dans le compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Harry Tu n'as plus de copains dans ta maison, du coup tu viens ruiner les amitiés des autres ?

- Crois-moi, je ne veux pas être ami avec…ça, répondit Malefoy d'un ton médisant pendant que son regard erra sur Ginny, Neville et Luna. Je me demandais juste si le nouveau héros du monde sorcier serait là cette année. J'avais cru comprendre que tu te terrais chez toi pendant l'été. Ta vie doit être très difficile à te cacher sans cesse des journalistes.

- Et moi je croyais que tu pourrissais dans un cellule d'Azkaban, rétorqua Harry. Tu as payé combien de gallions pour faire croire que tu n'as pas la marque sur ton bras ?

Harry toisa Malefoy qui écuma de rage.

- Tu ne sais rien, siffla Malefoy. Tu ignores tout ce que ma famille a fait depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Alors dis-moi. Et en passant, comment va ta chère tante Bellatrix ? Elle se cache chez toi avant de chercher des moldus à tuer ?

Malefoy avait sortit sa baguette en même temps que Harry.

- Tu n'as pas Crabbe et Goyle a côté de toi maintenant, remarqua Harry narquois. Tu dois te sentir seul.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand la voix d'Hermione retentit.

- Rangez vos baguettes immédiatement !

- Qui crois-tu être Granger pour oser me donner des ordres ? grinça Malefoy

- La préfète-en-chef, lança Hermione autoritaire. Malefoy, dans le wagon des préfets immédiatement, sinon j'en référerai à McGonagall afin de te virer de ton poste. Je suis venue te chercher pour commencer la réunion. Harry range ta baguette où je serai obligée de te sanctionner.

Malefoy la regarda dégoutée un instant, hésitant à lancer une remarquer désobligeante, puis rageur, rangea sa baguette et s'éloigna.

- Vous avez senti ? demanda Luna. On dirait qu'un broussenuit vient de passer. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas encore en novembre…

- Préfète-en-chef ? demanda Harry abasourdi. Mais c'est…

- Le plus haut titre des préfets, je sais, lança Hermione fièrement. Une autre élève a été nommée, mais ses parents l'ont retirée de Poudlard pour partir aux Etats-Unis. Je la remplace donc. Je vais pouvoir faire appliquer le règlement, y compris chez les préfets. Ron râle bien un peu mais bon… On se verra au banquet, je dois retourner dans le wagon des préfets, j'ai une réunion à mener !

Harry ne vit plus Ron et Hermione sur tout le trajet jusqu'au château. Des élèves vinrent bien le saluer, mais la plupart ne venaient que jeter des coups d'œil en montrant Harry du doigt. Ginny faillit exploser et menaça tout le monde de réaliser un maléfice de Chauve-furie, ce qui calma les ardeurs des élèves.

Hermione prenait son rôle très au sérieux et tentait à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la foule des élèves amassée sur le minuscule quai de Pré-au-Lard. Harry chercha Ron du regard avant de rejoindre les diligences.

- Bonjour Harry ! lança une voix familière.

- Bonjour Hagrid. Comment allez-vous ? Vous poursuivez votre poste avec les premières années ?

- Et comment ! ça les impressionne toujours un peu de voir un demi-géant dès le jour de la rentrée, avoua Hagrid avec un clin d'œil. Les premières années ! Par ici !

Un petit groupe d'élèves minuscules et terrorisés s'assemblèrent devant Hagrid. Mais Harry ne put les examiner plus longtemps, Neville le tira par le coude pour l'amener vers les diligences.

* * *

- Potter ! Venez ici.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur Rogue en bas des marches du grand escalier avant de se presser vers la Grande salle. Harry eut un haussement d'épaules à Neville en signe d'ignorance et se dirigea vers Rogue. Celui-ci le toisa de son regard noir.

- Je n'ai rien fait, se justifia Harry automatiquement.

- Pas encore. Vous avez tenu le reste des vacances sans désobéir et rester sagement là où vous deviez être, c'est déjà un bon début. Ce qui tient probablement du record pour vous. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux vous voir, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Harry le suivit. Il se demanda bien comment Rogue pouvait connaître toutes ses allées et venues. Il avait bien regardé et aucune personne suspecte ne semblait surveiller l'entrée du Square Grimmaurd.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici concernant Bellatrix Lestrange, annonça Rogue une fois la porte de son bureau refermée derrière Harry avant de prendre place derrière son bureau, et invita Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui. Comme elle n'a pas encore été retrouvée, il faudra prendre quelques dispositions à Poudlard…vous concernant.

- Ça me concerne peut-être, mais tous les élèves aussi, remarqua Harry. Je ne suis pas la seule cible des Mangemorts. Des enfants nés-moldus reviennent à Poudlard cette année et ils sont autant en danger que moi.

- Eux n'ont pas tué un mage noir il y a quelques mois, lança Rogue froidement. Les Mangemorts chercheront à venger la mort de leur maître. Vous êtes leur première cible.

Harry soupira intérieurement. La perspective d'une année paisible et absolument normale s'éloigna encore un peu de lui.

« Tu t'ennuierais comme cet été, lui fit remarquer sa conscience ».

- Alors que vais-je avoir cette année ? Un Détraqueur collé à mes baskets ? ironisa Harry énervé de recevoir de nouvelles mesures de sécurité, tout en chassant la petite voix qui lui sert de conscience.

- Non, pas de Détraqueurs. Pas de gardes du corps en fait. Je pensais plutôt à développer vos propres moyens de défense.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Vous allez suivre des cours de Défense avancé, ainsi qu'un cours plus approfondi d'occlumancie, poursuivit Rogue avec un maigre sourire.

- Qui sera mon professeur ? demanda Harry soupçonneux.

- Moi-même.

Rogue, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes, examina Harry.

- Les cours d'occlumancie ne se sont pas très bien passé la dernière fois, rappela Harry.

- Exact. Mais à ce moment là vous aviez…une part de vous qui était disons… indésirable qui vous empêchait de vider votre esprit. Si j'ai bien compris suite à une conversation avec le portrait de Dumbledore, vous avez détruit cette partie de vous qui vous reliait directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous devriez réussir un peu mieux ce domaine là désormais.

- Mais je ne fais plus de cauchemars. Je n'ai plus de liaison avec Voldemort. Pourquoi devrais-je apprendre l'occlumancie à nouveau ?

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait cette matière particulière en horreur. Et Rogue ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé la première fois. Il préféra trouver n'importe quel excuse plutôt que de commencer une nouvelle tentative.

- Lestrange n'est pas sans habilité dans cette matière. Elle sait, par sa proximité avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que vous aviez une…. faiblesse mentale.

- Je n'ai aucune faiblesse mentale, coupa Harry.

- …Et il se peut qu'elle utilise également cette approche pour vous déstabilisez, continua Rogue sans faire attention à la répartie de Harry.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Et les cours de Défense ?

- Même principe. Il faut vous donner le plus d'atouts pour vous défendre vous-même face à Lestrange et les autres Mangemorts encore en liberté. Vous n'aurez pas toujours des sorciers compétents pour vous protéger toute votre vie Potter !

- Un autre professeur pourrait s'en charger ?

L'espoir gonfla dans le cœur de Harry quand il prononça ces mots.

- Pour ces adversaires en particuliers, il vous faut des connaissances en magie noire, pour mieux la maîtriser et vous en défendre continua Rogue devant Harry qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester. Je suis le seul professeur de Poudlard qui a assez de connaissance en cette matière.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire à cette affirmation. Il gémit intérieurement. L'année n'avait pas encore commencé et il avait déjà des heures supplémentaires en compagnie de Rogue.

- Vous avez autre chose à me dire….professeur ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'adopter un ton amer en disant ces mots. Rogue l'examina en silence. Harry ne baissa pas le regard.

- Si je vous propose ces cours, c'est que je pense que vous avez en vous des capacités. Je me suis peut-être trompé sur votre compte Potter. Après que j'ai découvert…par Dumbledore, ce que vous deviez faire….Rogue ferma les yeux quelques secondes, son visage se fermant à ce souvenir. Enfin, vous avez vu mon souvenir par vous-même, se reprit-il. Vous savez donc comment ça s'est passé.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes.

- Vous pouvez disposer Potter.

Harry tourna les talons jusqu'à la porte. Avant de sortir, il vit Rogue prendre une flasque et boire une gorgée. Harry vit du coin de l'œil la franche grimace de Rogue avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

- Alors que te voulait Rogue ? demanda Ron une fois que Harry se glissa à côté de lui. Neville m'a dit qu'il t'avait appelé.

Il y eut des applaudissements dans la Grande salle qui empêcha momentanément Harry de répondre lorsque Simon Tinnens rejoignit la table des Serdaigle.

- Il m'impose des cours supplémentaires cette année, répondit rapidement Harry pendant qu'un autre élève s'installa sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il veut que je sois préparé au cas où Lestrange débarquerait à Poudlard.

- Il aurait pu te préparer pour combattre Tu-sais-qui bien avant ça. Lestrange n'est pas plus terrible que lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? tu crois qu'il culpabilise pour la mort de Dumbledore ? Il veut accomplir ce que Dumbledore n'a pas fait ? Te préparer réellement ?

Harry ne répondit pas, pendant qu'une nouvelle nuée d'applaudissements retentit pour Elisa Zynth qui s'approcha de la table de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à Rogue sous cet aspect. Est-ce que Rogue regrettait la mort de Dumbledore ? Probablement. Mais selon les confidences du vieil homme, il était de toute façon condamné à mourir, dû à la terrible blessure que la bague des Gaunt lui avait infligé. Il y avait donc bien plus que ça… Rogue voulait le préparer à lutter contre la magie noire, un enseignement qui lui aurait été utile dans la recherche des horcruxes. Mais Dumbledore ne lui avait rien appris dans ce sens, pourquoi Rogue voulait-il donc lui donner des cours maintenant que tout était fini ? Maintenant que les horcruxes ont été détruits et Voldemort enfin mort pour de bon ? Et pourquoi Rogue avait-il tant besoin de le lui enseigner lui-même ? C'est comme si Rogue cherchait encore à le protéger.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le professeur McGonagall qui se leva. Elle avait prit place au centre de la table des professeurs, avec le siège directorial où Harry avait tant vu Albus Dumbledore ces dernières années. Pendant le discours de la nouvelle directrice, il laissa errer son regard vers la table des professeurs. Le corps enseignant n'avait pas tellement changé. Il vit le professeur Slughorn, toujours à la même place en train de gratter une tache sur son gilet tendu à l'extrême par son gros ventre, le minuscule professeur Flitwick parlant avec le professeur Chourave, et à côté le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Edwin Bailyn qui regarda la Grande salle d'un air rêveur. Le regard de Harry se porta vers la Grande Salle en elle-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violement quand il remarqua de nombreux sièges et bancs vides. Les quatre maisons de Poudlard ont payés chers la perte de certains de leurs élèves pendant la bataille. D'autres ne sont pas revenus après la guerre, les parents ayant préférés déménager et quitter le pays. Même chez les Serpentard, la table semblait clairsemée, la majorité des occupants étant surtout des jeunes élèves pas encore majeurs. Drago Malefoy qui n'était pas entouré par de nombreux acolytes pour une fois, semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

La fin du discours de McGonagall surprit Harry qui n'avait rien écouté. Le tonnerre d'applaudissements le réveilla en sursaut, tandis que des plats apparurent sur la longue table signalant le début du banquet.

- Alors c'est lui le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose ? demanda Hermione en regardant la table des professeurs où Bailyn était désormais en grande conversation avec Rogue.

- Oui, répondit Harry en se servant de salade de pommes de terre. Il était à la réception préparée par le Ministère, rappela Harry. Il trainait déjà avec Rogue.

- Moi je me demande s'il va devenir notre directeur de maison, demanda Ron. McGonagall ne peut plus avoir ce poste vu qu'elle est directrice de l'école.

- Je ne sais pas s'il était chez Gryffondor, dit Hermione les sourcils froncés. Ils auraient pu au moins prévenir les préfets-en-chef de ce type de changement qui nous concerne directement.

- En tout cas, il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Rogue, remarqua Harry en jetant un œil à la table des professeurs. J'espère que ce ne sont pas de bons copains, je risque de ne plus aimer le cours de Métamorphose du tout.

Pendant que Harry se servit abondamment des mets du banquet, une autre conversation avait lieu un peu plus loin.

- Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle de tes cours supplémentaires ? demanda Bailyn sans masquer son sourire en coin.

- Bien, puisqu'il n'a pas explosé de rage dans mon bureau. C'était le mieux que je puisse espérer le connaissant.

- Et il a accepté sans poser de questions ? Après tout, il doit se douter que ces cours lui sont bien inutiles maintenant qu'il a vaincu Tu-sais-qui.

- Ces cours ne sont pas inutiles, rétorqua froidement Rogue. Je n'ai pas envie de lui enseigner quoique ce soit, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tout n'est pas encore terminé. Que Lestrange ne se soit pas encore manifestée est le signe qu'elle prépare quelque chose de grave.

- Mais pourquoi Potter devrait se charger d'elle ?

- Il ne se chargera pas d'elle. J'ai bien l'intention d'en finir avec Bellatrix Lestrange une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je ne te suis plus. Si ce n'est pas Harry qui doit la tuer, pourquoi lui apprendre de la magie noire ?

- Car il va être confronté tôt ou tard à ce type de magie, face à Lestrange qui veut le retrouver, le reste des mangemorts en liberté ainsi que dans sa future carrière d'Auror. Je veux qu'il soit préparé au mieux. Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je m'inquiéterai pour mon cœur à force de voir ce gamin tomber dans les pires ennuis. Qu'il apprenne un peu à se défendre tout seul et je me porterai mieux !

- Sauf pour ton instinct de protection, susurra doucement Bailyn sans se départir de son sourire.

Rogue le foudroya du regard. Il grignota plus qu'il ne mangea réellement. Ses yeux se posèrent régulièrement sur la table des Gryffondor.

- Tu vas lui faire un horaire digne de ce nom n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue sans quitter la table des Gryffondor des yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit épuisé après sa journée de cours quand il arrivera chez moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe. Et les septième années auront cours de Défense demain matin à la première heure, promit Bailyn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rogue ne le vit pas. Ses yeux restèrent braqué sur une personne en particulier de la Grande salle. Il était inquiet de la réaction qu'il aurait le lendemain.

* * *

- Alors que donne l'horaire de cours de cette année ? demanda Ron en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Neville le regarda d'un air malheureux en tendant l'horaire des septièmes années.

- On commence avec la Défense. Lundi matin avec Rogue… je viendrai presque à regretter d'avoir choisi ce cours et de ne pas avoir continuer les Potions. Au moins Slughorn semble un professeur sympathique.

Harry regarda le professeur Bailyn passer entre les élèves de sixième année, vérifiant les résultats de leurs BUSES avant de leur donner leur horaire. Il se demanda s'il devait signaler les cours particuliers qu'il devait suivre avec Rogue, mais préféra éviter d'en parler devant Neville et les autres. Le professeur Bailyn sembla sentir le regard de Harry et leva les yeux. Il lui fit signe de venir vers lui.

- Le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose t'appelle ? demanda Neville intrigué. Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée, mentit Harry en s'éloignant.

Bailyn le prit un peu à part.

- Potter, j'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Rogue concernant certains cours particuliers.

Il agita sa baguette devant l'horaire que Harry tenait encore à la main.

- Voilà votre horaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée Potter.

Harry jeta un œil à son horaire. Des cours s'étaient ajoutés dans les quelques espaces vides. Son premier cours commencerait le soir même à 20h.

- C'est un peu comme une retenue, grimaça Ron en regardant l'horaire amélioré de Harry. Dis-toi que tu ne vas pas nettoyer des chaudrons au moins, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

- Mouais, répondit Harry morose. Quelque chose me dit que cette année ne va pas être reposante. Où est Hermione ?

- Elle est déjà à la bibliothèque, répondit Ron. Elle est passée très tôt prendre son horaire avant d'y aller. Tu as peut-être des cours avec Rogue, mais Hermione nous prépare quelque chose de bien pire, crois-moi.

- On échange quand tu veux, grinça Harry. Tu préfères Hermione ou Rogue ?

- Evidemment que je choisis Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en rougissant.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione essoufflée, portant un énorme livre dans les bras, devant la salle de cours de Défense.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est ça ? demanda Ron en restant en retrait, comme si l'épais volume allait le mordre.

- Le règlement de l'école, avoua Hermione. Je veux me préparer au mieux pour ma position de préfète-en-chef.

- Et tu vas lire…tout ça ? Hermione, personne ne lit le règlement !

- Oh je l'ai déjà lu, déclara Hermione d'un ton léger devant un Ron effrayé. Le règlement comporte des éléments très intéressants des idées des fondateurs de Poudlard vois-tu. Mais là, je veux analyser certaines règles en particulier.

Ron ne put rien rétorquer car la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Rogue à l'allure austère. Il examina les élèves devant lui de son regard mauvais avant de les faire entrer.

- Le thème d'aujourd'hui concernera les vampires, annonça Rogue en agitant sa baguette vers le tableau noir où le mot « Vampire » s'afficha. En principe, vous devriez déjà connaître toutes les techniques de défense mais vu votre piètre niveau, je me dois de faire quelques rappels.

Tout en marchant tout le long de la classe Rogue parla. Seuls les grattements de plumes se faisaient entendre à travers sa voix, pendant qu'il énonçait les caractéristiques des vampires, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

Des schémas compliqués apparurent au tableau lorsque Rogue expliqua les moyens de défense face à ce type de créature. Harry nota aussi vite qu'il pu toutes les informations et plissa des yeux pour recopier le schéma compliqué. Pour que Rogue donne autant de détails sur ce chapitre, ça sentait le devoir à rendre. Ron semblait penser la même chose tandis qu'il écrivait frénétiquement sur son parchemin, des taches d'encre sur son nez.

- Retenez donc qu'un sortilège seul ne fera qu'affaiblir le vampire. Il vous faut créer une arme capable de le détruire entièrement en atteignant ses points faibles. Maintenant que vos cerveaux en savent un peu plus sur ce type de créature, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est un calice ?

La main d'Hermione se leva aussi vitre que l'éclair. Hormis elle, personne ne bougea dans la pièce.

- Potter ! appela Rogue. Dites-moi ce qu'est un calice.

Harry chercha dans sa tête toute information à donner à Rogue. Il tenta de ne pas regarder Hermione qui avait toujours sa main levée.

- Euh…c'est une coupe, proposa Harry hésitant.

- Bravo, un calice est une coupe, railla Rogue. Mais encore ? Comment un calice peut-il nous intéresser dans ce chapitre sur les vampires ?

La main d'Hermione se leva encore plus haut, comme si elle cherchait à toucher le plafond. Rogue l'ignora superbement.

- Pour votre information Potter, le calice est également un être humain fournissant du sang à un vampire auquel il s'est attaché. Un vampire avec calice est un vampire très puissant et des plus difficile à battre. En même temps, le vampire ressentira un grand besoin de le protéger. Ne vous mettez jamais entre un vampire en colère et son calice, il ne le supporterait pas et vos chances de survies sont presque nulles. Le calice est également sa faiblesse, le vampire ne pouvant jamais totalement s'éloigner de lui pour remplir son instinct de protection. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?

Les élèves qui s'étaient figés sursautèrent avant de reprendre leurs plumes. Rogue poursuivit ses explications sans s'interrompre.

- … il est impossible de tuer un vampire qui possède un calice. L'unique moyen de le détruire est de tuer le calice, amenant la mort lente et agonisante du vampire par manque du seul sang que son organisme accepte.

- Professeur ? demanda Seamus Finnigan en levant la main. Est-ce qu'il y a encore des calices aujourd'hui ? Peu de gens choisissent de donner son sang à un vampire..

- Les calices attachés à un vampire sont très rares mais pas inexistants, poursuivis Rogue malgré les murmures de quelques élèves réagissant aux propos de Seamus. Il existe un seul calice désigné par la magie pour chaque vampire. De nombreux vampires vivent exclus, éloignés du monde sorcier et ne rencontreront jamais le sorcier ou la sorcière qui leur sert de calice. D'autres vivent très bien parmi nous, mais refusent tout simplement de s'unir à un calice qui les rendrait dépendants. Mais parfois, la situation est plus complexe et le vampire ne peut plus faire abstraction du besoin de ce sang particulier.

- Comment peut-on savoir si on est le calice d'un vampire ? demanda Parvati Patil intriguée.

- Le calice l'ignore le plus souvent. Le vampire reconnaît généralement le sorcier destiné à être son calice par son odeur, celle-ci étant bien plus forte et plus attirante que toutes les autres odeurs de sang. Néanmoins, pour que le vampire profite des atouts que lui procure son calice, il doit avant tout se lier à lui par un échange de sang. Ce procédé permettra à la fois au vampire de se nourrir sans tuer son calice, et le calice d'améliorer son organisme afin de reproduire une quantité suffisante de sang pour son vampire.

Les propos de Rogue déclenchèrent de nombreux murmures dans la salle de classe, jusqu'à ce qu'il réclame le silence d'une voix forte. Les élèves se turent en un instant.

- Comme vous avez tellement de choses à dire, vous allez me rédiger 40 cm de parchemin sur les moyens d'affaiblir un vampire.

* * *

Leur journée de cours passa au même rythme. Les professeurs, bien préparés à examiner le programme des ASPIC en profondeur les assaillirent de devoirs dès la rentrée. Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune en soupirant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a déjà autant de devoirs dès le premier jour de cours.

- Et tu as terminé ta journée. Moi j'ai encore un cours ce soir avec Rogue, rappela Harry d'un ton amer.

Il laissa tomber son sac à dos à côté d'Hermione qui feuilleta fébrilement un livre posé devant elle.

- Tu as déjà lu tout le règlement de l'école ? se moqua Ron en la regardant.

- Non, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, marmonna-t-elle. Comme un devoir de Défense par exemple. Ah ! Voilà ce que je cherchais !

Elle regarda Harry et Ron d'un air triomphant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai la confirmation de ce que je pensais au sujet de Rogue. Son cours sur les vampires n'est pas un hasard. Il voulait clairement nous faire passer un message.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'il souhaite que tout le monde sache qu'il se nourrit de sang ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le seul à Poudlard, réfléchit Hermione. Mais en tout cas, tout se tient pour Rogue. Sa condition de vampire explique pourquoi il ne pouvait pas mourir de l'attaque de Nagini, puisqu'il était déjà mort. Mais la blessure l'a cependant affaibli, ce livre vient de me le confirmer. Le venin de serpent contamine le sang du vampire, celui-ci perdant beaucoup de ses capacités. Le seul moyen pour un vampire de retrouver ses forces est son calice. Se nourrir de ce sang humain particulier lui permet de régénérer son propre sang et faire disparaître le venin de son organisme.

- Donc Rogue a un calice ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Non je ne pense pas. Rappelle-toi à la réception du Ministère, il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Son état ne s'est pas amélioré depuis. On dirait même qu'il a vieilli alors qu'un vampire ne peut pas vieillir ! S'il a un calice, ils ne sont pas encore liés, c'est certain.

- Et qui serait le deuxième vampire ? questionna Ron abasourdi par ce que venait de leur révéler Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas certaine. Mais il s'agit peut-être du professeur Bailyn. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble un peu à Rogue ? Il a le même teint pâle, ses yeux sont noirs et ils semblent se connaître.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il repensa à Bailyn lors de sa rencontre avec le professeur lors de la réception au Ministère.

- J'ai serré la main de Bailyn au Ministère. Sa peau était froide et il a fait une remarque sur le contenu du buffet, selon quoi il n'était pas adapté pour lui et Rogue.

- Alors j'ai raison ! lança Hermione ravie de sa découverte. Bailyn est également un vampire.

- Mais pourquoi Rogue nous parlait-il des calices ? Apparemment ils sont plutôt rares.

Ron haussa les épaules tandis que Hermione retourna à la lecture du volume devant elle d'un air concentré.

A 20h précises, Harry se présenta à la porte de Rogue.

- Entrez, entendit-il avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de frapper.

Rogue était derrière son bureau, en train de rédiger un parchemin. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque Harry s'installa face à lui.

- Comment s'est passé votre journée de cours Potter ? demanda Rogue en roulant son parchemin et le mis de côté.

Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Il restait concentré sur ces gestes.

- Euh…bien, hésita Harry surpris par la question de Rogue. Qu'allons nous faire ce soir professeur ?

- Pas de cours d'occlumancie ou de défense ce soir. J'aimerai d'abord faire une petite mise au point. Et voir si Miss Granger écoute toujours aussi bien en cours. Qu'avez-vous appris aujourd'hui Potter ? demanda Rogue en se tournant brusquement vers lui le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence. Harry décida d'être honnête.

- Que vous êtes un vampire, répondit Harry.

Avec surprise, il vit Rogue sourire.

- Je vois que vous écoutez Miss Granger avec attention. Que vous a-t-elle appris d'autres ?

- Le venin de Nagini vous affaibli…..C'est vrai ? demanda Harry après un instant d'hésitation.

Rogue le regarda étonné.

- Je n'avais pas imaginé que vos réflexions iraient jusque là. Mais c'est vrai. L'attaque de ce serpent m'a considérablement touché. Comme je vous l'ai dit le soir de la Réception, entre toutes les morts, l'Avada Kedavra aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais vous vous détournez du sujet principal. Qu'avez-vous appris aujourd'hui... à propos des calices ?

Sur ce coup là, Harry sécha complètement.

- Pas plus que ce que vous nous avez enseigné ce matin, professeur, répondit-il sceptique.

Rogue le fixa de son regard noir.

- Si je vous ai enseigné ce chapitre particulier concernant les vampires, j'avais un objectif très précis derrière. Vous faire comprendre en quoi consiste un calice Potter. L'importance que celui-ci peut avoir pour un vampire. Il est à la fois sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse.

- Vous avez donc besoin du sang d'un calice pour reprendre vos forces, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry tendu. Dans votre cas, le sang d'un calice est votre unique chance de survie.

Rogue l'examina un instant. Il garda le silence longtemps avant de se lever lentement et de partir vers les étagères remplies de bocaux et de potions diverses à côté de son bureau.

- Mon corps s'affaiblit petit à petit, le venin prendra le pas sur ma condition de vampire et finira par me détruire en effet.

Rogue prit deux bouteilles et les posa sur le bureau devant Harry. L'une d'elle ressemblait à une gourde moldue en métal, tandis que l'autre était une simple bouteille en verre contenant un épais liquide vert foncé.

- Je survis pour le moment grâce à ceci, poursuivit Rogue en s'installant à nouveau face à Harry. Celle-ci – il désigna la bouteille en métal - contient du faux sang. Une alimentation de substitution pour vampire. Un ersatz si vous préférez. Tandis que celle-ci comporte un anti-venin puissant qui limite la diffusion du venin dans mon organisme.

Harry ne dit rien. Il examina les bouteilles devant lui en se souvenant le nombre de fois où il avait aperçu Rogue sortir une flasque de sa poche et avaler une gorgée.

- Grâce à un calice, je n'aurai plus besoin de ces moyens de survie.

- Vous avez donc trouvé votre calice ?

- J'ai en effet trouvé la personne qui m'est désigné comme calice. Son sang me permettrait de retrouver ma force. Mais je serais également lié à ce calice à tout jamais.

Harry eut un drôle de pressentiment. Que Rogue soit si pressé de lui avouer sa condition de vampire et toute cette histoire de calice ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

- Ce calice…c'est vous Potter.

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Il s'arrêta de se respirer et regarda Rogue tandis que l'information arriva à son cerveau.

- Il y a peut-être d'autres calices que vous pourriez utiliser, suggéra Harry rapidement.

- La magie fonctionne de telle manière qu'il n'y a qu'un seul être pouvant être le calice d'un vampire. Il n'y a pas d'erreur. Vous êtes mon calice. Bien que je me retienne de respirer depuis que vous êtes dans mon bureau, votre odeur ne me trompe pas.

- Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? demanda Harry qui sentait de la colère mêlée la confusion monter en lui.

Une partie de lui était offusqué que son odeur l'ait trahi. Il détestait aussi que Rogue sache quelque chose d'aussi important sur sa personne depuis peut-être le moment où il est arrivé à Poudlard, des années auparavant.

- L'odeur du calice ne se révèle qu'à sa majorité. J'ignorais donc que vous étiez mon calice lors de votre scolarité. J'ai découvert ce fait lors de la bataille de Poudlard,...dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de comprendre ce que Rogue lui disait. Il avait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler et il sentait qu'il approchait dangereusement d'un point critique où il ne tiendrait plus ses nerfs.

- Mais je ne veux pas être le calice de quelqu'un ! Je n'ai jamais demandé que…

- Croyez-moi, coupa Rogue d'une voix sourde, si ce serpent ne m'avait pas mordu, vous seriez encore dans l'ignorance de votre état de calice. Je n'en ai jamais voulu, mais avec ce venin… je ne peux malheureusement pas nier que j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne vous demande pas de vous décider à devenir mon calice ce soir. Je vous laisse le choix de le devenir à part entière. Si vous refusez, je l'accepterai.


	5. Premiers cours particuliers

Harry avait quitté le bureau de Rogue sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et avait grimpé jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors s'en faire attention à son environnement. Même Peeves qui passa au dessus de lui avec son caquètement habituel ne le sortit pas de sa torpeur. Ron et Hermione n'était pas dans la salle commune, il grimpa directement dans son dortoir qu'il trouva vide. Il dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit, ses pensées allant systématiquement vers les paroles de Rogue.

Le soleil était à peine levé quand Harry s'habilla. Il ne cilla pas quand il remarqua que le lit de Ron était vide à côté de lui et ne fit pas de remarque quand il apparut dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Les tables étaient encore presque vides.

- La Salle sur Demande fonctionne impeccablement, murmura Ron ravi tandis qu'il s'installa à côté de lui.

Harry le regarda surpris, la main tenant sa cuillère de porridge figée. Il avait totalement oublié la Salle sur Demande. La nouvelle le réjouit, surtout après ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

- Vraiment ? Aucun dommage ?

Ron sourit jusqu'au oreilles. Au moins, il y en avait un qui avait passé une bonne nuit.

- Comment s'est passé ton cours avec Rogue ?

Harry réfléchit à la question. Son premier réflexe était de dire « horrible ! ». Il avait appris qu'il était le seul sorcier pouvant sauver Rogue, s'il acceptait de se lier à lui en tant que calice et de lui offrir son sang.

- Rien de particulier, répondit rapidement Harry.

Quelque chose le retint de tout révéler à Ron. D'abord parce la nouvelle avait encore dû mal à passer dans son esprit et ensuite car il ne savait pas trop quelle réaction son meilleur ami aurait quand il apprendrait qu'il sera peut-être lié à Rogue pour…combien de temps au juste ? Les vampires peuvent vivre des centaines d'années, est-ce que cela vaut aussi pour le calice ? Il devrait se renseigner à ce sujet.

- Où est Hermione ? Elle ne devrait pas descendre avec toi ?

- Elle est déjà à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait faire des recherches sur les vampires. Bizarre, car il suffit de demander les livres que l'on souhaite à la salle et elle…

- Hermione fait des recherches sur les vampires ? interrogea Harry surpris, coupant Ron dans sa phrase.

Il se demanda un instant si elle avait deviné l'étrange lien qui le liait à Rogue.

- Ouais, répondit Ron étonné de voir la surprise d'Harry. Le fait que Rogue en soit un doit la travailler pas mal.

Harry écouta les plaintes de Ron à propos des recherches d'Hermione d'une oreille tandis que la Grande Salle commença à se remplir. Son regard erra sur la table des professeurs. Il vit Rogue grignoter son petit-déjeuner en écoutant le professeur McGonagall avant de prendre son éternel flasque et de boire une longue gorgée. Il retint une grimace avant de regarder dans sa direction.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, dit Harry soudainement.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais on est que le deuxième jour de la rentrée et on n'a cours que dans une heure!

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et quitta la salle. Il ne ralentit pas quand il croisa Neville dans les escaliers et faillit renverser deux élèves de première année en utilisant un passage secret derrière une tapisserie. Il devait vérifier à tout prix quelque chose. La bibliothèque était déserte à une période aussi tôt de l'année scolaire, même Mme Pince était absente de son bureau. Il fonça dans les rayons jusqu'au niveau qui l'intéressait. Il lut rapidement les titres des reliures avant d'en choisir un qui lui semblait prometteur.

- Harry ?

Harry sursauta violemment et laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait à la main en se retournant. Hermione l'observa avant de porter son regard sur le livre à terre. Le titre « Histoire de vie d'un calice » semblait briller de mille feux sur le fond de cuir noir de l'ouvrage. Elle regarda à nouveau Harry mais avec des yeux ébahis.

- Alors c'est bien toi !

- Quoi ? Moi quoi ? tenta de démentir Harry dominé par un mauvais pressentiment que Hermione avait déjà tout deviné.

- C'est toi le calice ! Bien sûr, tout se tient !

- Chut ! Tais-toi, tu veux que tout le monde l'entende ?

Harry reprit le livre rapidement et emmena Hermione vers le fond du rayon, bien que personne n'était dans la bibliothèque.

- Pardon, s'excusa Hermione d'un ton si excité qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas désolée. Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis contente pour toi Harry !

- Contente ? Comment peux-tu être contente ? s'estomaqua Harry. Je vais peut-être devoir me lier à Rogue à tout jamais et tu oses me dire que tu es contente ?

La vérité s'était insinuée en lui cette nuit. Il était la seule chance de survie de Rogue et quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de refuser d'être son calice. Il avait en quelque sorte une dette envers Rogue, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, dans son dos évidemment, pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pour Dumbledore et donc pour lui. Même si cette idée lui faisait horreur, il ne se sentait pas capable d'être celui qui serait responsable de sa mort. Sans cependant arriver à accepter l'idée de devenir le calice de Rogue pour une éternité.

- Harry, être le calice d'un vampire est la chance d'être aimé d'un amour profond et éternel.

Harry la regarda un instant sans parler. Les mots « vampire » et « amour » s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête. Personne ne lui avait parlé d'amour. C'était un lien de sang, une sorte de contrat. L'amour n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

- Rogue me déteste, rappela Harry.

- Oh, Rogue te détestait avant peut-être. Mais maintenant, je suis certaine qu'il éprouve d'autres sentiments à ton égard, assura Hermione. Et puis ça confirme tellement de choses : son besoin de protection par exemple.

- Quel besoin de protection ?

- Tu n'as pas retenu le cours de Défense d'hier ? Le vampire offre la protection à son calice en échange de son sang. Rogue a déjà passé une grande partie de son temps à te protéger. Cet été, ce besoin s'est encore accentué. Sinon pourquoi il se serait déplacé au Square Grimmaurd ? Et maintenant il t'offre des cours de Défense supplémentaire. Pour quelle autre raison que pour ce besoin de protection à ton avis ?

L'information circula lentement dans le cerveau de Harry.

- Tu as la chance d'avoir un vampire amoureux de toi Harry Potter, lança Hermione sérieuse. Saisis cette chance et ne refuse pas le lien !

- Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à cette idée, avoua Harry. Rien que le fait que ce soit Rogue…

- Je sais, confirma Hermione, c'est un peu fou. Et Rogue n'est pas l'homme l'idéal à mon avis, enfin quand je dis « homme », c'est une façon de parler. Et puis je ne savais pas que tu avais une préférence de ce côté-là.

Harry rougit furieusement à ce que Hermione insinua. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité auparavant. Mais curieusement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Le peu d'expérience qu'il avait eu avec des filles ne l'avait jamais satisfait, bien qu'il n'avait jamais regardé les hommes sous cet angle pour autant.

- S'il te plaît, ne dit rien à Ron. Je ne suis pas certain de sa réaction s'il apprend la nouvelle.

* * *

Hermione passa beaucoup de temps en bibliothèque les jours suivants. Ron ronchonna de cet état, argumentant que ce n'était que le début de l'année et ils avaient donc encore beaucoup de temps avant les ASPIC. Il grogna de plus belle lorsque Harry lui annonça qu'il devait aussi travailler en bibliothèque.

- Je dois me préparer aux cours de Rogue, mentit Harry devant l'air buté de Ron. Il a raison, je dois être au top en Défense si je dois affronter des Mangemorts.

Ses recherches, cependant, s'éloignaient souvent des thèmes de Défense contre les forces du mal et s'orientaient le plus souvent sur les vampires et l'état de calice. Grâce à Hermione, il en apprit beaucoup plus sur le lien avec le vampire. Il frissonna quand elle lui confirma, livre à l'appui que le lien entre le calice et son vampire pouvait s'apparenter à un lien d'amour entre deux âmes sœurs (il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'imaginer un amour quelconque entre lui et Rogue). La magie associant les deux êtres qui se complétaient le plus. Il maudit bien sa magie de temps à autre sur les choix réalisés sur sa personne, trouvant qu'une prophétie et un mage noir à détruire étaient déjà bien suffisants, sans ajouter un vampire agonisant ayant besoin de lui pour survivre.

Malgré les encouragements d'Hermione et l'amitié de Ron (qui ignorait encore de quoi il retourne réellement à propos de Rogue), Harry se sentit très nerveux lorsqu'il approcha de la salle de classe de Défense pour son cours particulier. Avant même de lever la main pour frapper à la porte de sa classe, il entendit la voix de son professeur l'invitant à entrer. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ne restez pas planté là Potter et avancez ! On n'a pas toute la soirée devant nous.

Harry regarda ébahi la pièce devant lui qui ne ressemblait plus tellement à une salle de classe. Les bancs, tables et chaises avaient disparus. Laissant place un grand espace vide avec des tatamis sur le sol.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, on va s'entrainer aux duels ce soir. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez des règles d'un duel sorcier Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête en songeant au seul cours de duel qu'il avait connu, lors de sa deuxième année avec le professeur Lockhart et se demanda si c'était véritablement un duel qu'il avait réalisé face à Malefoy ou une médiocre simulation de ce qu'un duel devrait être.

- Vous allez m'affrontez. Je veux que vous envoyiez tous les sorts que vous connaissez, afin que j'évalue votre niveau. N'ayez pas peur de me faire du mal, comme vous savez, même un impardonnable ne peut pas m'achever. Mettez vous en position !

Harry lista à toute vitesse à tous les sorts qu'il connaissait et sélectionna ceux qui pourraient bluffer Rogue. Il pouvait enfin se battre contre le professeur qui l'avait injustement traité toutes ces années et sentit un étrange plaisir à toutes les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait appris en Défense, y compris avec Ron, Hermione et l'A.D. lors de sa cinquième année. Il vit Rogue se positionner lui-même, sa baguette levée. Harry n'attendit pas une minute de plus.

- _Petrificus Totalus _!

Un éclair argenté sortit immédiatement de sa baguette. Rogue l'annula d'un geste négligent mais avant de le laisser reprendre ses esprits, Harry lança un sortilège de bloque-langue. Une astuce donnée par Hermione qui avait déjà porté ses fruits durant ses entrainements au Square Grimmaurd. Rogue eut un léger sourire en donnant un léger coup de baguette magique annihilant le sort.

- Intéressant, mais je sais envoyer tous mes maléfices informulés, Potter. Coller ma langue au palais n'est donc pas très indiqué. Continuez !

Harry lança tous les sortilèges qu'il avait appris, les uns à la suite des autres, les hurlant de rage ou en marmonnant entre ses dents. Hormis un Protego lancé rapidement pour se protéger d'un Sectusempra murmuré, Rogue annula tous ses sortilèges les uns après les autres.

- Suffit ! J'en ai assez vu.

Harry était essoufflé. Rogue ne lui avait pas lancé un seul sort et pourtant il se sentait épuisé. Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau pendant que Harry se laissa tomber à même le sol et chercha à reprendre son souffle. Rogue revint vers lui en lui tendant une bièreaubeurre.

- Merci, répondit Harry.

Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but deux longues gorgées. Rogue le regarda un instant et porta sa propre bouteille à ses lèvres.

- Je bois et je m'alimente comme tout le monde, bien qu'en quantité bien moindre, répondit Rogue devant le regard de Harry.

- Je n'ai rien dit, contesta Harry.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin. J'ai lu ta question dans tes yeux. Tu es transparent Harry.

- C'est pour ça qu'aucun sort n'a fonctionné ? demanda Harry vexé, sans se rendre compte du passage au tutoiement de son professeur. Vous les avez compris avant même que je les formule ?

- En effet, sauf le Sectusempra. J'ai été pris au dépourvu pour celui-là. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu oserais le réutiliser depuis la dernière fois.

- Vous m'avez demandé de lancer tous les sorts que je connaissais, rétorqua Harry.

- Exact. Je peux mieux voir tes points faibles. On va améliorer tes informulés. Prononcer tes sorts à voix haute te fait perdre un effet de surprise considérable. Ensuite, les cours d'occlumencie devraient t'aider à mieux dissimuler tes pensées. Des questions ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas très enchanté par la reprise des cours d'occlumencie, mais Rogue ne lui avait envoyé aucun remarqua acerbe pour ce premier cour particulier. Il pouvait espérer que ce serait de même pour ces autres cours.

- As-tu des questions sur les calices ?

Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Rogue. Des questions, il en avait plein. Mais il se voyait mal les poser à voix hautes. Les entendre dans sa tête lui était déjà difficile. Il secoua la tête à nouveau en signe de dénégation.

- Tu peux y aller. Je te retrouve vendredi soir à la même heure.

* * *

- Je peux entrer ?

- Si je te dis non, tu partirais ?

- Non, ricana Bailyn. Alors comment s'est passé ton cours ?

Rogue grogna en agitant sa baguette. Les bancs et tables se mirent en place de manière un peu trop vigoureuse et une table perdit un pied sous le choc.

- C'était si mauvais que ça ? demanda Bailyn en réparant la table d'un coup de baguette.

- Le gamin a un piètre niveau en Défense. Il ne connaît absolument pas les informulés et je peux deviner chacune de ses décisions avant qu'il les formule.

- Et à part son niveau en Défense ? demanda Bailyn en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi à part son niveau en Défense ? demanda Rogue acerbe.

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Est-ce que Harry va accepter d'être ton calice ?

- C'est encore trop tôt, grogna Rogue en retour. J'ai essayé de savoir où il en était, il avait plein de questions, je pouvais le deviner à des kilomètres, mais il ne m'a rien demandé. Que veux-tu que je fasse à ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, le rassurer ce serait un bon début déjà, proposa Bailyn d'un ton sec. Tu lui a dit que tu serais patient n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment non… Je n'ai pas tellement de temps devant moi non plus Edwin, répliqua Rogue alors que Bailyn ouvrait la bouche à nouveau. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi de me faire mordre par un serpent !

- Je n'y crois pas, de nous deux, tu étais le moins enclin à vouloir un calice et c'est toi qui trouve la personne qui te complète parfaitement en premier. Mais en plus, tu ne fais rien pour la conserver. On n'a pas de seconde chance en matière de calice, Severus. C'est Harry et personne d'autre, tu as conscience de ça n'est ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais demandé de calice, rétorqua Rogue. Je ne vais pas supplier Harry de se lier à moi. Si je… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Tu l'as appelé « Harry ».

- C'est son nom, idiot !

- Mais tu l'as toujours appelé par son nom de famille, est-ce que ce serait Harry maintenant ?

Rogue ne répondit pas et continua de re-disposer les meubles de sa classe. Oui il avait cédé par appeler la personne destinée à être son calice par son prénom. Un très beau prénom d'ailleurs. Bien mieux que « Potter » qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain. Sa séance de duel avec Rogue l'avait considérablement fatigué. Ron dut le secouer avant qu'il consente à ouvrir une paupière et se retrouva à se dépêcher pour arriver à son cours à l'heure.

- On a quoi comme cours ? demanda-t-il avant de fourrer un toast apporté par Ron dans sa bouche.

- Défense. Si on n'arrive pas à l'heure, Rogue va nous pourrir tout le week-end avec des retenues.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps où le dernier élève de la file passa la seuil de la porte. Rogue leva un sourcil quand ils passèrent devant lui en tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

- Potter, je vous prierai d'éviter d'apporter votre petit-déjeuner dans ma classe la prochaine fois. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry ragea lorsqu'il posa son sac sur la table avec un coup sourd. Il engloutit le reste de toast qu'il avait en main et manqua de s'étouffer.

- Bon sang, tu lui as fait quoi hier soir pour qu'il soit de si mauvaise humeur ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

- Duel, répondit Harry avant d'avaler de travers. Il toussa plusieurs fois et Rogue le foudroya du regard. Il tenta d'être plus discret afin d'éviter de perdre des points pour toux intempestive en classe.

- Il a bloqué tous mes sortilèges, continua-t-il pendant que Rogue se tourna vers le tableau. Rien ne l'a atteint.

Ron ne put rien répondre avant que Rogue prenne la parole et commence son cours. Le silence suivit directement, seulement ponctué par le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

* * *

- Cette première semaine de cours a été pénible, décréta Ron le vendredi en s'installant dans la Grande Salle. Vivement que l'entrainement de Quidditch reprenne…. Je suis toujours dans l'équipe n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

- Evidemment que tu es toujours dans l'équipe, rétorqua Harry en se servant de purée de pommes de terre.

- Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirai quand même, souligna Ginny assise non loin de là. Ron ne voit pas le souaffle quand il se cache derrière les buts tellement il a peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclama Ron en rougissant. Et toi ? Comment peut-tu être certaine que tu seras encore dans l'équipe ?

- Parce que moi je suis utile pour marquer des buts afin de rééquilibrer tous ceux que tu as encaissé.

- Comment s'est passé ton cours d'hier Harry ? demanda Hermione à voix basse, pendant que Ron et Ginny continuèrent à se chamailler.

- Euh…je ne sais pas trop.

Involontairement, il leva les yeux sur la table des professeurs, mais Rogue ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

- Rogue n'a pas été touché par un seul de mes sortilège en duel, avoua Harry penaud. J'espérais que l'entrainement au Square Grimmaurd allait quand même m'aider, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le niveau qu'il attend.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne demandais pas comment s'est passé ton cours de duel. Comment s'est passé le cours, avec Rogue, dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Oh. Rien de nouveau.

- Rien ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Qu'espérais-tu ? Qu'il change de tout au tout et commence à m'offrir des roses et des chocolats ? se moqua Harry.

- Non, répliqua Hermione. Mais qu'il montre un peu d'intérêt envers toi au moins.

Harry regarda de nouveau son professeur de Défense qui était en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Est-ce que Rogue lui avait montré un intérêt? Il n'avait lancé aucune remarque acerbe, ne lui avait pas retiré de points pendant son cours particulier et ne semblait pas aussi hargneux que d'habitude. Ce qui était déjà un grand progrès connaissant son professeur. En portant son regard sur le siège directorial où était assise le professeur McGonagall, il se demanda un instant si Dumbledore, avait deviné le lien qui existait entre Rogue et lui. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à Rogue de le protéger. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il devait être son calice.

A 20h précises, Rogue l'invita à entrer avant que Harry ait le temps de frapper à la porte. Il se demanda si les vampires avaient l'ouïe fine et se promit d'aller vérifier cette information dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Rogue le regarda s'installer sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Pas de tatamis, c'était un jour d'occlumencie.

- Je peux t'entendre de loin mais j'ai surtout senti ton odeur dès que tu t'approches de cette classe.

Il avait lu la question dans son esprit. Encore une fois. Les cours d'occlumencie ne seraient pas si inutiles que cela finalement.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Rogue alors que Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- C'est assez injuste que vous lisiez en moi aussi facilement, contra Harry.

Rogue leva un sourcil amusé.

- Je suis un très bon legilimens, mais si je lis aussi bien en toi, c'est aussi parce que tu es celui qui est destiné à être mon calice. Je peux comprendre tes besoins et tes pensées avant même que tu en prennes conscience. C'est pour mieux remplir mon devoir de protection.

- Oh… répondit Harry. Je l'ignorais.

- Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites, Harry. J'ai besoin que tu prennes conscience de tout ce qu'implique la position de calice.

Rogue se tut, laissant le temps à Harry d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Evidemment, ajouta Rogue avec un sourire narquois, je suis certain que les livres de la bibliothèque et Hermione Granger peuvent t'être d'une grande aide également.

Harry rougit en se rendant compte que Rogue venait à nouveau de lire ce qu'il venait de penser.

- Mettons ça de côté pour l'instant, et concentrons nous sur l'occlumencie. Je veux que tu fasses le vide de ton esprit. Pense à un parchemin vierge ou un écran blanc et concentre toi dessus. Tu dois éviter à tout prix que ton esprit dérive vers autre chose. Compris ?

Harry déglutit avant de hocher de la tête en signe d'affirmative. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se concentrer. Il tenta de ne penser à rien.

- _Legilimens_.

Le sort n'avait été que murmuré, mais Harry sentit immédiatement une présence dans son esprit et tenta de garder sa tête vide. Les pensées arrivèrent malgré tout et il revit son dernier cours d'occlumencie dans les cachots, Rogue dans la salle de classe donnant son cours sur les vampires, suivi du dernier match de Quidditch qu'il avait connu à Poudlard avant de se sentir tomber en arrière. Des coussins avaient été posé préalablement amortissant le choc. Une intention à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

- Tu as vite perdu le contrôle de tes pensées. Tu dois être plus restrictif. Ça va ?

Jamais Rogue ne lui avait demandé comment il allait. La question surprit tellement Harry qu'il leva le regard alors qu'il se massait le bas du dos.

- Ça peut aller, grogna-t-il.

Les intrusions dans son esprit n'étaient jamais agréables mais il ne voulut pas le montrer à Rogue, bien qu'il devait s'en douter vu sa capacité à décrypter ses pensées.

- Recommençons. Si ça peut aider, construit un mur devant tes pensées et concentre toi dessus ! _Legilimens _!

Les tentatives se succédèrent les unes après les autres. Son temps de résistance augmenta d'abord, grâce au mur qu'il chercha à placer devant la présence dans son esprit, mais Rogue arriva toujours pas trouver une faille et atteindre ses souvenirs.

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, annonça Rogue froidement tandis que Harry se levait pour une énième fois après sa chute.

Il accepta la barre de chocolat tendue devant lui. Encore une attention dont il ne s'attendait pas.

- Je vais être honnête, c'est une catastrophe. Bon sang, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à maintenir ce mur devant tes pensées ?

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, riposta Harry vexé.

- Il faut vraiment que tu te concentres un maximum Harry ! Faire le vide, ne pas penser et bloquer l'accès à ton esprit.

Harry mordit rageusement dans le chocolat. Le véritable Rogue qu'il connaissait revenait au galop. Son quota de gentillesse semblait avoir été atteint.

- J'essaie vraiment ! tenta d'expliquer Harry la bouche pleine de chocolat qu'il avala rapidement. Tout le monde n'est pas un vampire et n'a pas de bouclier d'occlumens naturel !

- Je vois que tu t'es renseigné, dit Rogue en levant un sourcil. Tant mieux. Cela signifie que tu fais des recherches. Je vais te laisser te reposer ce soir et ce week-end. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner si facilement. Je ne t'enseignerai pas l'occlumencie si je ne pensais pas que cela est vraiment nécessaire pour toi. Tu peux y aller.

Harry mangea le reste de son chocolat et se leva.

- Juste une question, reprit Rogue. Le balai que j'ai vu. Il s'agissait bien de ton Eclair de Feu ?

Harry prit un temps avant de se rappeler que Rogue avait fait ressurgir le souvenir de la nuit où il avait quitté Privet Drive. Il avait vu le balai tournoyer vers le sol avant que sa tête ne touche à nouveau le sol.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Juste par curiosité... Bonne nuit Harry.


	6. Entrainement ardu

Le week-end ne fut pas du tout reposant. Harry avait bien espéré avoir un peu de temps pour faire des recherches personnelles en bibliothèque, il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur Rogue et ses facultés de vampires pour mieux se préparer face à lui lors de ses prochains cours. Mais il avait accumulé beaucoup de retard dans ses devoirs à cause de ses cours particuliers trois soirs par semaine, ce que Hermione n'accepta pas du tout. Elle les rappela à l'ordre lui et Ron et ils établirent de travailler ensemble dans la salle commune. Quand ils ne travaillaient pas sur ses devoirs, Hermione leurs fit travailler le programme d'ASPIC qu'elle avait personnalisé au cours de la semaine. Et lorsque Harry remonta dans son dortoir, il fut assailli de questions de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan quant aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch qui n'avait pas encore été programmée.

- Je n'en peux plus, avoua Harry, en étouffant un bâillement.

Il étira ses membres endoloris et roula son devoir de sortilèges avant de le mettre de côté.

- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Ron dans un murmure en vérifiant que Hermione était assez éloignée, occupée à sermoner des deuxièmes années bruyants. Et elle me reproche de ne pas me consacrer à mes devoirs de préfets. Quand pourrais-je le faire ? Je n'ai plus une minute à moi !

- Ron, tu n'as jamais fait aucun devoir de préfet, rappela Harry.

- Je les emmène dans le dortoir le jour de la rentrée, s'offusqua Ron. C'est un devoir de préfet !

- D'accord, tu fais un devoir de préfet, se moqua Harry. Tu sais quelles sont les propriétés de la Fleur de Lune dans les potions médicinales ?

- La réponse doit être quelque part là-dedans, répondit Ron en désignant son livre de Potions.

Harry soupira en prenant le volume et pensa avec nostalgie au livre annoté qui lui servait de manuel de cours en sixième année. Il n'avait évidemment pas eu la chance d'avoir le tome des septième année annoté et son exemplaire neuf de Fleury et Bott lui semblait illisible et incompréhensible sans les explications habituelles. Le professeur Slughorn avait d'ailleurs remarqué la baisse de niveau en Potions de Harry et la déception se lisait dans son regard lorsqu'il passait devant son chaudron.

Harry feuilleta les pages au hasard, priant pour voir la réponse apparaître devant ses yeux, en songeant qu'il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait l'aider, mais n'osa pas trop y penser. Jamais Severus Rogue n'accepterait de l'aider pour son devoir de Potions, calice ou non.

- J'abandonne. Je ferai le devoir de Potions demain. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai du temps après le cours de Rogue pour le faire avant mardi.

- Tu crois vraiment que Rogue va te laisser du temps pour tes devoirs ? La semaine dernière a été plutôt intense.

Harry songea que Ron n'avait même pas idée du programme que Rogue lui préparait. Sans compter les recherches qu'il devait mener avant de se décider à accepter sa position de calice.

Le lundi matin, le devoir de Potions à rendre quitta l'esprit de Harry lorsque six magnifiques chouettes atterrirent sur la table en face de lui au moment du petit-déjeuner, renversant la cruche de lait et écrasant le toast à la marmelade de Ron. Il regarda le paquet devant lui avec des yeux ébahis.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais commandé un nouveau balai ! s'extasia Ron. Tu as pris quel modèle ?

- Je n'ai commandé aucun balai, affirma Harry perplexe.

- N'ouvre pas le paquet ! lança Hermione effrayée. C'est peut-être un piège.

- Un piège ? Oh Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu crois que le balai est ensorcelé comme le cadeau que Sirius a donné à Harry ?

- Je dis juste que des Mangemorts cherchent encore à atteindre Harry, lui envoyer un cadeau piégé serait une technique pour y arriver.

- Ouvre le et on le saura ! lança Ron surexcité.

- Pas ici, décréta Harry. Allons dans le dortoir.

Il vida son verre de jus de jus de citrouille d'un trait et prit son paquet sous le bras. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, des regards curieux le dévisagèrent. Ron et Hermione sur ses talons.

- Vite, vite, s'exclama Ron quand ils atteignirent le dortoir.

- Attends !

Hermione arrêta le bras de Harry qui s'apprêtait à défaire l'emballage, leva sa baguette et murmura plusieurs anti-sorts.

- Tu es contente ? demanda Ron après la panoplie de sorts.

- Je ne vois rien d'anormal, dit Hermione qui semblait déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose.

- Ravi de voir que ta volonté de trouver un maléfice de magie noire soit plus importante que mon plaisir de recevoir un cadeau, dit Harry d'un ton amer.

- Je pense à ta sécurité d'abord, contra Hermione. Alors ouvre-le ! Il y a peut-être un message de l'expéditeur.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et arracha le papier kraft avec l'aide de Ron.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry crut revenir en troisième année lorsqu'il découvrit le cadeau de Noël offert par Sirius. L'Eclair de Feu flambant neuf gisait sur son lit. L'écriture gravée sur le bois du manche brillait, attirant le regard. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de son cadeau.

- Il y a un mot, précisa Hermione en prenant une carte perdue dans l'emballage tombé à terre.

Harry détacha son regard du balai pour regarder la carte que lui remit Hermione.

_Un excellent joueur de Quidditch ne peut exceller s'il n'a pas un excellent balai à sa disposition._

_S. R._

- Qui ça peut bien être ? demanda Ron qui avait lu le message au dessus de l'épaule de Harry. Qui est ce S. R. ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il vit Hermione lever un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ça vient de Severus Rogue, répondit Harry froidement sans oser regarder Ron.

La découverte de l'expéditeur ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Recevoir un cadeau de la part de Rogue amenait une certaine confusion en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir encore autrement que par un professeur particulièrement exigeant et voilà qu'il offrait désormais des cadeaux. Il était titillé entre la joie et l'amertume, comme s'il se sentait acheté en vue d'accélérer son acceptation de devenir son calice.

- Rogue ? demanda Ron étonné. Impossible. Ça ne peut pas venir de lui. Il te déteste.

- Je ne crois pas que Rogue déteste encore Harry, remarqua Hermione avec un petit sourire. Il semble plutôt t'apprécier maintenant. Ce cadeau en est la preuve.

- Mais c'est de Rogue que nous parlons maintenant, intervient Ron. Tu te rappelles ? Le professeur détestable qui nous a pourri la vie dans les cachots et que nous avons en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Je m'en rappelle très bien, rappela Hermione. D'ailleurs nous avons cours avec lui dans cinq minutes, nous devrions nous dépêcher.

- Allons-y avant qu'il nous enlève des points, affirma Harry, rangeant son balai dans sa valise.

Pendant le cours de Défense, Rogue leva à peine les yeux sur eux et Harry fixait son parchemin devant lui évitant de croiser le regard de son professeur. Le remercier pour le balai et lui demander des explications devant ses camarades de classe lui semblait tout sauf une bonne idée.

- Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire avant que tu m'ait dit la vérité, avertit Ron buté.

Ils étaient dans la cour pendant la pause du matin. Le vent leur fouettait le visage, et ils se serrèrent dans un coin pour éviter le froid. L'été avait déjà disparu et l'automne arrivait à grand pas.

- Je te dis la vérité, répondit Harry, c'est Rogue qui m'a envoyé l'Eclair de Feu.

- Tu devrais tout lui dire Harry, précisa Hermione.

- Me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ? demanda Ron offusqué à Hermione.

Harry soupira longuement.

- Ron, promet moi de ne pas te mettre en colère ou de piquer une crise de nerf.

Il raconta à Ron, avec l'aide d'Hermione, tout ce que Rogue lui avait révélé. Ron avait la bouche ouverte et son regard passa de Hermione à Harry avant de repasser à Hermione.

- Et tu m'as caché ça ! s'exclama-t-il à Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- C'était à Harry de te le dire, pas à moi, se défendit Hermione surprise de la colère de Ron tournée vers elle.

- Quand tu découvres des choses aussi importantes, tu es censé me le dire aussi ! Je suis quoi moi ? Une vague connaissance ?

- Tu sais bien que non !

Harry respira longuement pendant que Ron et Hermione se disputèrent. Il se sentait plus léger et remercia Ron de ne pas avoir hurlé sur lui en découvrant la nouvelle.

* * *

- En tout cas, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde, remarqua Ron en s'installant dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Comme si je l'avais choisi, répondit Harry en s'adossant dans son propre fauteuil en fermant les yeux, savourant le calme autour de lui.

Ils étaient montés dans la salle commune après le déjeuner, Hermione ayant un cours d'arithmancie au même moment. Ron avait gardé le silence pendant le repas, mais Harry se doutait que cela serait de courte durée. Il se sentit cependant heureux qu'il profita de la salle commune, presque déserte plutôt que la Grande Salle pour lui parler.

- Tu sais, je ne connais peut-être pas autant de détails qu'Hermione, mais je sais ce qu'on dit dans les familles de sorciers. Mes parents m'ont expliqué que lorsqu'on découvre qu'on est le calice d'un vampire, c'est vu comme une bénédiction. On sait que le vampire est le parfait complément du calice et vice versa.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry surpris de la tournure de la conversation.

- Ouais. Maintenant, j'essaie d'appliquer ça à Rogue et j'avoue avoir du mal.

Harry eut un faible sourire.

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée.

- Tu vas accepter ? D'être son calice ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- En plus, ce n'est pas que donner son sang, c'est aussi….euh…la relation en elle-même.

Ron devint rouge brique en prononçant ses mots.

- J'essaie d'abord de me faire à l'idée de la conception du calice qui donne son sang sans en mourir, avoua Harry. Quant à la relation…. je serai déjà dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres rien que pour imaginer…tu sais…moi et Rogue.

- Ne parlons pas de ça, répliqua Ron qui réprima un frisson. Pensons plutôt aux aspects positifs. Tu as un nouveau balai. L'entrainement de Quidditch peut reprendre !

Harry partit l'esprit plus tranquille quand il quitta la salle commune pour son cours particulier avec Rogue. Parler à Ron lui avait considérablement soulagé l'esprit. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approcha de la salle de classe, il sentit la nervosité l'envahir. Se retrouver face à Rogue n'était toujours pas facile. Recevoir un Eclair de Feu de sa part n'améliorant pas cet état. Il entra dans la salle et regarda autour de lui. Pas de tatamis. La pièce ressemblait à une salle de classe ordinaire. Rogue était à son bureau en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

- Entre Harry. Je suis à toi dans quelques instants.

Rogue ne leva pas les yeux sur lui lorsqu'il s'installa en face de lui. Il sortit une flasque et but une longue gorgée. Il grimaça et roula son parchemin. Enfin, il regarda Harry, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens.

- Euh…merci pour l'Eclair de Feu, dit Harry, perplexe par le silence entre eux.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Rogue en levant un sourcil. Les Gryffondor partent avec un avantage certain, ce que le professeur Bailyn m'a aimablement rappelé, mais je tenais à t'offrir un bon balai.

- Mais en tant que….professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas….

- Disons que le vampire en moi a offert un cadeau à son calice. Le professeur Rogue reste en dehors de cette affaire.

- Est-ce que le professeur McGonagall est au courant ?

Rogue s'adossa contre son siège et l'examina longuement, afin de savoir si la question que Harry ne concernait pas seulement l'histoire du balai.

- Oui, elle sait que je suis un vampire et que tu es destiné à être mon calice. Elle a bien râlé au début. Mais le règlement de Poudlard n'empêche pas ce type de relation. Et Minerva m'a également dit, je la cite : « j'aurais préféré que ce garçon soit lié à tout autre vampire qu'un vieux grognon comme vous Severus. Il a assez souffert ainsi ».

Harry était surpris de cet aveu et de la réaction de McGonagall. Il n'avait jamais vu la directrice témoigner la moindre démonstration d'affection pour lui. Il voulut profiter des confessions de Rogue mais ne sut pas comment formuler ses questions. Il chercha ses mots, hésitant.

- Je ne cherche pas à t'acheter Harry. Crois-moi la décision de devenir mon calice te revient entièrement. Je ne veux pas me mêler à ça.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, poursuivit Rogue en le regardant, vérifiant dans son esprit. Nous allons travailler les informulés ce soir.

* * *

Les cours particuliers d'Harry se poursuivirent. Ron et Hermione l'aidèrent beaucoup, notamment en partageant leurs notes et en faisant les recherches nécessaires à la bibliothèque pour accomplir ses devoirs. Lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas épuisé de ses séances particulières, il continua à lire le livre « Histoire de vie d'un calice » trouvé à la bibliothèque, s'informant sur tout ce que la position de calice comportait. Rogue, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ne le pressait pas à devenir son calice. Il restait fidèle à lui-même, impassible, donnant ses cours normalement, ne se permettant un comportement plus souple que lorsqu'il était seul avec Harry.

Grâce à ses lectures, il arriva à mieux comprendre le vampire qui est en Rogue, ce qui l'aida à mieux gérer la situation. Il avait en effet bien plus facile à penser au vampire qu'au professeur qui l'avait martyrisé en cours. Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ne changeaient pas tellement d'un cours ordinaire donné par Rogue, ponctué de remarques acerbes, de reproches et de points en moins. Les résultats en Défense de Harry stagnèrent, malgré des progrès visibles dans ses cours particuliers. Ces mêmes cours où Rogue était un professeur attentif et compréhensif. Harry ne savait parfois plus tellement sur quel pied danser quand il se trouvait en face de lui. Comme s'il voulait maintenir son rôle d'abruti des cachots aux yeux de tous, mais se permettait d'être un enseignant agréable à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il avait même félicité Harry pour ses progrès pendant ses exercices particuliers, une grande première depuis sa rencontre avec Rogue huit ans auparavant, alors qu'il lui avait donné le même jour des devoirs supplémentaires pour son Patronus informulé pas assez consistant à son goût en cours habituel de Défense.

Avec les entrainements de Quidditch qui se mirent en place aux derniers moments libres de son emploi du temps, il ne resta plus tellement de temps à Harry pour se reposer et les semaines passèrent très vite. Le mois d'octobre arriva ainsi que l'annonce du premier match Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

L'école attendait le début de la saison de Quidditch avec grande impatience. L'équipe de Gryffondor était très prometteuse et Harry la fit travailler à chaque moment possible, cherchant à améliorer les techniques de chacun de ses joueurs. Mais au fur et à mesure que le match approchait, les piques et quolibets de la part des autres maisons se multiplièrent, des tentatives d'espionnage des entrainements de l'équipe et pire que tout, le trac de Ron revenait au grand galop. Hermione et lui dormirent presque toutes les nuits dans la Salle sur Demande, empruntant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour s'y rendre sans se faire prendre, mais malgré ces moments privilégiés entre eux, l'humeur de Ron devint de plus en plus maussade. En cours de botanique, Il avait un regard vide en écaillant une gousse d'Alihotsy et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une tentacule de Voltiflore s'enroula autour de sa jambe et noua ses lacets entre eux.

- Ron m'inquiète, avoua Hermione à voix basse un jour dans la Grande Salle.

Harry jeta un regard à Ron qui tria ses petits pois dans son assiette sans les manger.

- Le prochain entrainement est ce soir. Je vais tenter de le remettre d'aplomb, tu verras.

Mais malgré l'optimisme qu'il tenta de transmettre à Hermione, il n'en menait pas large non plus. La date du match étant prévu la semaine suivante il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour ramener Ron à de meilleures considérations sur ses talents de gardien.

Le soir venu, il accompagna Ron jusqu'au vestiaire en l'encourageant. Il amena une quantité de bonnes nouvelles, passant de la prévision météo qui annonça un temps parfait jusqu'à la convalescence d'un des batteurs de Serpentard devant rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Mme Pomfresh trouvera bien un moyen de le soigner avant samedi prochain, contesta Ron. Elle trouve toujours des remèdes.

- Tu veux parler de l'abruti de Serpentard à l'infirmerie ? intervint Dean Thomas dans le vestiaire. Impossible, il a pris une potion de sommeil en croyant que c'était son traitement contre l'eczéma, l'assommant presque totalement. Son état est proche d'un ours en hibernation. Il a de la chance s'il se réveille avant Noël.

- Tu vois ? surenchérit Harry. Il est totalement inutile de s'inquiéter.

Ron eut un faible sourire qui donna l'impression d'être une grimace.

Les premiers instants de l'entrainement se déroulèrent à merveille. Ron réussit à bloquer plusieurs tirs, malgré des coups sournois de Ginny (sa technique s'était améliorée avec le temps, au plus grand plaisir de Harry. Le gardien des Serpentard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir!). Cependant, des élèves arrivèrent dans le stade, observant avec curiosité leur entrainement. Les élèves de Serpentard étant les plus bruyants, accablants l'équipe de moquerie. Le teint de Ron prit un ton aussi écarlate que sa robe de Quidditch. Malgré les multiples encouragements et les regards noirs de Harry vers Ginny dès qu'elle faisait une remarque à son frère, Ron perdit petit à petit ses moyens.

- Hé ! Weasley ! Tes parents doivent se serrer la ceinture pour t'avoir offert ce balai ! Quoique, vu ta mère, perdre quelques kilos ne lui fera pas de mal !

Ron faillit perdre le contrôle de son balai pendant que Ginny vira à angle droit en direction des gradins le souaffle sous le bras.

- Ginny ! hurla Harry en voyant au loin un des élèves sortir sa baguette.

Toute l'équipe s'était immobilisée, retenant son souffle. Harry tira sa propre baguette, mais un cognard non surveillé le percuta d'un coup violent à l'épaule. Surpris, il la lâcha, sa baguette tournoyant déjà vers le sol attirée par la gravité. N'ayant pas le temps de la rattraper, il jura et fonça sans attendre vers les gradins. Il accéléra en puisant toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu. Un éclair jaillit dans les gradins frôlant Ginny avant de se perdre au loin. Elle fonça de plus belle, se préparant à lancer le souaffle parmi les élèves de Serpentard dans les gradins. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette aux cheveux blonds, située beaucoup plus bas. Harry n'avait plus de baguette et ne pouvait rien faire. Son cri se perdit dans l'écho du sortilège lancé par Malefoy touchant Ginny de plein de fouet. Avec effroi, il la vit basculer de son balai, son corps attiré vers le sol par la gravité. Il plongea sans attendre et tandis le bras. Il arriva à attraper le poignet de Ginny et tenta de redresser son balai, mais son poids accompagné de celui de Ginny rendit sa manœuvre hasardeuse, le sol se rapprochant beaucoup trop vite.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait la joue enfoncée dans la terre humide, ne pouvant voir qu'une partie du terrain, où des gens atterrirent et coururent dans sa direction. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et n'arriva pas à identifier les élèves qui crièrent autour de lui. Il tenta de bouger, mais ses muscles refusèrent d'obéir.

- …iny. Pom…Pomfresh. Appel…Pomfresh marmonna-t-il, un goût de terre envahissant sa bouche.

- Ne bouge pas Harry ! Quelqu'un est parti chercher de l'aide.

Il ne reconnut pas la voix, mais il remercia intérieurement cette personne qui semblait prendre les choses en main. Il chercha à bouger prudemment sa tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu des évènements et grimaça de douleur. Malgré les protestations de son corps, il se mit en position assise.

- Voici tes lunettes.

Quelqu'un lui remit ses lunettes, mais une des branches pendait lamentablement. Tant pis, les réparations attendraient. Il les mit précautionneusement sur son nez et vit Demelza Robins, une des poursuiveuses.

- Comment va Ginny ? demanda Harry en essuyant la terre et l'herbe qui était collée à son visage

Elle jeta un regard derrière Harry avant de réprimer une grimace. Harry suivit son regard et vit une silhouette avec des cheveux roux allongée entourée de nombreuses personnes dont le professeur Chourave et Mme Pomfresh. Un brancard apparu et le corps étrangement raide de Ginny fut porté en lévitation pendant que Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot.

- Un poignet cassé. Rien de grave vu les circonstances. Stupéfixée alors qu'elle était sur un balai ! Il faut être un parfait abruti pour tenter un coup pareil. Et vous Potter ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je vais bien. Elle est consciente ?

- Pour son propre bien, on la maintient stupéfixée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, expliqua Mme Pomfresh. Les fractures ne risqueront pas de s'agrandir. Vous avez quelques égratignures sur la tête, ajouta-t-elle après avoir examiné ses blessures, et vous allez probablement avoir quelques bleus dans les jours qui viennent. Je vais devoir vous garder à l'infirmerie pour être certaine que vous allez bien.

- Je vais bien, protesta Harry.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant Potter ! Weasley, aidez-le à se lever et amenez le à l'infirmerie.

Harry vit Ron approcher. Il attrapa sa main tendue et sa tête tourna légèrement quand il se leva. Il porta sa main à son crâne et vit du sang sur ses doigts.

- J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content, constata l'infirmière amèrement avant de se détourner.

Harry se traina vers l'extérieur du terrain avec l'aide de Ron. Celui-ci le soutenait en le portant à moitié, un bras passé au dessus son épaule. La grande taille de Ron faisait qu'il devait se tenir voûté et marcher au pas de Harry.

- C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute, se maudit Ron à voix basse.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Le seul idiot dans cette histoire, c'est Malefoy. Avec ce qu'il a fait, McGonagall le renverra de l'école et on ne parlera plus de lui.

- Si je n'étais pas aussi nul, Malefoy ne se serait pas pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au terrain.

- L'entrainement des Serpentard était juste après le nôtre. Je parie le prochain devoir de Potions qu'il serait de toute façon venu.

- Merci de me faire croire que j'ai rien à voir là-dedans, mais je crois que c'est mieux que je remette ma démission.

- Hors de question !

- Harry, je…

- Arrête ! Si tu démissionnes maintenant, à une semaine du match alors que Ginny sera peut-être toujours à l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas des Serpentard que tu devras avoir peur, mais de moi qui vais te maudire jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Ron ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis la referma sans rien dire. Ils approchèrent du château et Harry remercia ce silence. Sa tête lui tournait encore un peu et se disputer avec Ron n'améliorait pas son état.

L'infirmerie fut le lieu de réunion de la plupart des Gryffondor. Toute d'abord, le reste de l'équipe arriva une fois que Ginny fût réanimée. Heureusement, son état n'était pas trop grave. Hermione arriva par la suite, suivie de nombreux autres élèves, ayant appris la nouvelle et souhaitant désormais demander l'exclusion de l'équipe des Serpentard après avoir risqué la vie d'une des joueuses de Gryffondor. Les visiteurs arrivèrent en grand nombre se serrèrent comme il purent dans l'étroite infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh explose et les envoie dans leur dortoir. Mais les élèves de Gryffondor ne furent qu'une mise en bouche pour l'infirmière. Elle dut batailler ferme avec le professeur Rogue qui insista par tous les moyens pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Rien du tout ! hurla Mme Pomfresh. Il n'est pas en état de recevoir des visites Severus, il a besoin de repos.

- Et le troupeau de Gryffondor qui y était à l'instant ? cria Rogue en retour.

- Ils sont dehors. Et les élèves ne doivent pas se contrôler à la vue du sang eux !

Harry regarda vers le lit de Ginny, mais celle-ci s'était assoupie grâce à une potion de sommeil. Le seul autre élève présent était le Serpentard toujours plongé dans le sommeil et ronflait allégrement dans le fonds de l'infirmerie. Harry déposa le gobelet de sa propre potion de sommeil et écouta attentivement la conversation qui se tenait sur le seuil de l'infirmerie.

- Du sang ? Potter saigne ? Par Merlin, laissez-moi le voir pour que….

- Ça suffit Severus.

Le professeur McGongall coupa net la voix de Rogue.

- Pompom, j'espérais que vous teniez cette infirmerie avec plus d'ordre.

- Elle était en ordre jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue arrive et….

- Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui, expliqua Rogue d'une voix sourde comme s'il souffrait. Harry tendit l'oreille pour être certain de rien rater des propos échangés.

- Dans quel état est-il ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Rien de grave. Une légère commotion, quelques bleus et des égratignures. Mais il a perdu un peu de sang, je ne peux me permettre de faire entrer le professeur Rogue, pour la propre sécurité de Potter.

- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Potter !

- Pas _intentionnellement_ évidemment, mais….

- C'est mon calice, je dois le protéger. Jamais je ne…

- Je vois, coupa McGonagall. Severus, rentrez dans vos appartements et je veux que vous buviez autant d'ersatz que nécessaire pour vous calmer. Cette nuit ne sera pas facile pour vous. Je vais faire appeler Bailyn pour garder un œil sur vous.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitter ! Et je peux me contrôler !

- Non, Severus. Harry a besoin de repos, et vous aussi. Combien de temps depuis votre dernière potion ?

Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas voir Potter ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall en colère. J'ai déjà une situation délicate à régler avec Drago Malefoy pour ne pas rajouter un vampire incontrôlable. Vous pouvez disposez.

Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie et Harry engloutit rapidement sa potion avant de faire semblant de dormir. Il écouta le bruit des pas s'éloignant dans le couloirs avant que la potion produise ses effets en le plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il ne faisait pas encore jour dehors, le ciel encore noirci par la nuit. Il ferma plus fort les paupières pour se rendormir, mais quelque chose de frais lui toucha le front. Juste un frôlement à peine perceptible. Après un moment de lutte, il ouvrit les paupières lentement. Il vit d'abord une silhouette penchée sur lui et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses lunettes furent posées sur son nez et il identifia son visiteur.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Rogue inquiet à voix basse.

Harry dut réfléchir lentement à la question et se demanda d'abord s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ne se rappela pas avoir vu Rogue inquiet un jour. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveau. Rogue était toujours penché sur lui, perplexe. Il dut s'avouer qu'il était bien réveillé et tenta d'analyser les sensations de son propre corps. Il lui semblait que le Magicobus lui avait roulé dessus et une douleur lancinante lui transperça la tête.

- Ça peut aller, croassa-t-il.

- Pas besoin de jouer au héros avec moi, grogna Rogue. Tu as des bleus sur tout le corps, une belle bosse au crâne et je peux deviner ce que tu penses rien qu'en te regardant.

Harry tâta précautionneusement le bandage qui lui entourait la tête.

- Mais le sang…

- Je me contrôle, coupa Rogue rapidement. J'ai bu plus de potions que nécessaire et je ne respire plus depuis le deuxième étage. Ça aide. En parlant de potions….

Rogue prit un gobelet sur la table et le tendit à Harry.

- Potion améliorée. Ça va te faire du bien.

- Mme Pomfresh est au courant ? demanda Harry suspicieux.

- Au diable Mme Pomfresh ! Je sais ce qui est bon pour mon calice et je ne suis pas maître en potions pour rien.

- Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes là évidemment ? demanda Harry un peu amusé par la situation.

- Elle me mettrait dehors avec des coups de pieds dans le derrière si elle pouvait. Mais je devais venir. Rester loin de toi quand tu es blessé est… difficile. Bois maintenant.

Harry but la potion en quelques gorgées et toussa avant de grimacer. Le mal de tête reflua avant de disparaître totalement.

- Maintenant, je vais mieux, souffla Rogue.

- Comment ça marche ? demanda Harry. Comment savez-vous quand je suis blessé ?

Rogue sembla réfléchir un moment. Un ronflement plus fort que les autres perça dans la nuit venant du Serpentard endormi, et Ginny changea de position dans son sommeil. Rogue l'examina un instant, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, dit-il en jetant un œil vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Et c'est surtout nouveau pour moi. Je…je l'ai senti. Comme un mauvais pressentiment d'abord, puis j'ai senti lorsque tu as touché le sol.

- Vous avez senti la douleur ? s'estomaqua Harry.

- Pas exactement la douleur en elle-même, mais un sentiment plus diffus. Je te l'ai dit, le calice est à la fois la plus grande force et la plus grande faiblesse du vampire. Il fournit le sang, mais demande beaucoup d'attention et de surveillance. Surtout si le lien est fait. Avec une tête brûlée comme la tienne, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir, tu vas au devant des ennuis. Quelle idée de foncer avec son balai vers le sol et sans baguette pour amortir le choc !

Harry eut un faible rire mais qui se transforma en grimace quand il ressentit une douleur entre les côtes. Rogue le regarda avec un air préoccupé. Il se figea et tourna la tête brusquement vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Harry regarda aussi dans la direction, mais ne vit rien.

- Je dois y aller. Tu as cours particulier ce soir, rappela Rogue. Ne sois pas en retard.

Avant que Harry ait pu énoncer une quelconque protestation, il entendit la porte de Mme Pomfresh s'ouvrir. Quand il tourna la tête vers Rogue, celui-ci avait disparu, mais il crut voir une chauve-souris passer par l'entrebâillement d'une fenêtre et s'envoler dans la lueur de l'aube.


	7. Un étrange visiteur

Harry put quitter l'infirmerie après le déjeuner. Mme Pomfresh s'étant assuré que sa blessure à la tête ait suffisamment cicatrisé pour éviter tout danger de tentation de sang devant Rogue. Harry la soupçonnait de bien connaître son état de santé et de garder un œil sur ses cours particuliers. Elle lui donna une énorme tablette de chocolat et lui fit promettre d'en manger après tous ces cours afin qu'il récupère un maximum de force.

Il salua Ginny de loin qui était encore surveillée par Mme Pomfresh et courut pour arriver à temps à son cours de Sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick ne fit aucun commentaire sur son léger retard et il se glissa entre Ron et Hermione.

Le cours concerna le sortilège de Désillusion. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick circula entre les élèves qui devaient se mettre par deux et s'entrainer à se désillusionner. Si le sortilège fonctionnait, il était presque impossible de retrouver son camarade, confondu dans le décor de la classe. Hermione maîtrisait déjà tellement bien son sortilège que Neville disparu presque totalement, son corps camouflé par le tableau derrière lui. Le professeur Flitwick lui avait même écrit dessus sans s'en rendre compte lors de ses explications au reste de la classe.

Ron était encore gêné de l'incident produit durant l'entrainement de Quidditch, et jetait des coups d'oeils hésitants vers Harry.

- Oublie l'entrainement d'hier. On a un match à gagner et j'ai besoin de toi pour battre les Serpentard. Pense à Ginny.

Le rappel de sa sœur, encore à l'infirmerie le conforta et Harry et lui passèrent beaucoup de temps du cours à chercher des moyens d'amener l'équipe des Serpentard à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de l'année, pendant que le professeur Flitwick passait entre les élèves.

- Travaillez un peu plus vos sortilèges Mr Weasley. Allez-y, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire.

Ron hésita un peu, puis se concentra en posant sa baguette sur le crâne de Harry. Après l'avoir vécu avec Maugrey il y a plusieurs années, il s'attendit à sentir un liquide froid couler le long de son corps, mais Ron ne parvient qu'à provoquer une bourrasque de vent qui fit envoler ses lunettes.

- Un peu de concentration, reprit le professeur Flitwick. Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous montrer à ce jeune homme un sortilège parfait ? Voilà ! le corps devant perdre de son opacité, mais en trouvant le juste équilibre pour ne pas le faire disparaître totalement, expliqua-t-il pendant que Hermione montra l'exemple sur Harry.

- Je suis presque certaine que ça va tomber aux ASPIC, dit Hermione pendant que le professeur Flitwick continua sa ronde. Et puis c'est assez pratique pour les Aurors également.

- J'aimerai plutôt devenir un Animagus, rêva Ron. Pouvoir adopter une forme animale quand on veut, c'est assez classe. Et ça peut être très pratique pour les Aurors aussi. Je serai suffisamment gros pour pouvoir me battre, mais pas trop non plus pour être discret. Un chien comme Sirius, ça peut être pratique.

- On ne choisit pas son animal aussi facilement, rappela Hermione, récitant le chapitre du cours de Bailyn qu'ils étudiaient actuellement.

- Je sais, mais on peut quand même rêver.

La relation avec Ron revint à sa normale, au plus grand plaisir de Harry. Hormis les discussions relatives au match du samedi suivant, où Ron pâlissait à vue d'œil, il était même joyeux. Ils passèrent saluer Ginny qui était encore à l'infirmerie et apprirent qu'elle serait apte à jouer le match, regonflant l'espoir de Harry. Si Malefoy pouvait être renvoyé chez lui, il serait le plus heureux de tous. C'était avec un entrain qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle le soir. Mais quand ils descendirent le grand escalier, de nombreux élèves restaient dans le hall, murmurant entre eux, certains se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron.

- On va le savoir très vite. Laissez moi passer ! je suis la préfète-en-Chef. Toi, pas de frisbee à dents serpents, confisqué !

- N'est-elle pas formidable ? dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry pendant qu'Hermione se frayait un chemin entre des troisièmes années agglutiné dans le hall.

Ils la suivirent, la majorité des élèves ne se trouvaient pas coincés devant la Grande Salle comme Harry le croyait mais devant l'entrée des sous-sols du château.

- Que quelqu'un appelle le professeur McGonagall ! Vite ! s'exclama Hermione avec une voix aigüe.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent inquiets, avant de jouer avec leurs coudes pour rejoindre Hermione rapidement. Harry put voir un espace sans élèves, il suivi les visages tournés vers le sol, mais ce qu'il vit lui noua l'estomac. Le fantôme du Moine Gras, d'habitude si jovial était ratatiné sur lui-même et immobile, son visage exprimant une intense terreur.

Ron le regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Ça ne peut pas être…tu sais.

- Non. Impossible, murmura Harry en retour. Le basilic a été tué.

Il regarda autour de lui, les élèves parlèrent avec animation. Certains montrant des signes d'inquiétude. Hermione était un peu plus loin, tentant d'écarter les élèves agglutinés autour du fantôme gisant à terre.

- Et si un nouveau basilic a été apporté dans l'école ? proposa Ron.

- Circulez ! cria la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, c'est un ordre !

Les murmures s'intensifièrent avec l'arrivé de la directrice et celle-ci envoya des étincelles rouges pour rappeler à l'ordre les élèves qui s'éparpillèrent. Harry, Hermione et Ron suivirent le mouvement. Mais lorsque le professeur McGonagall passa devant Harry, elle le prit par le bras et lui dit à voix basse : « allez immédiatement voir le professeur Rogue ».

Harry la regarda se demandant bien pourquoi il devait voir Rogue.

- Maintenant ! insista-t-elle un ton un peu plus haut.

Harry partit sans demander son reste. Ron et Hermione ayant été entrainé par le courant des élèves, et devaient probablement déjà se trouver dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas le temps de les avertir, il verra ce détail plus tard et fonça vers la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal, sans savoir si Rogue s'y trouvait. Il était peut-être dans la salle des professeurs. Il eut de la chance, avant même d'arriver, la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant le professeur de Défense.

- Professeur, je dois…

- Je sais. Entre. Vite !

Harry entra rapidement et avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'émettre un son, la porte était refermée derrière lui, Rogue prononçant des formules à voix basses, le verrou s'éclairant par moment.

- Parfait.

Rogue partit ensuite à grands pas vers son bureau et tira son éternel flasque avant d'y boire longuement. Il referma la flasque, ferma les yeux et aspira une grande goulée d'air. En les ré-ouvrant, le noir de ses yeux s'est intensifié et il regarda Harry avec une étrange lueur.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de prendre ma potion. Même si je n'ai pas besoin de respirer pour vivre, il m'est plus agréable de sentir les odeurs qui m'entourent. Les sorts de protections permettent de bloquer l'accès à cette pièce et d'égarer toute personne qui la recherche expressément. J'étais avec le professeur McGonagall quand elle a été appelée et elle t'a envoyé ici à ma demande pour que je puisse te protéger convenablement.

- Me protéger de qui ? demanda Harry interloqué et secoué par toutes les réponses à ses multiples questions qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de formuler.

- Une personne s'est introduite dans l'école. Le fantôme du Moine Gras a tenté de l'arrêter et de le conduire chez la directrice, mais l'individu s'est défendu.

- Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda Harry inquiet. Ou un Mangemort ?

- Toutes les hypothèses sont envisageables.

Le cerveau de Harry fonctionna à toute vitesse, assimilant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Si Lestrange était dans le château, il avait de fortes chances que ce soit pour lui.

- Qui que ce soit, je ne prend pas de risque avec toi, argumenta Rogue d'un ton glacial.

- Il s'est dirigé vers les sous-sols du château, contra Harry pensif. Si c'était réellement pour moi, il serait plus logique d'aller vers la tour des Gryffondor.

- Le Moine Gras a été retrouvé dans l'entrée des sous-sols, personne ne sait où il a pu passer après. Il peut très bien être à la Tour d'Astronomie pour ce qu'on sait !

- Et les autres élèves ? Ron et Hermione ?

- Ils sont en sécurité dans la Grande Salle, tout un dispositif de sécurité est placé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux.

Harry réfléchit longuement. La situation ressemblait étrangement à sa troisième année, quand Sirius cherchait à rentrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour débusquer Peter Pettigrow.

- Par Merlin, ne pense pas à Black quand je suis dans la même pièce, grinça Rogue.

- Arrêtez de lire mes pensées dans ce cas ! contra Harry.

- Et toi, utilise l'occlumencie pour que j'arrête d'avoir tes pensées à dispositions !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard sans que l'un s'avoue vaincu.

- Tu resteras ici le temps nécessaire, répondit Rogue à la question que se posait intérieurement Harry.

- Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé Sirius avant la fin de l'année, insinua Harry. Je ne vais pas rester dans cette salle de classe jusqu'aux examens.

- Oh mais tu ne resteras pas dans la salle de classe.

Rogue agita sa baguette et sans un mot, la bibliothèque jouxtant le tableau noir glissa sur le côté, montrant une porte secrète dans le mur.

- Voici mes appartements. J'aimerai que tu y restes pendant que je prête main forte aux autres professeurs. Tu y seras en sécurité.

Harry regarda un instant la porte de la classe avant de regarder l'entrée des appartements de Rogue. Etre enfermé ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais ses chances de fuite étaient bien minces face à Rogue qui pouvait le tracer rien qu'à son odeur. Rageur, Harry suivit Rogue et fut surpris d'entrer dans un appartement à l'allure confortable comportant une élégante décoration. L'espace n'était pas grand, suffisant pour une personne vivant seul. Le salon était chaleureux, avec un feu dans la cheminée qui propageait une douce lumière. Harry, enveloppé par cette agréable chaleur, se demanda si le feu n'était pas ensorcelé pour persuader son esprit de rester confortablement chez Rogue plutôt que de se promener dans les couloirs glacials de l'école.

- Harry, dans cet appartement, je ne suis plus ton professeur. J'aimerai que tu t'y sentes à l'aise. Installe-toi confortablement. Si tu comptes accepter le lien de calice, tu passeras beaucoup de temps ici.

Harry ne répondit rien et fit attention à ne pas regarder Rogue dans les yeux. Son regard était tourné vers les objets au-dessus de la cheminée, perdu dans la contemplation de livres retenus entre une pierre couleur bleu nuit et une statuette de bois grossière. Il remarqua également un poignard élégamment ouvragé posé à côté.

- Je reviens dès que possible, poursuivit Rogue. Même si je ne suis pas ton professeur, je te conseille de lire les livres de la bibliothèque concernant les sortilèges informulés. Je sais que ton professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal va te demander un devoir conséquent très prochainement.

Harry ne se retourna pas vers Rogue. Il resta devant le feu le regard dans le vide, quand il entendit clairement la porte se refermer. Il fonça vers l'entrée secrète, mais tomba sur un mur nu. Perplexe, il tâta les pierres sous ses doigts, cherchant un mécanisme quelconque avant de sortir sa baguette et de tenter plusieurs sorts.

Après dix minutes d'essais infructueux, il lança toute une panoplie de sort afin d'évacuer sa rage contre ce mur de pierre. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, un message apparut.

« _Tout homme a vu le mur qui borne son esprit _[1] »

Harry reconnut l'écriture de Rogue. Celui-ci avait prévu ce qu'il avait tenté de faire et avait déjà anticipé son échec. Il jura à haute voix et fut surpris de ne pas entendre la voix de Rogue, sortie de nulle part pour lui donner un autre dicton ou une phrase philosophique et lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour s'évader de cet appartement. Il croyait avoir un tour d'avance en cachant ses pensées de Rogue, évitant à la fois le contact visuel et le fait d'être trop prêt de lui, mais apparemment, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la manière de cacher ses intentions.

Un repas des cuisines lui avait été envoyé, qu'il mangea tout en maugréant. Par la suite, Harry erra dans l'appartement, curieux d'étudier l'espace de vie de son professeur. Il était surpris par l'accumulation d'objets hétéroclites, éparpillés dans la pièce, tant sur les étagères de la bibliothèque que sur la table principale, qui devait servir de bureau personnel de Rogue. Un crâne humain avec des pierres précieuses rangées dans les orbites était posé sur une pile de livres à la reliure de cuirs et de divers parchemins. En s'approchant, Harry remarqua que c'était en grande partie des cartes et des relevés de terrains. Il tenta de comprendre l'écriture des annoations des parchemins et livres, mais la plupart était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et il abandonna très vite. Il était en train de lire, affalé dans le canapé, lorsque Rogue arriva, tard dans la soirée. Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et sortit sa flasque de sa poche.

- Il s'est enfui, grogna-t-il après avoir bu longuement. J'ignore comment il est entré et comment il a réussi à se volatiliser, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le retrouver.

Rogue jeta un œil vers Harry. Son regard se porta sur le livre qu'il tenait à la main.

- Cela ne concerne pas vraiment les sortilèges informulés, grinça-t-il.

- Le Quidditch est beaucoup plus intéressant que les sortilèges informulés, répondit Harry d'un ton léger. Quant à mon devoir de Défense, je trouverai bien une astuce pour avoir une note correcte. Je suis certain que Hermione pourra m'aider. Mon professeur de Défense contre les forces de mal n'en saura rien évidemment.

La bibliothèque personnelle de Rogue était très vaste. Après avoir tenté de se plonger dans les livres de Défense avancée, Harry avait parcouru les rayons et avait trouvé avec plaisir de nombreux ouvrages, touchant à tous les sujets. Il trouva évidemment des livres sur les vampires et les calices et, Harry eut le rouge aux joues en trouvant, un ouvrage sur la sexualité entre hommes. Il avait reposé le livre aussi vite qu'il l'avait trouvé et s'était éloigné de l'étagère. Mais sa plus grande surprise était de trouver des livres sur le Quidditch. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Rogue avait un quelconque intérêt pour ce sport.

- Evidemment, souligna Rogue froidement.

Rogue but encore une longue gorgée, avant de reprendre : « Tu peux rejoindre ton dortoir maintenant ». Harry se leva et étira ses muscles endoloris.

- Sauf si tu veux rester, ajouta Rogue rapidement avec espoir.

- Je préfère retourner à la tour des Gryffondor, répondit-il gêné. J'aimerais voir Ron et Hermione.

Rogue ne dit rien et se leva. Il le raccompagna à la porte de secrète de son appartement de nouveau visible.

- Ce qui est arrivé ce soir change la donne Harry, annonça Rogue. A partir de maintenant, je vais t'enseigner des méthodes pour te défendre contre la magie noire. J'espérais te préparer d'abord avec de la Défense pure, mais ce qui est arrivé au Moine Gras n'est pas le résultat d'une magie traditionnelle.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Harry. J'ai bien battu Voldemort sans aucune connaissance de magie noire.

Avoir des connaissances de cette terrible magie l'effrayait un peu. Il redoutait de devoir apprendre des sorts de magie noire pour pouvoir s'en défendre. Et si après il était tenté de ne plus utiliser que de la magie noire ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ignore ce que l'intrus cherchait à faire en entrant à Poudlard et je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec toi. Mon temps de vie est fortement réduit et tu dois savoir te défendre.

Harry se figea la main posée sur la poigné de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par « mon temps de vie est fortement réduit » ? demanda Harry. Les vampires vivent des centaines d'années et vos potions vous permettent de survivre !

- Les ersatz et l'anti-venin me maintiennent en vie pour le moment mais ça ne va pas durer.

- Combien de temps ?

- Peu importe combien de temps. Ce n'est pas ton problème, répondit froidement Rogue.

- C'est mon problème depuis que je sais que je suis celui qui doit être votre calice ! Combien de temps ? répéta Harry.

- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ta décision parce que tu te sens pressé par le temps. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu deviennes mon calice parce que tu te sens obligé, mais parce que tu veux le devenir !

- Pourtant, c'est le cas pour vous, rétorqua Harry furieux. Vous ne prendriez jamais un calice sauf si c'était impossible de faire autrement. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit au début de l'année !

- C'est vrai. Je n'ai donc jamais cherché de calice, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que c'est toi. Il m'est donc impossible de faire autrement désormais. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner à cause de mon instinct de protection. Mais tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas envie de toi comme calice ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Evidemment que Rogue n'avait pas envie de lui comme calice. Il le détestait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Calice ou non, ça ne changeait rien.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, ça change tout, murmura Rogue en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Avant que Harry ait pu faire un geste, Rogue s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry sentit des lèvres fraîches, l'effleurant doucement comme si elle demandait l'autorisation d'accès à sa bouche. Surpris, Harry ne bougea pas et il sentit le corps de Rogue contre le sien tandis qu'il approfondissait leur baiser.

* * *

Le lendemain, toute l'école ne parla que de l'étrange inconnu qui avait réussi à entrer dans l'école à l'insu de tous. Le Moine Gras avait été transporté à l'infirmerie, encore inanimé et les hypothèses les plus farfelues circulaient entre tous sur le genre de créature qui l'avait attaqué.

- C'est peut-être de nouveau un basilic, insista Ron.

- Impossible, répéta Hermione. Comment faire entrer un basilic dans le château sans qu'on le remarque ?

- Alors peut-être que celui de la Chambre des Secrets a fait des petits ? suggéra Ron buté.

- Le basilic naît d'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud, rappela Hermione. Il ne peut donc pas se reproduire aussi facilement.

Ron pinça des lèvres d'un air boudeur. Il maintenait encore sa théorie du basilic coûte que coûte.

- Et Rogue ne t'a rien dit ? continua Hermione vers Harry. Il a des connaissances en magie noire qui peuvent expliquer ce qui est arriver au Moine Gras.

- Il m'a dit qu'il y avait de la magie noire derrière, mais rien de plus.

- Etrange qu'il te fasse venir chez lui, mais ne te donne pas beaucoup d'informations, insinua Hermione un peu suspicieuse. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il te parle beaucoup, pourtant le vampire en lui devrait le pousser à te séduire pour ton sang.

- Il aidait les professeurs hier soir. Il n'était pas avec moi, répondit rapidement Harry sans oser avouer que Rogue n'avait effectivement pas fait que parler la veille au soir.

Il avait pensé au baiser de Rogue toute la nuit. Il avait été surpris de ses lèvres si froides et si douces en même temps. Mais il avait encore été plus surpris par l'effet que ce baiser avait eu sur son propre corps. Comme si une chaleur l'avait envahi et le rendait avide de bien plus. Cette sensation l'avait troublé profondément. D'une part, parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé une relation avec un homme et d'autre part, parce que ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme qui le troublait mais Severus Rogue, la personne qu'il avait jusque là détesté de tout son être. Il avait imaginé la relation de vampire à calice comme une sorte de contrat. Un échange de sang contre de la protection. Désormais, il comprenait que le lien est bien plus fort dans la réalité, comprenant un sentiment différent.

« Un sentiment d'amour, susurra sa conscience », qu'il chassa aussitôt de son esprit.

Le soir même, à l'abri des regards, Harry sortit le livre « Histoires de vie de calice», caché en dessous de son manuel de Potions. Il avait jusque là, négligé un chapitre pour éviter de trop se questionner quant aux sentiments engendrés par la relation entre le vampire et le calice. Il trouva rapidement le passage qu'il cherchait et le lut à la lumière de sa baguette, caché sous ses couvertures.

_La relation entre un vampire et un calice repose sur des sentiments amoureux très profonds. Néanmoins, par la nature du vampire et de son besoin de sang, la relation entre ces deux êtres obéit à des règles particulières qui diffèrent d'un couple habituel._

_Le vampire s'impose dans la relation comme un dominant à part entière. Une fois le lien créé avec son calice, il le protégera, veillera à son bien-être et surtout le revendiquera comme sien. Cette domination par le vampire sera acceptée et appréciée par le calice. En effet, le calice cherchera à plaire à son vampire et à accéder à ses besoins, en le nourrissant avec son sang par exemple. En échange, il aura besoin de toute l'attention de son vampire. En travaillant sur les nécessités de chacun, le vampire et le calice peuvent atteindre un équilibre parfait, la magie ayant unis les êtres les plus complémentaires. Cette union entre un vampire et un calice peut se comparer à une réunion de deux âmes sœurs. L'exemple historique le plus célèbre est celui du Compte Dracula, lié à sa cousine Estella, provoquant un scandale familial qui marqua les esprits de l'époque._

_Par contre, contrairement aux rumeurs, Vince Glaise n'a jamais eu 100 calices. Il utilisait la technique du lien avec le calice pour appâter de jeunes femmes, leur faisant croire qu'elles lui étaient destinées, avant de les laisser mortes, vidées de leur sang. Glaise fut condamné par le Mangenmagot à la décapitation avant d'être brûlé vif en 1919._

Harry arrêta de lire et regarda le plafond de son lit à baldaquin d'un air pensif. Il avait lu ce passage auparavant et avait jeté le livre de dégoût. Hermione lui avait parlé de cet amour qui unissait le vampire au calice sans la croire pour autant. Il avait toujours négligé cet aspect de la relation, en étant persuadé que Rogue ne pouvait jamais ressentir quoique ce soit pour lui autre chose que de la haine. Mais après ce baiser, il n'en était plus tellement sûr. Et une autre réalité entra dans son esprit. Est-ce que lui éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Rogue ? Son cerveau voulut crier un grand « non ! » buté, mais la réponse que lui avait donné son corps la veille semblait indiquer une toute autre chose. En y réfléchissant, si Harry n'avait que comme point de référence les cours particuliers de Rogue, il admit qu'il pouvait être un homme attentif. Cependant, l'image qu'il avait de Rogue depuis qu'il était entré dans classe en première année reprenait le dessus à chaque fois et l'empêchait d'y voir très clair. Harry dormit encore très mal cette nuit là, Rogue apparaissant trop souvent dans ses rêves.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Harry vit avec surprises, les tatamis sur le sol de la classe de défense.

- Pas d'occlumencie ce soir, répondit Rogue à son regard interrogatif. Duel et cette fois-ci, je riposterai.

Harry n'avait pas combattu en duel depuis le premier cours particulier. Il avait pratiqué des nouveaux sorts de défense et amélioré ses sortilèges informulés. Il déglutit difficilement. Son dernier duel n'avait pas été très brillant. Alors si Rogue riposte en prime...

- J'irai doucement, promit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Harry passa en revue mentalement tous les sorts que Rogue lui avait conseillés pendant ses cours et se mit en position, baguette levée. Rogue se plaça en face de lui.

Sans prononcer un mot, un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette de Harry, tandis qu'une pluie de fléchettes se dirigea dans sa direction.

- _Aguamorphus _! lança-t-il rapidement et les fléchettes se changèrent en gouttelettes d'eau, s'éparpillant autour de lui, et mouillant son visage au passage.

- Les informulés ! rappela Rogue sèchement.

- Quelle idée d'envoyer autant de fléchettes ! répliqua Harry tout en ripostant, un éclair bleu se dirigea vers Rogue qui dut faire apparaître un bouclier pour se protéger.

Les sorts s'enchainèrent, Harry bougeant sans cesse pour éviter les attaques de Rogue. Il sentit la sueur perler sur son front pendant qu'il maintenait du mieux qu'il put un bouclier devant lui, le sentant fissurer sous le choc d'un sort explosif. Rogue garda un avantage certain, jusqu'au moment où son propre bouclier vola en éclat, Harry profita de cette chance pour lancer un sortilège de désarmement informulé. Rogue n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et sa baguette sauta en l'air.

- Je me suis plutôt bien amélioré, lança Harry fièrement en baissant sa baguette avec un sourire ravi. Dommage que mes résultats ici ne peuvent pas améliorer mes notes en cours de Déf…Hé !

Avant de finir sa phrase, il vit Rogue charger sur lui, s'agripper à son bras et d'un mouvement souple, le tourna dans son dos et le fit tomber à terre à plat ventre, ses bras solidement retenus par sa poigne.

- Ne jamais baisser ta baguette ! grogna-t-il alors qu'il bloqua Harry de tout son poids sur le sol.

- Je croyais que le duel était fini ! protesta Harry en gigotant sous la poigne de Rogue pour se libérer.

- Le duel n'est pas finit tant que l'adversaire n'est pas totalement maîtrisé. Tu peux te tortiller autant que tu veux, je ne laisserai pas partir.

Par orgueil, Harry tenta encore pendant quelques secondes de se libérer avant de renoncer. Il pouvait sentir le sourire victorieux de Rogue derrière lui et garda pour lui la réplique cinglante qu'il avait en tête.

- Ok, j'ai compris la leçon, grogna-t-il immobile, vexé de s'être fait avoir. Je peux me lever maintenant ?

Avec un ricanement, Rogue le libéra. Harry se leva et récupéra sa baguette tombée un peu plus loin.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès ? demanda Harry. Disparaître votre bouclier ?

Rogue ne répondit pas mais eut un léger sourire tout en rangeant sa salle de classe.

- C'était un coup bas, répliqua Harry. Je ne me ferai plus avoir la prochaine fois.

- J'attends de voir pour le croire, répondit Rogue en tentant de masquer son sourire sans succès pendant que les tables reprenaient leur place. On a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, tu peux prendre une douche dans mes appartements. Tu trouveras un uniforme propre préparé pour toi. Je te laisse quinze minutes pour te laver et te changer. Après ce temps, je rentrerai dans la salle de bain, peu importe ta tenue. Compris ?

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu veux perdre le peu de temps que tu as à demander des explications ? Tu sais ce que tu risques pourtant.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Harry se dirigea vers les appartements privés de Rogue. Il trouva effectivement des vêtements de rechange posés sur la chaise de la salle de bains et des serviettes moelleuses n'attendaient que lui. Il ne regarda pas sa montre, mais quinze minutes, c'était peu. Il se lava, se sécha et se changea aussi rapidement qu'il le put. En sortant de la salle de bains, il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue.

- Mmmmh. Ton odeur est encore plus envoutante quand tu as les cheveux mouillés, murmura-t-il en inhalant doucement.

Harry ne bougea pas lorsque Rogue le regarda avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il rougit sous ce regard qui le scrutait.

- Pas besoin d'être gêné, Harry. Je croyais d'avoir donné la preuve que tu m'attires beaucoup, se moqua Rogue.

Harry rougit de plus belle en repensant à leur baiser. Rogue dut suivre les mêmes pensées, car il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, sans s'imposer.

- Je peux te le prouver à nouveau quand tu le souhaites, murmura Rogue contre ses lèvres.

Harry inhala son haleine, à la fois fraîche et envoutante. Son corps était envahi par une douce chaleur et se réchauffa encore de quelques degrés, mais Rogue s'écarta et la magie disparu.

- Retourne dans ton dortoir et bonne chance pour le match de demain.

* * *

[1] Alfred de Vigny


	8. Match de Quidditch

Le samedi matin, l'école était en ébullition. Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Toute l'équipe fut acclamée à la table de Gryffondor et Ron sembla plus verdâtre que jamais.

- Malefoy est suspendu de Quidditch pendant toute l'année, encouragea Harry en servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille à Ron. Le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard est un bigleux qui confondrait le vif avec son propre coude. On a toutes les chances de gagner !

Ron gémit mais son teint devint moins vert, ce qui était le mieux que Harry pouvait espérer. Harry garda un œil inquiet vers son ami lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Des Serpentards crièrent et se moquèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte.

- Un peu trop de vent mais la lumière est parfaite, déclara Harry en sortant dehors en tentant de masquer la voix des Serpentard qui résonna dans le hall derrière eux. Il y a suffisamment de nuages, on ne sera pas ébloui par le soleil.

Il donna encore quelques encouragements, mais il manqua rapidement d'inspiration au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sa propre nervosité commença à l'envahir. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et par Merlin il voulait la victoire, afin de tenir fièrement la coupe une ultime fois! Il regarda le reste de l'équipe, pendant qu'ils se changèrent dans les vestiaires. Jimmy Peakes frappa avec sa batte dans le vide pour se défouler et Demelza Robins chantonna en fermant les yeux, comme si elle priait. Harry sentit la traditionnelle boule au ventre quand il entendit les autres élèves envahirent les gradins. Toute l'école allait les regarder, il se demanda si Rogue serait là également. Une part de lui avait espéré l'apercevoir ce matin, mais il n'était pas à la table des professeurs. Un souvenir ressurgit dans sa mémoire lorsqu'il pensa à Rogue, ses lèvres sur les sienne. Il secoua la tête afin d'éclaircir ses idées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à Rogue maintenant. Il avait une équipe à diriger vers la victoire.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, annonça-t-il.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, crispées.

- Vous avez été incroyables aux entrainements. Continuez ainsi. Nous avons trois poursuiveurs incroyables, alliant vitesse, audace et force, poursuivit-il en désignant Demelza, Ginny et Dean. Deux batteurs prêts à se battre contre tous, montra-t-il lorsque Jimmy et Ritchie croisèrent leur batte comme des épées. Et un gardien qui va bloquer tous les tirs de ces verts et argents, pour leur rappeler qu'on ne joue pas avec les Gryffondor. Quand on se bat, on se bat sur le terrain et pas coincé dans les gradins !

Ron fit une grimace mais rougit lorsque Harry rappela le coup bas de Malefoy sur sa sœur et s'empressa de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour se donner une contenance.

- Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils récupèrent le souaffle souligna Ginny espiègle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher !

- N'oublie pas qu'on est là aussi,... rappela Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

- Allons-y ! déclara Harry en regardant sa montre.

Le bruit envahit ses oreilles lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, balai sur l'épaule. Les Serpentard étaient déjà là. Il remarqua que les batteurs avaient l'air de deux gorilles et s'inquiéta un moment en pensant à Jimmy qui ne leur arrivait qu'au coude. Les poursuiveurs étaient également plus grands, ce qui ralentirait leur course face aux Gryffondor, un bon point pour eux. Il serra la main du capitaine, un gars de sixième année qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des sourcils tellement touffus qu'on dirait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul, très long à la base de son front.

- Vous devez respectez les règles et jouer fair-play leur rappela Mme Bibine. En position !

Harry pensa à Rogue et à leur dernier duel en écoutant le dernier ordre de Bibine et sourit à lui-même. Au coup de sifflet, il s'envola et toute sa nervosité disparue, comme si elle était restée au sol alors qu'il s'élevait dans les airs. Il monta rapidement et se mit en quête du vif d'or. Ron semblait encouragé par le discours dans les vestiaires, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable, préférant mettre fin au match avant qu'il ne commence à perdre ses moyens. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Demelza esquiver un cognard lourdement envoyé vers elle et fonça pour prêter main forte à Ginny qui chercha à passer entre les trois poursuiveurs des Serpentard. Ginny était de loin la plus adroite de l'équipe et les Serpentard avaient l'air d'avoir comme consigne de la poursuivre où qu'elle aille.

- Jimmy ! Vire moi un cognard au milieu des trois là-bas ! ordonna-t-il en voyant le mur de Serpentard bloquant la route de Ginny.

Il s'obligea à quitter la scène des yeux et chercha le vif d'or. Si l'attrapeur des Serpentard le trouvait avant lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il entendit un cri de victoire du côté des gradins des Gryffondor et aperçut Ginny marquer son premier goal. Il fit une pirouette dans les airs en signe de victoire. Tant que le souaffle restait du côté des buts de Serpentard, il ne devait pas trop craindre du stress de Ron.

Mais ses espoirs furent déçus. Les Serpentard récupérèrent le souaffle et se dirigèrent trop rapidement vers Ron. Harry vit celui-ci se positionner, prêt à bloquer le tir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder la manœuvre et pria de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, Ron rata son coup et le souaffle passa dans un des buts.

- Harry ! Oublie Ron et cherche donc ce fichu vif d'or ! rappela Ginny.

Il rougit de ce rappel à l'ordre et se mit à arpenter le terrain, passa entre les joueurs, et évita un cognard qui frappa l'épaule d'un Serpentard. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse semblait adopter le même comportement. Quand Harry entendit que Serpentard avait encore marqué un goal, il chercha de plus belle.

- Vif d'or, vif d'or, montre toi, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Comme si le vif avait entendu ses prières, il apparut, haut dans le ciel, voltigeant au dessus d'un des goals de Ron. Il fonça sans se préoccuper si l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu aussi. Il avait un meilleur balai et pouvait le battre en vitesse. Il sentit que le reste de l'équipe retint son souffle en le voyant accélérer, mais le souaffle passa soudainement devant ses yeux, et dut faire un écart pour l'esquiver. Quand il se remit en position, le vif avait disparu.

- Désolé Potter ! Tu étais dans la ligne de mire du goal, ricana un poursuiveur de Serpentard.

Rageur, Harry reprit ses recherches. Il était tellement furieux, qu'il ne fit pas attention au cognard qui fonça sur lui et le heurta brutalement dans les côtes. Sa colère ne diminua pas lorsqu'il entendit le résultat par la voix amplifiée de Romilda Vane.

- 60 à 10 pour Serpentard ! Mais vu l'équipe de Gryffondor, il faut croire que Potter ne sait pas privilégier les véritables talents de l'école.

Les commentaires de Romilda contenaient trop de sous-entendus et Harry se força à les ignorer. Il gémit lorsqu'il vit un autre but encaissé par Ron. Lorsque le score atteignit 100 à 10, il ne se retient plus et fonça.

- Bon sang Ron ! Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça, hurla-t-il de colère. Ressaisis toi et bloque moi ces tirs !

Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de Ron, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait le regard étrangement vide et ne semblait pas conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Temps mort ! Hurla-t-il en direction de Bibine qui donna immédiatement un coup de sifflet.

L'équipe se posa autour de Harry, perplexe. Mais Harry ne fit pas attention et s'avança vers Ron qui se posa en le regardant avec les mêmes yeux vides et le secoua comme un prunier.

- Ron ! Réveilles-toi !

Ron ne dit pas un mot et se laissa secoué sans rien faire pour se défendre. Harry eut une soudaine envie de le gifler.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mme Bibine énervée.

- Ron n'est pas dans son état normal, répondit rapidement Harry en se tournant vers Mme Bibine. C'est comme s'il était sous Imperium !

Il ne vit pas Ron sortir sa baguette de sous sa robe de Quidditch et la pointer vers lui.

- _Avada Ke_….

- _Stupefix _!

Harry se retourna et regarda avec effroi le corps figé de Ron, gisant à terre, sa baguette encore tendue vers lui, quand Rogue approcha à pas rapide, baguette en main. Il sortit sa flasque et but une gorgée avant de se tourner vers Mme Bibine.

- Annulez le match, ordonna-t-il.

- Non ! rétorqua Harry. On doit jouer !

- Quelqu'un de mal intentionné à jeter un sort à un joueur, rappela Rogue. C'est trop dangereux!

- C'est peut-être un Serpentard, suggéra Ginny. Ils sont prêts à tout pour gagner.

- Ou pire, grogna-t-il en retour, se sentant probablement insulté par la remarque. On va le savoir tout de suite, continua-t-il en se penchant vers Ron. _Enervatum _!

Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de regarder Rogue puis Harry avec des yeux horrifiés !

- Harry ! Je suis désolé ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas…

- On s'excusera plus tard, lança Rogue. Weasley, avez-vous vu la personne qui vous a envoyé l'Imperium ?

Ron chercha dans sa mémoire longuement. Il se gratta la tête et évita le regard noir de Rogue fixé sur lui.

- Non, répondit-il. J'ai juste le souvenir d'avoir le corps engourdi en sortant des vestiaires, c'est tout. Après, tout ce que je faisais, c'est comme si je ne le décidais pas moi-même.

Rogue n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fonça en direction des vestiaires.

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas envoyer le sort, ce n'était pas moi, s'exclama Ron en se tenant à la robe de Harry d'un geste désespéré.

- Je sais vieux, répondit Harry encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas toi.

Il eut un frisson quand il repensa à la scène. Quelqu'un voulait sa mort et avait utilisé Ron contre lui.

- Peut-on reprendre le match ? demanda Mme Bibine inquiète. Comment te sens-tu mon garçon ? Le professeur Rogue a raison. L'Imperium n'est pas un sort à prendre à la légère.

- Te sens-tu capable de reprendre les buts ? demanda Harry à Ron d'un ton sérieux.

- Et me rattraper pour tous les goals que les Serptentard ont mis ? Evidemment !

Il eut un éclat dans le regard de Ron, une nouvelle détermination l'avait envahit.

- Alors on continue à jouer, déclara Harry en lui offrant une tape dans le dos. On a un match à gagner !

Mme Bibine siffla à nouveau et ils redécollèrent. Le sort envoyé à Ron sembla donner une nouvelle énergie à l'équipe, surtout chez Ron. Il bloqua les tirs suivants et renvoya le souaffle tellement fort vers Dean que celui-i faillit être désarçonné de son balai. Harry sourit devant ce nouvel entrain mais une boule tomba dans son estomac quand il aperçut l'attrapeur de Serpentard faire un plongé spectaculaire. Il força son balai de toute sa puissance pour le rattraper. Le vif d'or se trouvait juste en bas, frôlant l'herbe du terrain. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles tandis qu'il descendit en piqué vers le sol. Il devait foncer, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Pas maintenant que Ron avait retrouvé son énergie à défendre ses buts. Il vit la main de l'attrapeur de Serpentard se tendre alors que Harry arriva en face de lui. Le vif était vraiment proche du sol, et le Serpentard eut un moment d'hésitation. Harry ne tergiversa pas et tendit son bras pour l'attraper. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la boule dorée, mais il était trop tard pour remonter et il toucha durement le sol, son corps glissant dans l'herbe humide à cause de sa vitesse. Il entendit juste le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine et les cris de joie des Gryffondor avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière vive de l'infirmerie fut trop brutale et il voulut se retourner sous ses couvertures pour éviter la lueur du jour. Ses côtes endolories le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il gémit de douleur.

- Plusieurs côtes fêlées, expliqua Mme Pomfresh. Vous avez de la chance, vous auriez pu vous casser le cou. Buvez ceci.

Elle lui tendit un gobelet fumant et il but d'un coup le contenu, sentant immédiatement la douleur refluer.

- On a gagné ? croassa Harry.

- 180 contre 100 si tu veux tout savoir, grogna une voix.

Rogue s'approcha de lui. Mme Pomfresh le regarda perplexe un moment avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers son bureau en maugréant.

- Je devais attraper le vif d'or, dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse face aux yeux noirs. Où se trouve le reste de l'équipe ?

- Probablement en train de fêter la victoire dans leur salle commune. J'ai cru apercevoir des Gryffondor sortir des cuisines, et j'ai hésité à leur donner une retenue mais je voulais vraiment te voir rapidement.

- Mme Pomfresh t'a autorisé à entrer cette fois-ci ? demanda Harry amusé.

- Pas de sang, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de me laisser dehors, répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire en se rendant compte du passage au tutoiement de Harry. Mais j'aimerais que tu évites l'infirmerie désormais. Tu mets ta vie un peu trop en danger, même pour un cœur de vampire. Quand j'y pense, heureusement que je suis déjà mort, sinon je serai l'objet de nombreuses crises cardiaques avec toi.

- Mais on a gagné, répéta Harry avec sourire d'excuse. Le vampire doit être heureux que son calice ait réussi à attraper le vif d'or, non ?

- Evidemment, reprit Rogue. Même si le directeur de la maison de Serpentard est déçu du résultat…. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore remis le baiser au vainqueur.

Sans hésiter, Rogue se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry répondit de manière automatique, savourant l'attention. Rogue approfondit, en pressant un peu plus fort et sa langue vient taquiner la lèvre inférieur de Harry. Beaucoup trop tôt, Rogue s'écarta et le regarda avec une étrange lueur.

- Ce n'est pas facile de ne pas m'emporter quand je suis proche de toi, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Ton cœur bat plus vite, et ton sang devient encore plus tentant pour moi.

- Oh… répondit Harry gêné.

Il rougit sous le regard insistant de Rogue et sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Durant ces instants, il en oublia le professeur désagréable et profita uniquement du vampire attentionné.

- Est-ce que la personne qui a mis Ron sous Imperium a été trouvée ? demanda-t-il pour éviter de rougir encore plus en pensant ce que Rogue arrivait à éveiller en lui.

Rogue hésita. Il fuit le regard de Harry qui se releva brusquement avant de grimacer, ses côtes douloureuses le rappelant à l'ordre.

- Ne bouge pas ! sermonna Rogue en le poussant doucement vers l'oreiller. Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la personne qui a envoyé le sortilège. Mais ce n'était pas un élève, je peux te le garantir. Ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup plus, c'est que maintenant, je sais que tu es visé.

- Ça ne change pas beaucoup d'habitude, remarqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! coupa Rogue d'un ton glacial. Si ce n'est pas élève, c'est un sorcier qui s'y connaît en magie. Je m'affaiblis chaque jour un peu plus, je ne sais pas si je peux te protéger encore longtemps.

- Ce serait le même sorcier qui est entré dans le château ?

- Peut-être, admit Rogue.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dorénavant, tu ne peux plus sortir du château, ordonna Rogue.

- Impossible, lança Harry. J'ai mes cours de Botanique dans les serres et les entrainements de Quidditch chaque semaine.

- A chaque fois que tu es dehors, c'est prendre un risque inutile. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui en est l'exemple.

- N'importe qui peut recevoir l'Imperium et tenter de me tuer dans le château, rappela Harry. Tu veux faire quoi ? Enfermer tout le monde dans sa salle commune ?

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent, sans vouloir s'avouer vaincu.

- Tu es une tête de mule ! réprimanda Rogue en sifflant entre les dents.

- Autant que toi ! répliqua Harry furieux.

- Bon sang, je me demande ce que la magie avait en tête pour te désigner comme mon calice ! souffla Rogue en fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Je n'ai rien demandé non plus ! rétorqua Harry vexé.

Il bouda en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures et évita le regard noir de Rogue. C'était une attitude puérile, mais il s'en foutait royalement.

* * *

Harry put quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Rogue n'était pas revenu le voir depuis la veille au soir et il sentait un peu offensé par ce manque d'attention. Il était censé être le calice choyé par son vampire.

« Mais le lien n'est pas encore fait, rappela sa conscience d'un air sournois ».

Harry la fit taire immédiatement, qui avait un peu trop insisté sur le mot « encore ».

Hermione l'attendit dehors pendant que Ron l'aidait à s'habiller. Il grimaça lorsqu'il enfila sa chemise. Malgré les potions de Mme Pomfresh, ses côtes restèrent endolories et prendraient plus de temps à guérir.

- Concernant hier…, commença Ron.

- Oublié ! coupa Harry. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayé de me tuer, ajouta-t-il en tentant de prendre un ton léger.

- Si Rogue ne m'avait pas jeté un sort, je l'aurais fait, continua Ron effrayé.

- Mais Rogue t'a jeté un sort, donc on peut oublier cette histoire.

- Est-ce que Rogue en sait plus concernant celui qui m'a…ensorcelé ?

- Ce n'est pas un élève et c'est moi qui suis visé apparemment. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- McGonagall m'a convoqué, avoua Ron. J'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire. Mais elle ne m'a rien dit de précis non plus…

Hermione lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Harry ! Je suis contente de te voir. Pomfresh nous a interdit de visite hier soir. Tu devais te reposer selon elle.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry, en se demandant si Rogue n'avait pas fait pression sur l'infirmière pour qu'il puisse le voir seul.

- Si on allait voir Hagrid ? poursuivit-il. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus vu !

Depuis que Rogue l'avait sermonné et interdit de sortir du château, il ressentit un grand besoin de désobéir et de faire tout le contraire. Il était une tête de mule ? Il allait le montrer ! Ils sortirent tous les trois dans le parc sous un temps brumeux et froid. Harry remonta le col de sa cape pour se protéger. Ils descendirent vers la maison de Hagrid où de la fumée s'échappa de la cheminée. Le jardin aux citrouilles jouxtant la maison était plein, confirmant le repas d'Halloween qui se rapprochait à grand pas. Vu la taille de certaines citrouilles, Harry se demanda si elles n'allaient pas dépasser Hagrid lui-même et soupçonna le gardien des clefs d'utiliser une potion d'enflure cachée dans son produit contre les limaces.

Il eut un grand bruit à l'intérieur une fois que Harry eut frappé à la porte. Il entendit clairement un bruit de verre cassé, un objet en métal atterrissant bruyamment sur le sol et Crockdur qui aboya de toutes ses forces.

- Qui c'est ? grogna Hagrid férocement.

- C'est nous ! Harry, Ron et Hermione !

Hagrid ouvrit la porte et les regarda prudemment.

- Entrez. Vite ! dit-il en regardant rapidement à droite et à gauche avant de refermer la porte derrière eux et de la verrouiller.

- Que se passe-t-il Hagrid ? demanda Hermione intriguée.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, répliqua Hagrid. Vous n'êtes pas censés sortir du château, surtout toi Harry, ajouta-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

- On ne vous a pas vu depuis la rentrée, rétorqua Harry. Et on avait envie de vous voir.

Hagrid grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se dirigea vers la bouilloire pour faire du thé. Hermione s'occupa de réparer le verre brisé de ce qui devait être une chope de la taille d'un seau et la rangea dans le vaisselier.

- Depuis qu'il y a un eu intrus dans le château, continua Hagrid, tout le monde est un peu sur les nerfs. Et après ce qui s'est passé hier,… oui, je sais ce qui s'est passé hier ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer et rougir de honte.

- J'ai été convoqué par le professeur McGonagall, avoua Hagrid chagriné. Elle s'est demandée si je n'ai pas commis une erreur. Je suis le gardien des clefs et quelqu'un est entré dans le château sans que je le sache.

- Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione. Celui qui est entré devait s'y connaître en magie. Le Moine Gras n'a pas été attaqué pas un simple sort.

- Merci Hermione, mais le professeur McGonagall a a raison. Ça ne devrait pas se produire. Et pourtant, cet individu était là au match de Quidditch. Il est donc entré dans l'enceinte du château deux fois !

- C'est donc la même personne ? interrogea Harry.

- C'est plus que probable. Et croyez-moi, je vais passer la forêt au peigne fin pour trouver où se cache ce bonhomme et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! affirma Hagrid en déposant rageusement des biscuits fait maison sur la table, l'assiette se brisant sous le choc.

- Il serait dans la forêt ? demanda Hermione qui répara l'assiette pendant que Harry disposa les tasses de thés sur la table.

- C'est une hypothèse. Comme s'il voulait rester à proximité de l'école voyez-vous. Et la forêt contient de nombreuses cachettes une fois où on sait les trouver.

- Hagrid, pensez-vous qu'un basilic puisse se cacher dans la forêt ? demanda Ron en niant le soupir exaspéré d'Hermione.

- Je le saurai, un serpent de cette taille là ne peut pas se cacher longtemps. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça Ron. Mais je suis inquiet. Qui que ce soit, c'est un individu dangereux. La forêt est sans dessus-dessous ! Mêmes les centaures sont en train de se taper dessus, alors qu'ils sont ordinairement très pacifiques. Je ne sais pas ce qui leurs arrivent…

Harry et Hermione continuèrent à questionner Hagrid. Ron participa un peu, mais était un peu offensé que Hagrid n'est pas pris partie à sa théorie du basilic. Ils finirent par discuter un peu de tout, Hagrid surpris tout le monde quand il leur avoua qu'il savait depuis longtemps que Rogue était un vampire.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais dit plus tôt ? s'estomaqua Harry.

- Ordre de Dumbledore lui-même. Je suis une des rares personnes à le savoir vous savez ? dit fièrement Hagrid. Même les autres professeurs ignorent l'état de Rogue. Pourtant Bailyn s'est présenté comme tel et ça ne pose pas de problème. Bailyn est vampire aussi voyez-vous ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi Rogue veut garder le secret. Les vampires vivent très bien parmi nous maintenant.

- Hagrid, pourquoi Dumbledore vous a mis dans la confidence ? questionna Hermione intriguée. Ce n'est pas étrange que vous soyez une des rares personnes au courant ?

Harry devina la pensée de Hermione. Hagrid n'était pas l'individu le plus fiable pour garder un secret. Il se souvint encore très bien qu'il avait vendu autrefois une information très importante contre un œuf de dragon.

- Je m'occupe de récupérer du sang pour lui quand il reste à Poudlard. Une grande partie des ersatz que prennent les vampires sont produites grâce à du sang d'animaux. Dans une école, un vampire doit boire souvent pour éviter un carnage dans sa classe. Les ersatz ne sont pas aussi bons que le sang humain apparemment, mais ainsi ils gardent le contrôle sur leurs pulsions.

Il n'y avait que Hagrid qui pouvait parler d'un ton aussi léger d'une créature buveuse de sang, s'obligeant à faire un régime pour éviter de tuer toutes les personnes qui l'entourent.

- En tout cas, une chance que Rogue soit encore de ce monde, souligna Hagrid. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup un moment, vous savez, après la mort de Dumbledore, mais maintenant que je sais tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre, et puis pour toi Harry, j'admets que ce n'est pas un si mauvais bougre même s'il semble grognon à chaque fois que le vois.

Grognon n'était qu'un euphémisme selon Harry. Mais il préféra éviter de dire sa pensée à voix haute. Hermione jetait déjà un regard vers lui, un sourcil levé et Harry proposa de prendre congé, argumentant qu'ils avaient beaucoup de devoirs à faire.

Le soir, Harry aperçut une note écrite posée sur son lit.

_Viens me voir dès que tu as trouvé ce mot._

_S._

Probablement que Rogue n'avait pas aimé son escapade chez Hagrid alors qu'il avait clairement ordonné de ne pas sortir du château. Harry hésita à jeter la note et de rester avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer le problème. Vu le ton employé, il devait déjà être suffisamment en colère. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune et leur montra le mot. Hermione avait bien froncé les sourcils vers Harry, mais Ron le défendit en disant qu'il était en droit de faire ce qu'il voulait et tant pis pour Rogue. S'était ensuite enchaîné une discussion virulente entre les deux, Harry sortit précipitamment pour ne pas se trouver entre eux. Il nota mentalement toute une liste d'arguments qui pouvait appuyer sa défense devant Rogue et entra dans son bureau après y avoir été invité. Rogue ne semblait pas en colère. Il semblait furieux. A un point tel que Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour se contenir. Pour la première fois, Harry vit le vampire en face de lui.

- Assied-toi.

Le ton employé était polaire. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il prit place devant le bureau de Rogue, baissant le regard.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais en dehors du château alors que je t'avais expressément dit de rester à l'intérieur ?

- Je voulais voir Hagrid, expliqua Harry d'une voix faible, les yeux toujours baissés.

Pendant un moment, il n'entendit que sa propre respiration et il douta que Rogue soit encore dans la même pièce que lui. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard noir vrillé sur lui quelques secondes. Il le vit fermer les yeux et soupirer longuement.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiet de toute ma vie, avoua Rogue dans un souffle.

- J'étais chez Hagrid, se justifia Harry. Je n'étais pas tout seul…et encore dans l'enceinte du château.

- Tu étais loin de moi. Dans le château, même lorsque tu es dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, je peux sentir ta présence, expliqua Rogue. Mais si tu t'éloignes un peu trop de moi, je ne peux plus rien ressentir, et je perds tous mes repères. Que tu sois dans la maison de Hagrid ou à Londres, c'est la même chose, tu n'es plus là.

- Je…je ne savais pas, répondit Harry sous le choc des révélations.

- Quand le lien avec le calice est fait, cette connexion est encore plus forte. Mais grâce au sang fournit par le calice, le vampire arrive mieux à gérer les distances, pouvant s'éloigner un peu plus avec le temps. Je te l'ai dit, la relation entre un calice et un vampire n'est pas aisée Harry.

- Je…je suis désolé, confessa Harry honteux.

- A l'avenir, arrête de désobéir, poursuivit Rogue d'un ton glacial. Je peux imaginer que tu ne préfères pas que je sois tout le temps collé à toi. Mais reste dans une zone dans laquelle je peux encore avoir une idée de ton état.

- Pourtant, nous étions séparés durant les vacances, remarqua Harry curieux. Et avec une distance plus grande, ajouta-t-il tout en se rappelant qu'il n'avait cependant aucune idée de l'endroit où habitait Rogue quand il n'était pas à Poudlard.

- Je n'étais pas confronté à ton odeur aussi souvent durant les vacances. Alors que ton odeur est partout dans le château. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je te demande un jour ce que tu fais au septième étage. Je ne la sens que dans une partie du couloir, comme si tu avançais avant de faire demi-tour. Et c'est arrivé plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il avait été plusieurs fois dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. C'était leur nouveau lieu de travail. Il suffisait de demander à la salle de faire apparaître les ouvrages qui correspondaient à leurs recherches, ce qui était très pratique pour les devoirs, comme Ron l'affirmait à chaque parchemin terminé. Et après une discussion avec Hermione, ils avaient convenu que Harry leur apprendrait tout ce que Rogue lui enseignait pendant ses cours particuliers. Hermione et Ron l'avait suivi jusqu'à maintenant, si sa propre vie était en danger, ils devaient apprendre à se défendre tout autant que lui. Hermione eut bien quelques craintes en lisant les notes de Harry sur les méthodes de défense de magie noire mais elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas y prêter trop attention. Harry avait remarqué qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle en Défense, surtout en matière de magie noire et la soupçonna de critiquer les techniques qu'il apprenait pour ne pas avouer qu'elle était moins douée que lui.

- Je me perds encore dans le château de temps en temps, se justifia Harry en baissant les yeux pour éviter que Rogue ne lise ses pensées.

- Après sept ans ? demanda Rogue un sourcil levé, pas du tout convaincu de l'explication de Harry.

Il haussa les épaules tout en évitant son regard. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des contenus des bocaux d'ingrédients divers de Rogue, rangés dans des étagères derrière son bureau. Il se surprit à regarder des cervelles de rat, flottant dans un liquide vert avec un grand intérêt.

- Je vois…., murmura Rogue qui avait suivit son manège.

Avec surprise, Harry vit qu'il souriait. Il en oublia d'éviter son regard.

- Certaines choses ne devraient pas arriver à l'oreille de ton professeur, c'est bien ça ?

Harry hocha la tête, nerveux. Se demandant si Rogue allait le punir pour détention d'informations.

- Je me doute bien qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu me caches. Promets moi juste une chose, si tu vois quoi que ce soit d'étrange….même un détail….j'aimerai que tu m'en informes immédiatement.


	9. Révélations

Halloween arriva un vendredi et toute l'école sembla en liesse, s'impatientant pour le festin du jour. Même le mystérieux intrus sembla avoir quitté les esprits, malgré le fantôme du Moine Gras toujours inconscient. Le château avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Des chauves-souris voltigeaient dans les couloirs et les armures riaient froidement lorsqu'on passait devant elles, provoquant les sursauts de certain. Neville en perdit même les livres qu'il tenait en main lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Métamorphose. L'armure qui lui causa sa peur fut prise d'un fou rire, se tenant les côtes pendant que l'écho de son rire métallique résonnait dans le couloir. A côté des décorations, les élèves voulaient profiter des instants d'Halloween coûte que coûte et Hermione faillit perdre la tête pour accomplir son devoir de préfète-en-chef devant les turbulences de certains.

- Il faudra que j'écrive à Georges, se lamenta-t-elle en arrivant devant la porte du cours de Sortilèges, en tenant un assortiment de balles auto-jongleuses frémissantes, cherchant à s'évader de sa poigne. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de farces venant de son magasin. Il doit probablement les vendre par correspondance.

- Et il compte acheter le magasin de Zonko de Pré-au-Lard, confirma Ron. Il pense que ses ventes s'amélioreront nettement avec la proximité de Poudlard.

- Heureusement que je quitte Poudlard à la fin de l'année, soupira Hermione.

- Les balles auto-jongleuses ne sont pas tellement dangereuses, défendit Ron perplexe.

- Celles-ci ont été ensorcelées pour frapper la tête de la personne visée.

- Intéressant…, dit Ron pensif. Je devrais le mentionner à Georges. Il est toujours en recherche de nouvelles idées.

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir et Harry ria de l'air ahuri de Ron, ne comprenant pas la colère d'Hermione.

- Tu as encore un cours particulier ce soir, Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Non, c'est le banquet. Mon cours est annulé.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un ton un peu triste lorsqu'il répondit à Ron. Ce que Hermione remarqua directement, ses yeux se vrillèrent sur lui comme un faucon sur sa proie.

- Déçu de ne pas le voir ce soir ? murmura-t-elle conspiratrice.

- Je le verrai, il sera à la table des professeurs, défendit Harry, en rosissant légèrement.

Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il aimait les cours que Rogue lui donnait. Pas tellement pour le cours en lui-même, Rogue mettait le niveau très haut et il détestait toujours autant l'occlumencie. Même après autant de temps de travail, il n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de quelques minutes, à la plus grande exaspération de Rogue. Harry, lui, se maudissait surtout de ne pas y arriver et de voir ses souvenirs passer sous son regard attentif, y compris certains de ses rêves l'impliquant d'une manière ou d'une autre, à sa plus grande honte.

Malgré les cours et le regard noir de Rogue, il aimait sentir le vampire inquiet pour lui, cherchant à le protéger et à le défendre quoiqu'il arrive. Un soir, lors d'un duel, il n'avait pas réussi à bloquer un sort de Rogue, l'envoyant valser au tapis. Il garda en mémoire ses yeux noirs inquiets posés sur lui avant de l'aider à se relever et de reprendre son cours en lui rappelant les méthodes de défense d'un ton polaire. Même si Rogue cherchait à rester autoritaire, il ne pouvait empêcher le vampire de reprendre le dessus et de montrer de l'inquiétude à son sujet. Pour la première fois, Harry ressentit la sensation d'être protégé et couvé d'attention. Ce qui était loin d'être désagréable.

« Je pourrai même m'y habituer », pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Sa conscience en ronronna de plaisir.

Harry entendit son estomac gargouiller rien qu'en approchant de la Grande Salle, lorsque l'odeur des multiples mets atteignit ses narines.

- Oh, les elfes de maison se sont démenés ce soir, lança Ron ravi devant les plats servis. Tu devrais remercier Kreattur, Harry. Donne lui une babiole du Square Grimmaurd, il sera ravi.

- J'y penserai, confirma Harry en se servant de victuailles.

Il avait ordonné à Kreattur de rejoindre les cuisines de Poudlard pour sa dernière année, selon le conseil d'Hermione qui trouvait horrible de le laisser seul à Londres.

Bien trop souvent à son goût, il fut tenté de regarder vers la table des professeurs. C'était en principe l'heure de son cours, et ne pas avoir Rogue en face de lui l'énervait un peu. Mais à chaque fois qu'il jeta un regard rapide, il le vit parler avec McGonagall. Il ne croisa jamais son regard de tout le banquet. Hermione sourit d'un air triomphant lorsqu'elle remarqua ses coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquents, mais ne fit aucune remarque, au plus grand soulagement de Harry. Frustré, il s'obligea à se mêler à la conversation de Seamus et Dean, concernant les chances de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande de gagner la prochaine coupe du monde, qui devait se dérouler en Russie l'année suivante. Seamus défendit ardemment son équipe favorite lorsqu'un cri de terreur retentit. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans le Grande Salle, tout le monde se regardait, perplexe. Harry vit le professeur McGonagall se lever et marcha vite vers la sortie, accompagnée de Rogue et Bailyn. Des murmures envahirent les tables, tout le monde se posant des questions quant à l'origine de ce cri.

- Ça ne peut pas être un élève. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle remarqua Seamus.

- Encore une blague d'Halloween peut-être ? proposa Neville.

- McGonagall ne se serait pas levée pour une blague d'Halloween. Ça doit être grave, murmura Hermione qui regarda la table des professeurs où certains étaient figés et d'autres parlaient en eux de manière animée.

Quelques instants plus tard, McGonagall revint dans la Grande Salle et lança des étincelles rouges pour attirer l'attention. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, attentives.

- Que tous les préfets emmènent les élèves de leur maison dans leur salle commune. Immédiatement et dans le calme !

Le calme demandé par McGonagall fut très relatif. Le bruit des bancs et chaises qui raclèrent sue le sol, accompagnés des éclats de voix des élèves surexcités envahirent la Grande Salle, amenant une grande confusion pendant que les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Ron, on doit y aller ! sermonna Hermione. Les premières années, venez avec moi ! Toi ! donne moi cet œil-sauteur immédiatement !

Un élève de première année lui remis un globe oculaire qui pendait au bout d'un ressort en maugréant. Ron soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de la rejoindre.

Harry suivit la masse d'élève, se demandant ce que McGonagall avait pu trouver. Il se questionna un moment, s'il ne devait pas rejoindre le bureau de Rogue, mais celui-ci était probablement avec Bailyn quelque part dans le château. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire pour lui. En s'approchant de la sortie, il remarqua des Serpentard converser entre eux surexcités. Il vit Pansy Parkinson rire devant un Drago Malefoy qui afficha un air suffisant. Harry ralentit le pas, afin de faire passer le groupe de Serpentard devant lui.

- Quelle idiote ! s'exclama Parkinson. Mais son cri était très réussi. Tu as vu la tête de McGonagall quand ça s'est produit ?

- C'est dingue qu'un fantôme puisse crier aussi fort, remarqua un garçon que Harry reconnut comme un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe des Serpentard. J'espère qu'elle est inconsciente comme le Moine Gras. On ne devra plus supporter ses pleurs au deuxième étage.

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, les Serpentard se dirigeant vers leur propre salle commune. A contrecœur, et en maugréant de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité, il continua son chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor. Un fantôme au deuxième étage qui pleurait. Ça ne pouvait être que Mimi Geignarde. Est-ce qu'elle avait été la seconde victime de l'intrus ? Et si oui, les Serpentard semblaient au courant du stratagème. Ils étaient donc impliqués. C'est le genre de détail que Rogue voulait savoir. Il devait lui en parler dès que possible, c'était ses consignes. Mais il était probablement avec Bailyn et peut-être d'autres professeurs l'accompagnaient. Harry réfléchit rapidement et décida de l'attendre devant son bureau. Il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir réagi directement et avec bon sens. Discrètement, il laissa passer un groupe de filles de Gryffondor et il suivit des septièmes années de Serdaigle se dirigeant vers une autre aile du château. Les élèves parlant entre eux des évènements ne le remarquèrent pas et il passa rapidement derrière une tapisserie pour rejoindre plus vite le département de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il marcha rapidement dans le couloir avant de ralentir le pas, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Les torches n'étaient pas allumées, contrairement à d'habitude et le couloir était plongé dans une pénombre que la lune arrivait à peine à éclairer. Il sortit sa baguette et avança doucement, tous ses sens aux aguets. Soudainement, une silhouette apparut devant lui. Harry se figea.

- Harry Potter, dit l'individu à voix basse.

A cause de la pénombre, il ne reconnut pas la personne devant lui. Celle-ci fit quelques pas dans sa direction et la lumière de la lune révéla une silhouette portant une cape, une capuche masqua son visage.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry en levant sa baguette.

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le bas du visage de l'individu mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

- C'est vous qui étiez dans le château il y a quelques semaines. Vous avez jeté un sort au Moine Gras n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'ennuyait à vouloir appeler la directrice à tout prix. Il allait alerter tout le château avec ses bavardages ! Mais finalement, ça m'a aidé. J'ai appris plein de choses intéressantes ce jour-là. Je pouvais mieux préparer mon prochain coup, qui a très bien réussi, puisque te voilà devant moi.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. C'était un piège. Envoyer un appât pour attirer les professeurs, et l'attendre prêt du bureau de Rogue. Il avait dû le chercher avant, mais ne pouvant pas localiser le bureau de Rogue, il en avait conclu qu'il devait se cacher là. Aujourd'hui, comme un abruti, il avait de nouveau suivi le même schéma alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Rogue n'y était pas. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir rejoint la Tour des Gryffondor comme on lui avait demandé.

- Rogue va arriver bientôt, lança Harry en tentant d'avoir de l'assurance dans sa voix.

- Oh, mais je m'en fous royalement de Rogue. Il va de toute façon mourir en agonisant. Ma seule déception, c'est qu'il va probablement mettre fin à ses jours, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi. Mais on ne peut pas gagner sur tous les plans. Et tu es ma seule priorité ici. _Avada Kedavra _!

Harry sauta sur le côté et lança un sort de désarmement informulé qui ricocha sur une armure. Celle-ci tomba avec fracas. Harry profita du désordre pour lancer un autre sort avant de reculer se protéger derrière une statue représentant Alphonse Dujardet, un sorcier qui se prenait pour la réincarnation de Napoléon.

- Apparemment, tu n'as pas changé Harry Potter… toujours un sortilège de désarmement. Ta prévisibilité est presque touchante. Rogue ne t'a donc rien appris de nouveau ?

- Pourquoi ne pas me poser directement la question, Terwyn ? lança une voix glaciale.

Harry se retourna et vit Rogue avancer dans le couloir. Depuis combien de temps il était là, il n'aurait su le dire. Un éclair surgit et Rogue l'esquiva. Un pan du mur derrière lui se détacha et tomba sous le choc. Rogue lança un sort en retour, sans bouger les lèvres. Le dénommé Terwyn le bloqua d'un geste nonchalant.

- Tu vieillis Rogue, ricana celui-ci. Ce combat va être trop facile…

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, reconnut Rogue en envoyant un autre sort.

Des fléchettes apparurent. Terwyn sauta de côté mais certaines l'atteignirent, le blessant légèrement. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de poser son regard à nouveau sur Rogue, il vit un éclair jaillir de sa baguette. Terwyn riposta et les sorts s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant trembler les murs. Harry sentit des gravillons lui tomber sur le crâne.

- Dis-moi, Terwyn, par curiosité, c'est Bellatrix qui t'envoie ?

- Elle te remet le bonjour, admit Terwyn avec un sourire, en continuant de lancer des sorts. Elle aurait souhaité te tuer elle-même. Tu sais, elle n'est pas très contente, concernant ta trahison. Et maintenant tu protèges Potter, ça lui donne de très bonnes raisons de te haïr.

- Elle me haïssait déjà auparavant, remarqua Rogue, les sorts ricochant sur son bouclier avec des bruits d'explosion. Tu peux la prévenir qu'elle ne touchera jamais un cheveu de Harry Potter. Je m'en porte garant, continua-t-il en lançant un sort.

Le maléfice se dirigea droit vers Terwyn qui tout à coup se volatilisa, et l'éclair se perdit dans le vide. Rogue courra vers l'endroit où Terwyn venait de disparaître et examina attentivement l'espace aux alentours.

- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-il sèchement alors que Harry se préparait à le rejoindre, un pied en dehors de la niche où il se cachait, le bras de la statue l'empêchant de voir ce que Rogue faisait.

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer quoi ce soit, il entendit des pas marteler le sol et il vit apparaître les professeur McGonagall et Bailyn. McGonagall le vit avec des yeux surpris. Bailyn ne sembla pas plus étonné et eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Potter ! J'ai deux mots à vous dire ! Et quant à vous Severus, que se passe-t-il ? vous avez disparu comme si le diable était à vos trousses et juste après, j'ai senti le château trembler jusque dans ses fondations.

- Il était ici, expliqua Rogue. Mes soupçons se sont confirmés, il s'agissait bien d'un Mangemort.

- Où est-il maintenant ? demanda Bailyn, ses narines retroussées, comme s'il cherchait à le flairer.

- Tu ne le trouveras pas. Il est déjà en route pour s'éloigner du château et rejoindre Lestrange.

- Vous connaissez le Mangemort qui était ici, Severus ? demanda McGonagall froidement.

- Xavier Terwyn.

- Terwyn ? s'exclama McGonagall. Je croyais qu'il était mort depuis des années !

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, affirma Rogue. Minerva, puis-je m'occuper de Potter ? J'aimerais lui parler personnellement.

McGonagall regarda brièvement Harry avant de poser son regard du Rogue.

- J'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites Severus. Mais n'oubliez pas de le punir. Si j'étais encore sa directrice de maison, il entendrait parler de moi jusque Noël pour avoir désobéit aux règles de sécurité.

- J'y compte bien. Potter, dans ma classe immédiatement. Et attendez-moi là.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et quitta rapidement la scène, en évitant les regards posés sur lui. Il passa devant Rogue, sans lever les yeux et entra dans la salle de classe de Défense. Il était trop agité pour s'asseoir. Il marcha de long en large et attendit. Il se remémora tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Le fameux Terwyn en avait donc après lui. Mais pire que tout, il agissait avec l'aide de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il sentit ses tripes se tordre en songeant à elle. Il pensait que Voldemort détruit, il serait enfin débarrassé de toute menace. Mais Lestrange fonctionne probablement comme Voldemort lui-même. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre tant qu'il était en vie. C'était par conséquent un nouveau duel à mort, comme une nouvelle prophétie : aucun ne pouvait survivre sans la mort de l'autre. Il en était à ses pensées lugubres lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il l'entendit verrouiller la porte quand il s'approcha de lui.

- Comment a-t-il pu s'enfuir ? demanda-t-il rapidement. On ne peut pas transplaner dans…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Rogue le plaqua contre le mur et appuya durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. A cet instant, Harry sentit toute la puissance du vampire enfoui en lui qui le revendiquait comme sien. Sans même réfléchir, il répondit au baiser. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette bouche fougueuse contre la sienne. Doucement, Rogue finit par le libérer, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Harry l'entendit gémir de douleur alors que ses lèvres quittèrent son visage pour se diriger vers son cou. Le cœur de Harry commença à battre rapidement et il retint sa respiration, toujours cloué au mur par le corps de Rogue. Soudainement, celui-ci se figea. Très lentement, il s'écarta de lui, le visage baissé, crispé par la douleur.

Harry fut estomaqué de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur Rogue. Mais également de ce que Rogue faisait naître en lui. Il regarda avec effroi le vampire qui lui faisait face, torturé par une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il allait bien, il était en sécurité. Rogue devrait plutôt être soulagé au lieu de subir le martyr.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit, supplia-t-il à voix si basse que Harry se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

Il vit Rogue ouvrir les yeux doucement, le regardant. La douleur qu'il vit dans son regard noir lui retourna l'estomac. Avant que Harry ait pu dire un mot, il sentit Rogue vaciller et sans s'en rendre compte, il l'aida à tenir debout.

- Le combat était plus dur que prévu, se défendit-il à voix basse en réprimant une grimace.

- Je vais t'aider à t'allonger, dit Harry en passant le bras de Rogue par dessus son épaule et le tenant par la taille.

Ils avancèrent doucement jusque dans ses appartements, Harry plié sous le poids de Rogue. Il l'aida à se coucher dans le canapé et il l'entendit gémir de douleur.

- Potion, grimaça-t-il. Maintenant.

Harry regarda autour de lui, avant de trouver la flasque de Rogue posée sur une table remplie de livres et de parchemins, à côté d'une veille mappemonde. Rogue but longuement avant de se relever et de tousser bruyamment. Il but encore en grimaçant avant de s'allonger à nouveau en soupirant longuement.

- Je vais mieux, rassura-t-il devant le regard inquiet de Harry.

Harry n'en était absolument pas convaincu, mais ne dit rien. Se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un vampire considérablement affaibli n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une vieille bouilloire cabossée. Il se mit à préparer du thé, non qu'il en ait envie, mais souhaitait surtout s'occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rogue avait fermé les yeux et Harry se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il n'osa cependant pas sortir de la pièce. Il chercha pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes avant de trouver une théière qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs et une boîte en bois contenant des sachets de thé. Il se précipita sur la bouilloire quand celle-ci commença à siffler, mais Rogue était toujours autant immobile. Avec son teint pâle, et sa poitrine qui ne bougeait pas, vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, il pouvait passer pour mort. Harry s'inquiéta brusquement que ce soit le cas.

- Je vis toujours, murmura Rogue en retour qui avait sentit la brusque tension de Harry.

Il avait ouvert les paupières et le regardait verser l'eau chaude dans sa théière.

- Je suis surpris de trouver du thé dans un appartement de vampire, constata Harry amusé.

- Je n'en bois plus depuis des années, rétorqua Rogue.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il cherchait dans sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait avalé une goutte de thé.

- C'était dans mon appartement, avant que je sois…transformé. Je n'ai jamais pensé à m'en débarrasser, confessa-t-il.

C'était la première fois que Rogue mentionna sa transformation en vampire.

- Comment ça s'est produit ? demanda Harry ne pouvant réprimer sa curiosité.

Rogue sembla de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira un moment avant de prendre la parole : « J'étais au Danemark, pour récupérer certaines plantes nordiques très rares. Je faisais des recherches pour améliorer et créer de nouvelles potions en même temps que mon métier d'enseignant à Poudlard. Mon salaire n'étant pas très élevé, je profitais des vacances scolaires pour récupérer moi-même certains ingrédients. La fleur que je recherchai devait être cueillie la nuit, lorsque la lune est au quart de son premier croissant. »

Rogue se tut et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa flasque. Il ferma les yeux comme si ses souvenirs étaient douloureux. Harry l'écouta, hypnotisé, sans remarquer que la tasse de thé qu'il tenait entre ses mains le brûlait.

- J'avais repéré la fleur en question, dans une forêt éloignée et j'avais établi un campement à côté, attendant le bon moment pour ma récolte. Rester seul au milieu de nulle part était très stupide. Quand il a senti mon odeur, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Rogue le regarda un moment, perplexe, se demandant s'il devait continuer. Il dut probablement trouver une volonté à poursuivre son récit quand il reprit la parole :

- Il m'a suivi la nuit. Quand je me suis agenouillé pour récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher, il m'a sauté dessus. Je n'avais pas de baguette à la main, seulement une serpe et je me suis défendu du mieux que je pouvais, mais le mal était fait. Il m'avait mordu.

Rogue garda le silence et Harry contempla son thé en écoutant seulement le bois craquer dans la cheminée.

- Je devais mourir cette nuit-là, reprit Rogue avec amertume. Si je ne l'avais pas blessé, il aurait probablement continué à me vider de mon sang. Au lieu de ça, il s'est enfui et m'a abandonné à mon sort, agonisant.

- Que s'est-il passé après ?

Rogue le regarda avec un sourcil levé. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait que Harry s'enfuie en courant en apprenant ses débuts de vampire.

- Je me suis caché dans la forêt pendant des semaines, confessa Rogue. Puis j'ai décidé d'avertir Dumbledore que je rendais ma démission. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Poudlard et…

Rogue hésita un moment. Harry crut un instant qu'il rougissait, mais c'était peut-être un effet dû aux flammes du feu de la cheminée.

- Dumbledore m'a avertit qu'il refusait ma démission et qu'il m'attendait à Poudlard pour le 1er septembre.

- Quoi ? s'estomaqua Harry en crachant à moitié son thé. Dumbledore savait ce qui s'était passé et il t'a quand même fait revenir à Poudlard ?

- Exact. Je l'ai pris pour un fou. J'aurais pu tuer n'importe qui. J'imaginais le scandale si je tuais un élève. Ou pire, si je le transformai. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dumbledore a mis en place toutes les démarches pour qu'un vampire puisse enseigner. Mme Pomfresh et Hagrid étant les seuls dans la confidence, pour me permettre de me nourrir en sang.

Harry ne dit rien, assimilant les confidences de Rogue. Il se posa plein d'autres questions, mais n'osa pas les formuler à haute voix. Rogue avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. La chaleur du feu finit par engourdir ses sens et Harry s'endormit, rêvant d'un Rogue caché dans une forêt sombre, assoiffé de sang.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, il se sentit confus. Il était allongé dans un grand lit et dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il se remémorait les évènements de la veille lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce.

- Il était temps que tu te réveilles. Debout !

Il se releva en position assise et regarda Rogue approcher. Il sembla avoir repris toutes ses forces comme si le duel d'hier n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Harry s'étira et vit qu'il était encore habillé de sa chemise et de son pantalon, mais sa robe de sorcier avait disparu.

- Je t'ai porté dans mon lit cette nuit. Je tiens à ton bien-être, expliqua Rogue quand Harry regarda autour de lui.

- Et tu as dormi où ? demanda Harry en soupçonnant la réponse.

- Dans mon lit également, taquina Rogue. Ma meilleure nuit depuis des années, confessa-t-il devant Harry qui rougit à l'idée d'avoir dormi dans le même lit que Rogue.

- Il est très agréable pour un vampire de se réveiller à côté de son calice. J'aurai aimé te garder ici, mais McGonagall veut te voir ce matin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Elle n'est plus ma directrice de maison, elle ne peut pas me punir pour ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Je ne fais que transmettre le message, Harry. Maintenant, lève-toi et va te changer, tu es beaucoup trop attirant quand tu viens de te réveiller et en ce moment, ce n'est pas de ton sang que j'ai envie.

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer à l'insinuation de Rogue et se leva rapidement. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il put et tenta de ne pas faire attention au regard et au sourire de Severus. Un uniforme propre l'attendait dans la salle de bain. Quand il sortit dans une tenue plus présentable, tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux, Rogue avait toujours un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Un petit déjeuner était servi sur la table, les livres, parchemins et la mappemonde d'hier ayant mystérieusement disparu.

- Je ne savais pas que les vampires mangeaient autant au petit-déjeuner, remarqua Harry.

- C'est pour toi idiot, lança Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. Mange !

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en prenant place à table, des œufs au lard fumant posé devant lui.

- Je mange très peu. Le reste consiste en des ersatz et des potions.

Rogue prit place à côté de lui en montrant son habituelle flasque.

- Concernant hier, commença Rogue alors que Harry mâcha une portion d'omelette. Ce n'est que le début. Terwyn va probablement revenir et il faudra être prêt.

- Qui est ce Terwyn exactement ?

- Un Mangemort. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis dix ans au moins. Je le croyais mort. Mais apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai été transformé. Terwyn est devenu un vampire. Ce qui est explique pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu tout de suite son odeur.

- Un vampire ! Mais pourquoi n'est-il apparu que maintenant ? demanda Harry interloqué. Il aurait dû rejoindre Voldemort avant non ?

Rogue haussa des épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Et si Bellatrix est derrière, poursuivit-il, je suis encore plus inquiet par ce qu'elle prépare que par Terwyn lui-même.

Harry se figea, sa fourchette à mi chemin. Il se demanda où Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait se trouver et ce qu'elle était en train de préparer. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et se remit à manger.

- Les Serpentard sont au courant, continua Harry après un moment. J'ai entendu un groupe de septième année en parler en sortant de la Grande Salle.

- Qui ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parkinson, Malefoy, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe, Glens je crois, et une fille que je connais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant cette année.

- Il s'agit probablement d'Esmeralda Belicci. Une nouvelle de cette année.

Tout à coup, Rogue jura à haute voix, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Un morceau d'omelette partit dans les airs.

- S'ils sont mêlés à tout ça, ils vont m'entendre, crois-moi ! Parkinson et Glens, ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais je pensais que Malefoy avait un peu plus de jugeote !

Rogue eut un regard ténébreux et pendant un instant, Harry regretta d'avoir évoqué l'implication des Serpentard. Le professeur autoritaire revenait au grand galop et Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir ce matin, après avoir passé une nuit si agréable dans le son lit.

- Je me demandais…commença Harry.

Il hésita soudainement, se mordant la lèvre. Il ne voyait pas comment formuler sa pensée correctement. Rogue le regarda curieux.

- Après ce qui s'est passé hier. Tu étais plutôt affaibli, tenta d'expliquer Harry. Il serait peut-être temps de remédier à ce problème.

Harry s'interrompit, le rouge aux joues, gêné d'avoir révélé à voix haute ce qu'il avait pensé depuis hier soir en voyant l'état de Rogue.

- Tu…tu veux…être mon calice ? demanda Rogue sans y croire.

Harry n'arrivait pas trop à admettre lui-même ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il chercha ses mots.

- Et bien, puisque mon sang peut t'aider à reprendre des forces et même te sauver, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire d'attendre plus longtemps.

Rogue le regarda en silence. Les yeux fixés sur lui. Harry joua avec sa nourriture dans son assiette, sans oser lever les yeux.

- Il y a un vampire et une folle en dehors de ce château qui veut nous tuer tous les deux, rappela Harry, gêné par ce silence qu'il trouva beaucoup trop long. Je ne veux pas que tu sois faible à cause de moi.

Rogue soupira longuement. Harry leva les yeux, perplexe à cette réaction. Il pensait qu'il serait plus heureux que cela après qu'il ait pris sa décision.

- Harry, c'est très généreux de ta part, mais je ne veux pas que deviennes mon calice pour que je devienne plus fort. Laisse moi continuer s'il-te-plaît en voyant que Harry allait protester.

- Devenir un calice est un engagement sur du long terme. Du très long terme. Si tu acceptes de te lier à moi, ce sera pour des centaines d'années Harry.

- Je sais, répondit Harry buté.

- Tu vivras des centaines d'années à mes côtés, continua Rogue froidement en le regardant dans les yeux. Toi seul. Pas Ron et Hermione.

Soudainement, Harry comprit ce que Rogue cherchait à lui faire comprendre. En acceptant de vivre aux côtés de Rogue, il devait admettre qu'il continuerait sa vie auprès d'un vampire, avec tous les avantages, mais tous les défauts également que cela comportait. La mort des êtres mortels qui les entourent en faisait partie. Rogue lut la tristesse dans le regard de Harry.

- Je voulais vraiment…commença Harry.

- Je sais, coupa Rogue. Mais tu n'es pas prêt, Harry.

* * *

Harry avait quitté les appartements de Rogue avec le cœur lourd. Il ressentit tous les changements qui s'étaient opéré en lui depuis la rentrée. Depuis qu'il avait appris l'état de Rogue, sa propre destinée dessinée par la magie en le désignant comme calice et surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert un tout autre Severus Rogue, complètement différent du professeur qu'il avait connu. Un être qu'il avait appris à apprécier. A aimer même.

« Mais ce que je ressens pour Severus est-il suffisant pour accepter de me lier à lui? », pensa-t-il. Et il se surprit lui-même à penser au vampire par son prénom plutôt que par son nom de famille.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà arrivé à la gargouille masquant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

- Ecosse, dit-il.

L'escalier en colimaçon l'amena vers la lourde porte en chêne où il frappa. Il entra, intimidé par la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall qui l'invita à entrer.

Elle était assise à son bureau, lisant le dernier numéro du Mensuel de Métamorphose. Le bureau n'avait pas tellement changé depuis Dumbledore. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait simplement moins d'objets en argent qui cliquetaient, remplacés par les propres objets du professeur McGonagall. Un pan du mur arborait un drapeau de l'Ecosse et un magnifique jeu d'échecs était placé sur une petite table, à l'ancienne de place de Fumseck, le splendide phénix de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall en se levant. Malgré que je déteste être mise à la porte de mon propre bureau, je vous laisse ici. Albus ?

- Merci beaucoup Minerva, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry vit avec surprise la directrice quitter la pièce. Il regarda le portrait de Dumbledore qui l'observait par dessus ses lunettes de demi-lune.

- Mon cher Harry, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai aperçu au Ministère ?

- Euh…bien, répondit Harry abasourdi. Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

- J'étais en effet curieux de te voir. Je peux facilement voyager dans le château mais étrangement, tous les tableaux qui entourent le bureau de ce cher Severus me sont interdits d'accès. Ce qui a encore plus attisé ma curiosité.

Harry sentit le ton malicieux de Dumbledore lorsqu'il dit ses mots. Il regarda nerveusement les autres tableaux, mais les autres portraits somnolaient sans lui prêter attention.

- Professeur…vous étiez au courant n'est-ce pas ? Que j'étais destiné à devenir le calice de Rogue ?

- Je le supposais. Dans beaucoup de cas, je suppose assez bien.

- Comment pouviez-vous le savoir ? Même Rogue a été surpris !

- Surpris ? C'est un maigre mot ça mon cher Harry. Je pense plutôt qu'il est entré dans un état de fureur incontrôlable. Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'ai en effet supposé que tu serais son calice, pour un juste retour des choses. Vois-tu, la magie peut être bien malicieuse. Tu as peut-être été l'objet d'une prophétie qui a engendré la mort de tes parents, de Sirius, et de nombreux autres personnes que tu aimais profondément, mais elle avait également prévu en échange une possibilité pour toi de connaître un véritable amour profond et éternel. Afin de remettre un peu l'équilibre. Pour quelqu'un qui a sauvé le monde sorcier, tu avais bien droit à trouver ton âme sœur.

- Mais pourquoi Rogue ? Il me déteste depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard !

- Il te _détestait_, remarqua Dumbledore en insistant sur le passé qu'il avait employé. Et quand bien même, il ne te détestait pas toi, mais il détestait ton père qu'il voyait en toi, comme une vieille rancœur difficile à faire disparaître. Je suis persuadé qu'il a changé de sentiments à ton égard. Peut-être même qu'il te l'a déjà montré….

- La magie aurait pu décider que je sois le calice d'un autre vampire, dit Harry. Pourquoi Rogue en particulier ?

- Oh Harry, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais l'amour que Severus avait pour ta mère était quelque chose de très intense. Je n'ai vu que très peu de personnes dans ce monde ressentir un tel amour. Une fois que Severus est devenu un vampire, ses sensations ne sont pas disparues, bien au contraire, elles se sont renforcées. Severus était un homme qui pouvait aimer énormément, le vampire qui est en lui doit probablement aimer encore plus, bien que l'être qu'il chérissait avait disparu. J'étais moi-même surpris par cet attachement si particulier qu'il avait, des années après la mort de Lily, ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. La magie s'était peut-être encore mêlée, créant cette affection chez Severus pour qu'il puisse mieux protéger le fils de la femme qu'il aimait autrefois, le même fils qu'il devrait protéger plus tard comme calice.

- C'est comme ça que vous avez deviné pour Rogue et moi ? demanda Harry perplexe devant la théorie de Dumbledore, qu'il trouva plutôt tordue. Rogue aimait ma mère, pour mieux m'aimer et me protéger ?

- Tout a fait. Et vu que tu ne t'es pas encore enfui de ce bureau en hurlant alors que je parle de Severus et d'amour dans une même phrase, c'est que la nouvelle ne te surprend pas beaucoup. J'imagine que Severus a commencé à dévoiler ses charmes ?

Harry rougit furieusement devant l'esprit de déduction de Dumbledore. Il se sentit analysé par son regard, comme s'il était passé aux rayons X.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens par rapport à tout ça.

Harry réfléchit à la question. Il s'était déjà passé beaucoup de choses depuis la rentrée et il avait avoué ce matin même qu'il était prêt à devenir le calice de Rogue, même si celui-ci a refusé. Toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait se mêlaient en lui, comme un imbroglio de sentiments contradictoires.

- Je ressens surtout de la confusion, admit Harry penaud. Je…pense savoir ce que je ressens. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à devenir un calice.

- Et pourquoi penses-tu que tu n'arriveras pas à être le calice de Severus ?

Harry lui expliqua l'épisode produit le matin-même, quand il avait dit à Rogue sa décision et sa réaction produite juste après. Dumbledore parut songeur.

- Severus a décidemment bien changé. La morsure de Nagini a du considérablement changé sa perception des choses. Je suis impressionné qu'il contrôle autant le vampire en lui pour faire passer ta décision avant son besoin de sang.

- Il a déclaré que je n'étais pas prêt à devenir son calice, rappela Harry.

- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je penses que devenir un calice m'effraie un peu, avoua Harry.

- Ce qui est parfaitement censé. Tout individu ayant un peu de bon sens hésiterait avant de s'engager à donner son sang à un vampire pour le restant de son existence.

- Mais je ne peux pas attendre, répliqua Harry. Il meurt un peu plus chaque jour, par ma faute !

- Severus faiblit un peu plus chaque jour à cause du venin de Nagini, et ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, Harry.

- Mais je peux le sauver !

- Severus n'a aucune crainte de la mort, expliqua Dumbledore. Il regrette d'ailleurs que le vampire qui l'a transformé n'ait pas fait le travail jusqu'au bout. Cette blessure qu'il a eut lors de la bataille de Poudlard lui permet finalement de mettre fin à son existence qu'il définit par lui-même de maudite. Tu ne dois donc pas t'inquiéter. D'une certaine manière, Severus n'a jamais voulu être sauvé.

- Terwyn a dit quelque chose le concernant, se rappela Harry songeur. Il a dit que Severus va probablement mettre fin à ses jours si je suis mort.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de Severus. Il ne craint pas la mort, mais si la seule chance de bonheur disparaît, en l'occurrence toi, il préfèrera accélérer le mouvement plutôt que de mourir à petit feu. Personne n'aime la douleur, même pas un vampire.


	10. Le temps des décisions

Harry passa et repassa les paroles de Dumbledore dans sa tête. Décortiquant tout ce que le vieil homme lui avait révélé. Ron et Hermione l'avait bien regardé avec une certaine inquiétude pendant son étrange silence, surtout après ce qu'il leur avait révélé à propos du vampire Terwyn et de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Harry, tu es certain que tout va bien ? demanda Hermione.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande et était immobile devant son devoir de Métamorphose, son parchemin ne contenant que le titre et l'encre de la plume qu'il tenait au dessus avait eu le temps de sécher.

- Je réfléchissais, expliqua Harry devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit échanger un regard avec Ron. Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Harry,…je…, commença-t-elle alors que les lèvres de Ron formèrent un grand « non » virulent.

- Désolé, je suis un peu dans la lune en ce moment, avoua-t-il. Je…

Il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux.

- Je pense que je vais accepter de devenir le calice de Rogue.

Ron le fixa du regard surpris et Hermione tapa dans ses mains, ravie.

- Harry ! Je suis si contente pour toi ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que devenir un calice signifie de vivre longtemps. Bien plus longtemps qu'une vie humaine. J'ai encore difficile à admettre que je vais vivre après vous…pendant des centaines d'années.

- Oh… répondit Hermione, tout à coup très gênée. Je ne l'avais pas envisagé sous ce point de vue là.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment.

- On a encore de la marge avant notre mort, tenta Ron. Et puis, tu ne vas pas forcément partir en devenant son calice hein ? Il y a encore l'école des Aurors après Poudlard. On sera encore ensemble.

Harry se rappela de son désir de devenir Auror. L'envie de poursuivre cette carrière l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Même en tant que calice, il aimerait poursuivre cette voie.

- Tout à fait, surenchérit Hermione. Et puis Rogue pourra t'enseigner plein de choses pour tes cours d'Auror.

- En parlant d'aide, tu crois que tu pourrais avoir de l'aide pour le cours de Potions de cette année ?

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Quoi ? se défendit Ron. Il doit demander un maximum d'avantages en échange du sang qu'il va lui donner. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça va tuer Rogue de l'aider un peu ?

- Le lien du calice n'est pas un échange d'avantages contre son sang, rétorqua Hermione estomaquée.

Harry écouta d'une oreille la dispute entre Ron et Hermione et se sentit soulagé de leur réaction. Ils prenaient la nouvelle naturellement, et étaient prêts à le soutenir. Ce qui le rassura. Il se promit de parler à Severus très prochainement, afin de lui annoncer sa décision. Il regarda sa montre et vit que l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà dépassée. Même avec sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry n'était pas certain que Rogue soit ravi de le voir à une heure tardive chez lui. Il le ferait demain. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Harry n'eut pas une minute à lui le dimanche. Il s'était levé tard, fatigué des évènements et de ses cogitations. De plus, il avait une quantité incroyable de devoirs à finir et l'entrainement de Quidditch avait duré plus de temps que prévu. Tous les entrainements devant être surveillés par le professeur Bibine, sur ordre de Rogue (il râla pour cette expansion de protection qu'il jugea complètement disproportionnée) et ils durent attendre qu'elle ait terminé d'escorter l'équipe des Poufsouffle, avant de pouvoir rejoindre le terrain. La sécurité devant passer avant tout.

Le lundi matin, il se promit de parler à Rogue après le cours de Défense pour l'avertir qu'il souhaitait lui parler dès que possible, mais ce n'était pas Rogue qui les accueillit à l'entrée de la classe.

- Je remplacerai le professeur Rogue exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, annonça Bailyn. Et je vous prie de rester calme, ajouta-t-il devant le bruit des murmures réjouis des élèves, ou je devrai avertir le professeur Rogue du comportement de certains. Vos devoirs sur vos bureaux !

Harry tenta bien d'intercepter Bailyn après le cours, mais celui-ci se volatilisa quand la cloche sonna, avant même que les élèves aient eu le temps de reprendre leur esprit. Au moment du déjeuner, Harry guetta le moment où Rogue apparaitrait à la table des professeurs. Il traina plus que de raisons dans la Grande Salle, mais Rogue n'apparut pas.

Hermione partit pour son cours d'Arithmancie pendant que Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

- Vas-y, dit-il à Ron. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Je te rejoindrai à la salle commune.

- Inquiet pour Rogue hein ? demanda Ron avec un petit sourire. Si tu le vois, demande lui pour le devoir de Potions. Je sèche totalement et Hermione refuse de m'aider à cause de ce que j'ai dit samedi.

Il lui promit d'essayer bien qu'il douta fortement que Rogue accepte de l'aider pour son devoir. Il avait peut-être changé de comportement face à lui, et pouvait montrer beaucoup de tendresse, mais il restait Rogue malgré tout.

Harry changea de direction, afin de prendre un passage secret qui l'amènerait plus vite au bureau de Rogue. Il allait s'engager derrière une tapisserie quand il remarqua la silhouette de Bailyn lui tournant le dos. Harry l'observa un instant, et son regard se porta vers ce qu'il tenait à a main, se balançant nonchalamment au mouvement de sa marche. C'était une gourde en métal similaire à celle que Rogue lui avait montré dans son bureau. Il se demanda pourquoi Bailyn portait du faux sang avec lui dans ce couloir. Quand le professeur de Métamorphose tourna au coin du couloir, Harry prit conscience qu'il était proche de l'infirmerie. Curieux, Harry suivit les pas de Bailyn, la tête pleine de questions. Son cœur fit un bond quand il le vit passer le seuil de l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte laissée entrouverte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Bailyn s'était arrêté au pied d'un lit au milieu de la salle, mais Harry ne put voir qui était allongé, son corps protégé par un rideau censé offrir un peu d'intimité à son occupant. L'infirmière s'approcha tenant un gobelet qui dégageait une épaisse fumée jaunâtre.

- Des années que je suis infirmière ici et je dois dire que de mes patients vous êtes bien le pire de tous, Severus ! lança Mme Pomfresh.

Rogue grogna quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas. Il entra furtivement dans l'infirmerie et se glissa entre l'armoire à remèdes et la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh restée ouverte, le battant le protégeant des regards.

- Il râle, c'est bon signe, se moqua Bailyn. Quand tu insulteras tout le monde autour de toi, c'est signe que tu pourras sortir.

- Un vampire qui a mauvais caractère, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter professeur Bailyn.

- On s'y habitue, garantit Bailyn en souriant. Voilà l'ersatz que vous m'avez demandé. Ajouta-t-il en tendant la gourde à l'infirmière.

- Parfait. A ce rythme, je vais devoir faire appel à Ste-Mangouste pour refaire un stock. Hagrid commence à s'inquiéter pour la diminution d'espèces de la forêt interdite et je n'ai jamais vu un vampire boire autant de sang.

- Combien de temps pourra-t-il tenir ? demanda Bailyn à l'infirmière

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, ça me fera des vacances, grogna Rogue froidement.

- Difficile à dire, répondit Mme Pomfresh sans faire attention aux remarques de Rogue. C'est un dur à cuire, mais le venin commence vraiment à faire des ravages. Cette blessure risque d'accélérer les choses.

- Je vais bien, se défendit Rogue faiblement.

Une certaine agitation surgit auprès du lit de Rogue, apparemment il avait décidé de se lever avant de se recoucher brutalement avec un gémissement de douleur, pendant que Mme Pomfresh lui ordonna de rester calme.

- Est-ce que le sang du calice pourrait changer quelque chose avant que le lien soit fait ? demanda Bailyn inquiet.

- Vous voulez prendre le sang de Potter maintenant ? demanda Mme Pomfresh. Oui, son sang aurait un effet bénéfique certain.

- Hors de question ! rugit Rogue.

- Severus, ne nie pas que c'est une possibilité, dit Bailyn d'un ton calme.

- Trop de risques ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me contrôler si je goûte à son sang.

Il eut un silence pesant, et Harry devina le regard noir de Rogue fixé sur Bailyn.

- Comme tu le sens, c'était juste une idée, dit Bailyn en haussant les épaules. Mais tu devrais y penser ou au moins le suggérer à Potter.

Rogue répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressembla à un juron.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous reposez, Severus. Professeur Bailyn ?

- Oui, je sors immédiatement. Appelez-moi s'il a besoin de quelque chose.

Bailyn se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta un moment à l'entrée et Harry crut qu'il renifla en fronçant les sourcils, puis sortit. Mme Pomfresh rangea ses affaires, avant d'entrer dans son bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle. Harry se figea et attendit afin d'être certain qu'il n'avait pas été repéré.

- Montre toi, je sais que tu es là, marmonna Rogue.

Harry hésita, il regarda la sortie avant d'y renoncer et d'avancer vers le lit de Rogue où il gisait pâle et faible. Un bandage lui entourait le torse. Il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le haut de son corps fin. Ses muscles étaient soulignés par les lignes du bandage, Harry se surprit à vouloir tâter ce corps sous ses doigts.

- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ta présence ici, mais je me demande bien pourquoi tu te balades prêt de l'infirmerie, demanda Rogue qui examina Harry d'un œil intrigué.

- Tu es blessé ? demanda Harry en ignorant la question.

Il prit place sur la chaise à côté du lit de Rogue et regarda inquiet le gobelet que Mme Pomfresh avait apporté un instant plus tôt. Il était vide mais quelques brumes jaunâtres en sortaient encore.

- Je suis aussi la cible de Mangemort, rappela Rogue d'une voix grave. A cause de ma trahison. J'ai reçu un paquet, il contenait un couteau en argent ensorcelé. Il m'a agressé dès que je l'ai ouvert. J'ai pu me défendre, mais j'ai été blessé malgré tout. L'argent n'est pas quelque chose que je supporte.

- Ouvrir un paquet d'un expéditeur inconnu n'est pas la violation d'une règle fondamentale de défense ? ironisa Harry.

- Avant que tu continues de te moquer, se défendit Rogue froidement. j'attendais la livraison d'un livre de Fleury et Bott. Je croyais que le paquet venait de chez eux. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu écoutes mes cours.

Rogue grimaça de douleur et prit la flasque sur la table de nuit avant d'y boire longuement.

- Combien de temps te reste-t-il ? demanda lentement Harry, bien qu'il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu le saches.

- Mais tu as moins de temps que prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue garda le silence et évita le regard de Harry.

- Tu devrais prendre mon sang.

- Non ! lança Rogue en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Au diable Bailyn et ses idées absurdes, je ne veux pas que tu prennes ce risque.

- Quel risque ? En tant que calice, je devrai te nourrir de toute façon. Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

- Parce que le vampire prendra le dessus et je ne suis pas certain de le contrôler si le lien n'est pas fait….et je pourrais te tuer, avoua Rogue.

- Alors faisons le lien dès maintenant. Comment procède-t-on ?

Rogue le regarda interdit pendant de longues minutes cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

- Je vais appeler Pomfresh. Tu délires complètement.

- Je sais ce que je veux, affirma Harry convaincu. Je veux être ton calice.

- Harry, nous avons déjà évoqué le sujet et….

- Regarde moi dans les yeux.

- Harry, je…

- Vas-y, je n'essaierai même pas de te bloquer.

- Comme si tu essayais vraiment de me bloquer, nargua Rogue froidement.

- Severus, s'il-te-plaît….

A l'appel de son prénom, Rogue le regarda et à contrecœur, plongea son regard dans celui de Harry. Celui-ci retourna son regard et s'obligea à ne pas ciller. Il repassa en mémoire tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, ses différentes cogitations jusqu'à sa décision prise la veille au soir. Harry lut de nombreuses émotions passer dans les yeux de Rogue. Il décela de la peur et de la confusion, mais aussi de l'espoir et du désir. A la fin, il ne vit que de l'amour et de l'attention à son égard.

- Alors comme ça Dumbledore le savait….marmonna-t-il. J'aurais du m'en douter. Qu'il me colle à toi aussi souvent n'était pas sans arrières pensées.

Severus le regarda longuement. Il semblait hésitant.

- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te remercier un jour…

- Commence par accepter mon sang maintenant. Tu reprendrais des forces.

- Non. Pas avant le lien.

- Alors faisons le lien.

- Pas tout de suite.

- Je viens de te faire ma déclaration et accepte de devenir ton calice et tu m'envoies balader, contra Harry faussement outré.

- Je ne veux pas faire le lien ici, continua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut une certaine préparation. Tu ne sais que la théorie. Car il n'y a aucun livre qui explique toute la totalité du procédé du lien entre un vampire et son calice. Le lien est très intime. Aucun vampire ou calice n'a jamais voulu témoigner de ce moment important.

- Oh…

- Oui, « oh… », confirma Severus avec un petit sourire. Le lien consiste en un échange de sang. Ton corps va subir une importante transformation et tu vas ressentir une grande fatigue.

Ça, il le savait déjà. Il l'avait lu dans le livre qu'il cachait dans son dortoir.

- Je peux gérer la fatigue, se défendit Harry révolté que Severus puisse imaginer le contraire.

- Et comme tu seras aussi faible qu'un bébé dans son berceau, poursuivit Severus, le vampire en moi ne pourra pas s'éloigner de toi pour s'assurer que tu vas bien.

Harry nota mentalement toutes les révélations que lui donna Severus. Etre faible et se coltiner un vampire tout le temps ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Et avec les cours, les entrainements de Quidditch et le temps qu'il souhaitait passer avec Hermione et Ron, le lien lui sembla tout à coup très problématique.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Tout dépendra du temps que tu as besoin pour reprendre des forces, répondit Severus concentré sur le cheminement de pensées de Harry.

- D'accord… donc un échange de sang, je suis fatigué, tu restes à mes côtés. C'est tout ? On sera lié une fois ces formalités accomplies ?

Jusque là, le procédé lui sembla plutôt simple et il n'y avait rien que les livres ne lui avaient pas révélé avant. Il ne voyait pas en quoi l'échange du sang était quelque chose de si intime qu'aucun calice voulut en témoigner. Severus hésita, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Harry.

- Dis-moi, lança Harry sérieux.

- Le lien n'est complet que par l'acte sexuel. Et je suis au dessus.

Harry devint blanc. Avant de rougir violemment.

- Je ne pensais pas que…enfin si j'y pensais…mais pas si tôt, révéla-t-il rouge de honte.

Severus leva un sourcil amusé.

- Je sais. Mais tu as voulu savoir et je te l'ai dit. Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi on ne va pas faire le lien immédiatement.

- Mais tu es affaibli. Je peux au moins…

- Potter !

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu l'infirmière arriver. Mme Pomfresh se tenait au pied du lit les poings sur les hanches.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur. Vous devriez être en cours.

- Je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi, répliqua Harry vexé. Et l'infirmerie est ouverte pour tout le monde !

- Sauf lorsque mes patients doivent se reposer. Alors dehors !

- Je venais proposer mon sang pour Severus…, commença Harry

- Harry, non, intervient Severus gravement.

- Vous l'avez avertit des risques Severus ? demanda Mme Pomfresh surprise en se tournant vers lui.

- Je sais tout, répondit Harry avant que Severus ouvre la bouche. Et je veux aider !

- Et moi, je ne veux pas !

- Arrêtez de bouder Severus, boire un peu de sang de ce garçon vous aidera bien plus que toutes les potions du monde. Même si cela ne vous rendra pas plus agréable malheureusement. Potter, je dois d'abord vous examiner avant. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre propre santé pour l'abruti couché dans ce lit !

Harry se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers le bureau en compagnie de l'infirmière. Il entendit Severus jurer et maugréer dans son lit.

* * *

- Montre un peu la plaie !

Ron le regardait d'un air surexcité. Ils étaient dans leur dortoir, Hermione les ayant rejoint avec Pattenrond, assise en tailleur sur le lit de Ron. Harry leur avait expliqué les évènements de l'après-midi. Pomfresh avait donné son feu vert à condition qu'il donne que peu de sang et qu'il promette de boire une potion de régénération sanguine. Ce qui l'attrista un peu, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Severus de la journée. Celui-ci, à cause de son sang pouvait être dangereux et était donc mis en quarantaine à l'infirmerie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Pomfresh m'a pris du sang comme les moldus, expliqua Harry en montrant à Ron dans son bras la plaie minuscule, trace du passage de la minuscule aiguille.

- Incroyable ! lança Ron ébahi par ce que Harry avait fait. Et donc, en conclusion, quand seras-tu lié à un vampire ?

- Chut ! s'exclama Harry qui avait entendu des pas se rapprocher du dortoir, mais les pas continuèrent leur chemin plus loin. Pas besoin que tout le monde soit au courant. Ma cicatrice est déjà assez populaire, n'allons pas offrir d'autres sujets de conversations à mon sujet.

- D'accord, mais quand seras-tu lié alors ? demanda Ron un ton plus bas.

Harry n'en savait rien. Il expliqua ce que Severus lui avait révélé, sans mentionner cependant de l'aspect intime du lien.

- Logique que vous ne pouviez pas vous lier maintenant, ce serait étrange de devoir justifier vos absences à tous les deux, confirma Hermione en caressant la tête de Pattenrond.

- Exact, affirma Harry, heureux que Hermione suive sa pensée sans qu'il doive expliquer l'acte intime nécessaire au lien. Mais je ne peux pas attendre éternellement. Severus est déjà faible. Même avec mon sang, il ne peut pas tenir éternellement sans le lien.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? demanda Hermione avec un sourcil levé.

Harry resta interdit avant de rougir. Il pensait au vampire sous son prénom et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait de le dire à voix haute. Le prénom lui semblait tellement plus naturel et le faisait bien plus penser au vampire qu'au professeur détestable qu'il avait connu.

- Je risque de vivre longtemps avec lui, autant que je m'habitue à l'appeler par son prénom, se justifia-t-il devant les yeux scrutateurs d'Hermione.

* * *

Harry n'eut de nouvelles de Severus que le lendemain matin, lors du petit-déjeuner. Une chouette hulotte se posa devant lui et Harry dut lire le nom du destinataire du parchemin roulé à sa patte pour être certain que la lettre lui était bien destinée.

_Merci_

_S._

C'était probablement la note la plus courte que Harry ait reçu durant toute son existence. Il garda le mot dans sa poche et jeta un œil à Severus à la table des professeurs. Il parlait à Bailyn, mais lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Harry sur lui, il leva les yeux et eut un léger sourire. Harry sentit son corps se réchauffer et détourna le regard. Par Merlin, un simple sourire lui faisait déjà de l'effet !

Au même moment les yeux de Bailyn se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondor, avant de repartir vers Severus, et de revenir sur la table des Gryffondor.

- Severus, est-ce que je t'ai bien vu _sourire _? demanda-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Et sourire à Potter en plus ?

- Et alors ? rétorqua Severus gravement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je vois que boire son sang ne change pas ton humeur, soupira Bailyn en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, avoua Severus à voix basse. Je n'ai presque rien bu et pourtant je sens la différence.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, remarqua Bailyn.

- Et si je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma soif en sa présence ? Et si je craque en plein cours ? Tu diras toujours que c'est une bonne nouvelle?

- Tu es fort. Tu peux y arriver. Et si tu sens que cela devient trop dur, tu arrêtes de respirer.

Severus grogna en retour et picora dans son assiette.

- Maintenant dis-moi…par rapport au sang normal…tu as senti une différence ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Bien sûr !

- C'est divin, murmura Severus en tentant vainement de masquer son sourire. Un vrai nectar.

- Mince ! Il faut vraiment que je trouve mon calice !

- Honnêtement ça m'effraie un peu, contra-t-il. Comment puis-je savoir si je vais me contrôler le jour du lien et ne pas le vider de son sang ?

- Fais confiance à ton instinct, assura Bailyn. Tous les vampires avec calice ont dû passer par cette étape et aucun calice n'en est mort. Maintenant, dis-moi, concernant le couteau d'argent…

- Il était glissé dans le livre que j'ai commandé, expliqua Severus d'un ton grave. Je ne sais pas comment Fleury et Bott gèrent leur courrier mais crois-moi ils vont m'entendre pour avoir laisser une de leur commande interceptée !

- Tu sais qui te l'a envoyé ?

- Je pense toujours que Bellatrix Lestrange cherche à m'éliminer. Mais envoyer un piège de cette manière n'est pas son genre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche… Et ça m'inquiète.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Severus recommença à donner ses cours. Pour un peu, Harry eut l'impression que tout revint comme avant, excepté que le professeur qu'il avait tant détesté ces dernières années semblait vouloir atteindre le sommet en remarques diverses et retenues en tout genre. La mauvaise humeur de Rogue sembla se répercuter dans le travail des sorts de défense. Harry ragea lorsqu'il lui enleva vingt points pour « sort inutile », argumentant que le sortilège de bloque-langue était une perte de temps, il valait mieux attaquer l'adversaire qu'utiliser des subterfuges ridicules.

- C'est lui-même qui l'a inventé ce sort ! se défendit Harry lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de Métamorphose. Tu vas voir quand je vais lui dire qu'il a créé un sort complètement inutile !

La matinée ne s'améliora pas en cours de métamorphose. Le professeur Bailyn passait aux choses sérieuses, qui consistaient dans la pratique de la disparition et de l'apparition. Le but étant de faire apparaître des objets, pour les faire réapparaitre, sans les perdre dans une dimension inconnue. Il avait reçu chacun une pierre, qu'il était censé faire disparaître pendant dix secondes avant la faire réapparaitre.

- La pierre est suffisamment inerte, solide et lourde pour ne pas la perdre lors de votre disparition. Une plume pourrait s'envoler tout comme un animal vivant s'échapper de votre vigilance.

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sur sa pierre, mais elle resta bien visible sur la table. A ses côtés, Ron gémissait et son teint devint violet à force de concentration. Harry évita de regarder du côté d'Hermione. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait déjà fait disparaître une quinzaine de pierre depuis le début du cours.

La seule avancée, en dehors des Métamorphoses réussies d'Hermione était Parvati qui avait fait disparaître ses ongles.

- C'est déjà un bon début ! Réconforta le professeur Bailyn en montrant à tout le monde la main droite où il manquait deux ongles, alors que Parvati gémissait en regardant sa main.

* * *

- Je crois que je vais abandonner l'école, déclara Ron le soir dans la salle commune. Je vais postuler pour travailler au Ministère, peut-être que mon père pourra me trouver un poste quelconque.

- Tu ne peux pas abandonner, c'est l'année des ASPIC ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Si j'arrive à en avoir un en fin d'année, cela tiendra du miracle, lança Harry.

- Vous devriez travailler un peu plus, après ce sera plus facile.

- Quand veux-tu qu'on travaille plus ? On est déjà surchargé, se lamenta Ron, en montrant le devoir qu'il était en train de réaliser. Et toi tu es la seule à être exempté de devoir de métamorphose et Flitwick t'aime tellement qu'il te donnerait déjà bien un ASPIC maintenant pour sa matière.

- Ce n'est pas vrai pour Flitwick, répondit Hermione qui avait rosi. Il m'a juste demandé si j'étais intéressée par poursuivre une maitrise en sortilège après Poudlard.

- Oh mais attend, il faut un Optimal à son ASPIC pour accéder à la maitrise, non ? ironisa Ron. S'il te le propose, c'est que tu vas l'avoir, Hermione.

- De toute façon, je ne vais pas faire la maitrise en sortilège, donc la conversation est close. Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Harry se lever et rassembler ses affaires.

- J'ai cours particulier dans dix minutes.

- Tu peux demander à Rogue pour le devoir de Potions ? interrogea Ron plein d'espoir.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ? sermonna Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, rétorqua Ron. Alors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne promets rien. Vu l'humeur de ce matin, je n'oserai pas trop demander des faveurs.

- Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, fit remarquer Hermione. Cela doit être difficile de se contrôler maintenant qu'il sait quel goût tu as.

- Quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait que ce que Harry fait avec Rogue est dégoutant, nota Ron, un sourcil levé.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry partit vers la sortie de la salle commune et n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Il repensa à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Il savait que son sang était tentant pour Severus, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de la maitrise qu'il devait avoir sur le vampire pour se contrôler face à lui. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux éviter de le voir pendant ses cours particuliers ? Cette pensée l'attrista. Quand il entra dans la salle de cours, Severus leva immédiatement les yeux sur lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Harry rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait dû deviner son état d'esprit.

- Tout va bien, rassura-t-il. Je me demandais juste si les cours étaient maintenus, après ce qui s'est passé…

- Tu veux dire après que tu m'as offert un peu de ton sang, rendant une grande partie de mes forces perdues depuis des mois ? Oh que oui. Je vais te battre en duel aujourd'hui et j'espère que tu riposteras bien mieux qu'en cours de Défense de ce matin.

Harry maugréa bien pendant que Severus plaça les tatamis sur le sol en soulevant un sourcil interrogatif.

- En position, ordonna-t-il.

Après sa journée difficile, Harry évacua toute la hargne qu'il avait en lui et se battit comme un acharné. Il envoya à Severus toute une panoplie de sorts, y compris celui de bloque langue qui lui attira un sourcil froncé. Il bougea sans cesse, évitant et esquivant les sorts envoyés sur lui. Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter un sort explosif, mais le souffle du sort le fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba sur le tatami, sa baguette roulant au loin. Il resta prostré sur le sol, ne bougeant plus.

- Harry ? demanda la voix inquiète de Severus.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les pas de Severus vers lui. Il s'obligea à rester immobile, couché sur le flanc, son bras masquant ses yeux. Lorsque Severus fut assez prêt de lui, il bondit, projetant tout son poids contre les jambes de son adversaire. Il sentit la surprise de Severus lorsqu'il tomba en arrière. D'un geste, Harry lui arracha la baguette de ses mains et la pointa sous son nez. Severus, étendu sous lui le regarda surpris.

- Je t'ai eu ! dit Harry victorieux.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment eu, rappela Severus. Je savait que tu étais encore vivant.

- Le duel n'est pas terminé tant que l'adversaire n'est pas maitrisé, cita Harry.

- Au moins tu écoutes quand je te parles, railla Severus un sourire dans la voix.

- Tu es tellement de mauvaise foi que tu refuses d'admettre que j'ai gagné ce duel ?

Sans prévenir, Severus s'accrocha à Harry et roula sur le sol. Harry se retrouva étendu sur le tatami pendant que Severus le dominait, à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu disais ? ricana Severus.

- J'ai toujours ta baguette, défendit Harry qui l'agita devant Rogue.

- Et je te tiens cloué au sol de tout mon poids. Et je peux faire ça…

Severus se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Harry sentit son corps s'embraser sous ses lèvres froides. Leur position l'échauffant encore plus. Sans y penser, il lâcha la baguette qu'il tenait en main et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus en répondant au baiser. Il gémit de frustration lorsqu'il le sentit abandonner ses lèvres.

- Crois-moi, j'ai autant envie que toi de continuer, dit-il d'une voix devenue rauque par le désir.

- Alors continuons.

Severus eut un petit sourire devant son impatience.

- Il faut d'abord que nous soyons liés Harry. Pour le moment, j'ai autant envie de ton sang que de ton corps. Je n'arriverai pas contrôler le vampire si je te fais l'amour maintenant.

Harry rougit devant le choix de mots employés par Severus. Doucement, celui-ci se leva et tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

- Quand va-t-on faire le lien alors ?

- Le lien sera fait à Noël. Nous pourrons aller chez moi pendant les vacances et je pourrai te garder à l'œil autant que je veux.

- Et moi alors ? Si j'ai envie d'être avec Ron et Hermione pendant les vacances ?

Harry se sentit vexé d'être mis au pied du mur. Severus s'était chargé de tout et il aurait pu eu moins prendre en considération son opinion. Le vampire se chargeait peut-être du bien-être de son calice, mais il n'était pas pour autant obligé de le faire dans son dos.

- Tu dormiras la plupart du temps, rappela Severus, les sourcils froncés.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même le droit de donner mon avis avant que tu prennes ta décision, rétorqua Harry en colère.

Severus le toisa de son regard noir avant de soupirer longuement.

- D'accord ! J'ai pris une décision qui répond à tous tes besoins, nous offrant l'intimité nécessaire pour notre lien, et que je ne regrette pas d'avoir prise, mais je te demanderai ton avis avant et je m'en excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. Content ?

- Ça peut aller, admit Harry qui ne pouvait pas espérer mieux venant de lui. Mais si tu veux vraiment t'excuser, je bloque sur un devoir de Potions et…

- Harry, il est hors de question que je t'aide pour ton cours de Potions, répondit Severus les yeux sombres.

- Jamais ?

- Va à la douche, souffla-t-il. N'oublie pas que ton temps est limité, mais si tu préfères perdre du temps en questions….


	11. Mauvaise rencontre

Severus garda le même rythme de travail pour ses cours particuliers. Les cours de Défense étaient tout aussi soutenus, les élèves devant s'affronter deux par deux, ne pouvant utiliser que des informulés. Ceux qui se faisaient attraper à les murmurer, même au bord des lèvres furent bâillonnés. Les autres cours gagnèrent aussi en intensité et bientôt, même Hermione ne sortait plus sans un livre ouvert devant elle, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux. Des élèves passèrent avec des farces pour sorciers facétieux devant elle, sans qu'elle réagisse, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Ron.

Avec leurs entrainements de Quidditich qui se cumulaient à leur emploi du temps fort chargé, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas plus avancées qu'Hermione et Harry surprit même des paupières s'affaisser chez certains membres de l'équipe en plein vol. Le prochain match des Gryffondor était prévu quelques semaines plus tard, Harry garda un rythme soutenu. Même s'ils avaient gagnés le dernier match contre les Serpentard, le match qui confrontait Poufsouffle à Serdaigle s'est clôturé avec un 160 contre 140 en faveur de Poufsouffle. Le score des matchs faisait naître une nervosité grandissante au sein des quatre équipes car tout était encore possible pour récupérer la Coupe. Harry refusa que les Gryffondor se reposent après leur première victoire.

Ce qui attrista Harry, c'étaient ses points en potions qui avaient dégringolés depuis le début de l'année. Alors que le professeur Slughorn espérait encore, il y a quelques semaines, que Harry reprenne du poil de la bête, il ne s'arrêtait désormais même plus devant son chaudron en cours. La seule bonne nouvelle était que ses cours d'occlumencie étaient annulés pour le moment. Severus était désespéré par le niveau de Harry qu'il mit de côté cet apprentissage pour se focaliser sur la magie noire et de nouvelles méthodes de défenses. Leurs duels se complexifièrent, amenant de plus en plus de lutte physique, mais le niveau de Harry s'améliora sensiblement et il eut même droit à des félicitations, ce qui continua à l'étonner venant de Severus.

Malgré la fatigue de ses cours et de la liste de devoir à faire qui ne se vidait jamais, Harry ressentit un certain plaisir des cours particuliers qu'il recevait. La proximité qu'il ressentait avec Severus, ainsi que la confiance qui grandissait entre eux n'était pas anodine à ce changement. Harry avait cepedant plusieurs fois ressentit une drôle d'impression lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de classe de Défense, plusieurs fois par semaine, comme s'il était observé depuis un point du couloir, non loin de la porte du bureau de Severus. Il avait même cru apercevoir un mouvement proche du mur de pierre, avant de se secouer la tête en disant que la fatigue commençait à lui jouer des tours.

Les cours particuliers avaient aussi de bénéfique qu'il déchargeait son stress et son anxiété concernant une éventuelle attaque à son encontre. _La Gazette_ relatait encore de certaines attaques de moldus ou de sorcies nés-moldus, sans entrer dans les détails qui amèneraient à penser que c'était une œuvre de Mangemort, bien qu'Harry fut certain que c'était le cas. Une étrange disparition eut même lieu dans les environs et certaines sources parlèrent d'évènements étranges à Pré-au-Lard.

Mais ce qui impatientait surtout Harry était le plan qu'il avait concocté une nuit, alors qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut après un nouveau rêve intense, où Severus intervenait de plus en plus dénudé à chaque fois. Son corps se réveillait souvent en pensant à lui. Harry se surprit à le lorgner pendant ses cours particuliers, à l'imaginer nu et embrasser toutes les parcelles de son corps. Il décida d'obtenir un peu de plus de Severus que seulement quelques baisers qui se finissaient toujours trop vite. Severus n'avait plus accès à ses rêves du fait de l'annulation des cours d'occlumencie, il profita donc du calme de la nuit pour penser à son plan. C'est en décembre qu'il décida de passer à l'action. Les vacances approchant, les professeurs diminuèrent enfin la quantité de leurs devoirs. Un sapin décoré envahit le hall et le professeur Flitwick ensorcela des angelots qui chantèrent des cantiques de Noël dans les couloirs. Le lundi matin, Severus avait jeté un regard meurtrier à un ange qui possédait autant de bourrelets que Dudley bébé. Son chant se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'enfuit de toute la vitesse que ses ailes minuscules lui permettaient. Harry entra dans sa classe impassible. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Severus soupçonne quoi que ce soit chez lui. Il le vit bien lever un sourcil surpris devant tant de concentration à son cours.

Au cours de la journée, sa nervosité commença à l'envahir et il se sentit douter. Et si Severus le rejetait ? Si le vampire perdait le contrôle ? Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées du mieux qu'il pu et c'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'il se dirigea vers son cours particulier. Severus s'approcha de lui dès qu'il passa la porte et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry répondit sans hésitation et sa langue vint le taquiner gentiment avant qu'il ne s'écarte de lui doucement.

- Bientôt, promis Severus à voix basse.

Harry déglutit difficilement, et évita le regard interrogatif posé sur lui. La notion de « bientôt » allait se produire bien plus tôt que ce que Severus imaginait.

- Duel aujourd'hui ? demanda innocemment Harry alors que les tatamis étaient éparpillés autour de lui.

- Exact, répondit Severus. Et attend-toi à ce que je te mette au sol.

Harry sourit. Depuis quelques semaines, le clouer au sol devenait le jeu préféré de Severus. Bien que cela ne dérangeait pas trop Harry de sentir la proximité de ce corps qui le tenait fermement au sol, par fierté, il faisait tout pour éviter que cela se produise.

Ils commencèrent leur duel. Severus ne fit pas de cadeau, envoyant sort sur sort, en bougeant à peine, tandis que Harry sauta et esquiva tant qu'il pouvait. Il sentit la sueur perler sur son front pendant qu'il se défendait comme un beau diable. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils en vinrent aux mains, leur baguette ayant roulés au sol. Severus, malgré sa silhouette mince était plus grand et bien plus fort, par sa condition de vampire. Mais Harry arrivait de temps à autre à se défendre et lui glisser entre les doigts, esquivant ses coups comme il pouvait, mais il fatiguait également bien plus vite, abandonnant la lutte par manque de force.

- C'est bon, je me rends, supplia Harry essoufflé et en sueur, couché sur le sol, ses poignets retenus dans son dos et Severus en travers de son corps, l'immobiliseant totalement.

- Déjà ? se moqua Severus.

- Je ne sens plus mes bras, grimaça Harry qui se tortilla pour la forme.

Severus se leva et Harry roula sur le dos, écartant ses bras, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

- Tu n'es pas très endurant, remarqua Severus.

- Je n'ai pas la condition d'un vampire, moi, ironisa Harry.

- Un vampire affaibli, rappela Severus.

Malgré l'insistance de Mme Pomfresh, il avait refusé de continuer à prendre le sang de Harry, justifiant qu'il mettait sa sécurité au premier plan. Bien que sa blessure fût guérie, il en ressentit une faiblesse qui venait s'ajouter au venin de serpent coulant dans ses veines.

- Tu ne seras plus faible pour très longtemps, répondit Harry avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

- Ne commence pas Harry, commença Severus froidement. Va prendre ta douche que je remette ma salle de classe en ordre.

Lentement, Harry se leva et massa ses muscles endoloris.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Severus.

- Laisse moi le temps de me lever ! rétorqua Harry avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il ne voulait pas se dépêcher, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Severus ait des soupçons. Tout son plan tomberait à l'eau.

Il vit l'uniforme propre, installé à la même place et se demanda si un elfe de maison s'occupait de lui apporter une tenue de rechange. Peut-être que Kreattur s'en chargeait et il se promit de lui demander plus tard. Tout à son aise, Harry se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il profita de l'eau chaude dégoulinant sur son corps pour se détendre vraiment. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il s'imagina Severus entrer et le rejoindre. Rien qu'à cette pensée, une partie de son corps commença à se réveiller. Il prit soin de se laver, ses mains courant sur son corps en songeant que c'était celles de Severus. Son corps était désormais brûlant de désir. Il s'impatienta de la venue de Severus. Et si c'était juste une menace ? Si son temps n'était pas véritablement limité ? Si c'était le cas, il avait vraiment l'air idiot, debout sous la douche avec son membre douloureusement tendu. Il se mit à compter jusque 100. Arrivant au compte, il se demanda combien de temps restait-il avant d'arriver au temps limite de sa douche. Il regretta de ne pas avoir regardé sa montre pour se donner une idée du temps restant à attendre. Il commença à regretter son plan. Il avait imaginé une étreinte passionnée avec Severus, et pour le moment, il était tout seul sous un jet d'eau chaude depuis une période qui lui semblait une éternité.

Il se figea soudain en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement et les ouvrit à nouveau, plein d'impatience. Il s'obligea à garder le dos tourné vers la porte de la douche. Il ne devait surtout pas voir Severus maintenant, ou il perdrait ses moyens. Il fixa du regard le mur carrelé devant lui et tenta de se relaxer grâce à l'eau chaude. Il ne put cependant pas réprimer un frisson d'anticipation lorsqu'il sentit le léger courant d'air froid, signalant l'entrée de Severus. Il sentit sa présence derrière lui, avant que ses mains ne se posent sur ses hanches. Il lui sembla que sa propre peau était incandescente comparé à la fraîcheur de ses doigts.

- Tu as perdu la notion du temps ? demanda Severus dans un murmure au creux de son oreille.

Ses lèvres l'embrassèrent dans la nuque avant de se glisser vers son cou. Ses mains remontant dans son dos, le caressant doucement. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade et son souffle devient saccadé. Harry inclina la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à la bouche de Severus.

- Ton corps est encore plus attirant que dans mes rêves, avoua celui-ci dans un souffle.

Harry sentit les lèvres de Severus se poser légèrement sur son cou avant de passer vers son épaule. Toujours derrière lui, ses mains passèrent vers son torse, et il sentit Severus venir pincer ses mamelons gentiment. Harry retint sa respiration et il bougea légèrement, se rapprochant de lui pour obtenir plus de sensations. Il sentit le membre dur de Severus contre sa peau. Mais les mains ne restèrent pas longtemps à leur place et descendirent sensiblement sur le corps de Harry.

- Tu es magnifique, Harry.

Harry gémit. Severus venait d'entourer son membre gonflé de désir. Avec des gestes très lents, il activa sa main, cherchant les points les plus sensibles, à l'écoute des sensations qu'il provoqua chez Harry.

- Plus fort, souffla Harry.

La demande électrisa Severus qui reserra son étreinte et accéléra le rythme. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry accompagna ses mouvements de ses hanches. D'abord lentement, avant de suivre la cadence rapide, haletant sous le plaisir qu'il recevait de cette main qui l'enserrait. Il ferma les yeux, attentifs aux sensations, conscient du souffle saccadé derrière lui. Son corps se figea soudainement et il gémit en atteignant le sommet de son plaisir.

Lentement, Harry reprit conscience, sa tête posée contre Severus qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Il se tourna et commença à l'embrasser, mais Severus se figea et le repoussa doucement. Harry le regarda interrogatif.

- Pas ce soir, Harry, s'excusa Severus d'une voix rauque. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler.

* * *

Harry était à moitié satisfait. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille, mais il était déçu de ne pas avoir rendu le plaisir qu'il avait reçu de Severus. Il avait dû probablement s'endormir frustré le soir, par sa propre faute, alors que lui s'était assoupi comme un bébé, après l'étreinte et le soulagement qui lui avait été procuré.

Encore plus frustrant, Severus faisait tout pour limiter le contact physique désormais. Il ne reçut que quelques baisers chastes et les moments de luttes de corps à corps dans leurs duels diminuèrent, jusqu'à devenir inexistants. Pire, Severus remit l'occlumencie au programme. Harry le soupçonnait de vouloir garder un œil sur ses intentions et se préparer à son prochain coup plutôt que de réellement vouloir l'aider à bloquer l'entrée à ses pensées. Par colère, Harry laissa passer de nombreuses fois le souvenir de leur étreinte dans la douche, cherchant à provoquer Severus. Celui-ci devint de plus en plus grognon et pus irascible que jamais, tant en cours particulier qu'en cours de Défense, au détriment de toute la classe.

- Harry, concentre toi, s'il-te-paît, grinça-t-il, après que Harry ait encore visualisé leurs torses mouillés sous la douche.

- J'essaie ! décréta Harry furieux.

Severus n'y crut pas une seconde mais lui tendit un morceau de chocolat. Harry le mangea rageusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit mieux, reprenant des forces.

- Concernant demain…., commença Harry d'un ton innocent.

Severus leva des yeux surpris, attendant la suite de sa pensée.

- J'aimerais aller à Pré-au-Lard, continua Harry.

La sortie de Pré-au-Lard avait été annoncée une semaine plus tôt. Harry connaissait les réticences de Severus quant au fait de sortir du château et n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet jusqu'alors. Il n'avait pas pu se rendre à la sortie précédente, dû à la quantité de devoirs qu'il devait terminer. Mais il comptait bien profiter de celle-ci.

- Tu sais ce que cela me fait lorsque tu quittes le château.

- Justement, j'ai appris que tu ne serais pas au château ce jour-là.

Severus le regarda gravement en silence.

- Granger a craché le morceau ?

- En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle m'a mis au courant du dispositif de sécurité et m'a assuré que des professeurs patrouilleront dans Pré-au-Lard le jour de la sortie, expliqua Harry sérieusement. Si tu es à Pré-au-Lard en même temps que moi, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème quant à la distance.

Severus soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'était pour tenter de te garder au château. Maintenant que tu le sais, j'aimerai que tu réfléchisses bien avant de foncer. Le château te permettra de rester en sécurité, bien mieux que des professeurs en patrouilles à l'extérieur.

- C'est tout réfléchi, je vais à Pré-au-Lard, affirma Harry, qui ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir.

- Tu es impossible ! répliqua Severus sentant la colère monter.

- Tout comme toi, rétorqua Harry.

- Juste une chose. Prend ta cape d'invisibilité. Je me sentirai peut-être moins inquiet.

* * *

Victorieux, Harry avait convenu avec Ron et Hermione de les rejoindre avec sa cape d'invisibilité à Pré-au-Lard par le passage secret qui menait chez Honeydukes. Par cette méthode, Harry évitait toute situation gênante au cas où une personne l'aurait aperçu dans la file d'élèves passant devant Rusard pour ensuite le voir disparaître en dehors du château.

Harry dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione dans le hall en disant à haute voix qu'il aurait vraiment dû faire ce devoir de Métamorphose plus tôt et regrettait de ne pas les accompagner. En partant dans la direction opposée, Harry aperçut Malefoy dans la file d'élève qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il continua son chemin, mais il sentit son regard dans son dos. Il fonça vers la statue de la sorcière borgne dès qu'il fut hors de vue.

L'excitation l'envahit lorsqu'il parcourut le passage, sa cape d'invisibilité sur l'épaule. Il retrouvait cette sensation déjà tant de fois éprouvée auparavant. C'était probablement une sensation que les Maraudeurs connaissaient bien et il se sentit heureux de partager un de leur secret. Il franchit la trappe du magasin Honeydukes et se cacha derrière une pile de boîtes en carton pour mettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se glissa dans l'escalier et passa derrière le comptoir. Le magasin était déjà bondé d'élèves désireux d'acheter leurs achats de Noël en vue des vacances qui approchaient. Le bruit environnant masqua le bruit des pas de Harry, qui s'aplatit brusquement contre le mur pour laisser le propriétaire, un homme avec un ventre proéminent qui tendait sa robe de sorcier à l'extrême.

- Et apporte une boite de gnomes au poivre, il n'y en a presque plus ! lui cria sa femme.

Harry s'éloigna, passa entre les rayons et les élèves surexcités, les bras chargés de friandises. Comme convenu, il vit Hermione et Ron l'attendant devant la boutique.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ron.

Bien que Ron connaissait le plan de Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en l'entendant. Hermione lui lança un regard noir, avant de se mettre en route en tenant la main de Ron, comme deux amoureux en train de se balader. Même si Harry savait que c'était pour donner un meilleur change, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il tenait la chandelle entre les deux.

- Où veux-tu aller ? demanda Ron en s'adressant autant à Hermione qu'à Harry.

Harry avait besoin de nouvelles plumes et de nouveaux parchemins. Quant à Hermione, elle désirait faire un tour dans la nouvelle librairie qui venait d'ouvrir récemment. Ron s'occupa des différents payements de Harry.

- Et si allait aux Trois-Balais ? demanda Ron en frissonnant une fois sortis de la boutique. Il fait froid et une bièreaubeurre nous réchauffera.

Harry ne pouvait être plus d'accord. Il n'avait pas apporté de cape et il grelottait sous sa robe de sorcier. La neige n'avait pas encore commencé à tomber, mais une petite pluie glacée tombait depuis plusieurs jours leur glaçant les os.

Malheureusement, les Trois-Balais étaient bondés. Les clients parlaient entre eux debout, faute de places assises, Mme Rosmerta portant des plateaux remplis de consommations, son bras tremblant sous la charge à porter. Le risque que Harry se fasse repérer était trop important et ils firent volte face.

- On peut aller au salon de thé de Pieddoddu, proposa Hermione.

- Non ! murmura Harry qui avait un très mauvais souvenir du salon de thé depuis l'expérience désastreuse qu'il avait eu avec Cho.

- Harry, c'est un lieu pour les couples et nous sommes en couple, rappela Hermione en montrant ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Ron.

Harry ne put rien rétorquer et les suivit en maugréant pour lui-même.

Mme Pieddodu accueillit Ron et Hermione avec un grand sourire et elle les invita à prendre place sur une minuscule table pour deux au milieu de nombreux clients.

- Les tables du fond nous conviennent mieux, intervint timidement Hermione.

Hermione et Ron s'installèrent dans un box un peu éloigné, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Harry se glissa sur la banquette à côté d'Hermione, avec vue sur la porte. Mme Pieddodu pris leur commande et se dirigea vers le comptoir, son corps large marchant étrangement comme un canard.

Ils discutèrent un moment, Hermione alternant les murmures pour Harry et les voix un peu plus hautes afin de donner le change. Elle avait posé sa main sur celle de Ron qui rougissait de plaisir à se montrer en public avec sa petite amie. Harry aperçut même Lavande Brown lancer un regard meurtrier dans leur direction niant totalement Eddie Carmichael, un garçon de Serdaigle qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

Harry eut un peu de sympathie pour Lavande, il se sentait un effet un peu jaloux de Ron et Hermione. Il n'aura probablement jamais la possibilité de prendre la main de Severus chez Mme Pieddodu. Bien qu'il se fichait royalement du salon de thé, il pensa avec amertume que jamais Severus n'acceptera de s'afficher un jour en public en lui tenant la main. L'image le fit même sourire légèrement tellement elle lui semblait ridicule.

Son regard évita les doigts entrelacés de Ron et Hermione et se posa sur la rue devant la vitrine du salon de thé. Harry vit Malefoy passer rapidement et regarder par dessus son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il semblait inquiet. Depuis son point de vue, Harry put voir des professeurs de Poudlard regroupés tous ensemble, se protégeant du froid et de la pluie, regardant les élèves passer devant eux. Severus n'était pas dans le groupe. Il ne pouvait donc pas le prévenir.

- On dirait que Malefoy prépare un mauvais coup, marmonna-t-il.

Ron se retourna et examina Malefoy qui s'éloigna au loin.

- Il n'a pas l'air à son aise, remarqua-t-il.

- Je croyais qu'il était puni de sortie depuis ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny, remarqua Hermione.

- Il aurait dû être expulsé et pas seulement puni, ragea Ron.

- Je vais le suivre et voir ce qu'il essaie de faire.

- Harry non !

Hermione commença à se lever avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur eux et reprit sa place. Harry se sauva avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire un mot et quitta le salon de thé en profitant de l'entrée d'Orla Quirke et un garçon boutonneux qui portait le badge du club de Bavboules de Poudlard.

Toujours sous sa cape, Harry se dépêcha d'avancer, se protégeant de la pluie glacée chassée par le vent. Il vit la silhouette de Malefoy se découper dans l'horizon, lorsqu'il gravit la petite colline qui permettait de rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante. Mais bientôt, Harry le perdit de vue. Il hâta le pas, afin de ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Lorsqu'il approcha de la maison abandonnée, il fouilla l'horizon des yeux mais Malefoy avait bien disparu. Harry jura à haute voix en frappant dans une pierre qui heurta la boîte aux lettres avec un bruit métallique. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la Cabane Hurlante, pendant sur un seul gond s'ouvrit, montrant Malefoy baguette en main. Ses yeux cherchèrent la source du bruit.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? cria une voix depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

- Rien, dit Malefoy perplexe. Probablement un chat errant, continua-t-il en retournant à l'intérieur.

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort et il passa au dessus de la petite clôture délabrée avec sa pancarte « Propriété privée, entrée interdite ». Il s'approcha à pas furtifs d'une fenêtre. Il regarda à travers deux planches en bois qui traversait la vitre brisée. Il dut s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce pour mieux distinguer l'intérieur. Il vit ce qui devait être une ancienne salle à manger. La table était renversée à terre, ses pieds cassés et de nombreux bris de verre était éparpillés sur le sol. La porte au fond était entrouverte et une étrange lueur orangée passait par l'entrebâillement comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu.

Harry longea le mur, évitant les ronces et les mauvaises herbes qui avaient envahis les environs. Une fenêtre bardée de bois se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il glissa un œil et se retira immédiatement. Quelqu'un se trouvait juste devant la fenêtre. Il attendit, le cœur battant, avant de se rappeler qu'il était totalement invisible. Quelque soit la personne, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il regarda à nouveau dans la pièce.

La lueur du feu lui permit d'identifier quatre individus. Malefoy était debout, à côté de son père, Lucius Malefoy, installé dans un fauteuil déchiré, les jambes croisées. Il parlait à une personne qui lui faisait face. Le haut dossier empêchait Harry de reconnaître son interlocuteur. L'individu proche de la fenêtre lui tournait le dos mais il bougea et s'approcha d'une table afin de se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Harry reconnut un des Mangemorts qui s'était évadé pendant l'été.

- Terwyn possède des atouts certains, je ne le nie pas, énonça Lucius Malefoy d'une voix trainante semblable à celle de Drago. Mais je me demande seulement s'il est digne de confiance.

- Il est plus digne de confiance que toi mon cher beau-frère, remarqua une voix qui hérissa les poils de Harry. Après tout, tu n'as fait que geindre auprès du Ministère une fois le Maître disparu.

- J'ai maintenu ma position sociale, se défendit Lucius. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

- Poursuivre la quête et honorer la mémoire du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps évidemment ! s'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange offusquée. Tu pouvais au moins continuer à défendre ses valeurs si tu ne te sentais pas d'humeur de tuer des nés-moldus. Tu fais toujours partie du rang des plus faibles Lucius. Tu n'as pas une once d'initiative en toi. C'est désolant.

- Parce que être enfermée à Azkaban, c'est montrer de l'initiative Bellatrix ? ironisa Lucius Malefoy vexé.

- J'en suis sortie. Et maintenant je vais poursuivre le travail de mon Maître. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai fait venir Drago, continua-t-elle en lui faisant signe. Mon neveu préféré, j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Pour… pour moi ?

Harry vit Drago déglutir difficilement. Il se rappela que sa dernière mission ne s'était pas tellement bien déroulée. Severus ayant dû terminer la tâche qu'il devait accomplir.

- Tu vis dans le même château que Potter, remarqua Bellatrix. S'approcher de lui devrait être facile.

- Tu oublies ce que Terwyn a révélé, rappela Lucius.

- Tu veux parler de Rogue ? Il est faible. Sa vie est maintenant limitée et il agonise lentement. C'est tout ce que pouvait espérer ce bâtard après sa trahison au Maître !

- Mais il protège Harry Potter, cracha Drago. Je l'ai vu. Potter se rend régulièrement dans son bureau. Pour des cours de rattrapage à ce qu'on dit.

- Des cours de rattrapage ? répéta Bellatrix curieuse. Connaissant Severus, il tente d'enseigner à Potter des moyens pour se défendre face à moi. Dans ce cas, nous ne devons pas attendre une minute de plus. Si Potter commence à avoir les connaissances en magie noire par Rogue…

- Comment Rogue pourrait-il enseigner quoique ce soit en magie noire à Potter sous le nez de McGonagall ? C'est interdit ! Je fais partie du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard et je peux t'assurer qu'ils vont m'entendre si je….

- Assez ! cria Bellatrix.

Lucius se tut immédiatement. Bellatrix fit un geste en direction du Mangemort et celui-ci prit un paquet sur la table. Il s'approcha doucement, le portant comme quelque chose de précieux. Harry retient sa respiration et se pencha pour mieux voir. En s'avançant, il toucha une des planches pourries traversant l'ouverture de la fenêtre qui craqua sous son poids. Le bruit résonna comme un coup de canon et il eut l'impression que le monde se figea autour de lui, toutes les têtes se tournant dans sa direction.

Il se baissa brusquement et le dos courbé, il s'avança rapidement vers le chemin. Alors qu'il rejoignit la façade de la maison, proche de la route, la porte s'ouvra en grand, laissant passer le Mangemort et Malefoy senior baguette tendue.

- _Hominum revelio_, énonça Lucius Malefoy.

Harry se figea sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne ressentit rien et cru un moment que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné mais Lucius Malefoy regarda dans sa direction avec un sourire triomphant.

- Potter ! Nous parlions justement de toi. Bella va être ravie de te voir.

Des cordes apparurent de nulle part tandis qu'on lui arracha sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry fut emmené de force à l'intérieur. Il sentit sa baguette dans le fond de sa poche, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour la récupérer. Il se traita de tous les noms pour s'être mis dans une situation pareille. Il devait penser à sa sécurité et au lieu de ça, il allait droit dans les ennuis. Severus avait peut-être raison le concernant finalement.

- Harry Potter ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec un air ravi lorsque Mr Malefoy le poussa sans façon au centre de la pièce. Quelle belle surprise !

Elle s'approcha de lui, tournant autour, comme un félin examinant sa proie avant de l'attaquer. Elle avisa sa poche et prit adroitement sa baguette entre les cordes qui maintenaient son corps. Elle la leva dans la lumière et plissa des yeux comme un bijoutier évaluerait une pierre précieuse.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire et finissons en Bella, ordonna Lucius impatient, sortant Bellatrix de ses pensées.

- Tu plaisantes Lucius, j'espère ?

- Tu ne souhaitais pas le tuer ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurai la possibilité de l'avoir devant moi, éloigné du château et complètement seul ! Une quantité de possibilités s'offrent à nous désormais.

- On peut donc s'amuser un peu, ricana le Mangemort d'une voix grave en levant sa baguette vers Harry.

- Non !

Bellatrix cria et envoya un sort qui projeta le Mangemort contre le mur, sa baguette volant dans les airs. Il se releva difficilement, se massant l'arrière du crâne en gémissant.

- Imbécile ! Si on s'attaque à ce garçon, Rogue va débarquer aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lui si ce n'est pas pour le tuer ? demanda Lucius intrigué.

- Tu imagines tout ce qu'on peut avoir en échange de Harry Potter ?

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent en suivant son raisonnement.

- Je vois que tu m'as comprise. Bien évidemment, il ne sera jamais remis en échange...

- Tu es une sadique ma chère belle-sœur, dit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais.

- Merci du compliment. Drago ! Prend le paquet, et fait attention en le transportant. Garde-le précieusement dans ton dortoir. Il pourra probablement te servir. Il y a encore trop de nés-moldus dans cette école. Il faut la nettoyer des Sang-de-Bourbes !

Bellatrix se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Maintenant, je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi, Potter. Tu es désormais mon bien le plus précieux.


	12. Un verre de vin

Harry fut transporté par dessus l'épaule du Mangemort, ligoté et bâillonné, sa tête ballottant de tout côtés. Malgré la position inconfortable, il remarqua qu'ils avançaient sur une allée traversant un parc qui devait être magnifique au printemps, mais semblait triste et lugubre en hiver avec la pluie qui détrempait le sol, l'herbe ayant une couleur de boue. Harry sentit qu'ils gravissaient un escalier de pierre avant de le voir avant de s'immobiliser. Il se tortilla pour tenter de voir où Bellatrix l'amenait.

- Bonjour ma chère sœur, annonça Bellatrix. J'aimerais utiliser ton manoir pour garder quelqu'un.

- Mon dieu, Bella, dis-moi que n'amènes pas tes victimes au manoir, s'il-te-plaît, répondit une voix glaciale. Nous avons eu assez de soucis et…

- Ce n'est pas une victime ordinaire, coupa Bellatrix. J'amène Harry Potter et tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien. Lucius est au courant, il est au Ministère en ce moment pour donner le change et vous créer un alibi.

- Potter ? Tu as dit Potter ?

Harry vit tout à coup Narcissa Malefoy entrer dans son champ de vision. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

- Tu sais ce que je risque si on découvre que Potter est séquestré ici ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement en retournant vers sa sœur.

- Ce n'est par pour longtemps, crois-moi, rassura Bellatrix agacée. Tu me laisses entrer maintenant ?

- Et après ? Que vas-tu en faire ? demanda Narcissa suspicieuse mais en les laissant entrer malgré tout.

Harry aperçut des murs richement décorés et un tapis luxueux. Le Mangemort tourna sur lui-même et un magnifique escalier de marbre apparut devant lui.

- A ton avis ? ricana Bellatrix. Emmène-le dans le petit salon, ordonna-t-elle au Mangemort. J'aimerai avoir une conversation avec Potter.

- Bella, intervint Narcissa, je jures devant Merlin lui-même que si tu le….

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le tuerai pas ici, dit Bellatrix de plus en plus agacée. Mais je te conseille de t'en aller maintenant si tu ne veux pas être mêlée à ce que je vais faire de lui.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Mrs Malefoy, le Mangemort l'ayant entrainé dans une pièce du manoir qui lui semblait énorme pour être dénommé « petit salon ». Il ne vit d'abord que le haut plafond et le grand lustre de cristal quand le Mangemort le laissa tomber. Son dos toucha durement le sol. Il gigota pour se redresser, malgré les liens et aperçut une série de fauteuils anciens, entourant une table basse en bois ciré dont les pieds avaient la forme de serres d'aigle. Le feu de la cheminée éclairait la pièce d'une douce lumière, mais lorsque Bellatrix apparut sur le seuil, l'ombre des flammes dansait sur son visage lui donnant un aspect machiavélique. Son sourire ne présageait rien d'engageant.

- Dehors, ordonna-t-elle au Mangemort.

Elle attendit qu'il s'éclipse avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

- _Endoloris _!

Harry hurla malgré le bâillon sous le coup de la douleur. Chaque parcelle de sa peau s'enflammait avant d'haleter bruyamment lorsque Bellatrix leva sa baguette, interrompant le sort. Elle le regarda d'un air satisfait, en s'avançant vers lui. Son bâillon fut arraché d'un coup sec.

- Tes hurlements sont tellement agréables pour mes oreilles, avoua-t-elle en lui agrippant les cheveux d'un geste si fort que Harry se demandant s'il lui en resterait sur le crâne. Recommençons ! _Endoloris _!

Elle envoya le sort avec nonchalance, en s'installant dans un des fauteuils, les jambes croisées. Bellatrix leva sa baguette et la douleur cessa, le laissant gémir sur le sol. Elle sortit ensuite la baguette de Harry et la tournoya entre ses doigts, l'examinant attentivement.

- Alors voici la baguette du héros qui a tué mon Maître..., commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle, le corps tremblant. Il leva lentement les yeux et la vit déposer sa baguette sur la table basse. A deux mètres à peine de lui.

- Je me suis toujours demandée comment un gamin comme toi avait pu le détruire. Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose de spécial. Un don ou quelque chose d'autre. Mais après aujourd'hui, il est évident que non. _Endoloris _!

Le corps de Harry s'arqua sous le coup de la douleur et il hurla avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol lorsque le sort cessa.

- J'étais si impatiente de te voir souffrir devant moi Potter, expliqua-t-elle comme s'ils étaient au milieu d'une conversation normale, alors que Harry tremblait misérablement sur le sol devant elle. Mais te jeter un sort dans la Cabane Hurlante aurait été idiot. Rogue serait arrivé trop vite et les autres professeurs de Poudlard risquait de lui venir en aide. Alors que maintenant, si mon plan fonctionne comme prévu, il devrait arriver très prochainement...seul.

Harry ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa baguette. il se traina sur le parquet froid dans un geste désespéré pour la récupérer.

- _Endoloris _!

Le sortilège arrêta immédiatement sa progression, le faisant tordre de douleur. Harry ne criait plus désormais, la gorge trop sèche pour émettre le moindre bruit. Quand Bellatrix arrêta, il roula sur lui-même, pour se mettre en boule, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'un nouveau sort.

- Tuez-moi tout de suite, implora Harry dans un son à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

- Oh non mon garçon. Ce n'est que le commencement. Je me demande bien ce que te trouves Severus. Mais après tout, il n'y a peut-être que ton sang qui l'intéresse. Rien d'autre. Qui voudrait d'un gamin médiocre comme toi ?

La question était purement rhétorique et ne demandait aucune réponse. Harry, trop affaibli, ne réagit même pas sous l'insulte. Il tenta de récupérer un souffle normal, son cœur tambourinant encore dans sa poitrine. Il n'entendit que sa propre respiration pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité.

- En tout cas, il est plutôt lent pour un vampire, énonça Bellatrix d'une voix morne. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait réagir à l'instant que je t'ai envoyé un sort. Je ne suis pas vraiment patiente tu sais ? DEBBIE !

Un « pop » surgit dans la pièce et un minuscule elfe de maison apparut. Elle regarda Bellatrix, avant de tourner son regard vers Harry gisant sur le sol. Ses yeux devinrent effrayés lorsqu'ils se portèrent à nouveau vers Bellatrix.

- Enferme-le à la cave ! ordonna Bellatrix d'un ton sec.

- Bien Mme Lestrange, répondit l'elfe d'une voix aigüe qui trembla en prononçant le nom de Bellatrix.

Elle s'approcha à petit pas de Harry, et sembla presque effrayée de le toucher, avant de se saisir le poigner de Harry et de disparaître.

* * *

Harry soupira longuement. Il était enfermé dans une pièce du manoir Malefoy, dans un des sous-sols à peine éclairé par une petite fenêtre située en hauteur, cernée de toiles d'araignée. La cave devait servir d'entrepôt aux Malefoy. Ou alors il s'agissait de la chambre d'un elfe de maison. Elle était remplie de bricoles divers et d'un vieux mobilier précaire. Le lit en bois penchait d'un côté, un pied manquant et Harry soupçonna la présence de Doxys dans les couvertures. Il chercha en vain un moyen de s'évader ou une arme mais il ne trouva rien de concluant. En regardant le contenu d'une vieille armoire il ne découvrit que des bocaux avec des morceaux de corps humains plongés dans du formol, lui donnant la nausée. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Quand l'elfe de maison l'avait amené dans la cave, il avait sombré dans une inconscience réparatrice après tous les Doloris que son corps avait subit. Mais il avait depuis perdu la notion du temps. Il pensa à Severus et à Bellatrix. Où étaient-ils ? Que préparait Bellatrix? Et à Ron et Hermione qui devaient se demander où il avait bien pu passer. Avec un peu de chance, ils avaient averti Severus directement. Mais il devrait déjà être là si c'était le cas. Il revit également Drago, qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux effrayés. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui était enfermé et essuyait des Doloris de la part de sa tante.

Il avait escaladé un meuble pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose par la minuscule fenêtre de la cave. Après avoir utilisé une veille robe pour la nettoyer des toiles d'araignées et de la saleté accumulée, il avait collé son nez à la vitre froide. Il voyait une partie du parc, le portail en fer se coupant dans l'horizon, avec son allée en gravier serpentant jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Il se pencha, mais ne pouvait apercevoir l'entrée depuis sa place. Il resta néanmoins à la même place, attendant de voir un mouvement qui signalerait un déplacement d'un des occupants du manoir.

Un « pop » caractéristique retentit dans la salle. Harry, surpris, se retourna et trébucha, le faisant dévaler da la veille commode où il était perché. Il atterrit aux pieds de l'elfe de maison qui tenait un plateau chargé de nourriture.

- Harry Potter, voici votre repas, dit l'elfe d'une voix aigüe en s'inclinant, ses oreilles se balançant avec le mouvement de sa tête.

- Euh…merci, répondit Harry, surpris de cette attention, alors que l'elfe trottina jusqu'à une petite table basse et y déposa le plateau.

Il ne pensait pas que Bellatrix Lestrange avait pensé à lui apporter un repas. Peut-être était-ce Mrs Malefoy ?

- Qui vous a ordonné de m'apporter ce repas ? demanda-t-il tout à coup suspicieux d'être empoisonné. Si cela ne vous offense pas de m'en parler, ajouta-t-il rapidement en craignant que l'elfe viole une règle fondamentale et se punisse d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'elfe eut un cri de surprise et se couvrit la bouche de ses mains.

- Harry Potter a demandé à Debbie si cela ne l'offensait pas ! Harry Potter est tellement gentil ! Comme Dobby avait raconté à Debbie.

- Vous…Vous connaissiez Dobby ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

L'elfe hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Ses oreilles suivirent le même mouvement en bougeant frénétiquement.

- Dobby travaillait pour les Maîtres avant qu'il soit libéré. Dobby parlait beaucoup de Harry Potter. Beaucoup ! Mais il se coinçait aussi beaucoup les doigts dans le four pour se punir d'avoir si souvent désobéi.

- Oh…, répondit seulement Harry, qui eut un élan de tristesse en repensant à l'elfe. Malgré les nombreux ennuis qu'il lui avait créé, il le considérait comme un ami.

- Je ne sais pas si vous savez, continua-t-il en hésitant, ne connaissant pas vraiment les mœurs des elfes de maison, mais Dobby est…Dobby est mort.

L'elfe le regarda avec des yeux humides et avant que Harry ait pu faire un geste, elle se saisit d'un porte-parapluie en fer forgé et se frappa violemment la tête.

- Non ! Non ne vous punissez pas ! Je voulais seulement vous prévenir, vous ne devez pas vous punir…

- Harry Potter est vraiment un homme bon. Comme Dobby le disait à Debbie. Il parle de Dobby comme un véritable ami. Debbie aurait aimé avoir le même courage que Dobby. Mais Debbie est faible. Debbie a peur de quitter le manoir des Maîtres.

- Vous pouvez encore honorez la mémoire de Dobby, tenta Harry hésitant.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus mettre l'elfe dans une situation qui venait à l'obliger à désobéir à ses maîtres et se jeter par dessus d'un pont pour cet acte. Il culpabilisait assez pour la mort de Dobby. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort d'un autre elfe.

- Comment Debbie peut-elle aider Harry Potter ? demanda l'elfe les yeux encore humides.

- Pouvez-vous me faire sortir d'ici ? Sans vous mettre dans l'embarras, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Je ne veux pas que vous passiez vos doigts dans la tondeuse à gazon pour moi.

Debbie sembla d'abord effrayée. Elle avait sursauté en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de parler plus qu'elle ne pouvait en dire.

- Harry Potter doit rester ici. Sinon Debbie sera punie, chuchota-t-elle entre ses doigts ouverts.

- Vous ne violerez pas directement un ordre, rattrapa Harry. Vous deviez m'emmener ici. Bellatrix ne vous a pas dit _directement_ de me détenir ici.

- Non, non, non, non,…répéta l'elfe en secouant la tête violemment, ses oreilles battant dans le même mouvement. Debbie pourrait être renvoyée pour avoir libéré Harry Potter. Debbie ne veut pas être renvoyée !

- Vous pourriez aller à Poudlard. Comme Dobby, suggéra Harry. Vous auriez un salaire et….

Ce n'était apparemment pas un argument à dire. L'elfe sursauta en le regarda avec des grands yeux. La peur disparu de son visage remplacée par une colère sourde.

- Dobby était payé ? Mais les elfes de maison ne peuvent être payés Harry Potter ! Dobby faisait déshonneur à tous les elfes de maison ! Cracha-t-elle en serrant ses poings minuscules. Heureusement que nos parents ne sont plus là pour voir le déshonneur de Dobby !

- Nos parents….attendez. Vous êtes…Dobby était votre frère ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Dobby et Debbie ont été achetés ensemble par les Malefoy, confirma Debbie, après qu'ils aient atteint l'âge de servir des sorciers. Mon dieu ! La famille de Debbie serait dévastée si elle apprenait que…

L'elfe s'interrompit de parler, son oreille gauche se levant sensiblement vers le plafond, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose.

- Debbie doit y aller ! dit-elle brusquement avant de transplaner, abandonnant Harry à son sort.

* * *

Harry avait délaissé le repas que Debbie lui avait apporté, se méfiant des intentions des Malefoy à son encontre. Il avait repris son poste au-dessus de la vieille commode, guettant le moindre mouvement de l'extérieur. Les nuages empêchaient de voir la lune. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il espérait néanmoins regarder les éventuelles allées et venues, au cas-où Severus arriverait. Il craignait autant qu'il espérait de l'apercevoir sur l'allée des Malefoy. Il ignorait totalement le plan de Bellatrix Lestange, mais il ne pouvait rien signifier de bon. Il repensa à son cours sur les vampires. Un vampire avec un calice était quasiment invincible. Il regretta de ne pas avoir réaliser le lien plus tôt. C'était dans ce genre de circonstances qu'un vampire au meilleur de sa forme pouvait être utile, et non un être déjà affaibli par une vieille blessure. Harry se promit de remédier à l'état de Severus une fois qu'il arriverait à trouver un moyen de sortir du manoir. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Harry. Il colla son nez sur la vitre froide pour mieux voir. Un homme marchait. Grand à la silhouette fine, il portait une cape qui frôlait le sol. Le col relevé l'empêchait de distinguer son visage. Il s'avança vers l'entrée et quitta le champ de vision de Harry. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce Severus ? Il continua à regarder pendant de longues minutes afin de voir si l'étrange silhouette allait repartir, priant pour que les Malefoy ne répondent pas. Mais il ne réapparut pas, signifiant qu'il y avait quelqu'un au manoir pour lui ouvrir. Bellatrix? Il écouta attentivement les bruits de pas au-dessus de lui, tentant de deviner le moindre signe de la présence de Severus au manoir. Un « pop » caractéristique du transplanage retentit soudainement, ce qui le fit sursauter. En se retournant, il vit Debbie qui s'inclina devant lui.

- Debbie doit amener Harry Potter.

- Debbie, tu dois absolument m'aider, lança Harry en descendant de la commode, alors qu'elle leva ses énormes yeux vers lui. Est-ce que Severus est ici ?

- Le professeur Severus Rogue n'est pas au manoir, répondit l'elfe après avoir cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Je dois amener Harry Potter dans le petit salon, répéta-t-elle.

- Severus n'est pas ici ? Mais alors qui est la personne qui vient d'arriver ?

- Je dois amener Harry Potter dans le petit salon, répéta l'elfe, tremblant devant lui. Je suis désolé Harry Potter.

- Debbie, commença Harry alors qu'elle s'approcha à petit pas de lui. Il faut que tu préviennes Severus que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. A peine toucha-t-elle sa jambe qu'il sentit la sensation habituelle du transplanage. Il atterrit dans le salon qu'il avait déjà vu précédemment. La scène n'avait pas changée, Bellatrix était installée à la même place mais sa baguette avait disparu de la table basse. Il se demanda bien où elle était passée.

- Bien joué ma chère Bellatrix, susurra une voix étonnée. Je ne voulais pas le croire lorsque tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle, j'admets que tu me surprends.

Terwyn s'avança dans la lumière diffusée par le feu de cheminée. Il regardait Harry avec des yeux gourmands. Debbie partit à nouveau en transplanant, laissant Harry au centre de la pièce. Bellatrix le regarda comme s'il venait de rejoindre une conversation entre amis prévue depuis longtemps.

- Je suis assez fière de moi, se vanta Bellatrix. Mais j'espérais que Severus se hâte un peu plus de me donner de ses nouvelles. Je commence à douter de son intérêt pour ce garçon.

- Je suis certain de ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Terwyn. Potter est le calice de Rogue. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger !

- Qu'en sais-tu réellement Terwyn ? Tu n'as pas de calice toi-même, remarqua Bellatrix narquoise.

- Parce que son essence de vampire le pousse dans ce sens, répondit Terwyn vexé. Tous les vampires savent ça !

- Calice ou pas, en principe, Rogue aurait dû accourir ici après tous les Doloris que je lui envoyé, lança Bellatrix hargneuse. J'ai suffisamment attendu. Et j'ai un moyen de vérifier si Rogue a une quelconque attache pour ce garçon…

Bellatrix se leva, les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette et il se prépara à subir un nouveau Doloris.

- _Legilimens _!

Il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à une telle attaque. Hâtivement, il pensa à un mur bloquant l'accès à ses pensées. Il sentit la présence de Bellatrix le heurter de plein fouet. Harry ne comprit que maintenant que Severus n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à forcer son esprit lors de leurs cours d'occlumencie. La différence avec Bellatrix était flagrante. Là où Severus tâtait à la recherche d'une faille, Bellatrix était telle un bélier forçant le passage dans ses souvenirs. La force qu'elle déployait était bien trop grande, ses barrières furent renversées en une seconde, lui offrant un accès total à ses pensées. D'un geste désespéré, Harry se força à songer au Quidditch, un truc que lui avait appris Severus en désespoir de cause vu ses maigres talents pour cette matière. Il récita dans sa tête tous les noms des joueurs des équipes existantes au Royaume-Uni.

« Pie de Montrose : Hamish Macfarlan, Alasdair Maddock, Eunice Murray,… », énuméra Harry dans sa tête, concentré. Mais des images de Severus surgirent malgré tout, avec d'abord des bribes de ses cours particuliers revenant dans son esprit.

« Tornade de Tutshill » pensa Harry, en tentant de visualiser les couleurs de l'équipe, mais Severus continua d'occuper ses pensées, Bellatrix creusant dans son esprit les traces de sa présence. Il revit involontairement le visage de Rogue penché sur lui lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, les yeux inquiets.

« Capitaine : Brevis Birch », continua Harry alors que Bellatrix tentait de garder le souvenir de Severus dans son esprit. « Attrapeur : Merwyn Finwick », récita-t-il avant qu'un autre souvenir l'envahisse, les lèvres de Severus se posant sur les siennes. « Non ! s'insurgea-t-il. Ne pas penser aux baisers de Severus ! ».

Il sentit la présence de Bellatrix refluer et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se rappelant où il se trouvait, Bellatrix le toisant d'un regard victorieux.

- Alors ? demanda Terwyn d'un ton indifférent, malgré ses yeux intrigués.

- Tu ne m'as pas menti.

- Evidemment que je n'ai pas menti ! rétorqua Terwyn vexé. De toute façon, Rogue ne pourra pas se passer longtemps de Harry Potter. Son temps de vie diminue de plus en plus, continua-t-il d'un ton las, comme si ces questions de vie ou de mort l'ennuyait profondément.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la desserte à coté de la porte. Harry la vit prendre un verre. Il crut qu'elle se servait juste à boire, mais elle prit une fiole dans sa poche et versa quelques gouttes dans le verre de vin qu'elle venait de servir. Elle revint vers Harry et lui tendit le verre rempli à moitié. Terwyn regarda la scène avec des yeux curieux.

- A ta santé Potter.

Harry regarda le verre qui lui était tendu, suspicieux. Le sourire de Bellatrix n'était pas encourageant.

- Pourquoi m'empoisonner ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite d'un Impardonnable ?

Il tenta de donner plus d'assurance dans sa voix qu'il en ressentait réellement, ce qui n'était pas très réussi. Il était loin d'être prêt à mourir, surtout de la main de Bellatrix. Sa mort promettrait d'être longue et agonisante.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es précieux mon garçon. Je ne voudrai pas te tuer. Du moins pas tout de suite. J'ai de bien meilleurs projets pour toi. Maintenant, bois ! ordonna-t-elle en rapprochant le verre du visage de Harry.

- Non.

- Bois ! répéta Bellatrix d'une voix plus forte. Elle ne souriait plus du tout maintenant.

- Non ! cria Harry.

- _Bois _!

Harry regarda avec surprise Bellatrix devant lui. Il avait clairement entendu sa voix sans que celle-ci ne bouge ses lèvres. Elle le regardait fixement et il entendit à nouveau son ordre, l'écho raisonnant dans sa tête : « _Bois _! ».

Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, son bras se leva et il prit le verre de la main de Bellatrix. Il sentit à peine le cristal sous ses doigts, comme si son sens du toucher était diminué, plus diffus qu'avant. Il vit sa propre main apporter le verre à ses lèvres. Il chercha à l'arrêter mais il ne maîtrisait plus son bras. Il ne maitrisait plus rien du tout ! Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Son esprit hurla à pleins poumons, sans que ses lèvres permettent le moindre son. Il avala le contenu du verre d'un trait, ne sentant même pas le goût. Immédiatement, ses pensées furent confuses et sa vision plus floue. Le visage de Bellatrix s'effaça. Il voyait Severus devant lui. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il tenta de l'appeler, mais sa voix se perdit au loin. Il le vit lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner vers un groupe de personnes encagoulées. La Marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus d'eux, illuminant la scène d'une étrange lueur verte. Severus se tourna vers lui, ses yeux vides et froids, avant de lever sa baguette vers lui. Un éclair vert surgit et tout devint noir.


	13. Confrontation

Harry gémit de douleur. Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir à Poudlard. Il était couché sur un sol poussiéreux et cligna des yeux, tentant de reconnaître le lieu où il se trouvait. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et tout lui semblait flou. Il tâtonna autour de lui avant de les trouver, et prit plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir de la cave du manoir des Malefoy. Il réfléchit à ce qui s'était passée la veille. Il ne se rappelait pas être revenu dans la pièce après le petit salon où Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait fait boire un verre de vin. Elle avait ajouté quelques gouttes dans son verre. Mais tout était confus après. Seul Merlin savait ce qui avait pu se produire dans cette salle, en compagnie de Bellatrix Lestrange et du vampire Terwyn.

Avec difficulté, Harry se leva. Il sentit son estomac grogner de mécontentement. Il ignorait quelle heure il était. Vu la lumière extérieure perçant à travers la minuscule fenêtre, c'était le jour. Mais il ne sut dire la date. Pour le peu qu'il savait, il pouvait avoir quitté Poudlard la veille comme la semaine dernière. En tout cas, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner de Poudlard le samedi matin, avant sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Sa bouche se teinta d'un goût amer à la pensée du porridge qui avait constitué sont dernier repas. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se morfondre plus longtemps. Il entendit des pas approcher et il se figea, les sens aux aguets. Le cliquetis du verrou résonna dans la pièce. Harry se figea, si Debbie revenait pour lui, elle aurait transplanée. Il craint que Bellatrix soit revenue pour lui et se prépara à ressentir le Doloris. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry cligna des yeux et fut surpris de ne pas être au sol en train de se tordre de douleur.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, annonça Mrs Malefoy. Suivez-moi.

Elle se mit de côté afin de le faire passer devant elle. Suspicieux, Harry s'avança doucement. Le dos droit, elle lui montra le chemin et il la suivit intrigué, se demandant ce qui allait se passer le concernant. Il regarda autour de lui, épiant la moindre sortie. Mais sans sa baguette, ses chances de fuite étaient bien minces. Ils montèrent une volée de marche avant de passer devant plusieurs portes. En passant par un long couloir, il aperçut par une porte ouverte une énorme bibliothèque et un piano à queue dans une pièce qui avait la taille d'une salle de bal.

Ils atteignirent de nouveau le salon que Bellatrix occupait la veille. Sa baguette était de nouveau apparue sur la table basse, mais ce n'était pas Bellatrix qui était installé dans un fauteuil. Le professeur Bailyn était assis à sa place. Il se leva à son arrivée.

- Potter ! Je suis content de vous voir, dit-il d'un air soulagé.

Harry regarda autour de lui, surpris de l'absence de Bellatrix et de Terwyn. Il passa son regard de Bailyn à Mrs Malefoy derrière lui avant de revenir à Bailyn.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher et te ramener à Poudlard.

- Mais…comment est-ce que…

- Pas maintenant, Harry, pressa Bailyn. Nous n'avons que peu de temps.

Il se tourna vers Mrs Malefoy qui était restée en retrait. Elle le regardait avec des yeux indifférents, comme si elle était désintéressée par les évènements qui l'entouraient.

- J'ai pris le temps de contacter Severus, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard perplexe de Harry. Il a cependant fallu attendre que ma sœur quitte le manoir avant de prévoir un plan pour vous faire sortir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je laisserai suffisamment de preuves pour qu'elle croie à une évasion, mais vous devriez y aller maintenant. Elle peut revenir à tout moment.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Mrs Malefoy, dit Bailyn d'un ton cérémonieux. Severus ne pourra probablement pas venir en personne mais je suis persuadé qu'il aurait souhaité vous le dire lui-même.

Bailyn attacha sa cape et avança vers la sortie.

- Allons-y Harry.

Harry resta immobile, ne comprenant pas le déroulement de la situation. Bailyn se retourna et leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Harry, rappela-t-il.

- Vous avez prévenu Rogue que j'étais ici ? répéta Harry abasourdi.

Sans comprendre la raison, il sentit une colère étrange monter en lui. Le vampire était censé protéger son calice et le rejoindre dès qu'il est en danger, mais il n'était pas arrivé au manoir. Malgré tout, Mrs Malefoy l'avait avertit qu'il était ici. Il n'avait donc aucune excuse pour ne pas venir. Il était son calice après tout ! Où était passé son instinct de protection qu'il vantait tant ?

« Il ne cherche peut-être pas vraiment à me protéger, pensa-t-il amèrement».

- Où est Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Elle est partie s'occuper d'autres affaires qui la retiennent à l'extérieur du manoir.

Les informations entrèrent en masse dans le cerveau de Harry, qui chercha à les mettre ensemble. Mais c'était comme si un nœud bloquait le cheminement de ses pensées. Son esprit était confus et il se sentait encore faible après la suite des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au manoir depuis que Bellatrix l'y avait amené de force.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Mrs Malefoy. Je ne suis pas comme ma sœur Mr Potter. Drago m'a expliqué ce que vous avez fait pour lui durant la bataille de Poudlard. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils. Malgré ses airs hautains, Drago pense la même chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cherché votre mort, ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte et je suis ne suis pas assez folle pour suivre ses pas. Maintenant, quittez le manoir tant qu'il est encore temps et n'oubliez pas votre baguette

- Il est plus que temps de partir, confirma Bailyn nerveux.

Bailyn ouvrit la porte et Harry se dépêcha de récupérer sa baguette avant de le suivre. Sur le seuil, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Narcissa Malefoy, hésitant.

- Prenez soin de vous Harry Potter, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Bailyn le conduit à travers le chemin de graviers dans le parc du manoir d'un pas rapide. Harry tentait de le suivre comme il le pouvait, malgré son corps affaibli. Il sentit la nervosité de Bailyn, quand il regarda autour de lui, les sens aux aguets. Il surprit même ses narines se dilater, comme s'il flairait une proie.

- Je vais te transplaner. Tu es trop faible pour le faire toi-même.

Harry ne protesta pas. Il eut juste le temps de s'agripper au bras de Bailyn avant que celui tournoie sur place. Ils atterrirent brutalement devant le portail du château, Harry sentant ses jambes vaciller sous le choc.

- Ça va ? demanda Bailyn inquiet en le soutenant.

- Je crois, marmonna Harry. Pourquoi Rogue n'est pas venu lui-même ?

- Harry, Severus est enfermé actuellement dans des cachots de Poudlard sur ordre de McGonagall. Il est devenu complètement fou quand il a découvert ta disparition. C'était trop dangereux de le laisser dehors. Il pourrait te tuer…

- Je croyais que les vampires cherchent à protéger leur calice, rétorqua Harry pendant que Bailyn ouvrit le portail avec un grincement qui résonna dans le silence du parc du château. S'il cherche vraiment à me protéger, il ne devrait pas être dangereux pour moi.

- C'est compliqué, Harry, répondit Bailyn surpris par sa colère. Le vampire ne cherche pas à tuer son calice. Mais selon les circonstances, un danger ou une blessure saignante importante peut faire perdre le contrôle du vampire. Tu es certain que ça va ?

Harry ne répondit pas et marcha en direction du château, Bailyn sur ses talons qui poursuivit ses explications.

- En tout cas, une chance que Mrs Malefoy a encore un peu de considération pour Severus, la situation devenait extrêmement difficile et…

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus Bailyn. Il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir, ainsi qu'un sentiment de jalousie envers Mrs Malefoy. Selon Bailyn, elle ressentait encore de la considération pour Rogue. Que c'était-il passé entre eux ? Etaient-ils plus que de simples amis ? Harry n'était pas dupe. Certainement que Rogue avait plus d'expériences que lui en cette matière-là. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé la chose avec une femme, et encore moins avec Narcissa Malefoy. Il se promit d'éclaircir le passé de Severus Rogue dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité.

Ils avaient atteint le hall d'entrée lorsque McGonagall arriva dans leur direction. Harry entendit le bruit des couverts et des éclats de voix venant de la Grande Salle. Quelle heure était-il ? Il se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé depuis la veille, mais c'était un problème mineur. La colère et l'adrénaline le maintenaient désormais en pleine forme. Bailyn le regardait toujours avec un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

- Ravie de vous voir sain et sauf Potter ! déclara McGonagall. Allez à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh aimerait…

- Je vais bien, coupa Harry brutalement.

- Harry, commença Bailyn d'une voix inquiète. Tu devrais d'abord….

- Je vais bien ! répéta Harry avec vigueur. J'aimerai voir Rogue immédiatement.

Le ton sec et impérieux qu'il avait employé le surprit autant que McGonagall et Bailyn. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

- Bien je vais t'y conduire tout de suite, répondit Bailyn après avoir échangé un regard avec McGonagall. Par ici Potter, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Harry le suivit à travers les couloirs étroits et glacials des sous-sols de Poudlard. Les torches allumées éclairaient faiblement, laissant une grande part de pénombre. Il ne distinguait pas bien le visage de Bailyn qui se tourna soudainement vers lui.

- Etes-vous certain que vous allez bien Potter ? Vous ne devriez pas y aller si vous…

- Je sais ce que je fais, affirma Harry fermement. Je dois voir Rogue.

Bien que fortement mitigé et inquiet par son attitude, Bailyn le conduisit vers un couloir perpendiculaire, que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il s'arrêta devant une porte étroite et leva sa baguette avant de s'interrompre.

- Je dois entrer également pour une question de sécurité. Severus n'a pas de baguette, mais il pourrait quand même avoir une mauvaise réaction.

L'idée d'avoir Bailyn avec lui, examinant ses moindres faits et gestes l'énerva. Il tenta de garder néanmoins un visage impassible.

- Severus, retiens-toi de respirer, avertit Bailyn.

- Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il était avec toi ! aboya Rogue depuis l'intérieur du cachot. Fais-le entrer ! J'ai besoin de le voir !

Le cliquetis du verrou résonna dans la pièce tandis que la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Bailyn entra prudemment, baguette tendue. Harry s'avança à sa suite. Une odeur de moisi et d'enfermé lui arriva au nez. Le cachot était une pièce au plafond bas. D'une forme carrée, il n'était guère très grand, et des filets d'eau coulaient à certains endroits entre les pierres grossières des murs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule torche qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. Dans le coin opposé de la porte, se trouvait Severus Rogue, silhouette immobile collée au mur, le visage gardé dans l'ombre. Au moment-même où Harry posa ses yeux sur lui, il sentit une vague de haine l'envahir. C'était totalement irrationnel, il le savait mais son sentiment de rage dépassait toute logique. Il n'avait qu'une envie, détruire l'homme qui était en face de lui. Il le vit bouger, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Bailyn s'était figé entre les deux, son regard passant de Harry à Rogue.

- Harry ? demanda Rogue perplexe par la brusque tension qu'il sentit chez lui. J'arrive à me contrôler. Tu peux t'approcher…

- Non.

Le mot était sorti de ses lèvres sans qu'il en ait eu conscience. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre le commandait ou décidait à sa place. Rogue fit un pas vers lui.

- N'avancez pas ! ordonna Harry malgré lui, provoquant une immobilité totale chez Rogue.

- Harry, tout va bien, tenta de rassurer Bailyn, confus par la situation.

- Non tout ne va pas bien, siffla Rogue en colère. Il n'est pas dans son état normal…

- Je vais parfaitement bien ! cracha Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bailyn agripper sa baguette. Plus vite qu'il l'aurait cru, il saisit la sienne et menaça son professeur de Métamorphose. Celui-ci se figea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise en le regardant.

- Harry, repose ta baguette, souffla Rogue.

- Il ne devait pas être là, répliqua Harry froidement sans baisser sa baguette. Je devais vous retrouver seul. _Expelliarmus _!

Bailyn sauta sur le côté évitant l'éclair rouge lancé dans sa direction et répondit à l'attaque d'Harry pointant sa propre baguette.

- Non ! rugit Rogue.

Harry vit la silhouette de Rogue bondir, mais pas dans sa direction. Bailyn, ne s'étant pas attendu à une attaque de de sa part, tomba au sol, sa baguette roulant au loin. Il se releva rapidement mais Rogue était de nouveau sur lui. Suivit une lutte acharnée entre les deux vampires. Harry se colla au mur, évitant les coups échangés avec violence.

- Jamais ! N'envoie jamais un sort sur Harry ! gronda Rogue en plaquant Bailyn sur un mur, la force du vampire faisant trembler le château.

- Je ne voulais que le stupéfixer ! se défendit Bailyn, à bout de souffle par la poigne qui le maintenait au mur.

Il mordit le poignet qui le retenait. Rogue grogna de douleur et desserra sa prise. Bailyn le repoussa et fonça sur sa baguette gisant à terre. Sans réfléchir, Harry pointa sa propre baguette dans sa direction.

- _Stupéfix _!

Le sortilège toucha Bailyn dans le dos. Son corps soudainement rigide tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Harry le regarda interloqué, tentant de prendre conscience que c'était bien lui qui l'avait attaqué. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Rogue, immobile et tendu devant lui. Il leva les mains, montrant qu'il n'avait pas de baguette.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, rassura Rogue.

- Pourtant, vous me faites du mal depuis que je vous connais, professeur.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent. Involontairement, Harry ricana devant son air surpris.

- Depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, expliqua Harry les yeux fous, dès le premier jour, vous me détestez. Pour vous, je ne suis que la copie de mon père. Je suis comme James Potter que vous haïssez depuis des années.

- Harry…, commença Rogue.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Vous le détestiez lors de vos études, mais votre haine est devenue encore bien plus importante lorsque Lily l'a choisi. Elle le préférait, lui plutôt que vous. Vous deviez être misérable après le rejet de Lily Evans. C'est pour ça que vous avez rejoint Voldemort pour paraître plus puissant. Bien plus important que l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Vous espériez qu'elle vous admire pour l'importance que vous aviez pris aux côtés de Voldemort n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry, écoute-moi, je….

- Je n'ai pas fini ! rugit Harry déversant toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers Rogue. Votre plan n'a pas marché. Lily vous a d'ailleurs méprisé pour ce que vous êtes devenu. Vous avez voulu vous venger n'est-ce pas ? Vous deviez être fier de vous quand vous avez rapporté la prophétie à votre maître. Apporter une nouvelle si importante vous permettrait de prouver votre valeur. Mais vous n'aviez pas prévu que la prophétie la concernerait directement….

- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi,…

- Lily est morte, par votre faute ! Et vous n'aviez plus de James Potter à blâmer. Vous avez donc choisi de répandre votre haine sur son fils !

- Cela ne s'est absolument pas passé comme tu le crois ! s'exclama Rogue effrayé.

- Je n'avais que onze ans quand vous avez décidé de vous en prendre à moi. Vous avez tout fait pour me rabaisser.

- Pas du tout ! Je….

- Depuis le début j'ai été le centre de votre mépris. Chaque année, vous espériez me voir mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Non, je n'ai jamais...

- Mais vous ne m'avez jamais tué vous-même. Vous préfériez laisser le travail aux autres. Car vous êtes trop lâche! Vous l'avez toujours été !

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! gronda Rogue les poings serrés.

- Alors, montrez-le !

- Ne fais pas ça, siffla Rogue, ses prunelles rouges de colère et le corps tremblant de la fureur qu'il tentait de contenir en lui.

- Battez-vous enfin comme un homme ! Battez-vous contre moi !

- Ne fais surtout pas…Non !

Rogue évita le sortilège que Harry avait fait jaillir de sa baguette. Il fit un pas de côté, mais trébucha sur le corps de Bailyn gisant toujours à terre et tomba durement sur le sol. Harry s'avança dans sa direction, le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Vous voyez que vous êtes lâche. Vous ne voulez même pas vous battre, vous préférez vous cacher comme le lâche que vous êtes ! _Spathargentum _!

Severus roula brusquement sur le côté, esquivant l'épée d'argent qui fendit l'air à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. La lame lui frôla le dos, écorchant sa peau. Il hurla de douleur et se roula en boule dans un geste désespéré de défense. Harry marcha vers lui d'un air conquérant.

- Vous êtes lâche et allez mourir prostré sur le sol comme le lâche que vous êtes…

Soudainement, Rogue se retourna, tendant la baguette de Bailyn qu'il avait récupéré et avant que Harry ait le temps de réagir, un éclair surgit l'atteignant de plein fouet. Il se sentit soulevé du sol et projeté contre le mur derrière lui, sa tête heurtant durement la pierre rêche. Harry se sentit glisser sur le sol, l'esprit confus. A moitié assommé, il porta sa main à son crâne. Un liquide poisseux envahit ses doigts. Hagard, il observa ses doigts remplis de sang avant de tourner un regard vers Rogue. La dernière chose qu'il vit était les yeux rouges avides de sang vrillés dans sa direction avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Harry n'entendit que des murmures autour de lui. Il chercha à comprendre le sens de ce qui se disait, mais la succession de mots qu'il percevait ne permettait que difficilement de faire du sens dans son esprit embrouillé. Son corps était étrangement engourdi, comme s'il avait trop dormi. Il tenta de bouger mais ses doigts lui semblèrent aussi lourds que du béton et impossible à soulever. La lumière le gênait. Elle était beaucoup trop forte. Il pressa les paupières en espérant l'atténuer avant de se concentrer sur la discussion qu'il entendait au loin.

- Une chance que vous soyez arrivée à temps Mme la directrice, dit une voix.

Harry se focalisa sur la voix, cherchant à comprendre où il était. Il tenta aussi d'ouvrir la bouche pour appeler cette voix, et lui faire comprendre qu'il était là mais son corps ne répondit pas plus à cette nouvelle tentative.

- Appelez ça une intuition Pompom, répondit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle du professeur McGonagall. J'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais jamais je n'avais envisagé que Potter s'en prenne à Severus. Quand je pense qu'il a attaqué le professeur Bailyn… Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'aura aucune séquelle. Juste une blessure à son amour-propre d'avoir été surpris par un élève non diplômé.

- Potter n'est pas n'importe quel élève non diplômé, rétorqua le professeur McGonagall, un brin de fierté dans la voix. Je dois voir Severus, appelez-moi quand Potter se réveillera.

Des pas s'éloignèrent tandis que d'autres s'approchèrent de Harry. Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son front, avant de prendre son pouls. Une odeur de menthe lui titilla les narines. Après quelques instants, la personne s'éloigna et Harry sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Rogue arpentait la pièce nerveusement. Le portrait de Dumbledore l'examinant attentivement, mais Severus ne le regardait pas, ses yeux fixés sur le tapis sous ses pieds tandis qu'il marchait.

- Si vous m'expliquiez plutôt à quoi vous pensez Severus ? proposa aimablement Dumbledore.

- Je réfléchis, répliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Il continua d'arpenter la pièce avant de s'arrêter brusquement, pensif.

- C'est peut-être un philtre d'Embrouille...

- Un philtre d'Embrouille ne donne pas des motivations meurtrières à quelqu'un, souligna aimablement Dumbledore, un sourcil levé.

- Non mais quelques gouttes suffisent à endormir et embrouiller l'esprit de la victime, poursuit Rogue d'un ton pensif. Faites lui boire la potion entière et vous avez un sorcier complètement différent s'inventant une nouvelle personnalité.

- Bellatrix Lestrange aurait fait boire une potion entière à Harry ? demanda Dumbledore soudainement inquiet. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas l'attitude qu'il a eu envers vous Severus….

- Non. Si c'était le cas il ne se souviendrait même pas de son nom. Non, je pense que Lestrange n'a utilisé que quelques gouttes pour affaiblir son esprit et apporter une certaine confusion. Elle a ensuite utilisé la legilimancie pour modifier les pensées de Harry…

- De la legilimancie et la magie noire, remarqua Dumbledore sévèrement.

Rogue se mit de nouveau à arpenter la pièce, un nouvel éclat brillait dans ses prunelles noires.

- …Elle n'a rien apporté de nouveau dans l'esprit de Harry, continua Rogue, j'en suis certain. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Elle a cherché et mis en évidence toutes les… considérations négatives qu'il avait à mon sujet, qui sont nombreuses je dois dire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer. Elle les a exacerbé à l'extrême, développant un sentiment de haine et de dégoût. Si seulement je pouvais faire le processus inverse….

- Amener trop de confusion dans un esprit peut être bien pire, commenta Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux.

- Je sais. Et les pensées de Harry lui appartiennent, répondit Rogue soudainement découragé. Je ne peux pas retirer, ni modifier ce qu'il pensait de moi dans le passé.

- Si vous avez raison, Bellatrix Lestrange a remarquablement bien calculé son coup, dit Dumbledore pensif. Elle a laissé suffisamment d'esprit à Harry pour bluffer tout le monde. Elle vous connaît bien Severus. Elle sait que vous n'auriez jamais riposté contre ce garçon, ou du moins pas volontairement, continua Dumbledore alors que Rogue ouvrait la bouche en signe de protestation. Harry devait vous tuer. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, elle espérait que vous perdriez le contrôle de vous-même et laisser le vampire prendre le pas en le tuant.

- Et si Harry meurt, je meurs également, termina Rogue en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Bon sang ! Si seulement Harry bloquait ses pensées ! Nous ne serions pas là à discuter de nos morts respective !

- Je ne pense pas que les connaissances en occlumencie de Harry changeraient quoi que ce soit, répliqua Dumbledore doucement.

- Comment ? interrogea Rogue surpris. Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pu modifier aussi aisément les pensées d'un bon occlumens. Même avec un philtre d'Embrouille, l'esprit a ses barrières naturelles et...

- Mais voyez-vous mon cher Severus, coupa Dumbledore avec un ton malicieux, Harry ne sera jamais un bon occlumens. Contrairement à vous et moi, Harry ne cherche pas à cacher ses intentions. Au contraire, il agit et fonce droit devant lui. Ses pensées fonctionnent de la même manière, étant très facilement accessible pour tout legilimens. Il est en fait tout l'opposé de vous Severus. Vous exceller dans l'art de la dissimulation, vous êtes dans la réflexion plutôt que dans l'action et vous avez bien plus facile à garder vos pensées pour vous, tout en restant impassible. Ce qui change tout pour un occlumens.

- Je dois donc abandonner les cours d'occlumencie de Harry ?

- Surement pas. Harry doit être mieux préparé que jamais. C'est vous qui devez abandonner les méthodes traditionnelles d'enseignement de l'occlumencie, pour trouver une méthode adaptée à Harry.

- Et comment je peux m'adapter à Mr Potter ? railla Rogue ne pouvant s'empêcher à adopter un ton narquois.

- Il est votre calice Severus, rappela Dumbledore avec un sourire. Vous devriez commencer à le connaître maintenant… Mieux que lui-même peut-être.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le professeur McGonagall.

- Potter va bien. Et non, il a besoin de repos, dit-elle avant que Rogue ait pu prononcer un mot.

Rogue qui s'était levée en entendant McGonagall se figea. Il hocha la tête gravement avant de reprendre sa place.

- Selon Mme Pomfresh, il va rester probablement inconscient un long moment, continua le professeur McGonagall en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Son corps est affaibli et son esprit a été solidement atteint. Pensez-vous qu'il va de nouveau chercher à vous tuer quand il se réveillera ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- C'est probable, soupira Rogue. Tant qu'il a des idées meurtrières envers moi, il va agir comme tel.

- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ?

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, dit Dumbledore d'une voix sérieuse.

- Je ne vais pas modifier son esprit avec un nouveau philtre d'Embrouille, intervint Rogue.

- Oh je ne pensais pas à une potion, remarqua Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Je pense à quelque chose que vous n'avez absolument pas l'habitude de faire mon cher ami. Et ce sera peut-être la tâche la plus difficile de votre existence.


	14. Souvenirs frappants

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Il était à l'infirmerie. Tout était dans la pénombre et rien ne bougeait. Il n'entendit que le bruit de sa propre respiration. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant que son esprit se remémore pourquoi il était couché à cet endroit. Il se redressa dans son lit et lentement, il tâta son crâne. Une bosse était présente à l'arrière de sa tête, mais rien de grave. L'impact contre le mur n'avait apparemment pas eu de dommages conséquents. Il se leva de son lit. Quelqu'un lui avait mis un pyjama. Mais des vêtements de rechange avait été apportés à son attention sur la table de nuit à côté de lui, sa baguette posée au-dessus. Sans faire de bruit, il se changea rapidement et mit sa baguette dans sa poche. Le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie. En se dirigeant vers la porte, il s'immobilisa, vérifiant que l'infirmière n'était pas réveillée. Il devait être chanceux, rien ne bougeait. Rapidement Harry s'éclipsa.

Un sentiment de liberté l'envahit en avançant dans le couloir. Il n'y avait rien de plus vivifiant que se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit. Il avait l'impression que tout était possible. Plein d'énergie suite à sa convalescence, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de retourner dans son dortoir tout de suite. Une envie monta en lui d'aller dans les appartements de Severus. Il ignorait la raison, mais quelque chose le poussa à aller le voir, bien qu'il devait être très tard. La nuit lui semblait justement le moment idéal pour une visite improvisée. Il suivit un couloir, passa et une porte secrète et s'arrêta soudainement en entendant un sifflement enjoué. Rapidement, il se cacha dans une salle de classe, la porte légèrement entrebâillée. Peeves passa doucement dans le couloir, sifflant le même air avant de disparaître au loin. Prudemment, Harry ressortit. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir la carte du Maraudeur sur lui. Elle lui serait utile maintenant, mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire un détour pour la récupérer. Quelque chose le pressait à rejoindre rapidement le département des Défense contre les forces du mal et ne pas s'attarder dans les couloirs plus longtemps. Un sentiment particulier l'envahit. Il se sentit excité et impatient d'entrer dans la salle de classe de Rogue, sans comprendre la raison qui le poussa à se rendre dans cette classe particulière. Le sentiment grandit encore lorsque il atteignit la porte de la classe. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, mais cela ne le surprit pas. Il pénétra dans la salle de classe obscure, s'arrêtant sur le seuil afin de permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à la pénombre. Tout était à sa place habituelle. Le tableau noir contenant encore les inscriptions du dernier cours donné par Rogue. Lentement, il avança entre les tables, ses pas résonnant contre la pierre froide. Soudain il se figea. Il se sentit épié.

- _Lumos_.

La lumière émanant de sa baguette éclaira l'espace autour de lui, un mouvement attira son attention et il leva les yeux. Rapidement, en quelques battements d'ailes, une chauve-souris voleta vers un des murs, tentant de fuir la lumière de sa baguette.

- _Confringo _!

Le sort toucha plusieurs bocaux d'une étagère qui explosèrent sous le choc, leur contenu coulant sur les étagères inférieures. Harry leva sa baguette à nouveau, guettant le moindre mouvement d'ailes.

- Pas mal. Mais ton sort manque de précision, nargua une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Harry se retourna et fit face à Rogue, adossé contre le mur, le regardant d'un air narquois. Dès qu'il le vit, un sentiment de pure haine et de colère l'envahit. Il leva sa baguette sans attendre.

- _Incendio _!

Un jet de flammes surgit de sa baguette dirigée droit vers Rogue qui se jeta sur le sol pour l'éviter. Harry s'avança entre les tables, sa baguette tendue vers l'endroit où Rogue avait disparu de sa vue.

- _Stupéfix _! lança Rogue toujours au sol, sa baguette levée par dessus une table.

Le sort passa loin de Harry et toucha une vieille armoire, une des portes s'ouvrant sous le choc.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi lâche, ricana Harry. Montrez-vous plutôt que de vous cachez !

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! rétorqua Rogue en se mettant debout, baguette levée.

Il fit apparaître rapidement un bouclier, les fléchettes envoyées par Harry stoppée net dans la masse transparente qui était apparue devant lui.

- Harry, je sais pourquoi tu es en colère, et je…, commença Rogue d'un ton sérieux.

- Vous ne savez rien ! répliqua Harry en lançant un nouveau sort informulé.

- Crois-moi, répliqua Rogue en sautant sur le côté tout en ripostant rapidement, mais le sort passa loin de Harry. Je mérite tout ce que tu ressens actuellement mais…

- Vous méritez de mourir surtout ! hurla Harry tellement en colère qu'il ne réfléchissait même plus. Vous êtes toujours vivant alors que d'autres sont morts. Mes parents, Sirius, Remus, tous sont morts !

- Je sais. Je mérite plus que quiconque de mourir pour ce que j'ai fait, répondit-il d'un ton glacial. Pour ce que je suis, mais…

- Il est temps de rééquilibrer les choses, rétorqua gravement Harry, les yeux fous. Je vais vous tuer. Maintenant ! _Avada Kedavra !_

L'éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et atteignit Rogue de plein fouet qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Une lumière verte envahit son corps, l'éclairant étrangement, avant de faiblir et de disparaître totalement. Rogue n'avait pas cillé.

- Je suis un vampire Harry, rappela-t-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse. Et tu es mon calice.

- Je ne suis pas votre calice ! cracha Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est juste une ruse de plus pour m'avoir ! Attraper Potter ! Vous en rêviez n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es mon calice, répéta Rogue en gardant le même ton calme, son regard noir vrillé sur Harry. Chaque parcelle de mon être se réveille par ta présence. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je peux te le prouver.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous m'avez toujours détesté, au plus profond de votre être…

- Tout a changé l'année passée….

- Non ! cria Harry en levant sa baguette.

- _Spero Patronum _!

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, une biche argentée surgit dans la classe, galopant à travers les tables. Sa couleur argentée étincelait, illuminant tout l'espace. Harry leva une main pour se protéger les yeux de la lueur éclatante.

- Voilà la preuve de ce que je ressens, expliqua Rogue le regard fixé sur lui.

- Votre Patronus est une biche parce que vous aimiez ma mère !

- Ta mère a été ma plus grande source de joie pendant des années, mais aussi ma plus grande tristesse lorsque je l'ai perdue… Un Patronus est censé représenté le plus grand bonheur du sorcier, et avec le temps, le mien a perdu de sa consistance. Il y a moins d'un an, j'ai découvert le bonheur à nouveau, lorsque j'ai découvert l'odeur de mon calice…

- Non !

- La forêt de Dean, continua Rogue sans écouter la protestation de Harry. Une odeur extraordinaire. Le vampire en moi n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver la personne qui possédait cette odeur. Mais j'avais une mission à accomplir. J'ai donc pris sur moi, et j'ai retenu ma respiration. Quand j'ai fait apparaître un Patronus pour te guider vers l'épée, il étincelait comme jamais il n'avait étincelé de toute mon existence. J'avais trouvé la personne qui me complétait entièrement. Mon âme sœur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de joie.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous avez découvert votre calice durant la bataille de Poudlard ! répliqua Harry dont le regard passait de la biche étincelante, gambadant autour de lui vers Rogue, plus pâle que jamais dû à la lumière émanant de son Patronus.

- Bien que j'avais senti ton odeur, j'ignorais que c'était la tienne. Elle ne s'est révélée qu'à ta majorité je te l'ai dit. Et j'ai arrêté de respirer avant de t'apercevoir. J'avais d'ailleurs peur que tu me repères dans la forêt, une fois l'épée placée dans l'étang et j'ai donc transplané. Je suis revenu le lendemain, cherchant les traces de mon calice, mais je n'ai jamais pu le retrouver.

- C'est…C'est complètement absurde ! rétorqua Harry qui ne savait que penser de toutes les révélations de Rogue.

- Rien n'est absurde. Nous sommes liés Harry, cela se répercute dans notre magie, et donc dans nos Patronus respectif. Le mien est resté une biche car le tien est….

- NON ! VOUS MENTEZ !

- Harry, regarde autour de toi, répliqua froidement Rogue en tendant la main vers la biche qui s'était arrêtée non loin de Harry, le reniflant légèrement.

- Cette biche est apparue par les souvenirs de tous les moments que j'ai passé avec toi cette année, continua Rogue sur le même ton, une voix grave et sérieuse, son regard braqué sur lui. Nos moments de tendresse, d'intimité et d'amou….

- NON !

Harry leva sa baguette et lança un sort. Rogue riposta, la biche disparaissant instantanément, les plongeant dans une obscurité totale. Harry sentit le sort lui frôler le bras gauche et il recula se mettre à l'abri, se courbant pour éviter un autre sort le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre soudaine, tous les sens aux aguets. Il n'entendit au début que sa propre respiration avant de sentir un poids se projeter sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Harry roula sur le sol, afin de se mettre sur le dos, la baguette tendue devant lui.

- _Diffindo _!

Le sort toucha le bras de Rogue lui ouvrant le bras. Il eut un grognement de douleur et lâcha sa baguette, sa main se portant à sa blessure. Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il plongea sur Harry, son corps le clouant au sol.

- Harry ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes !

- Non ! cracha Harry en se débattant sous Rogue.

Il avait encore sa baguette en main, mais Rogue lui tenait fermement les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de viser. Avec le sentiment de colère qui était monté en lui, sa baguette laissa échapper des étincelles rouges, projetant autour d'eux une étrange lueur rouge qui donna à Rogue un aspect encore plus effrayant. Sentant le bras blessé desserrer la prise autour de son poignet, il tenta de lancer un maléfice cuisant, mais il rata sa cible, touchant une des tables de la classe. Une odeur de bois brûlé envahit la pièce.

- Harry ! Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, lis au moins mes pensées !

- Non !

- Lis mes pensées ! répéta Rogue plus fort. Tu verras que tout ce que je te dis est la pure vérité !

Il rencontra le regard de Rogue. Ses yeux le suppliaient. Insidieusement, l'envie de plonger dans son esprit l'envahit. Rogue s'était si souvent introduit dans sa tête, il avait enfin l'opportunité de lui faire la même chose. Il avait la chance de voir tout ce que Rogue pensait réellement. Voir le véritable Severus Rogue. Enfin.

- Vas-y Harry ! s'exclama Rogue qui avait aperçut l'envie de lire ses pensées dans son regard. Je ne te bloquerai pas !

Harry hésita et s'arrêta même de se débattre, continuant de regarder Rogue qui le maintenait immobilisé. Celui-ci desserra son emprise, et s'écarta doucement, gardant ses yeux vrillés sur Harry.

- Lis dans mes pensées Harry, invita Rogue d'une voix sérieuse.

Il continua à regarder Rogue, sa baguette à la main. Il l'avait tellement serrée, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans sa paume, ne faisant plus qu'un avec sa main. En face de lui, Rogue leva ses mains en l'air, vides. sa baguette étant sur le sol, sous une table non d'eux. Le sang émanant de sa blessure avait imbibé le tissu de sa robe, la rendant plus sombre et Harry crut voir son bras tressaillir.

- Je n'ai plus de baguette, poursuivit Rogue en montrant ses mains vides. Je ne peux plus rien faire contre toi.

Harry leva sa baguette, hésitant. Sa main tremblait, ce qui le surprit. Malgré l'envie de découvrir tous les secrets de Rogue, il ressentit un certain malaise de s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, et d'avoir à disposition tous ses souvenirs personnels. Il avait peur également des pensées de Rogue. Il avait connu sa mère. Il avait connu son père également, même si dans un tout autre type de relation. Allait-il supporter de voir ses parents à travers le regard du Mangemort qui avait vendu la prophétie et signé leur arrêt de mort ?

- Vas-y Harry. Pour toi, je peux le faire. Pour nous.

Les mots de Rogue pénétrèrent son esprit. Le « nous » résonnant étrangement dans la tête de Harry. Jamais encore il n'avait imaginé que Rogue parlerait de lui dans un « nous ». Il écarta ses mauvais pressentiments et soupira longuement en fermant les yeux.

- _Legilimens_, murmura-t-il doucement.

Immédiatement, il quitta la salle de cours de Défense et se retrouva plongé dans un autre décor. Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux, sans sens particuliers, ne respectant pas les époques. Il vit Severus dans une assemblée de Mangemorts encagoulés, il était au centre, Voldemort lui faisant face, mais avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Severus apparut ensuite en beaucoup plus jeune, sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie d'une femme qui devait être sa mère. En sortant de la boutique de Mme Guipure il s'est fait bousculé par un garçon aux cheveux ébourriffés, James Potter. Dans une autre image, il aperçut la tombe de James et Lily de Godric's Hollow, juste avant de voir un souvenir de lui-même, le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard lors de sa première année. Curieux que ce jour ait retenu l'attention de Severus, Harry chercha à retenir le souvenir pour mieux le regarder, mais il disparu à nouveau avant de repasser la scène de la Cabane Hurlante lors de la bataille à Poudlard. Il se vit lui-même récupérer les souvenirs de Rogue avant de quitter les lieux, l'abandonnant en le croyant mort. Harry ressentit une drôle d'émotion en voyant le corps étendu devant lui. Il voulu s'approcher de lui. Vérifier par lui-même la vérité qu'il n'avait découverte que plus tard. Harry se força à rester dans ce souvenir, voulant en savoir plus. Mais il finit aussi par disparaître. Contrairement aux autres pensées, l'image ne disparu pas aussi vite. Une sorte de brouillard envahit la scène et Harry se sentit transporté dans un autre moment de la vie de Rogue.

Il était au milieu d'une forêt. A travers les pins, le croissant de lune éclairait le sol d'une lumière blafarde. Un peu plus loin devant lui, une silhouette était penchée sur le sol. La lumière de la lune se refléta sur la lame du couteau recourbé qu'il tenait à la main. Une serpe. Il y avait également une besace à côté de lui. Harry voulut hurler, mais il était trop tard. Une autre silhouette arriva à toute vitesse et sauta sur la personne accroupie. S'ensuivit une lutte entre les deux individus. L'un deux était bien plus fort et maîtrisa son adversaire rapidement avant de le mordre violement un bras qui était à sa portée. Harry n'entendit qu'un hurlement de douleur quand le décor s'effaça à nouveau avant d'être emporté vers une autre époque.

Il était à nouveau dans une forêt obscure, mais dans un genre tout à fait différent. Il vit Rogue tel qu'il se souvenait pendant toutes ses années d'enseignement. La même tenue noire, les cheveux longs et gras et le teint cireux. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il le vit renifler dans l'espace de la forêt et il ferma les yeux. Il soupira longuement avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un nouvel éclat apparut dans ses prunelles, que Harry avait déjà aperçut plusieurs fois pendant leurs cours particuliers. Il vit ensuite la biche argentée jaillir, aussi lumineuse que celle que Rogue venait de faire apparaître dans sa salle de classe et tout devint flou à nouveau.

Il atterrit dans une chambre d'hôpital, la lumière semblait éblouissante comparée à la forêt obscure qu'il venait de quitter. Harry vit avec surprise le professeur Bailyn assis à côté de la personne étendue dans le lit d'hôpital. Rogue avait l'air mourant. Son teint était plus cireux que jamais. Ses yeux mi-clos lançaient des éclairs. Il devait être furieux, malgré son état.

- Tu trouves toujours que je suis chanceux ? cracha-t-il en direction de Bailyn.

Sa voix résonna dans un étrange écho comme si Harry était plongé à nouveau dans une pensine. Harry s'approcha de quelques pas, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de la conversation devant lui.

- Pour un vampire attaqué par le serpent de Tu-sais-qui, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal.

- Je vais de tout façon me retrouver à Azkaban, alors à quoi bon ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller à Azkaban. J'ai vu le professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a dit que si tu ne revenais pas à Poudlard, elle viendrait te chercher elle-même où que tu sois.

- M'étonne pas de Minerva ça… elle manque déjà assez de professeur de Défense. Mais dans mon état, je ne suis pas certain tenir jusqu'en juin…

- C'est si mauvais que ça ? demanda Bailyn inquiet.

- Même en me gavant d'ersatz et de potions, confirma Rogue gravement.

- C'est maintenant qu'un calice serait le bienvenu hein ? souligna Bailyn avec un ton qu'il voulait amusé.

Harry crut voir de la douleur dans les yeux de Rogue tandis qu'il bougea avec un gémissement dans son lit afin de fuir le regard de Bailyn. Celui-ci, croyant à un affaiblissement de son ami, attrapa la flasque posée sur la table de nuit et la lui tendit.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu été voir McGonagall ? demanda Rogue pour changer de sujet en prenant la flasque.

Le souvenir se brouilla à nouveau. Il était désormais dans une cabine d'ascenseur du Ministère. Il n'y avait que Rogue et une autre personne quand les portes se refermèrent devant l'atrium. Mais Harry se rappela de se souvenir. Il ne se voyait pas lui-même, mais savait exactement où il se trouvait dans cette étroite cabine d'ascenseur. Plutôt que de regarder la place qu'il occupait, il observa Rogue attentivement. Ses narines flairaient l'espace autour de lui et il le vit fermer les yeux en exhalant longuement. La même lueur qu'il avait déjà remarquée auparavant apparut dans ses prunelles noires lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, le souvenir s'effaça à nouveau et il fut transporté dans un bureau, juste à côté de Julius Flynn. Rogue était assis en face de lui et sembla furieux quand il se vit lui-même entrer dans le bureau, accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

Contrairement à l'épisode de la cabine d'ascenseur, les narines de Rogue restaient immobiles. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards fréquents vers le Harry du souvenir. Quand il se vit lui-même sortir la bouteille de souvenirs de sa bourse, il examina le visage de Rogue. Il semblait effrayé et c'était d'une main hésitante qu'il récupéra la bouteille, comme s'il avait peur de la vérité qu'elle pouvait contenir.

Harry quitta le Ministère dans un nouveau brouillard. Les scènes suivantes se suivirent de plus en plus rapidement. Un jour il accompagnait un jeune moldu en training et casquette à l'envers dans une rue de Londres. Il reconnut le Square Grimmaurd et ses maisons environnantes. Le jeune moldu s'arrêtant plus que nécessaire devant le numéro 12, semblant observer l'étrange bâtisse. Juste après, il accompagnait un vieux monsieur au crâne chauve. Suivi d'un homme en costume, puis d'un vendeur de hot-dogs. Seule la météo et le moment de la journée changeait entre les souvenirs.

Il fut ensuite transporté dans le bureau directorial. Le professeur McGonagall était assise à sa place, Rogue lui faisant face. Le portrait de Dumbledore regardait la scène d'un air amusé pendant que les autres portraits parlaient avec animation entre eux.

- Un vampire avec un calice ! s'exclama une sorcière avec des cheveux rose fushia.

- Une honte !

- Jamais Poudlard n'est tombé aussi bas, souligna Phineas Black.

- SILENCE !

La voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans l'espace du bureau, amenant un silence total. Un des portraits perdit son monocle en voulant reculer dans le fonds de son cadre.

- Vous me compliquez la vie Severus, poursuivit McGonagall en le regardant froidement. Expliquez-moi encore une fois pourquoi je devrais autoriser ces cours particuliers à Potter ?

- Pour le préparer évidemment ! Pour qu'il sache se défendre lui-même et arrêter de dépendre de sorciers compétents qui ont autre chose à faire !

- Et pour passer du temps avec votre calice…, susurra Dumbledore qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser par la situation.

- Severus, je comprends bien que votre instinct de protection vous pousse à agir…

- Lestrange prépare quelque chose, j'en suis certain, coupa Rogue. Mais je ne vais pas défendre Potter tout le temps et…

Rogue s'interrompit et soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole : « Minerva, je ne donnerais pas ces cours à Potter si je n'avais pas l'intime conviction que c'était nécessaire. Même si je me fiche totalement de ce gamin, le vampire sait ce qui est bon pour son calice et bien que j'ai essayé maintes fois, je ne peux pas me soustraire à ma nature. »

Il garda le silence, les regards de McGonagall et Dumbledore posés sur lui alors que les autres portraits murmuraient entre eux, le pointant du doigt de temps à autres.

- Et une fois que le lien sera fait ? demanda aimablement Dumbledore. Votre instinct sera renforcé. Il est même possible que vous empêchiez Harry de se battre par pure protection.

- Dumbledore, commença Rogue énervé. Je sais que vous êtes un éternel optimiste, mais il n'y aura probablement jamais de lien.

- Jamais ? répéta McGonagall un sourcil levé.

- Potter n'acceptera jamais de devenir mon calice ! s'exclama Rogue comme s'il parlait à deux personnes qui manquaient totalement d'esprit. Vu le passé que j'ai, mon attitude pendant ses années à Poudlard, et...

- Vu que vous l'avez protégé, sauvé et aidé pendant la mission qu'il devait accomplir, Harry a peut-être une autre opinion sur vous Severus, souligna Dumbledore.

- On ne change pas l'avis d'un Potter aussi facilement, nargua Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir, rétorqua McGonagall. Je vais autoriser ces cours particuliers et on verra bien ce que l'avenir va nous révéler. Je suis heureuse que Potter soit un calice, bien que j'aurais préféré que ce garçon soit lié à tout autre vampire qu'un vieux grognon comme vous Severus. Il a assez souffert ainsi.

Harry se sentit à nouveau transporté. Il était toujours à Poudlard, mais les souvenirs l'emmenèrent dans différentes parties du château. Il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, mais cette fois-ci, du côté de la table des professeurs. Il vit Rogue jeter des regards fréquents vers la table des Gryffondor et se doutait de l'identité de la personne qu'il regardait. Bailyn suivait son manège avec amusement.

- Sois prudent Severus, tu es en train de le couver des yeux…

- Je ne le couve pas des yeux ! rétorqua-t-il sans pour autant regarder ailleurs que la table des Gryffondor.

- Pourtant tu n'arrives pas à détacher ton regard d'un certain Potter…

- N'importe quoi ! répliqua Severus qui détacha néanmoins à contrecoeur son regard de la table des Gryffondor.

Bailyn eut un petit rire, provoquant un soupir d'exaspération de la part de Rogue.

- Il semble épuisé, poursuivit celui-ci. Comment je peux lui donner des cours s'il s'effondre dans ma classe ?

- C'est l'année des ASPIC, tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ? Tous les professeurs mettent la barre très haute. Potter devrait d'ailleurs être un peu plus attentif en Métamorphose parce que…

- Au diable la Métamorphose ! J'essaie de protéger mon calice et ça ne m'aide pas du tout Edwin !

- Oh… C'est _mon_ calice maintenant… Non seulement tu l'as accepté mais tu le revendiques en plus ?

Severus garda le silence tout en regardant le contenu de son assiette, mais il ne put résister très longtemps et son regard se posa à nouveau sur la table des Gryffondor.

- Chaque parcelle de mon être désire rester en sa présence…, confessa-t-il à voix si basse que Harry dut se rapprocher pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu. C'est très perturbant. Et...nouveau pour moi.

- L'instinct de protection du vampire est très…

- Ce n'est pas mon instinct de protection, répondit rapidement Rogue. C'est…plus que ça.

Bailyn le regarda avec des yeux ébahis, il en oublia de manger et sa fourchette était figée à mi-chemin vers sa bouche.

- Par Merlin ! Severus tu es amoureux !

- Chut ! répliqua Rogue en regardant autour de lui.

Le professeur McGonagall leva un sourcil dans leur direction avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le professeur Chourave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! reprit Rogue en baissant la voix. J'ai juste envie de passer chaque seconde avec lui, m'assurer qu'il va bien, prendre soin de lui et…

Il se tut brusquement. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la table des Gryffondor et contempla une personne en particulier. S'il n'était pas déjà extrêment pâle, il aurait encore blêmit.

- Par Merlin, je suis vraiment amoureux…, dit-il avec une voix rauque tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la table des Gryffondor.

Bailyn eut un sourire victorieux tandis que le décor changea à nouveau autour de Harry. Il était dans la salle de cours de Défense, pendant ses cours particuliers. Il regarda les souvenirs qu'il connaissait déjà, mais sous le point de vue de Rogue désormais, où il pouvait examiner à loisirs toutes les expressions qu'il laissait apparaître sur son visage. Pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte à quel point l'homme n'affichait plus un visage aussi impassible quand ils étaient seuls, laissant les expressions venir à la surface comme s'il les exprimait enfin. Il se sentit rougir quand il revit les moments où Rogue l'embrassait. Mais plutôt qu'analyser son propre visage, son regard se focalisa surtout sur celui du vampire. La lueur de ses prunelles noires le touchant directement au plus profond de son être. Ses mêmes prunelles qui l'examinaient encore avec la même intensité quand Harry refit surface dans la salle de cours de Défense, sa baguette levée. Il aspira soudainement une goulée d'air comme s'il respirait à nouveau avec une expérience de plongée sous-marine.

- Tu sais tout, murmura Rogue d'une voix tremblante.

Harry tremblait encore quand il abaissa sa baguette lentement. Il regarda Rogue qui le fixait. Ses yeux montrant autant de l'inquiétude à son égard que de l'anxiété face à sa réaction. Il avait face à lui, autant l'homme qu'il avait détesté toutes ces années et le vampire qui ne désirait que le protéger. Alors que Harry pensait qu'il ne voyait que le vampire lors de leurs moments d'intimité, il prit conscience que les deux êtres ne faisaient qu'un. Rogue était un vampire. Et les deux êtres mêlés au même homme l'aimaient. Très doucement, il le vit hocher de la tête, confirmant ce qu'il venait de penser. Harry resta immobile, quand il le vit s'approcher lentement. Sans mouvement brusque, ses bras l'enlacèrent et il se perdit dans l'étreinte protectrice.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Severus en inhalant doucement ses cheveux.

- Je… Je suis désolé, répondit Harry d'un ton hésitant. Je pensais que…C'était plus fort que moi…

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés, oubliant le monde qui les entoure. Leurs silhouettes ne faisant plus qu'une, cachée dans la pénombre de la salle de classe, tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube percèrent le ciel.


	15. En passant par les couloirs

Harry était assis sur le canapé de l'appartement de Rogue. Il regardait le feu de la cheminée sans le voir, la tête remplie par ses pensées. Severus lui avait raconté tous les détails. Il connaissait désormais les raisons quant à son attitude, expliquant comment il avait exprimé aussi brusquement autant de haine et de dégoût pour Severus en si peu de temps. Il frissonna rien qu'à penser à ces quelques gouttes ajoutées à ce verre de vin. Grâce à cette potion et à la puissance magique de Bellatrix, elle avait développé en lui des idées meurtrières.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser Harry.

Il leva les yeux vers Severus. Celui-ci avait fait du thé. Il apporta la théière et versa le liquide fumant dans une tasse un peu ébréchée.

- Pas de philtre d'Embrouille dedans, promis ! déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel en lui tendant la tasse.

- Au point où j'en suis,…répliqua Harry maussade.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'y penser, commanda Severus. Je peux te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Une fois que tu…

- Je ne veux pas dormir.

Le ton était sec et tranchant. Severus ne releva pas et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier, et portait seulement un t-shirt et un pantalon noir. Un bandage était visible à son bras droit, signe de la blessure que lui avait fait Harry. Il sortit sa flasque et but une gorgée avant de fixer son regard sur lui, cherchant à déchiffrer les expressions qui passaient sur son visage.

- Tu cogites trop, réprimanda-t-il.

- J'ai voulu te tuer, rappela Harry d'une voix froide.

- C'est vrai.

- Je te détestais…, continua-t-il. Non c'était pire. Je ressentais de la haine comme je n'en avais encore jamais ressenti. Et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de te détruire.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Harry reposa son regard sur les flammes, son thé refroidissant entre ses mains.

- Je mérite tout ce que tu m'as dit, rétorqua Severus avec une voix grave. Plus que quiconque, tu devrais me détester pour ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Non ! Laisse moi continuer, poursuivit-il alors que Harry voulut protester. Et bien que Lestrange a modifié ton esprit, toutes ces pensées t'appartiennent. Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre devant moi maintenant, tu m'as haï un moment dans ta vie. Et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te retirer ou modifier ce souvenir que tu as de moi.

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer ! répliqua Harry en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Mais en disant ces mots, il se rendit compte qu'il mentait. Il avait déjà penser à la mort de Severus. Il l'avait désiré juste après la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait même essayé d'y parvenir lui-même bien qu'il était poussé à ce moment-là par un sentiment de colère incontrôlable. Cela ne justifierait rien. Il avait déjà eu des envies de meurtres. Bellatrix n'avait eu qu'à les réveiller pour chercher à aboutir à ses fins.

- Tu as déjà voulu me tuer, confirma Severus à voix basse. Mais comme tu vois, je suis toujours là.

Harry se tut en regardant à nouveau le feu dans la cheminée. Il avait voulu la mort de Severus. Deux fois. Cette réalité prit place dans son esprit. Il frissonna de dégoût pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, cherchant à formuler sa pensée.

- Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un, commença-t-il à expliquer. J'avais plein de raisons en moi qui me poussait à le faire. Et je…

Il s'interrompit et frissonna en repensant à tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit la veille. C'était comme si une voix intérieure lui avait rappelé tous les défauts de Severus, tous ce qu'il avait commis dans le passé et à quel point il méritait de mourir. Mais pire que tout, il avait pensé que Severus mentait quant à ses sentiments pour lui, se sentant trahi au plus profond de lui-même.

- J'ai cru que tu voulais me manipuler avec cette histoire de calice, confessa-t-il gravement. Tu n'as pas réagi lorsque Lestrange m'a torturé et tu n'es pas venu au manoir me retrouver. C'est comme si tu n'avais plus aucun instinct de protection. Ou que tu n'en avais jamais eu,…

- Je sais, répondit simplement Severus. Mais quand Weasley et Granger ont accourus vers moi pour me dire quelle imbécilité tu avais encore commise, je t'ai flairé avec Bailyn. Quand j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus à Pré-au-Lard, je suis devenu comme fou.

- Bailyn m'a déjà dit ça, répliqua Harry.

- Bailyn ayant des indications de McGonagall si cela arrivait, continua Severus. je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans un des cachots du château et sans baguette, avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il passait.

- Comment est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit, n'osant pas poser la question tout haut. Severus leva un sourcil vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformé sous ta forme animagi ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un ton accusateur en disant ces mots.

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais retenu mon cours sur les vampires mieux que ça Harry, soupira-t-il en réponse.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une de la bibliothèque. Sur l'étagère la plus haute, se trouvait une boîte en bois, que Severus récupéra du bout des doigts et la déposa devant Harry.

- Ouvre-la, proposa-t-il en restant debout à côté.

Harry le regarda perplexe avant de déposer sa tasse. Il tendit la main vers le mécanisme d'ouverture et vit du coin de l'œil Severus s'éloigner de quelques pas. Harry se figea.

- Ce qui est là-dedans est dangereux pour moi. Pas pour toi, rassura-t-il malgré la brusque tension qui l'avait envahi.

Il but rapidement à sa flasque et garda ses distances pendant que Harry ouvrit la boîte. Une magnifique chaîne en argent était enroulée devant lui et posée sur un écrin. Constitués de gros maillons, celle-ci devait bien faire prêt de deux mètres. Malgré la beauté de l'objet, il était impossible que cela soit un bijou. Ou alors il s'agissait d'un bijou portée par géante.

- L'argent est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, expliqua Severus en réponse à son froncement de sourcils. Si on sait l'utiliser, cette chaîne peut me bloquer tout à fait. Et je perd toutes mes facultés de vampire. La transformation animagi comprise. Et pour répondre à ta question, ajouta-t-il alors que Harry allait ouvrir la bouche, Bailyn avait des gants. Il pouvait donc manipuler la chaîne sans se blesser.

Harry se rappela soudainement des schémas compliqués du premier cours de défense. La chaîne en argent était un des meilleurs des moyens pour se défendre contre un vampire. Une simple pression de l'argent sur le cou nu du vampire le brûlait, mais il pouvait encore se défendre par ses mains ou ses jambes. En liant ses poignets et des chevilles en même temps, le vampire n'avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper.

- Le professeur McGonagall avait pris ses précautions au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Le vampire perd tout contrôle s'il sent que son calice est en danger. Je pouvais tuer n'importe qui. Même si j'en veux encore à Bailyn…il a eu raison d'agir.

Harry réfléchit aux paroles de Severus tout en refermant la boîte. Severus le reprit et la rangea à sa place, comme s'il voulait remettre de nouveau une distance entre l'objet et lui.

- Mais si Bailyn ne t'avait pas retenu…

- J'aurais foncé droit vers toi. Je peux retrouver mon calice assez facilement. Pas avec exactitude tant que le lien n'est pas fait, mais je peux au moins avoir une idée du lieu.

Les propos de Severus laissèrent Harry songeur. Bellatrix savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait voulu attirer Severus dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Et même si le combat tournait en sa défaveur, elle avait encore sa sœur et son beau-frère pour lui prêter main forte. Il frissonna à nouveau malgré la chaleur du feu. Severus s'approcha. Il s'installa à côté de lui et prit d'autorité son menton entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, je t'ai démontré hier soir que de tous les êtres vivants sur Terre, tu es mon calice. Le seul et l'unique. Tu ne dois jamais en douter.

Harry se rappela des souvenirs de Severus. Il lui avait tout révélé. De ses premières craintes du début, jusqu'à la transformation de ses sentiments et enfin, tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. L'esprit manipulé de Harry avait mis de côté tous ces instants particuliers en compagnie de Severus, pour ne faire ressortir que les défauts et les erreurs commises par son professeur de l'époque. En entrant dans la tête de Severus, il avait fait ressurgir ses propres souvenirs. Les plus récents. Ceux qui montraient que cela valaient la peine de rester auprès de lui, en tant que calice, mais aussi en tant que compagnon à part entière. Il prit enfin conscience qu'il se voyait enfin comme tel.

- Je suis content que tu le penses aussi, murmura Severus doucement.

- Et si ça recommençait ? demanda Harry inquiet. Si ces pensées reviennent et que je te tue dans ton sommeil ?

- Ça ne se reproduira plus, rassura Severus.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'y ai déjà pensé avant. Même Bellatrix n'a pas du chercher loin pour trouver des arguments pour me donner l'envie de te tuer.

- Parce que tout est différent depuis que tu as découvert que tu étais mon calice. Si tu voulais vraiment ma mort, au plus profond de toi, tu aurais simplement refusé de le devenir. Tu n'as pas besoin de me tuer pour me voir mort et tu le sais.

Les paroles de Severus entrèrent dans son esprit. Son cerveau analysant cette information. Dès le moment où il avait appris que Severus était un vampire et qu'il avait la possibilité de le sauver, il avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle était purement inconsciente à l'époque et il ne l'avait exprimé que beaucoup plus tard, mais au plus profond de lui, c'était comme s'il avait déjà accepté de le devenir.

- Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, murmura Harry effrayé.

- Tu me vois ravi de l'apprendre, souligna Severus. Et tant que tu es sûr de toi, Lestrange ne pourra rien changer à ce que tu penses.

- Mais il faut vraiment que je m'entraine à l'occlumencie hein ?

- Il est plus que temps, affirma Severus gravement.

Harry soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Severus l'enlacer et le serrer contre lui. Il répondit à son étreinte et se colla à lui, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry subit l'auscultation la plus longue de sa vie. C'était comme si Mme Pomfresh voulait faire un bilan complet de sa santé.

- Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il un thermomètre dans la bouche.

- C'est ça. Tous les élèves qui passent par cette infirmerie me disent la même chose, même quand des sabots de centaures sont apparus à la place de leurs pieds. Alors cette température ?

- 37,9°C, répondit le thermomètre d'une voix de métronome.

- Mmmh. Un tout petit peu trop élevé, commenta Mme Pomfresh. Mais tu as été surmené récemment mon garçon, c'est normal d'avoir une petite faiblesse.

- Je ne suis pas faible, répliqua Harry.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Je vais quand même donner au professeur Rogue des indications pour toi.

- Pourquoi au professeur Rogue ? Je sais prendre soin de moi !

- Et risquer d'avoir un vampire mécontent sur le dos ? Hors de question ! Je vais te gaver de potions jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves toutes tes forces.

Elle repartit vers son bureau en maugréant. Harry crut entendre «…oser me dicter ce que je dois faire… » avant de disparaître de sa vue. Il s'allongea sur le lit, en soupirant. Il profita du calme de l'infirmerie pour se relaxer. Les derniers évènements avaient été plutôt mouvementés. Il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé, entre les bras de Severus. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté chez lui, mais à son réveil, un plateau de nourriture était préparé pour lui avec un mot de la part de Severus, lui indiquant d'aller à l'infirmerie dès que possible. Le ton était catégorique, mais il savait qu'll était surtout inquiet pour lui après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au manoir Malefoy. Il repensa à Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle l'avait manipulé afin de l'utiliser pour ses propres avantages. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée. Ce qu'elle était capable dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Elle n'allait pas simplement en finir avec lui et le tuer. Elle voulait atteindre un maximum de personnes autour de lui, et en premier lieu, Severus. Bien que celui-ci assure qu'il arrive à survivre encore grâce aux ersatz et son anti-venin, Harry en douta. Le combat qu'ils avaient subit tous les deux avait laisser des traces chez lui. C'était la preuve que Severus perdait énormément de ses forces. Le lien devenait bien plus nécessaire désormais. Et pas seulement pour la survie de Severus. Car une fois que le vampire aura retrouver toutes ses forces, Bellatrix Lestrange n'aura qu'à bien se tenir !

« Mais elle pourra toujours autant te manipuler, lança sournoisement sa conscience ».

- Dehors ! Ceci est une infirmerie ! Pas une place de marché où tout le monde peut venir à sa guise !

Harry se releva dans son lit, et reboutonna sa chemise rapidement. Qui que ce soit, il ne voulait pas se montrer à moitié nu.

- Nous avons un mot du professeur Rogue, argumenta une voix et il reconnut celle d'Hermione.

- Oh. Bon dans ce cas… mais pas longtemps. Il ne faut pas surmener Potter, il est fragile.

- Je ne suis pas fragile ! défendit celui-ci pendant que Ron et Hermione approchait de son lit.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas, et la porte de son bureau claqua derrière elle.

- Oh Harry ! Tu nous a fait tellement peur ! s'exclama Hermione en l'enlaçant. Mais quelle idée d'avoir suivi Malefoy tout seul aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule.

- Hé ! répliqua Harry en se massant l'épaule. Malefoy nous aurait vu si on était à trois.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron. On a essayé de te suivre, mais on n'a jamais pu te retrouver.

Harry leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante. Hermione sembla songeuse tandis que Ron pestait contre la famille Malefoy.

- Même si Tu-sais-qui est mort, ils restent pourris jusqu'au bout !

- Mais la mère de Malefoy a aidé Harry, remarqua Hermione.

- Et tu crois qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la potion qu'il avait bu avant ? Et si c'était fait exprès ? Pour que tu puisses mieux tuer tout le monde ?

- D'abord, je ne voulais pas tuer tout le monde, mais uniquement Severus, se défendit Harry.

- Et les Malefoy ont été innocentés après la guerre, remarqua Hermione. Mrs Malefoy n'a jamais eu sa marque apparemment. Elle était peut-être de notre côté depuis toujours..

- Comment pourrait-elle être de notre côté alors que sa sœur vit chez elle ! s'exclama Ron.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle a déjà sauvé Harry une première fois, lança Hermione sérieusement. Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle, après que Voldemort a lancé l'Impardonnable dans la forêt interdite.

- Parce que je lui ai dit que Drago vivait toujours, dit Harry pensif. Et s'il était mort ? M'aurait-elle dénoncé auprès de Voldemort ?

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux, chacun dans leurs pensées, se demandant si Mrs Malefoy pouvait avait véritablement aidé Harry. Ils entendirent au loin la musique émanant du vieux poste radio de Mme Pomfresh passant un morceau de Célestina Moldubec « Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur ».

- Que pense Rogue de tout ça ? demanda Hermione, alors que Mme Pomfresh chantait dans son bureau.

- Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose, mais je crois que ça l'a drôlement secoué. Et j'ai…Je m'en veux de ce que je lui dit.

- Et, ce n'est pas ta faute si Rogue a été un parfait abruti et le bras droit d'un mage noir en prime, s'exclama Ron. Ce que tu as dit était la stricte vérité.

- Je sais…mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il devait mourir pour ses erreurs du passé. Et là…je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le tuer de ma baguette !

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, rappela Hermione qui se voulut rassurante. Quand allez-vous faire le lien ? Enfin, si c'est toujours au programme. Peut-être que tu as changé d'avis….

- Severus a parlé de le faire pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais je pense que plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

- Harry, les vacances commencent dans cinq jours, se moqua Ron.

- Je…quoi ? Impossible ! On n'est que…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du jour. Il vit Ron lever les yeux au ciel et Hermione soupirer.

- On est lundi, expliqua-t-elle. Mais tu as été inconscient pendant une semaine après le manoir des Malefoy.

- Une semaine…. Mais… et le match de Quidditch ? On devait avoir un match samedi et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la mine de Ron s'assombrir. Hermione évita son regard, se perdant dans la contemplation des motifs brodés des draps de l'infirmerie.

- On a perdu de combien ?

- Ce n'est pas si catastrophique, commença Ron. Ginny a mit de nombreux goals, mais on n'a pas attrapé le vif d'or. Seamus n'est pas aussi doué que toi.

- Combien ? répéta Harry qui avait blêmit.

- On a perdu 160 à 110.

Harry gémit en fermant les yeux. Il soupira longuement avant de les ré-ouvrir. Ils avaient perdu le match, mais la situation pouvait être plus dramatique. Il gardait une bonne place dans le championnat.

- Harry, ne pense pas trop au Quidditch, dit doucement Hermione. Tu vas te lier à Rogue, c'est important.

- Alors, tu vas vraiment…tu sais…te faire mordre ? demanda Ron, en baissant la voix. Ce ne serait pas plus simple de le faire à la manière moldue comme la dernière fois ?

- La morsure de vampire n'est absolument pas douloureuse pour un calice, expliqua Hermione en soupirant.

- Ouais, facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui passera sous ses crocs, remarqua Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va se passer. Je ne connais que la théorie. Tu sais…par les livres.

Pour la première fois, Harry fut heureux que les livres n'expliquent pas tout sur le lien de vampire à calice. Il ne pouvait imaginer Hermione découvrant et parlant à haute voix la partie intime du lien. Cette partie ne regardait que lui et Severus. Il ne voudrait jamais en parler à haute voix avec quiconque et comprenait qu'un calice n'évoque jamais cette partie du lien.

- Mais si on est lundi, vous devriez être en Métamorphose non ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- On a été voir Rogue après le cours de Défense, expliqua Hermione. Il a bien râlé un peu, mais il nous a autorisé à te voir et a fait un mot pour Bailyn. Vas-tu rester à Poudlard pour le lien ?

- Rogue a prévu de le faire chez lui, en dehors de Poudlard. Question de sécurité et une histoire de protection du calice par son vampire si j'ai bien compris.

- En tout cas, si tu es fatigué de le voir pendant les vacances, tu es le bienvenu au Terrier, lança Ron. Georges et Percy seront là aussi. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que Harry va se lier à un vampire qu'il n'a plus le droit de sortir !

Ron et Hermione restèrent avec lui encore quelques minutes avant devoir quitter l'infirmerie sur ordre de Mme Pomfresh. Après quelques examens complémentaires, et deux potions imbuvables, elle le renvoya également.

- Et j'espère ne plus vous voir dans mon infirmerie Mr Potter ! ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie.

C'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait raté la matinée de cours, il redouta tous les cours et devoirs qu'il devrait rattraper ces vacances. Quand il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, il aperçut Malefoy et Parkinson dans le hall d'entrée. Il regretta de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne l'avait plus. On la lui avait arraché avant de l'emmener au manoir Malefoy. Elle devait être probablement être entre les mains de Bellatrix maintenant et maugréa de cette mauvaise nouvelle. Le seul objet qui pouvait l'aider était dans les mains de son ennemie. Il s'approcha néanmoins à pas rapide du couple de Serpentard, se faufilant entres les élèves qui partaient déjeuner.

- Pas maintenant ! C'est trop dangereux ! siffla Malefoy furieux.

- Rogue risque de fouiller le dortoir si on n'agit pas tout de suite ! répliqua Parkinson. Déjà qu'il nous soupçonne….

- Chut ! tais-toi ! s'exclama Malefoy alors que les élèves devinrent plus nombreux autour d'eux en s'approchant des portes de la Grande Salle.

Harry n'entendit rien de plus et partit à contrecœur vers la table des Gryffondor, la plus éloignée de la table des Serpentard.

- Harry ! appela Seamus en lui faisant des signes de la main.

Harry s'approcha en se forçant à grande peine à ne pas lui en vouloir pour la défaite du dernier match de Quidditch.

- J'ai un mot à te remettre, ajouta-t-il en tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

- Merci Seamus.

Il déroula le parchemin rapidement.

_Veuillez venir dans mon bureau jeudi soir à 20h. Vous quitterez Poudlard par cheminée avant tout le monde pour les vacances de Noël._

_M. McGonagall._

Harry fourra le parchemin dans sa poche. Apparemment, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, tout était déjà programmé pour lui. Il regretta un peu de ne pas avoir Ron et Hermione avec lui pour ces vacances de Noël. Il aurait aimé les passer au Square Grimmaurd. Il jeta un regard vers la place de Severus, mais il n'y était pas. Par contre, Bailyn le regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard. Il sentit une certaine gêne monter en lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en présence de Bailyn, il l'avait stupéfixé. Il craignait sa réaction une fois qu'il devrait se trouver en face de lui.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de le découvrir. Le prochain cours de Métamorphose eut lieu le lendemain. Ils étudiaient toujours la disparition et l'apparition, mais devait s'entrainer désormais avec des objets plus gros, ou encore des petits animaux qui passaient leur temps à gigoter. Harry reçut un cochon d'Inde qui tentait par tous les moyens de se dégager de sa poigne. Quand Bailyn passa entre les tables, il baissa le regard sur l'animal de Harry, bien trop visible pour quelque chose qui devait être disparaître et continua sa ronde entre les élèves tout en notant quelque chose sur le parchemin qu'il avait à la main. Harry jura que c'était une mauvaise note.

- Comme si c'était ma faute ce qui s'est passé… enfin si c'était ma faute, mais pas vraiment la mienne en même temps ! râla-t-il vers Ron qui fronçait ses sourcils devant l'énorme souche d'arbre posée devant lui.

- Je crois qu'elle a tremblé…tu as vu si elle tremblait ? demanda Ron en désignant le morceau de bois mort devant lui.

Harry regardait Bailyn. Il était désormais à côté de Lavande Brown et lui donnait de nombreux conseils pour faire disparaître le rat qui somnolait gentiment devant elle. Il se força à prêter attention à Ron.

- C'est peut-être un plant de Snargalouf, suggéra Harry avec un ton moqueur en observant la souche parfaitement immobile.

- Tu crois ? demanda Ron en reculant vivement sa chaise, comme s'il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre le morceau d'arbre et lui.

* * *

Sa convalescence involontaire amena chez Harry une multitude de devoirs en retard. Il passa beaucoup de temps en bibliothèque, pendant que Ron et Hermione disparaissait mystérieusement (Harry avait bien tenté de les retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande, mais celle-ci refusait de lui ouvrir la porte). Ils avaient bien transmis leurs notes des cours qu'il avait raté pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie, mais il n'aurait pas dit non à un peu d'aide venant de leur part. Bien que les vacances approchaient, il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas en état de travailler sur quoique ce soit. Severus l'avait déjà prévenu durant leur dernier cours particulier, il dormira la plus grande partie des vacances. Il tenta bien de l'amadouer en demandant de l'aide pour le cours de Potions (il redoutait cette matière encore plus que les autres désormais), mais il resta insensible, malgré leurs baisers, devenant de plus en plus passionnés et qui laissaient Harry pantelant et prêt à tout.

C'est ainsi que Harry était encore au milieu de ses manuels de cours, rempart qui le masquait des yeux des autres bien que la bibliothèque était presque vide pour un jour aussi proche des vacances. Les élèves préférant profiter de la neige qui avait fini par tomber à gros flocons dans le parc du château.

Tournant le dos à la fenêtre, il feuilleta sans joie son manuel de Botanique. Ne trouvant pas la réponse à son devoir, il partit dans les rayons tentant de trouver un tome plus intéressant. En prenant un livre, il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il se tourna, mais ne vit rien. Il alla jusqu'au bout du rayon, et regarda à droite et à gauche. Mme Pince était bien plus loin, triant des ouvrages, un plumeau dépoussiérant les étagères au dessus d'elle. Il haussa les épaules et repartit s'asseoir. Il relut le titre de son devoir (« Expliquez comment récolter le jus du Mimbulus Mimbletonia et les propriétés de celui-ci ») avant d'ouvrir le « Guide végétal des zones arides ». Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait et de rédiger un devoir correct, mais une sensation d'être observé l'envahit, le laissant perplexe. Il resta penché sur son livre, écoutant le moindre bruit autour de lui. Lentement, il porta sa main à sa poche, ses doigts se refermant sur sa baguette. Un craquement se fit entendre sur sa gauche.

- _Stupéfix _!

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette et toucha une étagère. Des livres tombèrent sous le choc. Harry se leva brusquement, baguette tendue dans la direction du bruit. Mais il ne vit rien. Le seul son qu'il entendait était une cavalcade dans sa direction. Il rangea sa baguette rapidement mais c'était trop tard.

- Pas de magie dans ma bibliothèque ! siffla Mme Pince en arrivant essoufflée comme un buffle au galop.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! répliqua Harry d'un ton innocent.

- Sortez de ma bibliothèque ! Immédiatement !

Harry se ne fit pas prier. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, son devoir de Botanique inachevé fourré dans son sac à dos et partit vers la sortie pendant que Mme Pince continua à râler et maugréer sur le manque de respect de élèves de l'école.

Tout en avançant dans le couloir, Harry garda sa main dans sa poche, sa main serrée autour de sa baguette. Il tenta de percevoir un bruit autour de lui, mais tout était silencieux. En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il secoua la tête, se disant que c'était probablement son imagination et passa par le trou derrière le portrait.

* * *

Le jeudi soir arriva très vite. Harry avait regardé avec anxiété la table des professeurs en pensant apercevoir Severus, mais il n'apparut pas de tout le dîner. Il avait accompagné Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la salle commune et leur avait dit au revoir peu avant 20h, leur promettant de leur donner des nouvelles. Hermione avait l'air encourageante, mais Ron l'avait regardé avec une moue sérieuse, avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos. Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait le montrer quand à cette histoire de lien du calice avec le vampire. Harry soupçonna Hermione de l'avoir informé du contenu de ses lectures. La réalité devant probablement avoir du mal à être assimilée par Ron. Heureusement que les livres n'expliquaient pas tout. Harry songea que Ron n'aurait pas supporté de connaître l'entièreté du protocole d'un lien entre un vampire et son calice. Il leur fit un petit sourire et quitta la salle commune. Tout au long du trajet jusqu'au bureau directorial, il sentit une certaine nervosité l'envahir. Il prenait conscience qu'il allait quitter Poudlard pour le domicile d'un vampire et qu'il allait très prochainement se lier à celui-ci. Il eut presque un petit rire à l'évocation de cette réalité. Si on lui avait dit il y a six mois ce qu'il allait faire à Noël, il ne l'aurait jamais cru et aurait probablement fui le pays.

- Bonsoir Potter, déclara simplement le professeur McGonagall une fois entré dans son bureau.

- Bonsoir professeur.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était étonné de ne pas voir Severus.

- Le professeur Rogue est déjà chez lui, répondit le professeur McGonagall devant son regard interrogatif. Il vous attend. Mais juste avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais vous dire un mot.

Elle désigna le fauteuil devant son bureau et Harry prit place, perplexe.

- Potter, vous devez savoir qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard, vous serez toujours un élève. Calice ou pas calice. Vous continuerez donc à fréquenter votre dortoir. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Euh…oui, répondit Harry qui n'avait même pas encore réfléchi au retour à Poudlard une fois le lien accompli.

- Evidemment, nous aménagerons un moyen pour que le professeur Rogue puisse se nourrir normalement, et exercer son devoir protection comme il se doit. Mais je refuse que vous bénéficiez d'un quelconque traitement de faveur. Me fais-je bien comprendre ?

- Oui professeur, répondit Harry de plus en plus perplexe par la tournure de la conversation.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda longuement, examinant la moindre de ses réactions.

- Bien. Une dernière chose. Puisque vous voulez devenir le calice de Severus, je vous demande une seule chose. Ne vous laissez pas faire par votre vampire. Il y a bien une chose que je refuse, c'est qu'un de mes élèves de Gryffondor se fasse marcher sur les pieds par un Serpentard aussi grincheux que Severus Rogue !


	16. Unis pour toujours

Harry sentit le tourbillon habituel et vit le défilement de multiples cheminées passer devant lui. Il ferma les yeux avant de ressentir le choc de son corps sur le sol, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba à quatre pattes sur un tapis rapiécé.

- Si possible de ne pas mettre de suie sur le tapis, grogna Severus.

Harry leva les yeux. Il était arrivé dans un salon minuscule. Contrairement à la pièce qu'il avait aperçu chez les Malefoy, celui-ci pouvait être dénommé sans problème un petit salon. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres, rétrécissant la pièce encore plus. Un canapé élimé, un vieux fauteuil où était assis Severus et une petite table surchargée étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. Bien qu'un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, Harry ressentit une impression d'une pièce froide et austère, comme si elle n'était que peu habitée.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Severus, répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois en se relevant et essuyant la suie qui s'était accumulée sur ses manches.

Quand il releva les yeux, Severus était en face de lui et le regardait fixement. Lentement, sa main releva le menton de Harry et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de t'avoir ici.

Le regard intense de Severus fit rougir Harry. Il reconnut la lueur dans ses prunelles qui indiquait à la fois son envie de son sang et son désir pour lui. Harry leva la tête et l'embrassa. Sa langue taquinant les lèvres qui s'ouvrirent doucement, l'invitant à approfondir le baiser. Harry pressa ses lèvres et ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de Severus, gémissant sous l'étreinte. Beaucoup trop tôt, Severus le repoussa. Il prit doucement ses mains, embrassa chacune de ses phalanges et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Bientôt, promit-il à voix basse. Très bientôt.

- Ce soir ? demanda Harry en sentant une boule tomber dans son estomac rien qu'en pensant qu'il se lierait peut-être à Severus plus tôt que prévu. Après tout, les vacances commencaient officiellement le lendemain.

- J'aurais aimé. Mais j'aimerai que tu sois en plein forme demain pour ce que projette de faire et j'ai des instructions très précises à ton sujet, continua-t-il en faisant apparaître un rouleau de parchemin dans sa main qu'il déroula d'un coup sec devant ses yeux. Ordre de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Harry vit avec horreur la longue liste d'indications qui lui faisait face. Des noms de potions lui sautèrent aux yeux, comme potion de régénération sanguine, élixir fortifiant, solution de force ou encore décoction éclaircissante qui ne lui disait absolument rien.

- Tout ça ? Mais…pourquoi ?

- Pour que ta transformation se fasse sans complications. Et pour être certain que tu sois en forme pour la rentrée pour poursuivre les cours.

- Ce n'est pas si grave si je rate quelques jours de cours…, tenta Harry sournoisement.

- Tu oublies que je suis enseignant. Comment pourrai-je donner cours si mon calice est trop faible pour seulement se lever ?

- Tu veux dire qu'à la fin des vacances je serai encore tellement fatigué, que je n'arriverai pas à me lever ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Pas si tu suis la liste de potions, expliqua Severus en tendant le parchemin. Ton corps est encore affaibli de ce que tu as vécu au manoir Malefoy. Et il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les calices devaient suivre un traitement pendant le lien, répliqua Harry les sourcils froncés.

- A calice spécial, traitement spécial, se moqua Severus.

* * *

La lumière réveilla Harry. Il roula dans le lit, afin d'éviter la lueur en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller mais son corps rencontra une masse solide dans son chemin. Il leva une paupière et aperçut Severus, assis en train de lire _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Des nouvelles de Lestrange ? croassa-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Le journal n'en parle pas.

- Je me demande si elle est toujours au manoir des Malefoy…

- Non. Elle est partie le lendemain ton évasion.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Narcissa Malefoy m'a écrit quand tu étais encore à l'infirmerie. Selon elle, Bellatrix était furieuse en découvrant que tu avais disparu.

Harry se rappela de Mrs Malefoy. Elle l'avait libéré de la cave où il était détenu avant de le conduire à Bailyn. Bellatrix étant justement absent pour d'autres affaires. Pour une personne recherchée dans tout le pays elle semblait fort occupée.

- Comment Mrs Malefoy a-t-elle expliqué à Lestrange ma mystérieuse évasion ?

La question tournait dans son esprit. Il repensait à Mrs Malefoy qui l'avait aidé. Elle avait dit qu'elle laisserait suffisamment de preuves pour expliquer son absence du manoir. Mais il se demanda bien comment elle pouvait convaincre Bellatrix Lestrange…

- Elle a fait porté le chapeau à son elfe de maison.

Harry se releva brusquement dans le lit, le drap le découvrant. Il ne portait rien d'autre que son pantalon de pyjama et vit le regard appréciateur de Severus qui lorgna son torse.

- Mais Lestrange l'a probablement punie !

- Plus que probable, admit Severus.

- Debbie n'a absolument rien fait ! C'est Mrs Malefoy qui m'a fait sortir. Pourquoi faire croire que c'est la faute de son elfe de maison ?

- Harry, Narcissa devait se protéger. Elle n'a jamais reçu sa marque mais elle ne peut pas se dresser ouvertement contre sa sœur non plus. Elle nous a aidé, mais sans se mettre en danger.

- Et elle ne fait rien pour son elfe de maison ?

- La famille Black a été élevée en méprisant les elfes de maison, rappela Severus.

Harry eut une pensée pour Debbie, se sentant désolé pour elle et repensa au SALE qu'avait fondé Hermione il y a quelques années. Elle pouvait entendre ses reproches sur les traitements injustes contre les elfes de maison. Severus le sortit de sa rêverie en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

- Arrête de parler de Bellatrix et Narcissa dans mon lit, murmura Severus. Et profitons du temps que nous avons à deux.

Il se força à revenir à la réalité. Mettant de côté la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à propos de Debbie. Il était dans la chambre de Severus et il avait deux semaines de vacances entières à sa disposition.

- Profiter comment ? demanda Harry suggestif.

- Je pensais d'abord commencer avec un petit déjeuner pour toi.

- Ça me semble un bon début, commenta Harry appréciateur.

- Ensuite, il faudra faire certaines courses. Tu n'as pas besoin de porter des uniformes d'école ici et j'aimerais que tu te sentes à l'aise dans cette maison.

- Je me sens déjà bien à l'aise, assura Harry en s'étirant de tout son long dans le lit.

- Ensuite nous travaillerons sur tes cours.

- Mais ce sont les vacances ! protesta-t-il.

- Tout d'abord, nous sommes vendredi. Minerva et moi avons arrangé un retour plus tôt pour toi au cas où Lestrange t'attendrait à King's Cross en descendant du train. Ce n'est donc pas encore officiellement les vacances. Et puis tu as probablement une pile de devoirs à faire. Je sais que tu as des devoirs de vacances, sans parler de tes devoirs en retard. N'essaie pas de le cacher, continua-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, j'attends toujours ton devoir de Défense que tu devais me remettre lundi passé.

- Je croyais que je pouvais laisser tomber celui de Défense ! se défendit Harry. Tu sais bien pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le faire.

- Le vampire le sait. Mais ton professeur de Défense, qui soit dit en passant est très exigeant, ne sait rien du tout et attend toujours.

- Le vampire et le professeur de Défense ne font qu'un, tu le sais très bien ! râla Harry.

- Et si tu es encore en forme ce soir, continua Severus sans faire attention à la remarque de Harry, je pense que nous devrions nous occuper du lien.

- Ce soir ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Si tu as toujours envie de te lier à moi, confirma Severus soudainement inquiet.

Harry resta interdit. Il y était. Il avait jusque là pensé au lien sous une forme de projet, une idée lointaine que Severus avait planifiée aux vacances de Noël. Maintenant il y était. Le temps était passé très rapidement. Trop rapidement peut-être. Il avait envie de se lier à Severus. Et le voilà désormais à l'échéance prévue. Il avait été inconscient pendant une semaine et il se rendit compte que le temps était passé sans qu'il s'en apercoive. Mais l'état de santé de Severus ne permettait pas qu'ils attendent trop longtemps. Il devait le faire. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Bien sûr que je veux toujours me lier à toi.

- Tout va bien se passer, rassura Severus qui sentit son anxiété.

Il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de poursuivre : « Nous resterons ici deux semaines au total. Cela sera largement suffisant pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition. »

- Et toi de reprendre des forces.

- Mais en attendant, c'est toi qui dois prendre des forces. Debout ! Va te changer et rejoins moi en bas pour ton petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Severus s'arrangea pour tenir occupé Harry sans relâche. Il l'emmena faire des courses, et à sa grande surprise, du côté Moldu. Severus plissa des yeux en regardant le gros Père Noël assis sur une sorte de trône dans le centre commercial et pesta contre les décorations en plastiques que les moldus adoraient.

- Ça ne ressemble même pas à un vrai lutin, remarqua Severus en désignant le support en carton d'un lutin de Père Noël.

Harry ne chercha même pas à expliquer, le laissant râler et pester à haute voix. Leurs achats durèrent une grande partie de la journée, à cause du monde présent dans les magasins, à une date si proche des fêtes de Noël.

A peine leur déjeuner fini, Severus le fit travailler sur ses devoirs. Il tenta bien de minimiser la quantité, mais un hibou vint le démentir dans l'après-midi. Sur demande de Severus, Hermione avait listé toutes les tâches à réaliser pendant les vacances, toutes les consignes impeccablement écrites sur un parchemin. Severus haussa les sourcils à la vue de la liste bien plus longue que celle que Harry lui avait préparé plus tôt. L'organisation méthodique d'Hermione avait du bon, mais en ce moment même, Harry la maudissait de toutes ses forces. Ron ne l'aurait jamais trahit ainsi.

Il se concentra dans sa tâche, non pas par souci de bien faire, mais surtout pour occuper son esprit et ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Il voulait le lien. Mais il craignait sa réaction au moment fatidique. Et si l'échange de sang était douloureux ? Quant à l'union qui devait clôturer leur lien, elle serait forcément douloureuse pour lui. Entre rêver d'étreintes intenses avec Severus et passer à la casserole pour de bon, lui en dessous, il y avait un gouffre. L'anxiété de Harry augmenta en flèche au fur et à mesure que le soir approchait.

Il soupira longuement en terminant son devoir de Défense et étira ses membres endoloris.

- De quoi es-tu inquiet Harry ? demanda Severus en massant doucement ses épaules.

- Ne t'attend pas à une bonne note à mon devoir de Défense, répondit Harry en réprimant un bâillement. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur la méthode d'éliminer des Inferi.

- C'est ta note de Défense qui t'inquiète ? interrogea Severus interloqué. Tu sais, je ne serai pas étonné que tu aies un Optimal dans cette matière à ton ASPIC.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne jamais me mettre plus qu'un A ?

- Pour te forcer à te donner le meilleur de toi-même.

- Tu as bien dû remarquer en cours de Potions que ce n'est pas en mettant une note basse à un élève que celui-ci s'améliore, rétorqua Harry.

- La Défense, ce n'est pas la même chose. Le plus grand risque est que le sorcier repose sur ses acquis. Il doit toujours se renouveler, apprendre et s'entrainer pour améliorer sa technique. Si je mets un O à tous mes élèves, ils préfèreront perdre leur temps un dimanche après-midi à jouer aux Bavboules plutôt que réviser leur cours ! Tu m'écoutes toujours ?

Harry avait en effet fermé les yeux, savourant le massage, les mains de Severus mêlant caresses et relâchement de ses muscles. Les mains glissèrent à l'intérieur du col de sa chemise et commencèrent une lente descente sur son torse. Il sourit en sentant les doigts se refermer sur ses mamelons, les titillant, et il inclina sa tête en arrière pour la reposer contre Severus.

- Allons dans ma chambre, indiqua Severus d'une voix rauque.

Harry ressentit une nervosité grandissante l'envahir alors qu'ils montaient les marches pour se diriger vers l'étage. En entrant dans la chambre, Severus l'entoura de ses bras et posa de multiples baisers sur ses lèvres, le long de sa mâchoire, et dans son cou, avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, commença Severus avec une voix tendue. je te laisse une chance de partir si tu le souhaites. Tu peux encore refuser de devenir mon calice. Je ne veux rien t'imposer. C'est ta décision. à toi seul.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il leva plutôt la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, lui montrant sa réponse. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, savourant la bouche de l'autre, mais très vite leur étreinte devint plus impatiente et passionnelle. Severus s'écarta un peu de lui, laissant Harry reprendre son souffle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna Severus dans un souffle.

Ses mains s'approchèrent de sa chemise et lentement, il défit les boutons un à un. Ses paumes se glissèrent sur ses épaules, dégageant le vêtement de ses bras avant de tomber à terre. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui, ses mains descendant sur son torse lentement. Il évita volontairement le centre du désir de Harry, et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à ses pieds. Severus défit les lacets et ôta ses chaussures. Ses chaussettes suivirent juste après. Tout en restant agenouillé, les mains de Severus remontèrent sur son jeans, atteignant sa taille. Harry haleta lorsqu'il regarda Severus défaire son jeans avant de le descendre lentement sur ses jambes. Harry quitta son jeans et se sentit rougir lorsque son regard se porta à son entrejambe, le sous-vêtement masquant à peine l'état de son désir. Avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, Severus glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique avant de descendre très lentement le dernier vêtement. Il était désormais nu comme un ver, Severus toujours agenouillé devant lui, son corps tendu à l'extrême par le désir. Il croisa le regard de Severus et vit sa bouche se rapprocher de lui. Il ferma les yeux, plein d'anticipation, lorsque sa langue toucha son membre. C'était divin. Il lui semblait que son corps allait exploser rien qu'en sentant cette bouche tentatrice qui l'entourait. Les lèvres froides de Severus, mêlée à la douceur et la fraîcheur de sa bouche étaient tout simplement électrifiant. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres aller et venir sur lui et osa un regard vers le bas de son corps. Severus avait fermé les yeux. Ses mains le caressaient doucement passant des hanches à ses fesses, pendant que sa bouche allait et venait à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Tout en gardant son emprise, il ouvrit les yeux vers Harry. Son regard amena chez lui une explosion de plaisir encore plus intense. Il gémit en laissant aller sa tête en arrière, succombant aux sensations avant d'atteindre la jouissance, sans que la bouche de Severus le quitte.

Des baisers légers étaient posés sur son corps pendant qu'il refit surface.

- Quand je pense que tu voulais encore attendre, murmura Harry taquin.

- C'est tellement bon de te sentir en confiance avec moi, Harry.

Severus continua de l'embrasser doucement, ses lèvres survolant le long de sa mâchoire.

- Je suis le seul à être nu dans cette pièce, remarqua Harry. A mon tour maintenant. Ne bouge pas.

Harry le vit s'immobiliser comme une statue. Il regarda le corps de Severus, devant lui, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda Severus amusé.

- Chut ! Laisse moi savourer ce moment.

Il l'embrassa rapidement pour le faire taire.

- Lève les bras, ordonna Harry.

Severus s'empressa d'obéir, avec un petit sourire en coin et Harry fit passer le pull et le t-shirt noir au dessus de sa tête. Il passa ses mains sur le torse qu'il avait lorgné à l'infirmerie plus tôt dans l'année. Il sentit les muscles sous ses doigts et dessina des courbes pour mieux sentir la force cachée du vampire dans ce corps. Pendant que ses mains s'occupèrent à toucher chaque zone de son torse, ses lèvres l'embrassèrent, passant rapidement de sa bouche à sa mâchoire avant de parsemer son cou de baisers, survolant sa peau. Ses doigts atteignirent ses mamelons, qu'il pinça doucement, se souvenant des sensations que Severus avait fait naître en lui. En levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que Severus était tendu, les yeux fermés. Probablement qu'il ne respirait plus, pour mieux contrôler le vampire en lui. Lentement, il le vit ouvrir les yeux et Harry vit ses prunelles noires brillantes de désir.

- Continue. C'est très agréable.

Il reprit son déshabillage et se mit à genoux devant Severus. Il était pieds nus. Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès en prévision de leur soirée. Il ne resta pas là et s'attaqua à son jeans. Avec des gestes impatients, il défit son pantalon et le descendit sur ses jambes, en caressant chaque parcelle de peau au passage. Severus relevant un pied à la fois pour l'aider à le retirer complètement. Harry se releva lentement et avec une boule d'anticipation dans la gorge, il passa ses mains sous l'élastique du dernier rempart qui masquait le désir de Severus. Ses mains caressèrent les poils du bas de son ventre avant des glisser le tissus le plus lentement possible malgré l'impatience qui l'avait envahit.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura Harry, en répétant les mots que Severus lui avait dit sous la douche.

Lors de leur dernière expérience sous la douche, il n'avait pu qu'entreapercevoir les caractéristiques du vampire, Severus ayant bien fait attention à ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire pour éviter de perdre le contrôle. Désormais, il pouvait l'examiner en prenant son temps. Il était parfait. Severus avait su cacher ses charmes pendant toutes ses années. Son propre corps se réveilla à sa vue. Une émotion particulière le traversa à la vue du membre tendu, démontrant à la fois tout l'effet qu'il produisait sur Severus, mais lui rappela également qu'il serait en dessous de lui à un moment de la soirée, ravivant son inquiétude. Les yeux noirs brûlant de désir de Severus plongèrent dans ses yeux verts. Il tendit une main vers lui que Harry saisit sans attendre. Il l'amena vers le lit et l'invita à s'étendre. Severus se coucha à ses côtés. Lentement, il ôta les lunettes de Harry et les posa sur la table de nuit.

- Je sais que tu ne vois pas bien sans tes lunettes, mais cette nuit, j'aimerais que tu te concentres sur tes autres sens. Le plaisir en sera bien plus grand pour toi.

Harry hocha de la tête et vit le visage de Severus s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue le taquina un moment et leurs baisers tournèrent rapidement dans un ballet enfiévré. Les doigts de Harry passant dans les cheveux de Severus, gémissant sous cette bouche qui le revendiquait. Lentement, Severus détacha ses lèvres et parcourut son corps de baisers. Il descendit sur son torse et s'arrêta un moment au niveau de ses mamelons. Il passa sa langue sur un avant de le mordiller. Harry gémit de plaisir. Severus sourit et l'autre mamelon subit le même schéma.

- Ton corps est très réceptif. Je crois que je pourrai te donner du plaisir rien qu'en touchant ces endroits stratégiques.

Harry en était certain, les mains et la langue de Severus le rendaient déjà fou et n'avaient pas encore atteint la source principale de son désir. Severus continua son manège, sa langue passant d'un téton à l'autre, avant de descendre. Il s'arrêta à son nombril qu'il lécha et aspira un moment, Harry ondulant des hanches pour se rapprocher de lui, avant de continuer sa course le long de son corps. Harry crut qu'il allait le prendre à nouveau en bouche, mais son visage descendit bien plus bas entre ses cuisses. Harry le regarda en retenant sa respiration.

- Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur tes autres sens, rappela Severus.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se força à fermer les yeux. Son cœur battait vite en appréhendant ce que Severus allait lui faire. Il haleta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Severus venir titiller son intimité. Il eut le réflexe de fermer les cuisses, pour empêcher l'accès à cette partie si privée de son corps, mais Severus arrêta son geste, ses mains maintenant fermement ses jambes écartées. La langue de Severus prenait son temps, l'explorant à son aise. Harry se détendit petit à petit. Il savoura l'attention et sans s'en rendre compte, il ouvrit un peu plus les jambes pour laisser un meilleur accès à cette bouche délicieuse qui faisait naître en lui de nouvelles sensations.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit cette langue quitter son intimité mais avant qu'il ait pu faire la moindre remarque, Severus revint vers lui. Un doigt frais l'envahit. Il haleta. Le doigt resta immobile dans un premier temps, laissant le temps à Harry de s'y habituer avant de bouger légèrement. Severus prit tout son temps, attentif au moindre signe d'inconfort. Un deuxième doigt se rajouta et Harry gémit de douleur, se sentant tout à coup étiré. A nouveau, Severus resta d'abord immobile, patient, attendant que Harry se détende avant d'activer à nouveau ses doigts. Il répéta le manège avec trois doigts, s'introduisant avant de se figer en épiant les moindres réaction de Harry.

- Continue, souffla Harry, amenant un sourire de victoire chez Severus.

L'esprit d'Harry était secoué par des sensations de plaisirs, il se laissa porté par l'expérience de Severus, savourant sa patience, amenant chez lui une détente totale. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas tout de suite que Severus s'était levé du lit. Il plissa des yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce que la silhouette floue de Severus faisait. Il revint vers lui et s'assit sur le lit avec un couteau à la main.

- Nous avons un échange de sang à faire, rappela-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'esprit d'Harry prit le temps d'enregistrer l'information et il hocha la tête. D'un geste sûr, Severus leva le couteau se tailla l'avant-bras qu'il tendit ensuite dans sa direction. Harry apporta le bras à ses lèvres et commença à boire, sous son regard noir rempli de désir. Après un moment, Severus se dégagea et lécha sa propre plaie, sans détacher son regard.

Il déposa le couteau sur la table de nuit avant de s'allonger sur Harry. Le contact de leurs désirs respectifs électrisa tout son corps. Quand Severus l'embrassa, Harry y répondit avec passion, cherchant encore plus de contact. Leur baiser devint passionné, la bouche de Severus approfondissant l'étreinte tout en revendiquant Harry. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et caressèrent son corps, le rendant fou de désir. Pendant que la bouche de Severus s'occupa d'embrasser le haut de son torse et ses clavicules, sa main partit vers son intimité et le pénétra de deux doigts. Harry acceptant l'intrusion, écarta les jambes sans s'en rendre compte, s'offrant totalement. Severus leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard. Harry y lut toute la soif du vampire. Il vit la bouche de Severus s'incliner vers son cou, et il se pencha sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Sa langue le lécha à la recherche de sa carotide. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas appréhender la morsure, mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Severus percer sa peau. Celui-ci renforça sa prise, ses mains le clouèrent au matelas, pendant qu'il s'abreuva lentement. L'esprit de Harry se perdit dans une autre dimension, il ne sentit plus tout à fait son corps, mais avait parfaitement conscience du poids de Severus sur lui, l'entourant dans une enveloppe protectrice. Il se sentit bien, dans une bulle où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était une sensation très agréable. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Il sentit Severus lever la tête et bouger sur lui. Il sentit tout son désir pour lui, sa dureté glissant vers ses cuisses avant de se positionner devant son intimité. Severus commença à entrer en lui doucement. Harry se sentit étiré et grimaça de douleur. Il se figea et parsema son corps de baisers légers en murmurant des mots doux. Il attendit que Harry se détente et lentement, il s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, jusqu'au bout et s'immobilisa, à l'affût de ses réactions. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit de l'amour mêlé à de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Severus.

- Encore, murmura-t-il.

Severus bougea, allant et venant en lui. L'inconfort que Harry sentit d'abord persista avant de diminuer, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Harry gémit son plaisir et Severus haleta en s'enfonçant plus fort en lui, sentant Harry bouger ses hanches au même rythme que les siennes. Emporté par les sensations, Severus embrassa Harry, voulant lui montrer tout son amour et toute sa passion qu'il ressentait de leur union. Harry gémit dans sa bouche, répondant à son baiser enfiévré. Ils s'écartèrent pour mieux se regarder, les yeux noirs plongés dans les yeux verts, Harry partageant toutes les sensations que Severus provoquaient en lui avant brusquement de fermer les yeux et gémir de plaisir. Severus venait de toucher un point particulier en lui, il avait l'impression de rejoindre un coin de paradis. Les mouvements de Severus continuèrent, cherchant à toucher ce point en lui à chacune de ses pénétrations, la sensation de plaisir intense l'envahissant à chaque fois. Le rythme de Severus devint de plus en plus rapide et de plus fort, les sensations étaient trop fortes, Harry sentit ses jambes se raidirent d'abord avant que tout son corps s'arque sous l'intensité de sa jouissance. Severus continua de le pénétrer un moment mais la brusque tension qui entoura son membre eut raison de lui et il rejoignit Harry avec un gémissement.

Ils cherchèrent tous les deux à reprendre leur souffle. Severus l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer.

- Le lien est parfait, dit Severus en remontant les couvertures.

Il se glissa à côté de Harry, l'invitant à se coucher sur le flanc. Il s'installa derrière lui et ils s'endormirent simultanément.

* * *

Harry émergea lentement. Son esprit était encore embrumé par les sensations de la veille. Il pensa à Severus et roula dans le lit, tendant le bras à sa recherche. Il ne trouva que du vide. Mais rapidement, il entendit des pas approcher et quelqu'un se glissa à ses côtés dans le lit.

Harry gémit de contentement en sentant des bras l'entourer. Il garda les yeux fermés et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Severus.

- C'est tellement bon de te sentir ainsi, souffla Severus. Je ressens chacune de tes émotions.

- Ça ne change pas tellement d'avant, grogna Harry.

- Non, mais c'est encore plus intense maintenant. Couche toi sur le ventre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry surpris en sentant Severus bouger.

Il voulut se mettre en position assise pour mieux voir ce qu'il préparait, mais il s'arrêta brusquement, grimaçant de douleur.

- Pour ça, répondit Severus exaspéré en montrant une fiole qu'il tenait en main. C'est un baume cicatrisant. Je pense que je me suis un peu laissé emporté par les évènements hier, confessa-t-il avec un ton d'excuse.

- Et c'était très plaisant, confirma Harry en se couchant sur le ventre.

Il sentit le drap glisser sur son corps, jusqu'à faire apparaître ses fesses. Harry rougit en sentant Severus se positionner à califourchon derrière lui.

- C'est un peu tard pour être prude Harry, taquina-t-il. Ce sera peut-être douloureux les premières secondes, mais tu te sentiras mieux après.

Effectivement, Harry sentit une sensation désagréable, le faisant sursauter quand il appliqua la lotion froide sur son intimité irritée. D'un geste sûr, Severus appliqua le baume aux endroits adéquats, décryptant toutes les sensations de Harry dans le nouveau lien créé. Il massa également ses fesses, attendant que Harry soit entièrement relaxé.

- Bien. Je me suis occupée d'une partie de ton corps, mais une autre partie s'est réveillée demandant désormais toute mon attention, souffla-t-il en l'invitant à se mettre sur le dos.

Harry rougit de plus belle quand son désir fut exposé aux yeux de Severus. Celui-ci eut un sourire quand il l'examina avec des yeux assombris par le désir.

- Tu es dans ma tenue préférée, Harry.

Sa main se posa sur son membre le faisant gémir de plaisir. Même après la nuit d'hier, le lien et tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu avec Severus, son corps arrivait à réagir au moindre contact, demandant encore plus de sensations. Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant, le contact avec la peau fraîche de Severus l'électrisant totalement. Il osa jeter un œil vers Severus, toujours entre ses jambes, et rougit quand il rencontra son regard.

- Je vois, répondit Severus, amusé autant par la gêne que par l'envie qu'il avait décelé chez Harry.

Il se pencha sans hésiter et referma ses lèvres autour de lui. Harry ferma les yeux, savourant cette bouche qui ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à l'explosion finale.

- Pars prendre ta douche maintenant, ordonna Severus pendant que Harry émergea lentement des limbes du plaisir.

- Et toi ?

Harry regarda perplexe Severus qui s'était levé du lit. Il avait reçu de nombreuses attentions et Severus l'avait emmené dans de multiples dimensions, lui faisant découvrir différentes voies pour atteindre le plaisir, mais il ne lui avait jusque là jamais rendu la pareille.

- Je vais prendre une douche avec mon calice, avoua Severus les yeux assombris par le désir.

Harry se leva sans attendre, mais vacilla sur ses jambes. Severus le retint, le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre.

- Tu vas sauter la case douche et manger quelque chose avant, ordonna-t-il.

- Je me sens bien, défendit Harry.

- C'est ma faute, continua Severus en sortant des vêtements pour lui et les lui tendit. Après le lien, tu es censé reprendre des forces. Je ne pensais pas qu'un orgasme puisse t'atteindre aussi durement.

- Je vais bien ! répéta Harry en rosissant.

- Après que tu aies manger quelque chose, promit Severus. Il est temps que tu te nourrisses et que tu prennes tes potions après ta perte de sang d'hier soir. Habille toi et rejoins moi en bas.

Harry tenta bien de démontrer qu'il était en parfaite forme pour continuer ce qu'il avait en tête avec Severus afin de lui retourner tout le plaisir qu'il avait reçu. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine faiblesse après s'être habillé. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine avec soulagement. Severus le regarda avec un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin lorsqu'il déposa une assiette remplie de nourriture devant lui.

- Tu persistes toujours à dire que tu vas bien ?

- Je me sens un peu faible, avoua Harry penaud. Pourtant j'ai bien dormi.

Il regarda son assiette avec envie. L'odeur était alléchante et il se demanda comment un vampire pouvait cuisiner alors qu'il ne mangeait presque rien lui-même. Il saisit sa fourchette et commença à dévorer son repas.

- Je le confirme, tu as dormi prêt de quinze heures de suite.

Harry s'étrangla avec ses œufs brouillés. Severus le regarda inquiet pendant qu'il toussa et cracha.

- Quinze heures ? Impossible !

- C'est normal Harry. Ton corps doit s'adapter après le lien. Je t'avais averti que tu te sentirais affaibli.

- Et toi ? Le lien ne t'affecte pas ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

- Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué pourtant, grogna Harry.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en forme, confirma Severus. Le sang que j'ai bu hier…. Je n'ai aucun point de comparaison. C'est comme si on m'avait offert un repas de Noël après un jeûne qui aurait duré des années.

- Alors le venin…

- Disparu, déclara-t-il. Grâce à toi.

Harry le regarda longuement. Il remarqua que les signes de vieillesse qui s'était accumulés depuis le début de l'année avaient disparu. Il aperçut même un nouvel éclat de vitalité dans les prunelles qui l'examinait. Il commença à sentir son corps chauffer sous l'intensité du regard posé sur lui en retour.

- Mange Harry. Crois-moi, j'ai autant envie de toi, mais je ne veux rien faire tant que tu n'as pas plus de forces.

* * *

Les jours suivirent au même rythme. Harry, bien que couvé par diverses attentions de la part de Severus, maugréa de son état. Ses journées étaient fortement limitées, passant le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Il accéléra le processus grâce à des potions et le vampire ne buvait que la quantité minimum de son sang pour l'aider à s'adapter. Il remarqua également que Severus pouvait être patient et attentif, concernant son calice. Bien que le professeur n'était jamais tout à fait loin. Quand Harry ne dormait pas, Severus s'arrangea pour le faire travailler sur ces cours, afin qu'il n'aie pas de retard sur ses devoirs de vacances et soit prêt pour la rentrée à Poudlard. Harry soupçonna même Hermione être de mèche et d'envoyer ses notes de cours pendant qu'il dormait pour que Severus sache avec autant de précisions les différents chapitres à lui faire réviser.

- Je suis épuisé, décréta-t-il alors que Severus lui tendait le manuel de Potions.

- Encore ton devoir de Potions et puis je te laisse tranquille.

- Tu n'aimerais pas faire autre chose de plus intéressant que les Potions ? demanda Harry avec une voix remplie de sous-entendu.

Non seulement Harry dormait beaucoup, mais les seuls moments où il ne dormait pas, Severus semblait tout faire pour limiter autant que possible leurs contacts physiques. Son corps devant reprendre des forces selon lui. Au plus grand désespoir de Harry.

- Ce devoir est très facile, réprimanda Severus. Tu ne devrais pas prendre trop de temps pour le terminer.

- Tu pourrais m'aider et je le finirai plus vite.

- Harry, nous avons déjà discuté de cet aspect. Et non, je ne t'aiderai pas pour ton devoir de Potions.

- Alors réponds seulement à une petite question de détail : « comment les œufs de Serpencendre entrent-ils dans la composition du Philtre d'Amour et quelles sont les manipulations particulières à réaliser afin d'obtenir un meilleur résultat pour cette potion particulière » demanda-t-il en lisant l'énoncé du devoir.

- Tu viens de me demander de répondre à ton devoir, remarqua Severus acerbe.

- Et si tu avais déjà répondu à la question, on serait déjà occupés tous les deux dans ta chambre actuellement.

Harry aimait ses moments d'intimités avec son vampire. Severus ne lui avait pas fait l'amour depuis le lien, mais il profitait à chaque fois de son étreinte lorsqu'il s'abreuvait de son sang. Le moment de la morsure du vampire était très plaisant pour le calice, bien qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à quiconque. Il adorait se sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité qui l'entourait comme une bulle protectrice. Mais après le lien, Harry dût admettre que Severus avait fait naître en lui en envie de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau nue et de lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré jusque là. La morsure quotidenne devint donc rapidement insuffisante pour Harry qui attendait avec impatience de retrouver des moments plus intimes avec son vampire. Ainsi, il tentait de temps à autre de le séduire ou de l'amadouer vers de meilleures activités que les devoirs à rendr pour la rentrée. Plus encore, il profita de tous les moments où il percevait la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de Severus, cherchant à attiser son désir. Ce qui n'arrivait que trop peu souvent.

- La chambre n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Je peux te prendre sur cette table, suggéra Severus.

Le sang de Harry se réchauffa brusquement et sa respiration devint saccadée.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ce genre de choses et espérer que je sois concentré sur mes devoirs juste après, nargua-t-il. Faisons un compromis, faisons l'amour maintenant et je fais le devoir après.

- Tu seras trop fatigué après pour faire ton devoir.

- Alors faisons juste l'amour.

- Et ton devoir ?

- Demain.

- Ce ne sera pas possible demain.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- J'ai d'autres projets pour demain.

- Quel genre de projet ? demanda Harry d'un ton taquin.

- Fais ton devoir et n'espère pas que je te dise quoique ce soit, envoya Severus en retour qui avait vu clair dans son jeu.

Il se leva et Harry feuilleta son manuel de Potions en soupirant longuement.


	17. Un Noël auprès d'un vampire

**Mot de l'auteur: **

_Bonjour à tous,_

_après un mois d'absence, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer suffisamment dans l'histoire pour me permettre une publication quotidienne. J'ai bien peur de devoir espacer chaque nouveau chapitre. Je ne peux encore préciser le rythme de mes publications maintenant, mais je vous rassure, vous ne devrez pas attendre un mois avant d'avoir de nouveau de mes nouvelles._

_Pour rappel, le chapitre 16 contenait la réalisation du lien entre le vampire et le calice, produite pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais la définition de "vacances" donnée par Severus Rogue est loin d'être la même que celle de Harry, le faisant travailler dès qu'il en a l'occasion. ça n'empêche que des moments d'intimité peuvent encore survenir..._

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla rempli de désir. En émergeant du sommeil, il prit conscience d'une bouche entourant son membre, l'éveillant doucement, tout en lui offrant un maximum de plaisir. Il gémit tout en écartant les jambes, s'offrant un maximum au propriétaire de cette langue qui faisait naître en lui de multiples sensations. Il gémit le nom de Severus avant d'atteindre le sommet de son plaisir.

- Voilà une méthode pour me réveiller qui est très intéressante, remarqua Harry les yeux clos tandis qu'il sentit Severus glisser à ses côtés.

- Joyeux Noël, murmura celui-ci en se collant à lui. Ses lèvres embrassant tendrement son cou.

- C'est Noël ? demanda subitement Harry en ouvrant les yeux. Mais ? Je croyais que….

Il compta mentalement les jours qui se sont écoulés. Il dût admettre à contrecœur qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie de Severus. Il se sentit un peu désorienté par la nouvelle.

- Et Noël te rend triste ? demanda Severus perplexe par les émotions de Harry qu'il ressentait dans le lien.

- Non… pas Noël. Mais la date d'aujourd'hui. Il ne nous reste qu'une semaine avant de retourner à Poudlard.

- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on peut faire en une seule semaine, taquina Severus en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Mais d'abord, petit-déjeuner ! Tu as une longue journée aujourd'hui et je veux que tu sois en forme.

- Pourquoi ne pas profiter plutôt qu'on soit au lit tous les deux ? proposa Harry d'un ton innocent.

- Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour ce matin Harry, répliqua Severus qui n'était pas dupe par son manège. Et si tu continues à traîner, nous serons en retard.

- Je ne vais pas être en retard pour mes devoirs, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? J'ai des projets pour toi. Et promis, c'est sans manuels de cours.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogatif. Severus avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité. Plutôt que de quitter le lit, il amorça un mouvement et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur la peau de son vampire.

- Je ne dirai rien, rétorqua Severus qui cherchait à garder un visage impassible, mais avec une voix trop rauque pour que ce soit vraiment le cas.

- Même pas un indice ? supplia Harry tandis qu'il lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.

- Ce ne serait plus une surprise. Peux-tu arrêter ce cinéma maintenant ?

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout avoué, répondit simplement Harry avec un sourire avant de faire courir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire en déposant des baisers légers.

Severus garda le silence. Il était complètement immobile, les yeux fermés. Harry devina qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas respirer.

- Oh et puis flûte ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, ses prunelles brûlant de désir. Je peux combiner les câlins avec la douche. On prendra le petit-déjeuner après.

Rapidement et sans effort, il était au dehors du lit, portant Harry contre lui qui eut juste le temps d'accrocher ses bras autour de son cou avant de se voir transporté vers la salle de bain. Depuis le lien, le vampire avait retrouvé toute sa puissance et Harry était encore surpris par la force et la vitesse qui émanait de lui. Severus le posa sur le sol et le poussa doucement vers la douche où un jet d'eau chaude était apparu entre temps. Harry frissonna un instant à cause du changement de température avant de sentir Severus collé à son corps, aussi nu que lui. La scène n'avait pas duré plus de quatre secondes depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du lit. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit faillit lui faire perdre pied. Les yeux de Severus montrait tout le désir qu'il ressentait à l'instant même, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Durant ces moments, l'homme reprenait le pas sur la créature de la nuit. Le vampire désirait le sang, mais c'était l'homme plus que tout qui enviait le corps du calice. Tout en gardant le contact visuel, Harry referma sa main sur le membre tendu de désir. Il vit Severus fermer les yeux et inhaler brusquement. Il glissa ses doigts d'un mouvement lent, examinant toutes les expressions naissantes sur le visage de Severus qui gémissait sous la caresse tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il poursuivit, resserrant sa prise, captivé par les sensations qu'il provoquait chez cet être habituellement si impassible, qui se dévoilait totalement devant lui. Depuis leur échange de sang, Harry ne risquait plus de mourir suite à une perte de contrôle du vampire. Il lui était désormais lié à jamais, celui-ci se permettant de se laisser totalement. Tout en douceur, Harry s'agenouilla devant Severus, sa main s'activant toujours sur son membre. Il hésita une seconde avant d'approcher sa bouche, sa langue le taquinant gentiment. Il entendit Severus gémir plus fort. Enhardi, Harry continua sa manœuvre, l'enserrant maintenant entre ses lèvres.

- Attends….murmura, Severus. C'est incroyable, ajouta-t-il quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui, inquiet. Mais je veux te donner du plaisir en même temps.

Lentement, Severus se coucha sur le sol carrelé de la douche et invita Harry à venir sur lui avec un regard plein de désir. Harry comprit ce qu'il rechercha et se positionna sur lui, mais dans le sens opposé, rougissant d'être exposé autant devant Severus. Cependant la bouche qui le captura lui fit oublier son trouble. Severus lui faisait tout oublier d'ailleurs, il était emporté dans d'autres horizons où seul le plaisir régnait. Son esprit lui rappela qu'il avait à faire également, et il entreprit de rendre à Severus chaque attention reçue au même moment sur une partie de son corps, répétant les mêmes mouvements qu'il recevait. Leur position, les caresses, et l'atmosphère surchauffée de la douche maintenue par le jet d'eau chaude amenèrent rapidement Harry à la jouissance. Severus le suivit de près. Harry roula sur le dos, le carrelage froid en dessous de lui, en opposition à l'eau chaude le ramena à la réalité. Il leva la tête et vit Severus les yeux clos, toujours allongé, comme s'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

* * *

- C'était une bonne idée finalement de commencer par la douche, déclara Severus en s'installant à table. Même si mon emploi du temps devient de plus en plus serré pour ce que j'avais prévu de faire, ça en valait largement la peine.

Harry prit place à son tour et regarda abasourdi les cadeaux posés devant lui, à la place de l'habituelle assiette de nourriture qui l'attendait.

- Il n'y a pas de Noël, sans cadeau souligna gentiment Severus.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry, qui avait jeté un œil devant lui.

- Ouvre les tiens d'abord.

Severus le fixait du regard alors qu'il tendit la main pour ouvrir le premier paquet trônant sur le haut de la pile. Sous les yeux de Severus, il reçut un bilboquet à trous multiples (_le casse-tête, le vrai !_) de la part de Ron, un livre intitulé « Comment survivre auprès de vampires sans se faire vider totalement de son sang » venant d'Hermione, le traditionnel pull en laine tricoté main par Mme Weasley et un kit pour Auror débutant offert par Severus.

- Comment sais-tu que je veux devenir Auror ? demanda stupéfait Harry en ouvrant la boîte.

- J'ai mes sources, répondit simplement Severus avec un sourire alors que Harry sortit un strutoscope de poche et l'examina avec curiosité.

- Mais je ne vais peut-être pas faire l'école des Aurors maintenant que…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa pensée correctement.

- Tu veux toujours devenir Auror ? demanda Severus qui avait deviné la source de sa confusion.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors tu deviendras Auror. Etre le calice d'un vampire n'est pas un obstacle pour suivre cette formation.

- Ouvre ton cadeau maintenant ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton enjoué pour changer de sujet.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul cadeau posé devant Severus. Minuscule. Harry se tortilla gêné par l'amas de paquets et d'emballages vides devant lui. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de troubler Severus plus que cela. Il déballa son cadeau et regarda avec curiosité le contenu de la minuscule bouteille qu'il tenait désormais à la main. C'était une fiole à l'allure fragile, fermée par un bouchon de cire et retenue par un cordon de cuir. Son contenu était un liquide d'un rouge sombre.

- C'est mon sang, expliqua Harry à voix basse, un peu gêné par les yeux qui le scrutaient. Je sais que le sang du calice peut sauver son vampire en cas de besoin. L'idée est que…quoi qu'il arrive…que tu aies toujours de quoi te soigner. Même si je ne suis pas là.

- Qui a pris ton sang ? demanda simplement Severus stupéfait.

- Mme Pomfresh….Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie. Je lui ai dit d'en prendre un peu plus. Et j'ai demandé à Hermione de rendre le verre de la fiole indestructible, je craignais de le faire exploser si je tentais le sort moi-même.

Severus le regarda en silence un long moment. Harry ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cette réaction. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu non plus à recevoir autant de cadeaux alors que Severus n'avait reçut que cette minuscule bouteille avec quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'acheter. Il se sentit un peu honteux.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu peux me faire, Harry, dit Severus avec une voix légèrement rauque. Ton sang est comme de l'or pour moi. La chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu es riche ! Car j'en ai plein qui coulent dans mes veines, répondit Harry avec un ton qu'il voulut léger.

- Maintenant, mange ton petit déjeuner, ordonna Severus tout en passant le cordon autour de son cou, la bouteille posée sur son torse. Finalement, on va vraiment être en retard pour ce que j'avais prévu. Mais j'ai un grand besoin de faire l'amour à mon calice ce matin.

* * *

Harry regarda le Square Grimmaurd avec un sourcil levé.

- Tu me ramènes chez moi ? C'est ça ta surprise ? demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

Severus n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau. Harry avait utilisé des subterfuges durant leur étreinte matinale, tentant de lui faire avouer le secret, mais Severus avait un bien meilleur contrôle sur lui-même et surtout, pouvait faire oublier à Harry toute sa volonté. Il en oubliait même ce qu'il devait demander à Severus, perdu dans les voluptés du plaisir. Et pour ne pas gâcher sa surprise, Harry dût accepter d'être transplané. Depuis, il regarda le lieu avec un sourcil levé.

- Ta surprise est à l'intérieur, idiot ! Mais je vais te laisser entrer seul. J'aimerai expérimenter mon habilité à m'éloigner de toi aujourd'hui.

- Où va-tu aller ? Chez toi ?

- Non. Trop loin. Je vais rester sur Londres et aller au Ministère. J'ai une affaire à régler là-bas. Je ne serai pas loin et je sais que tu es en sécurité. Tout devrait bien se passer.

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée avec un ton grave, Severus semblant chercher à se convaincre lui-même avant Harry. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa durement avant de le libérer. Harry était à bout de souffle, étourdi par les sensations que faisaient naître ses lèvres froides.

- Vas-y. Tu es déjà en retard, rappela-t-il alors que Harry émergea lentement de son petit nuage.

Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'était pas si en retard que cela. Harry fut accueilli par des cris de joies d'Hermione et de Ron avant d'être emmené dans la cuisine du sous-sol où l'attendait la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hagrid qui devait se baisser pour ne pas se cogner dans le vieux lustre suspendu au milieu de la pièce.

- Harry, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! lança Hagrid d'une voix forte pour couvrir les hurlements de Mrs Black, Mr Weasley et Percy partant baguette en main pour s'occuper d'elle.

La cuisine avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Du lieu austère et froid qu'il avait connu, la pièce semblait désormais chaleureuse et accueillante. Le feu dans la cheminée chauffait agréablement l'espace, et éclairant ta table remplie de victuailles diverses, dont une énorme dinde trônant fièrement au centre. Mrs Weasley servait des boissons tandis que Ginny et Ron s'occupèrent d'étendre des guirlandes en vue de masquer les éléments décoratifs les plus glauques des murs, typiques de la famille Black. Georges avait même apporté des lutins de son magasin, ceux-ci voletant autour des occupants de la cuisine en leur transmettant des souhaits de bonheur et de joie ou encore des chants de Noël. Harry songea qu'il avait bien fait d'envoyer Kreattur à Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter l'invasion de ces créatures dans la maison qu'il vénérait.

- Il existe plusieurs versions, avoua Georges à l'oreille de Harry. Tu peux leur apprendre à chanter ou à insulter quiconque passe à portée. J'en ai même un qui chante l'hymne national en rotant. Mais je pensais qu'avec maman, il était déconseillé d'avoir des lutins jurant à tout bout de champ. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne sont pas toujours très contrôlables. Hé ! Toi là-bas !

Georges s'éloigna et tenta d'attraper deux lutins qui se chamaillaient, l'un tirant les oreilles pointues de l'autre. Harry recula prudemment et heurta la masse de Hagrid.

- Joyeux Noël Harry ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'envoyer mon cadeau, tu sais…je passe beaucoup de temps dans la forêt, alors je te le donne maintenant.

- Merci Hagrid, répondit Harry avant de déballer le paquet de papier kraft.

Un long étui en cuir apparu au milieu de l'emballage chiffonné. Précautionneusement, Harry tira la fine poignée qui émergea d'une des extrémités. Un fin couteau en argent brilla dans la lumière du feu.

- L'intrus qui était entré à Poudlard était un vampire, expliqua rapidement Hagrid à voix basse pendant que Mrs Weasley fronçait les sourcils dans leur direction. Vu qu'on ne sait pas trop ses intentions, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu sois préparé au mieux.

- Merci beaucoup Hagrid. C'est très….très prévenant.

Harry était un peu gêné. Avoir un couteau en argent alors qu'il était désormais avec Severus ne lui semblait pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Mais en même temps, s'il devait se protéger contre d'autres créatures dangereuse, comme Terwyn. Une arme ne pouvait donc pas faire de mal. Il rangea le couteau précieusement dans son étui. Il valait mieux ne pas laisser la lame sans protection autour.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans la forêt ? demanda-t-il curieux en levant les yeux vers le demi-géant.

- Rien de concluant pour le moment. Mais en tout cas, je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas m'arrêter tant que je n'ai pas éclairci cette affaire.

Harry n'eut pas l'opportunité de parler plus longuement avec Hagrid. Mrs Weasley les appela pour passer à table.

* * *

Harry s'avança, ses pieds marchant dans une neige fondue à l'allure boueuse. A peine avait-il quitté le Square Grimmaurd, qu'il aperçut une silhouette sombre se redresser en face de la maison. En approchant, il vit Severus soupirer doucement avant de l'enlacer contre lui.

- Merci, dit Harry. C'était une belle surprise.

Pour seule réponse, Severus resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, mais Harry commença à grelotter de froid.

- Tu es épuisé. Laisse-moi te transplaner.

Ce n'était pas une véritable demande. Harry devina qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé transplaner tout seul, mais c'était une invitation à s'accrocher à son bras avant de sentir ses pieds décoller du sol. Quand ils atterrirent, les pieds de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans de la neige épaisse. Sans un mot, il suivit Severus. Tout était obscur et calme comparé à la ville de Londres qu'ils venaient de quitter. Avec la haute cheminée industrielle, le décor ressemblait à une vieille photo en noir et blanc. Les silhouettes des maisons de briques semblant sombres et lugubres comparées à la neige blanche autour d'eux, éclatante sous la lumière des réverbères. Harry frissonna sous la brise glaciale et resserra son écharpe. Il regrettait désormais de ne pas être resté prêt du feu dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il repensa avec nostalgie à ce moment. Repu et installé à côté du feu, Harry avait sentit ses sens s'engourdir petit à petit. Il était encore dans le processus du lien, son corps s'adaptant à sa nouvelle condition, mais il n'était toujours pas habitué à ces pertes d'énergies subites qu'il subissait à chaque fois en fin d'après-midi. Après le festin de Noël de Mrs Weasley, sa fatigue n'était que plus grande.

Ron et Mr Weasley était plongé dans une partie d'échecs. Hermione et Ginny riaient des tours de magies moldu de Georges, sous le regard concentré de Percy, cherchant par tous les moyens de connaître le truc caché derrière le tour, refusant de se laisser vaincre par de la fausse magie moldue. Mrs Weasley tricotait non loin de Harry et Hagrid ronflait allégrément dans le canapé la bouche ouverte. En le regardant, Harry n'avait eu plus qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se coucher immédiatement et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Mrs Weasley avait levé les yeux de son tricot, avant de regarder a vieille horloge, héritage des Black.

- Harry, mon chéri, j'ai bien peur que tu doives y aller, soupira-t-elle.

Harry regarda l'heure avant de se tourner vers elle, perplexe. C'était encore les vacances, et il n'avait pas de raisons de partir tout de suite.

- C'est Rogue qui a proposé tout ça, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Il veut vraiment prendre soin de toi...

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux.

- Ne le faisons pas souffrir plus que nécessaire, souffla-t-elle à voix basse avec un petit sourire.

- Mais…comment est-ce que…

- Oh mon chéri, je sais bien que Severus Rogue ne te garde pas chez lui uniquement pour ta sécurité, comme Ron essaye de le me faire croire. Il y a certaines choses qu'une mère devine. Et puis, il n'y a pas tellement de manière de survivre à Tu-sais-qui…

Harry avait regardé les autres, avant de se poser son regard sur elle.

- Oh Arthur ne sait rien du tout, dit-elle doucement. Rogue pourrait avoir trois jambes et des cornes sur la tête, qu'il ne verrait pas la différence.

Mrs Weasley avait froncé soudainement les sourcils devant son tricot qu'elle avait lâché, celui-ci restant suspendu dans les airs pendant qu'elle feuilleta son _Sorcière Hebdo_ à la recherche de son modèle.

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, continua Mrs Weasley alors que les aiguilles du tricot s'agitèrent toutes seules, je suis ravie pour toi mon chéri. Au moins, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter car je sais que tu es en sécurité.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, revenant lentement à la réalité. Il était dans la maison de Severus et il tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas prit conscience qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés.

- Au lit ! ordonna Severus sèchement.

Il monta lentement les marches et se traina jusque dans la chambre à coucher tout en ôtant ses vêtements qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Epuisé, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de vêtir son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps avec un soupir. Severus le regardait avec un sourcil levé.

- On va quand même se câliner demain matin, défendit Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Autant que je reste nu. Maintenant, viens boire.

- Tu es trop fatigué et je peux tenir sans…

- Bois ! C'est le jour de Noël et je me suis gavé de dinde, de salades de pommes de terre et de tarte à la mélasse. Le moins que je puisse faire est de te donner mon sang. Tu as aussi droit à ton festin.

Severus resta sur le seuil de la chambre, hésitant. Harry vit la soif dans son regard. Bien qu'il avait réussi le test de la séparation durant une après-midi, il se doutait que cela avait été très difficile de le laisser partir. A la soif quotidienne, s'ajoutait la revendication du vampire sur son calice. Il le vit soupirer avant de s'approcher. Harry eut un sourire de victoire en écartant le drap à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'approcher. Severus se glissa dans le lit, rampant vers Harry avant de le recouvrir et de l'embrasser. La bouche de Severus quitta la sienne rapidement pour rejoindre son cou, léchant sa carotide. Harry pencha sa tête de côté, laissant libre accès à cette partie de son corps. Il sentit les crocs percer sa peau. Instantanément, l'enveloppe protectrice entoura Harry, lui offrant un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité totale, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il ne vit pas le regard rempli d'amour de Severus posé sur lui.

* * *

Bien que Severus lui avait laissé le temps de récupérer le lendemain de Noël, Harry n'eut bientôt plus besoin de dormir autant et ses journées s'allongèrent de plus en plus pour son plus grand plaisir. Par contre, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son regain d'énergie n'apporta pas plus de câlins et de moments de tendresse. Severus préférant profiter de ce temps avec son calice pour s'occuper de…

- Défense contre la magie noire, déclara-t-il en laissant tomber une pile de livres sur la table du petit-déjeuner, le pichet de jus de citrouille tremblant sous le choc.

- Ce sont les vacances ! rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. En plus, j'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs, comme tu me l'as demandé. Ça ne peut pas attendre Poudlard ?

- D'abord, énuméra Severus gravement, ce sont des livres que tu ne trouveras pas à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi on va commencer à travailler dessus ici, et tu les reprendras dans ta valise. Ensuite, il faut profiter de chaque minute que nous avons de libre pour nous préparer, laisse moi continuer ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Les ASPIC approchant, tous tes professeurs vont te surcharger de travail pour être certain que le programme soit vu au grand complet. Je le sais, puisque je suis moi-même un de ces professeurs !

Harry soupira longuement en voyant la pile de livres qu'il trouva bien trop haute à son goût.

- Tu sais que j'ai des centaines d'années pour étudier tout ça désormais ? tenta-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Lestrange ne va pas attendre des centaines d'années Harry, gronda Severus d'une voix grave.

Il ne pouvait argumenter contre ça. C'est ainsi que, plutôt que de profiter d'étreintes amoureuses et de plaisir physique, Severus le fit plonger dans les lectures ardues sur les différentes techniques pour se défendre contre la magie noire. Harry avait bien tenté quelques manœuvres de séduction, mais par le lien tout nouvellement créé, Severus n'avait même besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour deviner ses intentions, déchiffrant l'excitation et l'envie chez Harry dès que celles-ci survenaient.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Je ne te le proposerai pas si je pensais le contraire !

- Mais quand même ! C'est un peu….extrême.

- Disons… inhabituel, suggéra Severs en agitant la bouteille devant lui d'un geste nonchalant.

Harry soupira en évitant son regard. Il était assis dans le laboratoire personnel de Severus Rogue. Ici, peu de livres, mais une quantité incroyable de bouteilles et de bocaux poussiéreux, remplis de liquides, breuvages ou d'ingrédients des plus divers. Il avait même repéré une armoire vitrée où des bocaux étaient enchaînés. En s'approchant d'un peu plus prêt, il avait remarqué que certains d'entre eux tremblaient violemment, et il s'en était écarté prudemment. Il évitait consciencieusement évité cette armoire depuis ce moment.

- Je n'aime pas ça déclara-t-il.

- Moi non plus, mais soit c'est ça, dit-il en levant la bouteille qu'il avait à la main. Soit on reprend les cours d'occlumancie.

- Mais je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de l'occlumancie maintenant que j'ai un vampire en bonne santé qui me protège…

- Et je compte te protéger tant que je peux le faire, continua Severus d'un ton sérieux. Mais il faut anticiper toutes les situations possibles. Imagine que je ne suis pas là ou occupé à me battre contre Terwyn pendant que Bellatrix s'occupe de toi. Et puis c'est plutôt utile pour les Aurors.

A nouveau, Severus avait utilisé la carte des Aurors. Il la jouait très rarement, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était le seul argument que Harry ne pouvait contester. A moins de tourner le dos à son rêve.

- Tu es injuste,….Mais je peux au moins essayer, continua Harry d'un ton morne et totalement démotivé pour ce qui allait suivre. Comment procède-t-on ?

- Une goutte de ceci, expliqua Severus en montrant la bouteille. Ça va engourdir ton esprit. Je vais être à côté de toi. Plutôt que lire tes pensées, je vais m'introduire en toi et t'aider à construire des barrières mentales.

- Construire mes barrières mentales,… répéta Harry songeur. Rien d'autres hein ? Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas chercher d'autres souvenirs particulièrement humiliants juste pour m'embêter ?

- Je sais déjà que tu as embrassé Chang, soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ? Il y a d'autres filles que tu as embrassé que je ne devrai pas savoir ?

- Construit juste mes barrières mentales et c'est tout ! répliqua Harry qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre une teinte rosée au rappel de son baiser désastreux avec Cho.

- Je te le promets.

Harry l'observa longuement. L'expérience que lui proposait Severus ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il serait sans défense, Severus dans sa tête et il n'y aurait probablement rien pour l'empêcher de circuler librement dans ses souvenirs. Mais Bellatrix Lestrange s'était déjà invité dans son esprit une première fois, il préférait éviter que cela se reproduise à nouveau.

- Ok, allons-y.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air grave avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin. Il revint avec un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Il le posa sur la table à côté de Harry et prit la bouteille.

- Tu es certain que ce n'est pas un philtre d'Embrouille hein ? coupa Harry

- Philtre de Confusion, même principe, beaucoup moins puissant, rappela Severus en la tournant pour faire apparaître l'étiquette

- Et je ne vais pas perdre conscience ?

- Absolument pas et regarde…, continua Severus en dévissant le bouchon avec un compte-goutte avant de le déplacer au dessus du verre. Une seule goutte.

Harry fixa son regard sur le verre, mais comme l'avait prévu Severus, une seule goutte tomba avant qu'il ne retire sa main. Il le vit pousser le verre dans sa direction.

- A toi maintenant.

Il soupira longuement, sans oser lever les yeux vers Severus. Il tendit la main, hésitant avant de s'emparer du verre.

- Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient réputés pour leur courage…, se moqua Severus.

- Je suis courageux ! répliqua Harry. Mais se battre contre un dragon est signe de courage….

- Ou de grande stupidité. Bois maintenant !

- Sais-tu que j'ai eu un maître de Potions particulièrement exécrable à Poudlard ?

- Harry…

- Il faudrait qu'il se remette un peu en question pour que je manque autant de confiance à boire une potion. J'ai toujours imaginé qu'il souhaitait m'empoisonner…

- J'ai compris le message, déclara Severus d'un ton glacial. Fais confiance au vampire qui veut te protéger dans ce cas. Et plus vite on aura fini, plus vite nous pourrons nous prêter à …. d'autres activités.

- Vu sous cet angle-là…. Santé ! répondit Harry en levant le verre avant de le boire d'un trait.

Aussitôt, il sentit son esprit devenir légèrement confus comme s'il allait s'endormir. Mais tout son corps était parfaitement réveillé. La sensation était très étrange. Il vit Severus s'approcher de lui, comme si un brouillard l'enveloppait ou s'il était plongé sous l'eau.

- Je vais maintenant entrer dans ton esprit, avertit Severus d'une voix lointaine.

L'information arriva lentement au cerveau de Harry. Il voulut hocher la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris, mais c'était trop tard, Severus avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête, il le sentit. Mais il n'était pas seulement à côté de lui, il était _en_ lui. Harry voulut l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais c'était comme si son esprit refusait de lui obéir. Cependant, la présence de Severus ne chercha pas à pénétrer plus loin. Il restait immobile, attendant probablement qu'il s'adapte à la sensation.

« _Harry_. »

La voix était celle de Severus. Mais elle était désormais _dans_ sa tête. Comme une sorte de voix intérieure.

« _Je veux que tu gardes tes souvenirs dans une partie de ton esprit. Crée un coffre, une pièce ou même une valise et range tes pensées dedans. Maintenant._ »

Lentement, Harry suivit ses indications. Quelques souvenirs jaillirent à la surface, lui faisant oublier ce qu'il était censé faire, mais la voix de Severus le rappelait à l'ordre sèchement quand il le fallait.

« _Parfait, _déclara Severus une fois qu'il avait refermé la malle remplie de ses souvenirs._ Maintenant ferme à clef le lieu de tes pensées_ ».

« _C'est tout ?_ » pensa Harry intérieurement.

« _Non idiot !_ rétorqua la voix de Severus énervée alors que Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa pensée avait été entendue. _Ce n'est que la première étape. Continuons._ »

Par la suite, Severus lui montra comment protéger ses pensées. Alors qu'auparavant, il tentait de créer un mur devant ses souvenirs, celui-ci n'était jamais assez important ou assez solide pour protéger l'amas de pensées de son esprit. Cette fois-ci, le mur qu'il avait construit avec l'aide de Severus était suffisamment fort et entourait la malle qu'il avait imaginé comme lieu secret de ses souvenirs. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de continuer à visualiser ce mur infranchissable, il se sentit tomber en arrière.

- Ça va ? demanda Severus inquiet, son visage apparaissant au dessus de lui.

- Je…je crois… répondit Harry en se levant.

Il était tombé du tabouret où il était assis, il regarda hagard le laboratoire autour de lui, rien n'avait changé, mais c'était comme s'il revenait d'un long voyage.

- La potion a cessé de faire effet. Ton esprit est revenu à lui-même. En voulant m'éjecter de ta tête, tu es tombé. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je…je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Je me sens…confus.

- Ce qui est normal. Je ne vais pas tenter de legilimancie aujourd'hui. On verra plus tard si l'expérience a été concluante.

- Mais j'ai réussi à faire tout ce que tu m'as dit ! s'offusqua Harry.

- Et je n'ai pas vraiment cherché tes pensées. Il faudra que tu t'entraines à maintenir tes protections mentales contre toute attaque. Mais ce sera pour un autre jour. Tu as déjà suffisamment donné aujourd'hui.


	18. Retour au château

Severus ne recommença pas l'expérience de l'occlumancie de tout le reste des vacances. Les seuls moments où Harry ne dormait pas, il continua néanmoins ses cours de défense contre la magie noire. Des vacances douillettes avec son vampire à côté de lui de la première semaine se transformait désormais en camp de travail avant leur retour à Poudlard. Bien que Harry pouvait comprendre que le vampire ne faisait que son devoir de protection et qu'il lui fallait apprendre à se défendre pour se préparer au prochain coup de Bellatrix Lestrange, il se sentit néanmoins frustré. Le retour à Poudlard signifierait également la fin de l'intimité que leur avait offerte la maison de Severus. Il cherchait donc à profiter un maximum du temps qu'ils avaient à deux. Il essaya bien quelques tentatives de séduction pour attirer Severus. Celui-ci n'était absolument pas dupe, puisqu'il devinait l'état d'esprit de Harry par le lien et s'arrangeait pour éviter de se retrouver des situations difficilement contrôlables. Severus argumentant qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire trop d'effort physique, son corps devant encore s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition et à la perte de sang régulière dont ll faisait l'objet. Harry s'arrangeait désormais à dormir nu chaque nuit. Cependant, Severus ne restait plus aussi souvent dans le lit avec lui à son réveil, ayant compris l'idée d'Harry avant même qu'elle lui passe par la tête. Il n'avait néanmoins pas abandonné son plan pour autant. Il se promenait désormais pieds nus, pour ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser de délacer ses chaussures au cas-où d'une étreinte aussi passionnée que spontanée surgissait avec Severus (son plus grand fantasme actuel). Il avait également pris l'habitude, de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ayant remarqué les regards assombris par le désir de Severus en voyant la naissance de son torse. Mais ce n'était pas tout. En ôtant sa ceinture, son pantalon n'était retenu que par ses hanches, descendant dangereusement tout en soulignant sa taille fine. Il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil un Severus qui avait penché la tête pour mieux regarder ses fesses tout en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir devant lui. Il avait donc jeté sa ceinture sans hésitation et il pouvait donc voir Severus prit dans ses dilemmes quand il le voyait circuler dans son laboratoire, le jeans dangereusement bas, chemise déboutonnée avec les manches relevées jusqu'au coude. Pour éviter toute tentation, il l'avait renvoyé de son laboratoire sans manière et le faisait travailler sur la table de sa salle à manger, trouvant toujours des livres à lui faire lire. Il espérait sans doute que Harry ait moins de champ d'action pour le séduire lorsqu'il était assis à une table.

- Nous pourrions faire tellement de choses tellement plus intéressantes, remarqua Harry en refermant le tome « _Objets ensorcelés, comment s'en protéger ?_ ». Il ne nous reste plus qu'un jour avant Poudlard et j'ai repris beaucoup de forces depuis le lien.

Il avait tenté de prendre une voix séductrice en prononçant sa dernière phrase, mais tout ce qu'il récolta était un sourcil levé de la part de Severus.

- Que proposes-tu ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que Harry sous-entendait.

- Je me rappelle que tu avais parlé de chose qu'on pouvait faire sur cette table..., dit Harry en laissant courir ses doigts sur le bois. Et ça n'incluait pas de manuels et autres livres barbants.

- Est-ce que ce que tu proposes te permettrait de… disons de t'aider à contrer un objet maléfique ?

- Euh…je ne vois pas comment, répondit Harry perplexe par la tournure de la conversation.

- Alors explique moi d'abord comment tu espères contrer un maléfice qui a pénétré un objet. Nous verrons après ce que nous pourrions faire sur cette table…

- Nous devrions le faire maintenant, suggéra Harry. Je te rappelle que nous serons à Poudlard demain et que je devrai retourner dans mon dortoir…

Tout en parlant, Harry avait déboutonné deux boutons supplémentaire de sa chemise, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les prunelles s'obscurcir sous l'effet du désir.

- Harry ne commence…

- Je serai dans mon dortoir jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin, continua Harry en se levant, marchant doucement vers Severus. Six longs mois sans…

- Il y a toujours les cours particuliers, rappela Severus en regardant prudemment Harry.

- Les cours particuliers ? demanda Harry surpris. Mais je croyais que…

- Minerva n'a pas intérêt à vérifier ce que je fais réellement durant ces cours, lança Severus d'un ton malicieux.

- Donc j'ai fini avec l'apprentissage de la Défense avancée ?

Harry s'était glissé derrière la chaise de Severus, ses mains massant doucement les épaules devant lui, à travers le tissu de son pull.

- Oh que non, répondit Severus qui avait inhalé brusquement sous le contact des mains sur lui. Mais nous allons arrêter les duels, je suis trop fort pour toi désormais continua-t-il en sentant la question de Harry qui avait immobilisé ses mains. Et avec un peu de chance, tu vas maitriser l'occlumancie prochainement, ça nous donnera du temps que nous pourrons profiter à deux.

Harry avait poursuivi son massage. Tout en descendant ses mains le long de son dos, il se pencha en soufflant à l'oreille de Severus : « Tu es en train de me dire qu'une fois que je réussirai à te bloquer dans mon esprit, nous aurons deux soirées rien que pour nous ? »

- Ça devrait te donner une bonne motivation pour travailler, souffla Severus en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le massage.

Les mains de Harry avaient atteint le bas de son dos. Ses doigts glissèrent sous l'étoffe de ses vêtements, entrant en contact avec la peau nue, ce qui provoqua une soudaine tension chez Severus qui aspira brusquement une goulée d'air. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Harry, qui passa ses mains sur son ventre tout en lui embrassant le cou.

- Harry…les objets ensorcelés, rappela Severus dans un souffle.

- Plus tard, murmura Harry avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Brusquement, Severus se retourna et embrassa Harry fougueusement, l'attirant en même temps sur ses genoux, à sa plus grande surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel retour des choses. Assis à califourchon sur lui, il répondit à son étreinte avec la même passion.

- Le lobe d'oreille hein ? murmura-t-il d'un ton taquin quand la bouche de Severus dévia vers son cou.

Severus ne dit rien, mais il embrassa plus fervement encore sa peau, atteignant désormais les clavicules, ses mains continuaient désormais de défaire les boutons de sa chemise avant de caresser son torse. Harry était déjà perdu dans toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir, haletant sous ses mains et sa langue qui n'en finissait pas. Il se sentit soudain soulevé, les mains de Severus sous ses cuisses avant d'être déposé sur la table. Dans le brouillard des sensations, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que tous les livres et parchemins avaient subitement disparu, et il ne put être émerveillé de faculté du vampire de faire de la magie malgré leur état respectif. Severus continua à l'embrasser avant de l'inviter à s'allonger sur le dos, sa bouche poursuivant sa route sur son torse dénudé, les pans de sa chemise ne masquant plus rien. Il ferma les yeux et se concentrant uniquement sur cette bouche posée sur sa peau. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus, lui montrant tout le désir qu'il ressentait en ce moment. La langue de Severus s'arrêta brièvement sur ses mamelons et son nombril avant de continuer sensiblement plus bas. Harry frissonna d'anticipation. Il sentit Severus se relever légèrement, pendant que ses mains s'activaient sur son pantalon. Il leva les hanches pour l'aider à l'enlever. Severus ne fit aucun commentaire en le voyant pieds nus, bien qu'il leva en sourcil tout en retirant pantalon et caleçon en même temps d'un geste impatient. Severus le regardait et Harry dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir en voyant ses yeux brûlant de désir. Il le vit se pencher lentement, sans perdre le contact visuel et le prit doucement en bouche, ses yeux vrillés au sien. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, la tête penchée en arrière et son corps arqué, recherchant encore plus de sensations. La bouche fraîche continua son chemin, le prenant entièrement. Tout en douceur, elle poursuivit ses vas-et-viens, le faisant gémir à chaque fois un peu plus fort.

- Severus…viens en moi. Vite !

Celui-ci leva des yeux surpris vers lui.

- Pas de préparation ?

- Pas besoin, mais dépêche toi !

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Severus se releva et une main partit à la rencontre de son intimité tandis que l'autre défaisait son propre pantalon. Harry sentit deux doigts l'envahirent et il écarta les jambes, s'offrant encore plus. Il vit Severus fermer les yeux et gémir en sentant cette partie du corps de Harry qui acceptait si facilement l'intrusion. Il prit Harry par les cuisses pour le rapprocher du bord de la table avant de se placer devant son intimité. Il commença par le pénétrer lentement, mais Harry enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins, afin de lui faire comprendre d'accélérer le mouvement. Quand Severus fut entièrement en lui, il gémit de plaisir. Il était uni à son vampire, son compagnon et ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. La sensation était indescriptible. Ce n'était pas tellement par pudeur que les calices n'évoquaient jamais leur relation intime avec leur vampire. C'était surtout qu'il n'y avait pas mots expliquant toute la réalité du lien entre ces deux êtres particuliers. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Severus qui le regardait, tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait passant par ses prunelles noires. Il continua à la regarder, silhouette magnifique bougeant au rythme de ses hanches, le souffle saccadé. Mais la sensation devint trop forte. Harry ferma les yeux et arqua son corps lorsqu'il atteint le sommet de son plaisir. Severus continua à venir en lui avant de le rejoindre en murmurant son prénom.

Ils émergèrent lentement des limbes du plaisir, Harry caressant doucement les cheveux de Severus posé sur lui.

- Je ne regarderai plus jamais cette table comme avant, souffla Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Moi non plus. Mais nous devions travailler sur les contre sorts, tu te souviens ?

Mais malgré sa voix autoritaire, Harry vit qu'il souriait tandis qu'il se levait se retirait doucement de lui. Harry grimaça légèrement et le sourire de Severus disparut totalement.

- J'aurais dû te préparer correctement, grogna-t-il. Non seulement je ne l'ai pas fait mais je pense que j'ai perdu un peu le contrôle sur moi-même, confessa-t-il penaud avant de se diriger vers un meuble de la pièce et ouvrir un tiroir.

- Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu cherches à te contrôler, répliqua Harry. C'était plutôt agréable.

- Disons que j'essaie de rester un homme et éviter que la force du vampire prenne le dessus, expliqua Severus en fouillant le tiroir. Mais tu n'as pas idée comment cette position était érotique pour moi..

- Ah bon ?

- Regarde toi ! rétorqua Severus exaspéré.

Harry se releva sur ses coudes et jeta un regard sur son propre corps. Il ne portait que sa chemise, largement ouverte, dévoilant ses épaules et son torse et il était encore allongé sur la table dans une pose des plus suggestives. Il se surprit à imaginer Severus à sa place, inversant totalement les rôles.

- Oh…, commenta seulement Harry en comprenant ce que Severus voulait dire.

- Oui, « Oh », répondit Severus en revenant vers lui une fiole à la main.

- Est-ce que c'est du baume cicatrisant ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Je tiens à ce que tu ne sois pas irrité, confirma Severus tout en appliquant une dose conséquente de lotion sur ses doigts.

- Je peux savoir ce que faisait le baume non loin de cette table ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix faussement outrée. Il ne devrait pas être dans ta chambre ?

- Sache que j'ai plusieurs fioles de lubrifiant et de baume cicatrisant et qu'elles sont toutes disposées à des endroits stratégiques, souffla Severus avec un sourire coquin. Un vampire peut avoir des fantasmes…

* * *

Harry n'eut jamais la possibilité d'explorer les cachettes de Severus. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il quitta la petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, ses pièces étroites avec ses vieux meubles qui donnaient l'aspect d'un petit nid douillet une fois qu'elle était habitée plus de deux jours de suite. Il repartit par le même moyen de transport, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce n'était pas le professeur McGonagall qui l'accueillit dans le bureau directorial, mais Mme Pomfresh.

- Bonjour Potter. Approchez-vous si vous voulez bien.

Il s'avança vers elle en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait à peine arrivé au château. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que Severus n'émerge à son tour de la cheminée.

- Bonjour Pompom, dit-il simplement en frottant la suie accumulée sur ses manches. Je me doutais bien que vous seriez déjà là.

- Bonjour Severus. A-t-il pris toutes les potions que j'ai recommandées ?

- J'ai veillé à ce qu'il le prenne toutes, ne vous en faites pas.

- J'aimerais quand même l'examiner, ajouta-t-elle. Potter, enlevez votre chemise.

- Mais je vais bien, tenta Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

- C'est moi qui déciderai si vous allez bien ou non après cet examen. Vous me semblez toujours un peu maigre, ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry passa sa chemise par dessus sa tête.

- Il a mangé en quantité suffisante, soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel avant que Harry ait eu le temps de protester.

- J'espère qu'il a mangé en quantité suffisante pour un _humain_ et non un vampire, commenta Mme Pomfresh en insistant sur le terme « humain ». Il ne peut pas reprendre des forces s'il ne fait que grignoter. Une pommade cicatrisante semble tout de même indiquée, commanda-t-elle en examinant la trace de morsure à la base du cou de Harry.

- Je vais bien. rappela-t-il alors que les doigts de Mme Pomfresh tâtaient sa peau.

- Les traces s'effaceront avec le temps, ajouta Severus.

- Et vous allez expliquer comment cette trace de morsure à ses amis ?

- Il ne se balade pas dans le château torse nu !

- Et dans son dortoir ? Ou dans les vestiaires lors des entrainements de Quidditch ? Potter, vous allez me mettre un peu de pommade chaque soir. J'aimerai aussi que vous continuiez à prendre vos potions. Vous êtes pâle et encore fragile. Severus, continua-t-elle alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester. j'espère que vous l'avez suffisamment ménagé pendant ces vacances. Il n'a pas besoin d'exercice physique supplémentaire. Le corps de ce garçon subit déjà assez de…

- Je vais bien ! s'offusqua Harry alors qu'il sentit ses joues chauffées au rappel des étreintes physiques et Severus se tortillant à côté de lui, gêné par la remarque de l'infirmière. Je peux y aller ?

Harry n'avait pas seulement quitté le bureau, il s'était littéralement enfui. Mme Pomfresh qui avait remarqué la gêne soudaine de Severus, avait levé la voix et lui avait rappelé qu'il était responsable de l'état physique de son calice et devait le protéger mieux que ça. Severus avait riposté en argumentant qu'il savait exactement ce qui était bon pour son calice et s'était enchaîné une discussion houleuse entre les deux. Il voulut mettre tellement de distance entre le bureau directorial et lui, qu'il dit à peine bonjour au professeur McGonagall quand il la croisa. Il ne souffla réellement que lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il y retrouva avec plaisir l'ambiance habituelle du dimanche soir juste après les vacances. Les élèves étaient déjà arrivés avec le Poudlard Express et parlaient gaiement entre eux ou montrant les différenst cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus chacun de leurs côtés. Ron lui fit de grand signe de la main depuis une des tables du fond. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir Hermione penchée sur un livre mais elle leva tout de même les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés.

- Je savais que tu devais arriver bientôt, lança Ron. Ta valise est déjà arrivée dans le dortoir.

- Comment s'est passé tes vacances en tant que… ? demanda Hermione en dessinant le mot « calice » sur ses lèvres sans prononcer le mot.

Hermione avait déjà tenté de le questionner le jour de Noël, mais Ron l'avait fait taire en lui faisant des gros yeux, sa mère étant passée non loin d'eux et elle avait abandonné. Mais Harry savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer aussi facilement une occasion pour lui d'en parler.

- Bien, répondit Harry vaguement. Le lien est fait et j'ai dormi grosso modo six jours entiers si on colle toutes mes heures de sommeil ensemble.

- Et le lien ? Comment c'était ? Parce que même si la procédure est très bien expliquée dans les livres, je me demande quand même comment est-ce que…

- Je ne te dirai rien de plus concernant le lien, répliqua Harry qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir malgré tout et évita désormais de la regarder.

- Mais c'est juste par intérêt scientifique, tu sais, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui connaît un calice dans ses amis et…

- Hermione, arrête s'il-te-plaît, intervint Ron. Laisse Harry tranquille. Un vampire a été collé à lui pendant toutes les vacances, il n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

- Oh oui bien sûr…je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, se défendit Hermione, surprise que ce soit Ron qui lui offrit une leçon de tact. Mais as-tu lu le journal pendant ces vacances ?

- Non, répondit Harry sans comprendre. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Bien qu'il avait aperçu Severus plusieurs fois avec le journal en main, il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et il sentit son ventre se contracter soudainement.

- Personne n'est mort ! lança Hermione rapidement tandis que Ron fouilla ses affaires devant lui avant de retirer un morceau de journal froissé coincé entre son « _Manuel de Métamorphose avancée_ » et « _Sortilèges à l'usage des ensorcelés_ ».

- C'est apparu il y a quatre jours, dit-il lui tendant la coupure de journal.

Harry la prit et commença à lire.

_Enseignants et buveurs de sang. Qu'attend le Ministère pour réagir ?_

_Nous avions déjà évoqué la présence d'un demi-géant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, dont la réputation n'est plus à démentir, avec ses nombreuses incartades du programme scolaire obligatoire imposée par le Décret de l'apprentissage de la magie adopté en 1962. Mais plus effrayant encore, l'équipe professorale de l'école compte désormais deux vampires depuis le mois de septembre. Edwin Bailyn est déjà connu par le Ministère depuis de longues années, notamment pour sa participation des plus sanglantes, à la grande révolte irlandaise en 1641. La question de son admission en tant que professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard devrait être étudiée. En effet, nous pouvons nous interroger quant aux aptitudes pédagogiques d'un vampire, surtout après un vécu comme le sien. Quant à Severus Rogue, enseignant depuis 1981 et deuxième vampire de Poudlard, nous ignorons si sa transformation est une œuvre de longue date ou n'a été réalisée que récemment. Certaines rumeurs laissent entendre qu'Adam McLorn, un vampire en convalesence actuellement, aurait « sauvé » le professeur Rogue lors de son admission à Ste Mangouste après la bataille de Poudlard en lui mordant la cheville par erreur (Pour plus de détails sur les vampires à Ste Mangouste, lisez l'article « Les vampires dans les hôpitaux sont des goinfres »). La sécurité de nos jeunes sorciers n'est donc plus du tout prise en considération et demande des mesures urgentes en vue de rétablir l'ordre et la sécurité dan l'établissement. Le Ministère de la Magie n'a toutefois pas voulu faire de commentaire à ce sujet, laissant le pouvoir d'appréciation à la directrice de l'école quant au choix de ses enseignants._

Harry jura à haute voix avant de jeter l'article sur la table.

- La mystérieuse guérison de Rogue a dû attiser la curiosité de certains, suggéra Hermione en tentant de calmer Harry. La vérité le concernant serait apparue tôt ou tard.

- Mais il valait mieux le plus tard possibe, répliqua Harry en colère. Et s'il est renvoyé ? Comment crois-tu qu'il va survivre en dehors de Poudlard depuis le lien ? Sans se nourrir de mon sang ?

- Il ne t'a rien dit concernant l'article, rétorqua Hermione en montrant la coupure de presse délaissée sur la table. C'est qu'il compte rester à Poudlard.

- Et selon papa, il n'est pas aussi facile que cela de renvoyer un professeur, argumenta Ron. Surtout s'il enseigne depuis des années.

- Même quand ils sont connus en tant que vampires ?

- Il n'a pas parlé spécifiquement des vampires,… avoua Ron penaud.

- Je me demande quand même pourquoi en parler seulement maintenant, aussi tard dans l'année. C'est ridicule. McGonagall ne va pas changer de professeur en plein milieu de l'année alors que les ASPIC approchent.

- C'est peut-être une tentative de Lestrange…, commença Harry.

- Pourquoi faire ? Elle réussirait à renvoyer Rogue, mais pas le tuer.

- Mais elle arriverait à l'éloigner de moi, poursuivit Harry. Et tout le monde sait qu'un vampire sans son calice est un vampire bien plus faible…

- Sauf que ça ne peut pas être Lestrange dans le coup, remarqua Hermione. Vous l'imaginez arriver à la rédaction de _la Gazette du sorcier_ pour donner des informations ?

- Non, mais tout le monde peut envoyer un hibou, rappela Ron.

- Ou quelqu'un d'autre qui travaille pour elle, pensa Harry. Elle doit avoir conservé pas mal de relations avec ses amis Mangemorts. Il y en a probablement encore en liberté et…

Harry ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Un bruit d'explosion retentit dans la salle commune leur faisant tourner la tête. Des élèves de deuxième année étaient occupés à faire exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste. Certains étaient incorporés à des prunes dirigeables qui voletaient au dessus de la tête des élèves avant d'exploser, projetant des morceaux de fruits gluants un peu partout.

Hermione se leva d'un bon et commença à ramener l'ordre, tentant de crier au dessus des cris et des rires des élèves.

- C'est quand même étrange que Rogue ne t'a rien dit concernant l'article, poursuivit Ron comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais été interrompue.

- Oui, mais crois-moi que je vais lui dire deux mots à ce sujet, répliqua Harry tandis qu'il regardait Hermione qui avait fait apparaître un parapluie pour se protéger des éclaboussures de prunes pendant qu'elle punissait les élèves responsables du chaos.

- Comment arrive-tu à lui parler ? Il n'est pas trop…intimidant ?

- Il est surprotecteur, grognon et manipulateur, mais pas intimidant. Du moins, il ne m'intimide plus.

- Ça doit te changer quand même non ? demanda Ron en mettant un livre au dessus de sa tête alors qu'une prune dirigeable passa au dessus de lui. Après le Rogue que nous avons connu jusqu'à maintenant…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il réfléchit à la question. Bien qu'il avait appris à connaître Severus quand il était surtout un vampire affaibli, il avait désormais retrouvé toute sa force et son caractère ne s'était absolument pas amélioré. En même temps, son caractère n'était plus si dérangeant une fois qu'il savait que Severus ne cherchait que son bien-être, en restant attentif à tous ses besoins. Après avoir grandit auprès des Dursley, avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupe seulement de lui était quelque chose de nouveau et plutôt agréable.

Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall s'entretenait avec trois autres personnes dans son bureau.

- Potter aurait pu être plus en forme, énonça Mme Pomfresh en lançant un regard noir vers Rogue. Mais il devrait quand même être en état de suivre les cours dès demain.

- Bien, lança le professeur McGonagall. Severus, je ne peux permettre que Potter vive dans vos appartements, vous devez le comprendre aisément. Je vais néanmoins autoriser qu'il vous nourrisse en sang convenablement. Devez-vous boire tous les jours ?

- Je peux me passer de boire certains jours, expliqua Rogue. J'ai repris suffisamment de forces pour me le permettre et je ne veux pas le fatiguer plus que nécessaire avec une perte de sang quotidienne.

- Il aurait été suffisamment en forme si vous aviez pris soin de lui ! argumenta Mme Pomfresh.

- J'ai pris soin de lui ! rétorqua Rogue vexé. Je…

- C'est bon, nous avons compris ! coupa McGonagall. Quelle fréquence suggérez-vous Severus ?

- Je propose de maintenir ses cours particuliers trois soirs par semaine. Je continuerai à lui enseigner des techniques de défense et je profiterai de ce moment pour me nourrir. Mais il faudrait également que je m'abreuve les week-ends. Avec ce rythme, je serai certain de pouvoir conserver suffisamment de force pour le protéger sans le fatiguer plus que nécessaire.

- Bien. Je vais aménager un accès à vos appartements afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons à force d'utiliser votre salle de cours. Pompom, pensez-vous que le corps de Potter puisse suivre ce débit de sang ?

- Avec des potions de régénérations sanguines et quelques fortifiants, Potter devrait pouvoir nourrir son vampire sans problème. Mais je recommande quand même de le ménager physiquement. Son corps est encore en train de s'adapter et de se modifier lentement.

- Bien. Cette question étant réglée, venons en maintenant à l'article publié dans _la Gazette du sorcier_. Bailyn ?

- Le Ministère m'a convoqué, avoua Bailyn en s'avançant devant la directrice. Le Ministre ne veut pas se mêler aux affaires de Poudlard, mais il ne veut pas faire de vagues non plus. La population sorcière critique déjà suffisamment le Ministère. Je comprendrai donc tout à fait si vous préfériez que je quitte le château dès maintenant.

- J'ai également vu Shacklebolt durant les vacances, intervient Rogue. Avec Lestrange et Terwyn dans la nature, il m'a avoué qu'avoir deux vampires à Poudlard ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Mais c'était avant la publication de l'article…

- Il est évident que je ne veux pas renvoyer deux excellents enseignants au beau milieu de l'année, s'exclama McGonagall. Vous resterez donc tous les deux à Poudlard. Mais même si je peux gérer les remarques des parents jusqu'en juin, je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à convaincre le Conseil d'Administration de l'école de vous garder l'année prochaine.

- Je comprends tout à fait et je quitterai donc Poudlard l'année prochaine. Mais il faudrait déjà tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'y a pas que le Conseil d'Administration à convaincre, souligna Bailyn. J'ai déjà reçu plusieurs hiboux de parents plutôt mécontents. Je n'ai pas un passé des plus glorieux…

- J'ai bien été un Mangemort et je suis toujours là ! remarqua Rogue. Quant à moi, il s'agit de ma dernière année à Poudlard de toute manière. Il n'est plus nécessaire que je reste ici une fois que Harry sera diplômé.

- Ce qui n'est pas une grande perte vu la manière dont tu enseignes…, remarqua sournoisement Bailyn avec un petit sourire.

- Je vais gérer les plaintes de parents, intervint McGonagall sèchement avant que Rogue ait le temps de protester. Mais prenez garde, j'ai bien peur que certains ne vont pas seulement chercher à vous écrire….


End file.
